All the Stars are Closer: Blood and Bones and Tears
by BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: She found herself alone. It was dark, and she couldn't hear anything aside from the beat of her heart. She quivered in fear, curling in on herself, and her chest began to burn with fierce intensity. She almost gagged at the sight of herself, and she growled in rage and with a swift strike, she pierced the mirror into three marks, and she stared at them in her reflection, eyes dull.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! Div and I are so excited to be back. I've been working on this chapter for hours. I'm so glad we're finally at Season 2. We've got a whole lot of plans for this season and we promise not to screw it up! But we're not promising on the grammar, there's only so much our eyes can take. So, anyway, since I'm ridiculously indecisive, I've decided to change Jewel's outfit for this season. I promise it's nothing too complicated this time and I'll write in when she's changing outfits, but that's sometimes, she wears this outfit primarily, along with another when she's out on the surface with the turtles. This season will focus on Jewel and Div and I will try to make it more action and there'll still be some romance. Get ready for twists, surprises, and tragedies. Have fun!**

* * *

This week flew by quick, in Jewel's opinion. It was finally Saturday and Jewel could not be more relieved. Today was the last day of the photoshoot and she could finally come back home to the turtles and Splinter. It had been two months since the turtles had defeated the Kraang and Splinter's ferocious battle with the Shredder. Things became chaotic for a while, but at the same time everything was calm. There wasn't any sign of Kraang robots or Foot ninjas roaming around the city and the turtles couldn't be any happier. Jewel, however, was skeptical despite everyone else's assurances. She didn't know much about the Kraang, but she did know how Shredder was. The bastard was persistent and stubborn as a mule. He wouldn't give up until his last breath, and she was sure he would be hunting for her again, and she prepared herself for the next time. She figured the Kraang were about the same. Neither seemed the type to give up so easily and she was certain they would come back with a burning vengeance.

She trained periodically with the turtles, sometimes she went solo with Splinter. And every morning she'd wake up at five and jog over to her school and sneak into the gymnasium and warm up with some of gymnastics equipment. She' start with the basics, from the forward roll to the back bend kick over. And sometimes she would twirl the baton for a little while until she got bored. After she would abruptly flip into the more complex stances and began combining her gymnast and kunoichi skills together. Jewel loved the feeling of both; the way her muscles ache from the exertion, the way her heart would beat against her ribcage, and how shiny her forehead got under the lights.

Jewel was just glad she was going back home soon. Despite contrary belief, she actually missed the turtles - except Raph. Though she couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be lazy and overconfident ever since the Kraang Invasion. They just played around and ran through the streets of New York, whooping at the top of their lungs as they laughed the night away. She joined in some of their celebrations until William had called her over and babbled something about a fashion show and photoshoot at London. She only packed her necessities, like clothes, books, assignments. The one personal item she took with her was her mother's bracelet, and she always made sure it was on her, whether it clashed with any of the outfits or not.

William had decided to drag her along to explore the sights a little. "I've always desired to explore the foreign land of the British." he dreamily exclaimed as he dragged her by hand as Jewel scowled at the back of his head, wishing she could burn a hole through him. Unfortunately she couldn't because she had promised Lion Boy she wouldn't injure or kill anybody while she was away. Apparently she got a little too aggressive when she was annoyed or irritated - particularly when it came to modeling. She was semi-fond of William, he was her agent, after all. He supported her and handled Lucy whenever Jewel would have a slight scruffle with the other models. He kind of reminded her of an eccentric uncle. But the man was incredibly cheery and a complete man-child, and that irritated her on occasion - plus he was unpredictable and no one ever knew when he was gonna show up or call but she couldn't complain, Jewel was like that in a similar way.

The city of London was magnificent; the scenery was very calming and serene and some of the sights fascinated her. The food was delicious and it seemed to glow at night like New York did. Huh. London actually reminded her of a calmer New York. But she wouldn't ever consider moving here or anything, she was a New Yorker by heart. After some sight seeing, she and William rushed back to the shoot and Jewel posed a few more pictures for the upcoming Vogue magazine that should be published in two months. She's been in London for two weeks and she itched to go back to New York. She had packed a few souvenirs for everyone back at home, with the exception of Raphael since she was still bitter towards him, and the feeling was mutual.

Speaking of the turtles, it seemed to be that she and Leonardo had formed their strange, romantic relationship ever since that night they kissed. Surprise was an understatement for how she felt when he made a move to kiss her, she backed away in shock and confusion that she wasn't sure what to do. Her brain seemed to stop working for a second and it took a while for her to realize that Lion Boy actually had feelings for her. It all became so clear then. The way he looked at her whenever they trained, the way he would be charming and teasing and how awkward he would be around her. It finally occurred to her that he actually had feelings for her. She wasn't sure what to do right then. She supposed she could gently turn him down and explain to him why they wouldn't work as a couple. That he was too nice and kind for her and that she was cold and calculating and a complete and utter wildcard. But she heard her own words echo in her head from that speech she had given when she won her first gold medal. She knew she had to do something, she didn't want to hurt him, and Jewel realized there that she couldn't stand in her own way again. She knew that ever since she met the turtles that she grew softer than she used to be and slightly kinder. You never know kept playing like a record on repeat and she grabbed his face and kissed him.

She didn't think it through until the end of the night. As she kissed him that night the pyrokinetic couldn't help but notice that Leo wasn't that bad of a kisser. Jewel had kissed many boys ever since she was nine and the kisses were okay, they were nice but they meant nothing to her, as did the boys she kissed. She's had brief flings with multiple boys and quickly ended them as soon as she grew bored with the guy. She didn't care about any of them. But Jewel genuinely enjoyed the kiss with Leo more than she thought she would. She had always thought she'd feel disgusted and shivery or even ashamed but she realized she was actually enjoying his lips and she felt happy and relieved. She liked the kiss. She liked it a lot. She liked his lips better than all the random boys she's ever pecked.

They didn't do much after the kiss. She gave him his space and watched with sly eyes for his next move. After about three days he actually had the courage to ask her out on a date and accepted the invitation coolly, pressing her lips against his for a quick second just so everyone could see. He made a surprised sound and everyone teased for days while he wore a bright red blush over his squishy and cute face. She honestly had fun on their first date. Nothing too big or romantic, they simply walked around the rooftops and sparred together at the abandoned construction site she had showed him months prior. The sparring was thrilling and intense as they smirked at each other, before he lunged for an attack and they both ended up kissing at the end.

She quickly undressed herself in the changing room and stripped on her new attire. She actually liked these clothes because she had personally picked them back at Forever 21 and she hasn't picked out any clothing item for herself since she was five. Everyone always bought her clothes for her and sometimes it was sad to think that she might as well be a puppet or a demon working for the devil. She rolled up the expensive emerald dress into a ball and tossed it aside as she secured the bracelet on her wrist, a small smile gracing her lips as she stared at it, almost in nostalgia, though she knew it was ridiculous since she never even met her mother, but this was a piece of her that Jewel wanted to cherish.

Her dark makeup was no longer heavy like it had been before. She had dark eyeshadow over her eyes and an appropriate amount of black eyeliner and her lips were a pretty pink color that blended in well with her medium dark skin. Her black hair travelled down the middle of her back, with a black and pink bandana covering the top of her head. She now wore a black halter crop top with spaghetti straps and a high and straight neckline, and a pair of black jeans that clung to her legs, ripped at the knees, paired with her high top pitch black sneakers with bright white laces. Her nails were a little longer and painted a dark pink color, and she wore golden brown fingerless gloves on her hands, wearing her mother's bracelet and the one Leo had given her. Though a gun would've been nicer. She bolted with impeccable speed back to New York, drying herself with her fire abilities and quickly sent a quick text to Leo.

She whistled sharply for a taxi and met eye to eye with an African American woman with chestnut eyes and a casual smirk, "Where'ya headed, sweetheart?" she asked a soon as Jewel welcomed herself on the front seat of the taxi, throwing her bag to under the glove compartment. The teen shrugged as she looked ahead at the road, "Just take me to 5th East," she instructed, her voice pleasant and casual. The driver nodded and began driving ahead, yelling out an unintelligible curse at some student driver, and Jewel turned her head, raising a brow. The driver glanced at her before looking back at the road, shrugging helplessly, "What, they took too long," the driver complained. Jewel just shook her head and went back to her phone, reading Leo's response before texting back, giggling at the picture he had sent her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the driver smirk, "Lemme guess, you texting your boyfriend?"

Jewel smirked back as she shrugged one shoulder, "Kinda," she answered easily before nodding in what looked like approval of a certain picture. She gestured an arm at the photograph, "Nice," she commented. The photograph revealed a Hispanic male who looked to be about twenty three, honey brown eyes, and dark hair with a kind smile on his handsome face. The older woman looked at the picture for a second before her eyes were back on the road. "Oh. That's just Enrique. He's quite the catch, isn't he? You know, he would've made an excellent fiancé until that bitch Carol Minglehoff snatched him away with her fake, pretty blonde hair and that goddess body!" the woman roared before huffing crossly, shaking her head, "That bitch is as dishonorable and cruel as she is gorgeous. Though we all know that body came from liposuction," she muttered the last part under her breath but Jewel caught it anyway.

"Can I gave ya some advice?" she asked as the teen regarded the taxi driver curiously. The woman shrugged, "I don't know. I guess," she answered uncertainly.

"Beat that bitch to a bloody pulp."

The driver almost halted the car in a screech, instead she snapped her brown eyes to the girl's midnight blues, staring at her in horror and incredulously. Was she actually serious? The way she had said sounded so casual and normal, like she was used to saying things like that. She knew some teenage girls were cynical and vulgar but that seemed extreme. How much have times changed when she was just a young girl herself? "W-What?" she stammered. Jewel shrugged at her like it wasn't a big deal, "Tie her up, threaten her, or cut her like carcass to win back your man. Because from what I've learned in many relationships, it's very rare you find someone who'll date the chubby girl - no offense. And sometimes we need those chubby girls to fight for us girls. You know how boys are like,"

"Uh - I guess I could try that, but I don't know if it'll really work -"

"Oh, trust me, girl. It'll work, I know it."

The car slowed to a stop, and the woman pulled the brakes as she parked the car in front of Antonio's Pizzeria. "Okay, here's your stop, sure this is the right one?" she asked as the girl slugged her bag over her shoulder, stepping out the car and slamming the door, nodding, "Yep," she confirmed as she popped the 'p'. "Quick question, what's your name again?" she asked as she tilted her head. The woman blinked at her for a second before answering, "Uh, Roxana." And the teen threw her a coy grin, "Jewel," she introduced before turning a heel and strolling towards the pizzeria, the bells ringing merrily as she opened the door. Jewel walked to the bathroom and threw her duffle bag out the window. With a high leap, she hopped out the window and gathered her bag before she ascended the fire escape and onto the rooftop as she suddenly became a zooming blur heading towards the manhole cover in an alleyway, leaving scattered papers in her wake as people blinked in surprise, and zooming towards the familiar passageways and twisting tunnels.

* * *

 **...okay...this was way earlier than expected. Not sure what to do now. We've already started on the second chapter for the first episode of Season 2. We'll work on three episodes and upload them on Saturday or Sunday. Basically we're writing when we have the inspiration and vibe. I really like this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. Hope you guys have a nice night. Seriously, I wasn't expecting for it to be done by tonight. I'm just as shocked as you guys are.**

 **Div: Yeah. Wow. Yay for us. Better updates. Whoo Hoo. Remember, reviews are author's chow. Please R &R whenever you can. Night!**


	2. The Mutation Situation

Jewel quietly and discreetly snuck herself into the lair, and as soon as she walked within a three mile radius, she could hear the boisterous laughter of four teenage boys. She silently maneuvered herself into the shadows, quietly watching as she witnessed the turtles playing some sort game of catch. She noticed Donnie wasn't there so he must've been in his lab. She noted that the ball the other three were using was the communication orb April had found weeks ago before the Invasion.

 ** _"NINJA DODGEBALL!"_**

Michelangelo narrowly missing being hit in the stomach as he leapt over the orb that was launched at him. He caught it just as it bounced back at him from behind and turned to his attacker, grinning smugly with victory. _"Ha!_ Missed me again, Leo!" he taunted at his older brother and Jewel watched with amusement as he slapped the orb in Lion Boy's direction. But Lion Boy looked ready for the throw as he grinned, "Eat _this!"_ he called, performing a spinning back kick like a soccer ball, and the orb flew in Raphael's direction, and she mentally prayed that it would smack him in the face. Unfortunately for her, the red clad turtle caught it with ease and used the momentum to roll along the ground and throw it back at whoever was next, "Stick it in your shell!" he mocked. She watched with mild curiosity as the orb bounced off the tire swing, the pinball machine as it dined victoriously, the dojo (she assumed Splinter flew it back), to the turnstiles just as April walked in with a box of pizza, _"Hey!"_ she yelped as flinched, and finally to Donnie's lab and the turtles began to argue.

 _"Ha!_ You're out, Leo!"

"It doesn't count on a _bounce!"_

Before their arguing could escalate any further, Donnie suddenly stomped out of his lab, looked vexed and irritated as his eye twitched, "What are you guys doing?!" he demanded angrily, and Jewel heard a small crash as Mikey shrugged coolly, "Playing dodgeball, fool." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, before doubling over in pain when the ball smacked him in the stomach and he wobbled to his knees, clutching his midsection. Donatello looked less than pleased, "With the Kraang communication orb?" he asked in indignant incredulously, the orb bounced off high in the wall before Donnie easily caught it with a palm, "This is a rare and fragile _alien_ tech, you guys can't just -"

Raph crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes skywards, "Eh, don't get your shellundies in a tangle, Donnie," he interrupted as Donnie narrowed his eyes further, and Jewel's eyes hardened at his hopeless stupidity, "The Kraang are toast!" he reasoned as Mikey came behind Donnie and slung an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, lighten up, dude," he said as he raised a free arm up, pumping his fist, "This a party! **_Woo!"_ **he sang and Splinter calmly walked with his staff in hand. "My sons," he announced and all of their quarreling halted to a stop as they turned their heads, "I know you are still joyously reveling in the defeat of our enemies," he told them and Jewel could tell what was coming next, "But a great question remains,"

Jewel knew exactly what he meant by that. While she didn't have enough information about the alien race, she knew who Shredder was and what kind of foe he was. He was a patient man and he always bid his time before deciding when to strike once again. He could be planning his next course of action right and they wouldn't be ready unless they focused and broke up the celebrating. Jewel had always stayed alert when she knew Shredder was still breathing, and she always prepared herself for an oncoming attack he was no doubt planning for her. Mikey seemed to have calmed down a tad and came off of Donnie and rested on the bench lazily. "What if cupcakes could talk?" he asked dramatically but even she could tell he might've been serious. Jewel rolled her eyes. _Same ol' Mikey,_ she thought.

Splinter raised a confused brow, shaking it off and continuing his point further, "Are our enemies truly defeated?" he probed, and the turtles turned to one another, now looking a little worried, "The Shredder is a crafty and patient foe who bides his time,"

"But, Sensei," Leo wearily interrupted as he gained his attention, "You said Shredder lost any sense of honor he had left. We'd never see him again," he reasoned cautiously. "But even if he does show his face, Raph piped up, twirling his Sais in smug fashion, "we've got it all taken care of!"

Jewel watched as they walked away, and she noticed something odd in Splinter expression. To say he looked unhappy was a huge understatement and she almost flinched when he cried out sharply, _"Tomaru!"_ She watched with a shocked look on her face as the turtles turned around sharply with wide eyed looks, looking like four kids who parents prepare to punish and yell at them for their disobedient actions. "You four have become lazy, overconfident," he informed them sternly, "You shirk your training. This party ends. **_Now!"_ **he slammed his staff down causing a booming sound and the turtles immediately straighten up, still looking pale under his fiery gaze as he walked back to the dojo. Jewel waited for him to leave as the turtles begin to discuss and she hears Leo admit maybe they had been a tad distracted. And she decided to make herself known before anything else could happen. But only in Jewel King fashion...

Smirking cunningly to herself, she crept silently before bolting in extraordinary speed and the turtles all cried out in shock and surprise. She zoomed around them in a circle before zooming over around April, who cried out another _"Hey!"_ as she stumbled once again, falling on her butt as soon as Jewel sped away from her before speeding herself over to Lion Boy. Rapidly and so abruptly she jumped herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso as he squawked startlingly and she pressed her lips hard onto his, so hard and fast that he didn't have the chance to reciprocate before smiling widely at him. "Hey, baby," she greeted coyly, and he blinked repeatedly before he could process what the _hell_ just happened. "Missed me?"

Leo stared at her with a wide eyed look on his face, instinctively laying his hands on her back, and he blinked at the girl, and then he sighed tiredly, his eyes flat as board. "Y'know, you could've just called," he deadpanned as she smirked at him, raising an unimpressed brow, "You know me better than that, Lion Boy," she teasingly scolded at him, before pecking his cheek and he made a small surprised sound at the back of his throat. Everyone else watched them with amusement and wide smirks on their faces as soon as they regained their bearings, April cooed at the pair and Mikey strode over to them. He slapped a hand on Leo's shoulder as he smiled at the two, _"Aw!_ I'm so glad you guys are finally a couple. Seriously, bro, you were taking _forever."_

Leo pouted at his youngest brother as a blush bloomed on his cheeks, and he turned a shade redder when Jewel pecked his lips again and he only had second to return it before Jewel hopped off of him. Ever since he and the kunoichi had gotten together, everyone had been on his case at every chance they got after he gathered the courage to finally ask her out after their first kiss, which was definitely something to remember. He had been so embarrassed when she pulled away and how he expressed himself like that, and he wasn't too sure of what to do right then. So when she grabbed his face and pushed her lips to his, he couldn't help but feel surprised. He never thought she returned his feelings and he could only be dumbstruck. He melted into the kiss and his eyes closed shut and before he knew it he was kissing the rebellious kunoichi back. Her lips were soft and they were so sweet and she smelled like cherry blossoms. Leo had never kissed a girl before and now he wondered how many guys she's kissed and if she liked his kiss better or not. Truthfully, he never asked because it wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe she doesn't even rate them or even remember any of her previous kisses.

Suddenly, the light-hearted mood vanished in an instant when the communication orb began to beep in something akin to a warning sound, and everyone raised an eyebrow at the object cradled in Donnie's hands. They all gathered around Donnie in a circle as they looked at it in confusion. "That thing's working again?" April asked suddenly and Donnie shrugged, "It's been quiet for weeks," he mused aloud, "It must have received an incoming signal. Which can only mean _one_ thing," he whispered darkly as he narrowed his eyes.

"Cupcakes _can_ talk!"

Jewel rolled her eyes at Mikey and shook her head and flicked him on the head as he yelped. "The Kraang are back." Leo concluded as he furrowed his nonexistent brows and Jewel stared at the device with a blank look. If the Kraang were back, then that meant they were planning their next move or phase, and that possibly meant that they were enlisting the help of Shredder again, which meant he would hunt them down again - especially her. Mikey looked at the device with a heartbroken look on his freckled features, "I guess the party really is over." he sulked, and Jewel's eyes softened. _Yeah, it really is._

They gathered in Donnie's lab as Donnie attempted to crack the encryption but seemed to be having trouble with it. He placed a hand on his chin, "The encryption's tough to crack, but the Kraang are transporting some kind of cargo," he informed them as he rolled his chair in front of his computer and typed readily on it as he typed in and popped the blueprints for the stealth ship, and his eyes widened and he gasped, "Using the stealth ship!" he exclaimed in distress as Jewel observed the prints covered in complicated coding. "We've gotta find out what that cargo is," Leo declared, using the leader voice Jewel was strangely attracted to. She folded her arms across her chest, and she whispered it in his ear, taking mercy on him to save the embarrassment. His stern frown briefly faltered into a mildly bashful blush and he rubbed the back of his neck, playfully glaring at her before rolling his eyes with a small smile.

"So how do we track a ship that turns completely invisible?" Raph asks and Mikey instantly turns around with a grin, momentarily distracted from his poking on Timothy's jar, and Jewel wrinkled her nose. She almost forgot that he was mutated two months ago, but she didn't feel bad about him, she felt bad for Donnie since he was still beating himself over it. She tried to reason with that it was all Timothy and partly her fault since she didn't try harder to stop him but Donnie insisted it was all on him and not her or Timothy. "We cover it in honey so it attracts bees. Then, we follow the bees," Mikey suggests and Jewel shakes her head at him in amusement, smirking as Raph scowls at his youngest brother. Everyone else stared at him like that was dumbest thing they ever heard, which it actually was but Jewel decided to keep her thoughts to herself.

Donnie pulled out some sort of tracking device that was obviously homemade, and Jewel craned her neck to get a better look at it. It looked like a remote of some kind with the antennae and she quirked a brow at it as it beeped quietly as he turned the knob, "We track it with this. It's aligned to the radar dishes we placed throughout the city. It'll create a triangulating pulse -"

 _"English,_ Professor Brainioff,"

Jewel rolled her eyes as Donnie stared at Raph with a blank look on his face. Donnie pinted his index finger up and traced the air in a circle, "It will detect the Kraang spaceship," he said slowly with a robotic tinge to his tone, and Jewel drly commented, "Ya might wanna use smaller words, I don't think Raphie's catching on,"

In response, Raph sneered at her and rolled his eyes, and she smirked maliciously at him before Donnie spoke up again. "April, can you stake out a rooftop and feed us the ship's coordinates?" he asked the red head as he handed her the device and her crystal blue eyes widened. _"Me?"_ she asked like she wasn't sure what he was asking her, "I don't know anything about radar!"

"What about your dad?"

"My dad?" April asked with a raised brow, "He barely lets me out of the _house_ anymore. He's never gonna go for this."

Jewel kept a poised and calm - if bored - composure but she stiffened internally at the mention of Mr. O'Neil. She knew that he hardly let April out of their apartment unless it was for school and even then he drove her to and back. April's visits to the lair had become less frequent and she hardly chatted with Jewel or the turtles since Kirby was still traumatized by what happened, sick with worry over April. Clearly his capture and the Invasion left its mark on him, and now he wasn't too comfortable around Jewel anymore, not that he was ever comfortable around her but his feelings were definitely fearful and cautious around her. Jewel knew Kirby didn't trust her since she had put that mind control device on him and he regarded with a weary and suspicious smile. She apologized shortly after she came back to the lair and his eyes had softened when she mentioned her mother, but just because he knew what her actions were for, it didn't mean that he trusted her.

 _"Please,_ April. We really need his help." Donnie asked April desperately and April looked she was debating her options before she sighed heavily, "I'll-I'll see what I an do..." she trailed before grabbing her bag and stuffing the device in and walked out of the lair and Jewel watched with a neutral expression on her face. Lion Boy spoke just as she left, "The bigger question is: how do we stop that ship?"

"We'll need something to catch it."

A smile twisted on Donnie's face, and Jewel smirked lightly since she knew that spark in his eye, "Luckily, I have just the thing," he said with a layer of mischief in his voice.

* * *

Jewel slid her mask on as she and the turtles faced the three floating Kraang blobs as they narrowed their eyes fiercely at them. She and the turtles had geared up into odd wing contraptions Donnie had personally invented along with some kind of rocket to launch them into the air. She brushed her hair back and pulled it in a ponytail, a stray strand of raven hair in the middle of her face that she flicked away. She wore a tight, black leotard with long sleeves that were a fish net fabric and lacy, and black spandex jeans with dark brown short boots that had heels on them. On her hands she wore dark grey, furry fingerless gloves and silver chains were wrapped around her wrists and she had a black sash around her waist to tuck her Tanto and T-Phone.

"It is the ones who call themselves the turtles and Julia," said their cold, monotone voices and Jewel couldn't help but roll her eyes, _They've been here for months and they can't pick up English,_ she thought to herself. "Kraang! We must alert Kraang!" one ordered. "Huh!" Raph grunted with two hands on his hips, "Three little floating blobs of brains, that's it?" he asked with a smirk. Leo chuckled, "We could take these guys in our sleep," boasted Leo. "We could take these guys in our sleep and with our eyes closed," Mikey bragged with his hands folded behind his head before he let them, performing an exaggerated karate move with his hands, whooping. Jewel quirked a brow as she accessed all of their stances. They were relaxed and slack that it looked like they were just having a normal conversation and not acting like they were about to engage in battle with an alien race that hated them with a passion. They were starting to act cocky and overconfident like Splinter said earlier.

A groan and a hiss was heard behind them, and they turned around sharply and her eyebrows raised in surprise. Her expression behind her mask morphed from surprised to confused. They all immediately took a defensive stance as they readied their weapons, Jewel clutching her small sword tight as her eyes slowly narrowed. Slowly, a giant blue ape like robot monster with no head emerged from the mist, surround by a lighter blue fog that made it seem more threatening and Jewel wasn't sure whether to lunge and attack or just shoot it. "What the hell..." she muttered under breath that no one heard her.

"Aw, sewer apples,"

"Uh...where's its _head?"_

The large animalistic droid stomped past them, and the floor creaked within the droid's every step that it sounded very threatening. It shoved the turtles aside even as they maintained a defensive stance and they cried out as it pushed them like they were nothing but thin air, and Jewel assumed that it had some kind of strength. Jewel simply ducked to the side as it reached closer to her and she landed in a low crouch. She quickly ran over to Leonardo and helped him up as he unsheathed his sword, nodding to her in thanks with a small smile. The mini ship that contained a Kraang blob hovered over to the spot where the yeti - ape? Was it a yeti or an ape? Eh, Jewel was gonna guess it was a yeti, hence the whitish blue fur and the feet looked bigger. It floated over and attached itself to where the head was supposed to be and they watched in horror as it stared at them with hate and anger in the alien's greenish yellow eyes.

"Okay, _maybe_ we were a _little_ cocky -"

The yeti Kraang roared at them and brought down its fists on them, vibrating and shaking the floor as they all leapt out of the way, Jewel bounced off the wall and flipped back to the ground, landing on a handstand before twisting back on her two feet. She forms a fireball between her fingers as she hurdles it towards the yeti. It ducked and the fireball burned through the wall and she growled testily. The two nipples of its chest slid into thin, metallic tentacles that twisted like veins around Leo and Raph. She narrowed her eyes before bolting towards it in a blur and steps her two feet on its chest but she leaps away from it as soon as she sees the fists flying in her direction. Mikey leapt behind the robot creature and it immediately swerves around swings a tight fist at the orange clad turtle. Her eyes widened when something snaps off the walls and reveals a whole shipment of familiar glowing substance contained in canisters, a pale green smoke rolling off of it.

"The _shipment!"_ Leo realized in horror, "It's mutagen -!"

The yeti's hand slaps him back harshly and he lands with a thud on the control panel and the ships begins to spin along with the yeti, spinning out of control. She tried to keep her legs steady as her eyes followed the spinning blur of the yeti droid as the turtles tried to fight off it. Jewel's eyes roved in a circle before she found her chance and sped to the yeti and attempted to use her enhanced speed to incorporate with her fighting but she found herself backed off as she, Donnie, and Mikey were slammed onto the wall and she grunted, rubbing her head, "Okay, you people do not pay me enough for this," she murmured irritably. "This thing's too tough!" Donnie observed worriedly, his chest heaving. Mikey suddenly beamed like a little kid, and Jewel couldn't help but raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What the hell could you be smiling about?!" she snapped angrily as literal steam blew from her ears. "Oh, I got this!" he boasted with a large grin, sprinting towards at a hover droid and kicking it like a soccer ball with a grunt. Her eyes follow the blob in the small ship as it dings like ball in a pinball machine before slamming into the yeti, which immediately releases Raph and Leo from its vice like grip and the two turtles slump to the wall.

Her and Donnie's eyes widened when the mutagen canisters begin to roll out of their shelves and roll over to the eject hole in the ground that the blob accidentally opened. She speeds towards it along with the others but it slips an inch from her finger, and as her eyes widen in pure horror, the canisters fall freely towards the city, like raindrops.

 ** _"NO!"_** they shriek in terror as their eyes bulge out of their sockets.

Jewel knew the effect the mutagen had on a person. She had learned the effect when she first witnessed the turtles and Spider Bytez. Someone could lose their regular life and forced to live in the shadows, morphing into some kind of creature. They would unknowingly blamed her and the turtles because none of them were quick enough even with her enhanced speed. She mentally chastised herself for being too slow and unprepared. That was her bad. She should've been on top of that. Rookie mistake for her.

"All that mutagen..." said Raph before he turned his blazing gaze on Jewel, Donnie, and Mikey, "you three are the biggest screw ups ever!"

 _"Us?!"_ she snapped, glaring hotly at him, "What about _you_ two?! You weren't exactly a big help what with all the screaming and getting your ass whooped by a stupid yeti monster!"

"Yeah!" Donnie piped up, "You could've grabbed one single canister!" he retorted fiercely with a crossed expression as the two of them continued to glare at the hot head. Leo sternly frowned at them while holding off the robot, his arms straining from the effort, "Um, you guys wanna focus?" he barked at them before they continued their brawling and assault. At one point Donnie slaps and swings his Bo staff at the butt of the yeti droid and it opens up and reveal two canons on each butt cheek and Donnie blinked hard at it. Jewel raised a brow as she tilted her head, "What the hell is that?" she asked and Donnie just stared. "Butt canons?" he whispered as he looked at it in disbelief before morphing into a terrified expression, "It has **_butt canons?!"_**

Before Jewel could do or say anything, she heard a fart sound and it begins to fire lasers at them and she ducks out of the way. Jewel wrinkled her nose in disgust as the robot shoots its butt canons while farting with every shot, "Okay, ew. Oh, that's nasty." she gagged before she deflected a shot with her sword. The butt canons were disgusting and revolting and she wondered if that's why the Kraang invented something like that or just because they were always extra prepared. But the canons were still weird and she was not going to ask if the farts smelled or not, she had a mission to do and she couldn't be distracted by that. She and the turtles leapt and spun in the air to avoid being shot. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Donnie jam his Bo staff into the control and panel and begins to stir like it was a bowl of soup and the ships begins to spiral more out of control. Jewel slides over to him in less than a second. "Mind if I help?" she asked, and he looked at her oddly before complying, gesturing her to jerk it around with a smirk on his face. She smirked evilly behind her mask and began to stir it before focusing her arms and taking a breath. She wanted to see if she could get it right since she had never tested her powers like this before and she wanted to try now. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Jewel tried to get her arms to move the staff faster and faster before she saw a spinning blur, and the sight looked odd as Donnie observed with a wide eyed look on his face.

She glanced behind and leapt back into action as she fought off the robot with the others, and Donnie took charge of the steering once again. She clawed at its fur and roared in pain - could it feel pain? She heard Donnie grunt loudly as he steered the ship and she and the others exclaimed and cried out whenever they slid left and right, _"Hey!"_ she growled testily, "You mind holding still, you disappointment of a child's legend!" she snarked and Leo made a face that she didn't see. "How about we set a new course? Like the moon!" Donnie grunted as he pulled his staff forwards and the ship jerked upwards to higher ground. Jewel and the others were jerked to the side of the ship as she, Mikey, and Raph assaulted and slashed their weapons at the creature, grunting and she clawed the top of the alien's head, applying her strength as she felt some of its blood leak through her slender fingers. Leo sprinted towards it as she heard the alien screech in terror as he let out a defiant war cry, pulling his sword back and he stabbed where the alien had once been. It exploded into pink, electric sparks and she and the two other turtles flew out of the way as she tossed the alien away like a piece of garbage. And the violent, roaring robot body thumped and feel to the ground, lifeless and useless.

Leo snatched her wrist and held her close as he barked, "We gotta go!"

Narrowing her eyes as she nodded, they all flew out of the ship as they flicked out their ropes and spun it like they were about to calm a horse before it tied and attached itself to a random lamppost and they swung freely in the air like Arachno-Man from those comics she used to read back in Japan. They flung themselves from the ropes and rolled over their heads before swiftly landing only to find a large, bat-like mutant towering over April. Jewel's eyes widened. Through the eerie jade colored eyes, the sharp fangs, and the orange beard, Jewel could only assume one of the canisters spilled all over April's father. And she winced. "This day could not get any worse..."

* * *

Donnie stared after her fading form, his mahogany eyes wide, and her words echoing in her ears.

 _"I never wanna see your faces **ever** again!"_

Her beautiful, perfect crystal blue eyes, there were so many emotions swirling in them, directed at them, directed at him. Exhaustion, sadness, anger. Pure, undeniable hatred. And all of it was directed at him. He called out to her, pleading for her to come back, he wanted to run to her, to explain, to say how sorry he was and that he would do anything to make this right. "April!" he reached for her, and he tried to run after her. But a hand appeared on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. "Let her go, man," Raph said as Donnie turned to face him, "give her some space."

His electric green eyes were hurt and red rimmed with exhaustion. Donnie could only stare after from where she had ran off to, her form gone, and she was gone. He was staring dazedly, staring at nothing in particular. Donnie felt so numb and cold and he couldn't comprehend any of what was happening. This night happened so fast and quick that it became a blur to him. He faintly remembered that he along with the rest of his brothers and Jewel needed some bruises and scrapes to tend to, but he didn't feel anything. Everything was so, so quiet. And his head hurt and hurt and he couldn't think about anything except her eyes. Her nose, her freckles, her pretty orange hair.

He wasn't even aware that he was on his knees and that he was just staring ahead, his eyes glassy and distracted and tired. That man was April's only family left. Kirby was all she had before he came into the picture and mucked it up. This was all his fault. She was sprinting home to an empty apartment, once again all by herself. And he or his brothers or Jewel wouldn't be able to be there for her anymore. She was on her own. And the guilt was the most painful thing he could go through - even that ferocious battle with Shredder didn't hurt as bad. He should've never asked her for her father's help, he should've been fast enough to catch the stupid mutagen canisters, he should've never let this happen. It was all his damn fault and April was paying the price for his actions. Splinter was right, they were getting cocky.

A hand touched his shoulder, and he felt it squeeze it, but it felt a bit awkward, like the person didn't know what to do or how to handle it. He turned his head to meet Jewel. She looked at him with an odd expression, and she shrugged one shoulder awkwardly, but her eyes were sad and guilty, and she knelt beside him, and Donnie just stared ahead, staring into nothingness.

There was nothing else for him to do.

* * *

 **We'll upload the other two chapters soon. We're actually working on them right now. We promised some action and we delivered. Div and I decided to just focus on the Kraang battleship since it was our favorite. We'll see you guys soon and hopefully it's a short time. We'll only write our favorite action scenes and we gotta focus on our own Jewel plot. Please read and review and be free to ask for any suggestions or some constructive criticism.**


	3. Invasion of the Squirrelanoids

Gwen loved standing on the Statue of Liberty. It had nothing to do with its history. Nothing about the symbol it represented. Not even the stupid green color mattered to her. The statue gave her a sense of freedom. To escape from her problems and cool down whenever she was frustrated or incredibly depressed. She would lean forward against the railing and looked down at the ground, staring at absolutely nothing. She didn't think about anything, she didn't daydream, her brain was completely turned off and it was resting. Her head was calm and her mind was at ease, something Jewel had taught her to do a long time ago. She felt the wind whoosh through her ears, cooling her scalp. She could smell the fresh aroma of food that a New Yorker would munch on as they dragged their kids to the beloved statue. Gwen liked to call it the Soul of the City. The blonde used to come up here with her step sister, Lizzie. The younger didn't understand the importance the statue was to Gwen but she still went because she liked heights. And that would become their little tradition. They'd come up to the statue and do absolutely nothing.

"So," Raph started off awkwardly, nodding his head as he seemed to be coming up with something else to say. Gwen patiently waited as she stared at the pavement below them. "...I got nothing."

She snorted, ducking her head as she giggled, "Me neither." she agreed.

"I mean, what do you do?" he asked with a raised brow, "Do you just... _talk_ or somethin'?"

Gwen chuckled at the question. Perhaps she had picked the wrong turtle to go sightseeing with her. "Well, Lizzie and I come up here a lot." she started, "But we don't really talk or anything. I just like to stare at the ground."

"And do what?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, travelling her gaze back to the concrete miles below them. "I just come up to the top when I'm upset. It helps not to think when I just wanna forget about my problems."

Raph furrowed his brows, frowning. "Wait, what problems?" he blurted. Gwen shrugged, "Just things that throttle my chains. Like my parents or wrestling."

They stayed quiet for a few more seconds. Raph had asked if she wanted to hang out and she said yes. There was something about the red band turtle that fascinated Gwen and she liked to spend time with him. Raph just seemed to understand her on some level. And both had plenty in common, such as their rage and temper. Gwen wondered if Jewel always thought that about Leo before they had started dating, _finally._

A thought occurred to her, and she turned her eyes back to his, "So what's on the agenda for you guys today? I heard about the whole mutagen spill," she asked and his eyes darkened for a second. He shrugged, "We're probably gonna drive out and Donnie's using that weird mutagen scanner he made. He said it should be working by now," he explained. Gwen nodded slowly, pursing her lips as she furrowed her brows, "I also heard about April. Sorry about that."

He shrugged, "Yeah, it sucks, but she just needs time."

"Mm-hm. And how's Donnie taking it?"

Raph winced slightly as he struggled for the right words. "I'm not really sure," he admitted, "Pretty sure he's taking it hard and blaming himself." he answered, and she could only nod. What else was she supposed to say or do? She didn't go out on mission with them regularly and she wasn't trained in their art. Gwen felt useless even though she wasn't really apart of the team. She wanted to help but she couldn't. It was so frustrating. "Hey, Raph?"

"Hm?" he hummed with a raised brow as he turned his head to her.

"Are you guys going out tonight - to look for any mutagen?" she asked tentatively. Raph raised a brow but shrugged anyways, "Yeah, later tonight. Why?"

"I wanna come with you." she told him seriously, her voice sure and hard. Raph blinked hard at her, "What? No way," he immediately said. But Gwen wasn't gonna take no for an answer. She shrugged like there wasn't a problem, "I'm going." she said sternly.

His electric green eyes narrowed, "No, you're not."

The blonde stared back at him with her own steely expression. Her arms were now crossed and she narrowed her pond water eyes as she regarded him patiently, "Raph, I'm going whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do to stop me." she told him with an edge to her tone, daring him to fight back with a retort.

* * *

 ** _"Ow!"_** yelped Raphael, who was rubbing his head, "Leo, would you please tell your lunatic girlfriend to stop hitting me?!"

Leonardo only rolled his eyes, swerving the wheel, "I can't tell her what to do, Raph. Just deal with it!" he hollered over his shoulder. Raph only glowered at his older brother, and he could actually feel his head throb. Damn he hated her enhanced strength. It was freaking painful. His bicep flared with pain and his eyes widened, **_"Ouch!"_** he howled and he turned his gaze back to the kunoichi, glaring heatedly at her. Jewel had her arms folded across her chest, perfectly relaxed as if she hadn't done anything. "Stop hitting me." he demanded and she looked at him with a bored expression. "I'm not hitting you." she said shortly.

"Yes, you were,"

"I _was,_ but now I'm not. Now I'm just sitting and you're just whining like a baby," she countered and he growled like a feral animal at her.

"Why you little -"

 _"Hey!"_ Leo called out sharply and Raph flinched as both turned their eyes to Leo's heated gaze, "Can you guys please stop acting like two little kids and _focus?!"_ he ordered and Jewel rolled her eyes, "Yes, honey," she said sarcastically and Raph almost smirked. Almost.

Gwen looked back and forth at the pair and she grinned, tapping Jewel on the shoulder, "Are you guys always like this?" she asked with amusement and Jewel just shrugged, "Sometimes. But only when he's annoying," she answered with slight bitterness and Gwen just chuckled and rolled her eyes, patting Jewel on the head. "Oh, you are a classic, Julie. Don't ever change," the blonde joked.

Gwen nearly fell out of the spare rolling chair they had when the subway car jerked. _"Take a right! No, left! **Left!"**_ Donnie barked as the tires squealed. They all exclaimed in surprise when the car jerked to the side and Jewel grunted, holding to the bottom of her own chair with a white knuckled grip. The car calmed a little, "Um, Donnie, maybe you can tell me _before_ we pass the street," Leo advised helpfully, partially annoyed. "I'm sorry, Leo," Donnie apologized, and he looked back at his scanner, looking perplexed. "There's still so many mutagen canisters out there, my tracker is having trouble zeroing in on a single reading,"

Jewel tapped his shoulder, and Donnie turned to her with a questioning look, "What is it?" he asked and she pointed to the screen and he followed her finger. His eyes widened, "Oh, turn right!" he corrected hurriedly and they screamed as the car flipped again. Donnie groaned as he placed a hand over his flopping stomach, "Thank you," he groaned and Jewel swallowed back the bile, "Don't mention it." she said dismissively.

 _"Whoa!"_ Raph cried out, "I think I just got shell lash." he retorted and Gwen snorted humorously, "Yeah, try whiplash. It's a pain," she scoffed. They all blinked hard when they heard someone cry out in terror. They all turned their heads to stare at the youngest turtle, who was cowering in his seat as his baby blue eyes fearfully skimmed the comic clutched tightly in his hands. They looked at him with flat expressions, as if to say 'are you kidding me?'

"Hey, Mikey." Leo said, less than pleased, "You want to stop reading your comics _and pay attention to the mission?"_ he suggested with irritation seeping into his voice. Jewel just rolled her eyes at Mikey, "Yeah, and plus, those comics are a waste. They're not even decent." she told him, and Gwen made a face. "What?" Jewel shrugged, "I used to read those back in Japan."

Raph shot up from his station and walked over to Mikey and plucked out the comic from his hands and rolled it up. Mikey glared at his older brother, _"Hey!"_ he cried out indignantly, "That comic's in mint -"

The rolled up book was swatted on his head like there was a fly on it. And Mikey was pretty sure there wasn't. He narrowed his pure, innocent eyes up at Raph, "Near mint condition." he finished, _"Don't_ mess it up," he warned and Jewel and Gwen shared a look. The two girls busted into chuckles as they shook their heads in amusement, "God, sometimes I love living with them." she admitted and Gwen nodded back.

Raph ignored the girls and instead read the cover and groaned in exasperation. "Great. _Another_ horror story. Guess who's gonna be up all night again?" he guessed, sounding alike to a parent scolding their child for doing something wrong. Jewel smirked at him, "And guess who's sounding like a _mom_ right now?" she whispered to Gwen, who snickered. Mikey gave him an offended look, shaking his head rapidly, "What? No. I was up all night 'cause I was..." he faltered, his eyes motioning upwards as his made his brain to work for a valid answer. And as if a ding beeped in his head, "...polishing my grappling hook." he attempted to defend with a massive and sheepish smile. None of them looked like they believed him.

Jewel stared at him with flat eyes, raising an unimpressed brow, "Sure," she drawled, before taking out her gun and holding it sloppily, "And I'm not holding my gun." she humored Mikey sarcastically, before tossing it to the trashcan. She has a lot of them. Mikey glared at her briefly before Raph spoke up again. He placed his hands on his hips as Donnie, Gwen, and Jewel looked at the exchange. "Right," Raph agreed sarcastically, "Seriously, Mikey, what are those horror comics good for other than freaking you out and -"

Donnie perked up as the scanner beeped repeatedly. "Got one! Stop here."

Leo turned the car to a right and parked in an old and abandoned alleyway. Everyone groaned slightly as it nauseated their stomachs. Donnie was the first to hop out as he held his Ooze Specs in front of his face like a pair of binoculars. They beeped silently and they spotted the glimmering, bright green ooze slathered in small puddles on the pitch black concrete. "My ooze specs are picking up a mutagen trail," informed Donnie, "Come on!" he said in a hushed whisper before jogging off. Everyone else slumped their way out of the subway car, Leo rubbing his aching head as Jewel grumbled under her breath, "I'm starting to hate these stupid missions."

"Welcome to my world." uttered Mikey and Jewel smirked tiredly behind her black mask. "You're starting to grow on me, Michelangelo," she complimented and said turtle briefly flickered his attention to her from his comic, "Starting?" he asked, sounding almost offended and a little confused. "Wait, you mean you _weren't_ fond of me?" he asked and Jewel waved a dismissive hand, "Details, details." she excused and that only made Mikey even more confused. He stared at her confusingly before reluctantly going back to his comic. Jewel grinned. _Boy, do I love messing with these blimpin' chumps,_ she thought to herself in humor.

They all kept their steps light and stances cautious as they trekked on the corner of some random antique shop, and Leo casted his stern gaze to everyone, "Remember, this might be another trap, so we need to be careful," he cautioned as they all nodded in unison, and they creeped and prowled along the street that led to the theater, and they faltered slightly when they heard something squish and crumple. They whirled their heads to find Mikey, who was previously nose buried into his comic, as he lifted a foot off the abandoned popcorn bag. He slowly lowered his comic, shrugging at them, offering a very sheepish and slightly embarrassed smile.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Some ninja," he said cynically, before Donnie called out, "Guys, over here." and he held up a mutagen canister, and ooze dripped out from where the glass had been shattered and Jewel tilted her head. "It's half empty, but one more mutagen canister recovered," Donnie beamed slightly, and Jewel wrinkled her nose at the canister, since there was still a bit inside, but where had the rest gone?

They all flinched slightly when they heard a piercing scream and instantly turn over to Mikey, who was still nose deep into that stupid book. He briefly glanced at them and shrugged as if to say 'I don't know', "It wasn't me." he said. Leo raised an eyebrow and looked at him for a second. He silently motioned them to follow as they all creeped their way to the corner of the entrance and Jewel raised a brow at the sight. _The hobo?_ She thought to herself as she raised a questioning brow. The man let out another terrified scream as he cowered under the...squirrel. A _squirrel?_

They all shared a look as the small creature chittered at them as it stared up at them with its large, beady black eyes. Jewel raised an eyebrow down on it as she folded her arms, "What the hell?" she muttered. The squirrel seemed harmless and it wasn't doing anything. So why would a grown, homeless man be afraid of it? Raph blinked down at it, and blinked like he wasn't entirely sure of what he was seeing. "Why's that dude afraid of a cute, tiny little squirrel?" he asked and Jewel shrugged. "Maybe he thinks he's in a cartoon?" she suggested. Suddenly, the squirrel hissed like a treacherous snake at them, holding up its clawed hands, and it brought out its pinkish brown tongue, and it made the sound only whips made, and the tongue looked like a whip, too.

Eyes widening, they all screamed as they all huddled closer in a tangle of arms, Jewel jumping into Leo's arms as they stared at the small animal in fright. It turned away from them, scuttling up the man as it forced its way into his mouth and shoved itself in the hobo's throat. Another frightened scream ripped from his throat as he gagged before his head collided with the ground, his eyes slipped shut. Jewel's terrified expression twisted into disgust, "Well there goes my appetite," she quipped. _"Now_ can I scream in horror?" asked Mikey.

* * *

Splinter's crimson red eyes narrowed as his furry brows knitted together like a fluffy caterpillar as Jewel held a random, homeless man up to Donatello's lab, cradling him in bridal style, and she looked less than happy. He regarded his eldest son patiently as he attempted a valid explanation as to why they had brought a complete stranger to their hidden lair.

"Master Splinter," began Leonardo, "let me explain."

Splinter quirked a furry brow, his clawed hands on top of his emerald cane, "Indeed." he said, "Please explain the reason you have brought a complete stranger into our secret, _hidden_ lair?!" his voice raised high in anger and disappointment as his son cowered slightly. Leo chuckled nervously as he tried to come up with something that would calm Sensei's nerves. He laughed nervously, "Oh, you'll laugh your _whiskers_ off when you hear this one." he tried, the chuckle burning in his throat and he internally winced when his brothers tried to get in a few laughs, too, "It's pretty good." Mikey said right before Splinter slammed his cane to the ground like a stomp. They all flinched and he immediately stood up straighter, his arms glued to his side, his greyish blue eyes widening. Splinter calmly motioned for him to continue, his face still crossed but patient.

"I want to run some tests on him," Donnie said, setting down his grappling cane that clutched the broken canister. Jewel rolled her eyes and she had to resist the urge to strangle everybody in the room - except Leo and Gwen. "Uh-huh." she muttered, "Take it easy, Julie." Donnie cautioned and she dropped him like a bag of garbage just as Donnie said, "Easy -" The way she dropped the hobo so carelessly clattered on the examining table and Donnie flinched violently, glaring at her hotly. "What?" she shrugged, as if she did nothing wrong. He only rolled her eyes before heaving a sigh. He began to examine and study the man as he held a magnifier glass over his eye, opening the man's eyes open and she could hear the hobo groan.

Jewel rolled her eyes and walked to the corner of the lab, taking a seat on the stool and she began to play a game on her phone. She scrolled through her messages, and she quirked a brow up when she saw a random number that had sent her a message over an hour ago. She read the message and her brows shot up in surprise. It was from that Micah girl again. And she was willing to pay her three thousand buck-a-roos if she scared her harassing boss. Jewel considered the options. Three thousand dollars. She supposed she could use the money, but the turtles needed her here right now, and she couldn't just leave without an explanation. But she was a little bored tonight, but the guys needed her help with whatever was going on. But three thousand dollars? She liked money, and Micah was a decent person, and Jewel hated bullies, since they were the villains. And Jewel hated the villains since half of them were annoying, but she also liked them better than the heroes because villains were more interesting, just like the anti-heroes. So what the hell was she supposed to do?

She saw Lion Boy enter the lab, and she got up and tapped him on the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to her, "What is it?" he asked. Jewel shrugged, "I just wanted to ask you somethin'." she told him casually. He nodded, "Sure. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing big. Just wanted to say that Micah offered me three thousand bucks to scare a guy."

Leo blinked and stared at her for a second. He looked like he didn't hear her correctly since the way Jewel had asked just sounded so casual that it might've been a regular, normal type of question. He blinked repeatedly at her, "What?" he stammered. Jewel shrugged, "Just a teeny tiny mission. No big whoop." she said and Leo frowned a little. He rubbed the back of his neck, "W-Wait. Jewel, are you -" he faltered, "are you gonna _kill_ this guy?"

The mercenary shook her head, rolling her eyes, "God, of course not. I'm just gonna rough him up a little, tell him to lay off of Micah, and then I get my money. It's just business, Lion Boy." she explained, looking at him expectantly, "Is it okay if I go?"

The blue banded turtle bit his bottom lip. His face took on a thoughtful look as his mind reeled for an answer. After a moment or two, he looked back at her calm face, expectant as she patiently waited for an answer. He bit the inside of his cheek, before he sighed and shrugged, "Fine, but do _not_ kill him, please," he said to her sternly, "And I'm serious about the no killing part." he added, and Jewel smirked coyly again as she gave him a two fingered salute, "Aye, aye, Captain." she smirked before smacking a kiss on his cheek, and he rolled his eyes at her with a fond smile. She pulled back and turned a heel and walked away, slipping on the mask as he watched her go. "Text if y'all need me." she called out before she disappeared.

* * *

The elevator dinged softly as the two automatic doors hissed open and a group of pedestrians dressed in sharp suits scurried out, phones pressed to their ears. Jewel sat crouched on a gargoyle as she waited for her target to appear and walk into his office. The building she stood on was old and abandoned and had seen better days. It was just adjacent to the towering office building and at that moment she felt like Arachno-Man from the comics. Her midnight blue eyes were narrowed in concentration and her target finally came into the small room. His walls were glassy that she could see everything. He had a large desk that was the same color of Donnie's eyes with a MacBook sitting closed on it, golden lights bathed the crème colored room, and she saw a cherry colored piano in the corner, green potted plants surrounding it.

Her eyes assessed the man named Aaron Daniels. He looked to be in his mid forties, his eyes were a cold green, and his hair was slowly balding at the top, the golden lights shining on it and it made it look like the top of his head was polished to perfection. He wore a sharp business suit and he had a pair of blue rimmed eye glasses over his eyes. He held the handle of his briefcase and he set it down on his desk next to the MacBook. He sat down and opened his laptop, and watched it flicker to life as he began to type on it at a rapid pace, looking like he was writing something. _Probably some business crap,_ she thought to herself. She watched him for a few more seconds. She stood on her two feet and twisted herself around, freefalling to the ground as she landed in a handstand, maneuvering herself in an upright position.

She rocketed herself at an impossible speed to a random business woman who was walking down the steps, stacks of papers cradled in her arms. She quickly shoved her into the alleyway and the woman shrieked in surprise, the papers trailing behind. Before the lady could do anything, Jewel coiled her hand around the woman's neck and squeezed it slightly with cold eyes. The woman gagged for breath as she tried to fight back but Jewel was stronger and more capable. The woman's eyes began to slip shut and Jewel immediately released her hold. She had promised Lion Boy not to kill anybody but she didn't promise to _hurt_ anybody. Jewel quickly strapped the lady's clothes off of and Jewel stripped her own clothes off. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and quickly tried on the woman's sharp, red colored suit that matched the piano.

Her heels clacked against the pavement as Jewel made her way inside the building, shoving her way past the business executives, and climbing up the stairs as she hooked a strand of hair behind her ears. She walked and her eyes skimmed over the golden letters on the pitch black doors lined against the hallway with the red velvet carpet that screamed rich people. She stopped in front of the fourth door that had _802_ on the front, and she rapped her knuckles against it and the knock echoed in the silent hallway. A muffled _"Come in!"_ was heard and she gripped the handle, she twisted the knob and she was in. She closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it, she didn't need anybody interrupting them. She held the stack of papers she had spilled earlier closer to her chest as she regarded the man with a look of indifference.

"Mr. Daniels?" said her smooth and composed voice.

His eyes were still glued to the screen, "Yes?" he asked, distracted. Jewel almost scoffed; this man could be in serious danger and he was completely oblivious. Well, looked like he was gonna have to learn the hard way. This was going to be fun. "Your intern called earlier." she informed him, "Said it was about all these papers you left for," she lied as she dropped them on his desk, and he looked up and raised a brow. Jewel intertwined her hands as she regarded him with a blank face. "She thinks it's too much to work on, with school and all."

The man sighed tiredly before he reluctantly reached for the stack, sliding it over to him as his eyes skimmed the black printed letters. He shrugged, and he looked up at her, "I honestly don't see the problem here, miss," he told her and Jewel tilted her head, "It's honestly not that much. All Micah has to do is read the highlighted sentences and summarize them for me so I can get back to my supervisors on this contact. It should only take less than a hour for her."

Jewel hummed aloud, nodding as she pretended to mull through his words, "I've also received a few complaints from her."

His forehead wrinkled in confusion, and he shook his head, "Complaints?" he repeated. Jewel nodded, "Yes, I believe you have sexually harassed Ms. McCarthy, am I correct?" she asked him, making her voice to be suspicious. Daniels sputtered, seeming at a loss for words as he made himself seem innocent, "Sexually harassing - of course not. I would never disrespect an intern of mine. I have treated McCarthy with nothing but respect." he defended himself as Jewel pretend to listen as she nodded intently. "Micah must've been confused or something." he suggested with an easygoing smile. Jewel nodded, "Then how come, when I hacked into your computer, I found multiple pictures of Ms. McCarthy on one of your files where she's wearing nothing but a bikini?" she asked him with a cold smirk.

His green eyes widened and his smooth and poised façade faltered, "Wait a minute. You...You hacked into my computer?" he whispered and red splotches grew on his face in anger, "How the hell could you invade my privacy like that -?"

A surprised, high-pitched yelp emitted from his throat when Jewel gripped his neck and tossed him off of his chair, all the way across the locked door. His back thumped against the door loudly and he fell harshly to the ground, grunting in pain as he blinked repeatedly, looking like he was in a daze. Jewel just looked at him with a cold and emotionless face, "You should know that I don't give a damn about your privacy when you invade a minor's privacy with photos like that." she told him coldly. The man's chest heaved up and down, and his hand clutched where his heart is. He mustered all the strength he had and fumbled with the door's handle hurriedly but he screamed when a...ball of fire was thrown at the door and he fell back down on his butt again, his eyes wide with terror. His heart beat against his ribcage loudly as it pounded in his ears. How the hell could the woman throw a ball of fire -?

"It's a little party trick of mine. Ya like?" Jewel asked with a cold and ruthless smirk as smoke floated off her fingertips. The man swiveled his head to her and his eyes widened at the devilish smirk that suddenly seemed to suit her. He scooted himself away from her as he swallowed thickly. He held out a trembling hand out to her, "Pl-Please." he pleaded in a whisper, _"Please._ Don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't kill me."

Her expression didn't change at all, her midnight blue orbs were dull and cold, and she looked like she couldn't care. The girl rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, relax, you dirty old bastard. I'm not gonna kill you." she attempted to calm him. He blinked at her in confusion, "You're not?" he asked with hope simmering through slightly. His eyes widened when he heard something click in her hand. "I _might_ not kill you." she corrected, and she held the gun in her hand as she looked at it like it was more interesting than him. She walked right over to him, and she held the pistol over his forehead and he grunted in fear, eyes brimming with tears and he trembled as his skin paled a sickly white.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Here's the deal," she began with a bite to her tone, "if you play nice with Micah, pay her about two hundred dollars a week, then I promise not to kill you. But the second Micah tells me you're back to your perverted ways, I _won't_ hesitate to slice your head off before you can even _blink."_ she threatened with a cold, harsh tone, and he immediately nodded, so fast that it made his head spin. "Y-Yes, I-I promise." he stuttered, his voice desperate and relieved. The ruthless and murderous look vanished just as soon as the words left his mouth, and the girl twirled the gun a little before pocketing it away, "Okay, then we're done here." she said in a chipper tone, like she hadn't threatened him before.

A fresh air of relief swelled him, and he closed his eyes, thanking whatever god was listening at that moment. Then Jewel narrowed her eyes again, and she swung her fist at him, landing a hard punch to his nose as he shrieked in pain, his hands flying to his nose. She smirked.

* * *

Leo sat on one of the stools of the kitchen counter, his head in his hands. He couldn't sleep. Not well. That sort of thing tended to happen to a person when they witnessed their baby brother nearly drowning down a drain. Leonardo had felt so helpless and guilty as he watched Mikey descend down the water along with those Squirrelanoids. He had thought for sure that his sweet, innocent baby brother had drowned along with them. Leo couldn't shake it off. Mikey shouldn't have done that. _Leo_ should've been the one to risk his life again for his brothers. He did it before and he'll do it all over again without a hitch in his stride.

Nightmares had been infecting him like a plague since the whole Kraang Invasion. He knew they were bound to happen after he almost died twice in that day. He dreamed of falling down the T.C.R.I. building, and he was falling and falling and this time there wasn't no Raphael to save. No Mikey. No Donnie. No Jewel. And that time he himself almost drowned when he escaped the Technodrome. Jewel had saved him that day. He could still hear the rush of air send goosebumps up his scaly green skin, he could still feel his chest tighten from the heavy weight of the harsh waves. And he could still picture Mikey coming up the surface, but instead of his usually beaming face, was a pale, lifeless one that didn't belong to the orange banded turtle.

Donnie had been persistent in some psychological therapy, which Leonardo repeatedly declined until Sensei strongly advised that he take it. Even Mikey and Raph. It was a complete intervention. He protested that he didn't need it, Leo tried to tell them that he was fine but his beating heart refused to listen to his words, and Donnie had calmly asked him if he could monitor his heart. He wasn't fine. Not even a little fine. Leo tried to make the consistent nightmares disappear, but it was like his brain felt like disobeying him. The hideous dreams kept creeping their way back and they wouldn't stop. He woke up screaming once and broke out into a cold sweat, and he could remember gasping for breath and he didn't realize the tears streaming down his face.

Another nightmare popped up again, and Leo get out of bed, frustrated beyond belief, and attempted to meditate like Splinter had taught him, but his damn nerves wouldn't calm down and he opted for a drink of water instead. The blue eyed turtle took another swig at the cold drink and tried to calm his still beating heart. His shoulders felt stiff and uncomfortable, his skin burned and it felt cold at the same time, and tears kept brimming his eyes as he furiously wiped them away. He was the leader, the eldest, he couldn't cry. He had to be strong.

He nearly knocked himself out of his seat when a groggy voice asked, "Lion Boy?"

At the sound of Jewel's tired and exhausted voice, he had instantly calmed down, heaving a sigh of relief, "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he quietly asked, staring at his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jewel walk up closer to him, "I could say the same about you," she quipped and he tiredly smirked. God, he loved that she was in his life. He was glad Jewel had come into _all_ of their lives. She had been out on another of her 'Merc Missions' (dubbed by Mikey), and she had arrived in perfect timing when Mikey fell in the water along with the Squirrelanoids. She had jumped in without hesitation and hauled him back to the surface. He wasn't sure whether or not to let her go out for these missions. He didn't exactly approve of them but he had let her go. It was still her life and her choices. But that didn't mean he would let her kill someone.

"Lion Boy?" she said again, this time her voice was more awake. "Are you okay?" she asked in curiosity, with a hint of concern. Leo turned to her, offering her a small smile that didn't match his eyes, "Yeah," he said lamely, that he didn't believe himself. Jewel didn't look convinced, and she put a fist to her chin as she propped her elbow on the table, "Okay, can we please not do the whole 'I'm fine' routine? We both know I'm just gonna probe it out of you." she said flatly and he rolled his eyes.

He paused; he didn't wanna bother Jewel with his stupid problems. Jewel probably has bigger things to worry about. Like the file that contained information about her deceased mother, the Shredder possibly hunting her down again, and maybe even the Kraang. He couldn't worry her. "I promise, Jewel. I'm okay." he said, hoping it sounded as truthful as his feelings for her. Jewel raised an unimpressed brow and her beautiful dark blue eyes looked at him in a calculating way, and he couldn't help but squirm a little.

"Nightmares?" she guessed correctly, and his small smile faltered and his shoulders tensed. She took this as her answer, "Huh." she muttered before igniting a flame in her hand, and he could hear the flame crackle and he stared at hellish orange hue that suddenly seemed calming than it was supposed to be. The flame flickered away in her palm and she tilted her head, "What are they about?" she asked, not unkindly, "The squirrels?" he didn't answer. "The hobo?" Nothing. "Mikey almost drowning?" and his eyes blinked, and he felt himself go tense.

He didn't say anything, and neither did Jewel. He wanted to tell somebody about his hideous nightmares but he also didn't want to at the same time. He was supposed to be brave and strong for his family. He was the oldest, he couldn't break under the pressure just because these nightmares wouldn't go away. He was the leader, he couldn't afford to be the wimp he was. "I couldn't sleep either." admitted Jewel, her voice soft. Leo blinked in surprise as he looked at her, "What?"

Jewel shrugged at him, "I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking." she told him quietly, in a soft whisper. Leo continued to stare at her in confusion, "What were you thinking about?" he carefully asked. She shrugged at him again, "My mom." she said and he internally slapped himself upside the head. Of course she would be thinking about her mother. Jewel had files of information on her that could answer the questions she's been waiting for fifteen years. "I'm too scared about looking into those files. I've been waiting for these answers since I could talk and now that I might have them...it can shake a girl to her core. And," she bit her bottom lip, her eyes shining with tears, "And if they're not real..." she trailed off, blinking her tears away as she cleared he throat and Leo felt his heart ache for her. He wanted more than anything to take away this girl's demons and untaint her back into the happy girl she had once been.

After a couple of minutes, Jewel finally spoke again, "Okay, your turn," And Leo's face morphed into confusion, "My turn?" he repeated. Jewel raised a brow, "I've shared my piece, now it's your turn." she told him and he blinked. He...He couldn't tell her about his nightmares. Jewel had bigger things on her mind and he didn't want to burden her any further. But the look she gave him, the raised brow, the expecting look, her eyes stern. He was actually a little scared. _Man, Donnie wasn't lying when he told me she was scary good at facial expressions,_ he thought to himself.

He sighed heavily, swallowing thickly as he tried to compose his words without breaking. "I've been having nightmares ever since the Invasion," he started quietly, looking hesitant as Jewel motioned him to go on. "I've been trying to get over it for the past few weeks ever since and I thought they were getting better. But...when I saw Mikey fall down that drain with those squirrel freaks, I...I felt helpless. I thought I actually let him down and I thought I would disappoint all of you guys because I wasn't strong or fast enough to do anything." he shut his eyes closed and turned away from her, "I'm sorry, I know you don't wanna hear about my own petty problems when you have other stuff to think about right now." he apologized, and he heard her scoff.

"Lion Boy," he heard her mutter under her breath, "you are too good for this world."

Looking up from his arms he raised a questioning brow at her, finding himself dumbstruck, "Huh?" he stupidly said, and she chuckled at him. "I get it. You wanna look like the strong and brave hero for your brothers and Master Splinter. I'm sure they all feel the same way. We're all haunted by our own demons, Lion Boy. Your nightmares aren't gonna go away but they'll fade away after sometime. You don't have to act like the big, strong leader. None of us expect you to do that." she told him like she didn't think it, like she was stating a fact. She cupped his cheek as she smiled genuinely at him, "And your problems aren't petty." she told him honestly, her voice so sure that her smile was contagious.

A soft grin spread across his face, and he leaned into her warm touch. "Thanks," he said, his chest feeling warm. She smirked at him, leaning in the space between them, and he slipped his eyes shut as he also leaned in as their lips connected, and the sparks exploded inside his head again. Man, he loved being a turtle.


	4. Follow the Leader

_She was walking down the road, her head in a fog. Her lifeless, sad midnight blue eyes were glassy, tear tracks highlighting her cheeks. Her dark raven hair was dirtied and tangled, bunched into painful knots. And it felt like she couldn't breathe. It's dark outside, it's quiet, but it wasn't the serene type of quiet. No, it was more...ominous than calm. Even the crickets were silent. She was alone, and she hated it. Her heart pounded in her ears. The wind began to rustle the leaves, as if on cue for her nerves. A shiver went down her spine, and she wrapped her arms around herself, her teeth chattering like a skeleton. She nearly stopped in her track's when she heard a sound behind her. A snap._

 _Widening her eyes, the girl whirled around, her muscles coiling beneath her flesh. And she felt her heart plummet. Her midnight blue eyes locked gazes with brown eyes that had such warmth in them. It was a woman; she had dark chocolate skin, a beautiful face, and dark raven hair that matched the girl's own. She had an alluring smile, an angelic smile that matched her chestnut eyes. The girl felt tears spring in her eyes, and she took a step closer, "Mom?" she dared to whisper, afraid if she even said anything, the woman would disappear._

 _The woman didn't say anything, she simply walked up to the girl with her arms spread out, like she was going in for a hug. Despite herself, the girl grinned from ear to ear, and like the little girl would do in the movies, she bolted at breakneck speed to her mother, tears running down her cheeks. The girl practically shoved herself onto her mother, and she heard her grunt in surprise from the strength and she simply smiled at her daughter. She felt her mother's comforting hand stroke her hair softly, humming a tune under her breath. And the girl relished in her mother's warmth, burying her tear stained face into the older woman's shoulder._

 _The young teen smiled, before pulling back a little to smile up at her mother. Her smile dropped._

 _What was previously her sweet, kind mother, was a tall, towering shadow. The dark shadow had glowing, hellish red eyes that were so malicious and wild and her eyes widened. A smile twisted his mouth, and she wanted her mother's kind, loving smile back. The shadow's smile was so sinister that it made her stomach churn. It looked twisted and frightening and her breaths came out in shallow pants as her heart pounded against her ribcage. The girl backed away from him in terror, and she prepared herself to run away as a strangled, choked sob threatened to burst. She wanted her mother. She wanted her mother!_

 _The shadowy figure's hand lashed out before she could even blink, and it clutched its cruel hand on her throat too tightly for her liking. She gagged and did everything she could to wiggle herself free. The figure lifted her off her feet and she kicked her legs wildly. "Help! Help!" came her strangled pleas of desperation. Her shouts echoed into the still, silent air. Tears leaked down from her eyes and splattered onto the ground like raindrops. The shadow let out a manic, vindictive laugh, a villain's sinister laugh, and her eyes popped out. His laugh shook her to her very core, and she could feel her stomach flip and flop in every direction like a fish out of water._

 _The shadow figure pulled her in close and she gasped at the speed. Her frightened expression looked right at his dark, mysterious face, his hell bent red eyes. "Have a pleasant swim, Julia." his deep, throaty voice growled. Just as soon as he said it, before she could ask what he meant by that, he tossed her far and high, and she shouted in surprise. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the bright, glowing ooze that she was all too familiar with. It stood out in the pitch black night. A scream ripped out from her throat before she felt herself splash against it like you would to an ocean. Her terrified screams faded into broken echoes, unheard..._

* * *

"Jewel? _Jewel?_ **_Jewel!"_**

Jewel blinked her eyes open as she whipped her head around, meeting ice blue eyes that were irritated and partly concerned. Clara quirked a brow at the rebellious teen, and crossed her arms over her chest, snapping a finger in front of her as Jewel slapped her hand away with a heated look, as if telling the thief to 'knock it off'. "What gives? I've been calling your name for over five minutes, and you just zoned out on me." Clara told her, her voice less than happy. Jewel's face was emotionless, but she did blink in surprise. Weird. It was some random nightmare she had after her talk with Leonardo over a week ago. She didn't really understand the dream and it admittedly startled the flames off of her. None of it made sense. The only thing that made sense in the dream was the indescribable happiness she felt when she laid her eyes on her mother for the first time in person. The rest of it was completely wacko. Who would she be walking alone at night? And why did she seem so...shaken? And what the hell was the weird shadowy figure all about? Or the mutagen. None of it had made any sense to her and it was driving the pyrokinetic crazy.

Jewel looked at Clara with a stoic expression, shrugging, "Fine, if you must know, Linda and I were having a debate over kittens," she lied, keeping her tone truthful and believable. Clara quirked a brow and looked at Jewel like she grew another head, "...okay," she muttered, turning her gaze away, shaking her head in bewilderment. She hauled the large sack over her shoulder, containing precious valuables of the museum. The thief motioned her head to the open window she had slipped through, and Jewel nodded her head firmly. Clara clasped Jewel's shoulder and both were instantly swallowed out of the air, and spat out into an old alleyway in the dangerous part of the city. Jewel helped Clara ascend the first case of the fire escape, pulling down one of the hidden staircases and snatched the heavy sack from Clara, light as a feather in Jewel's arm (super strength and all), and carelessly tossed the bag into the window, and she heard a few items shatter like glass.

Jewel turned her head to Clara, who looked at her with a flat and annoyed expression, and Jewel shrugged innocently, "What? You said to help you with the bag, you didn't say anything about breaking the jewels." she countered, and Clara sighed, "Well, there goes the fancy fruit bowl," she said in disappointment, before Jewel slid back to the ground, landing in a low crouch before straightening herself upright. "We better go. I've gotta help the guys look for more of those mutagen canisters."

Clara nodded, before a smirk graced her ruby red lips, "Can I come?" she asked with some enthusiasm and mischief, Jewel just shrugged, "I don't care," she said coolly. The two girls sprung up the rooftops of New York and they leapt from building to building with instinctive grace. Jewel glanced at Clara over her shoulder, a smirk curving upwards, "Can't keep up?" she taunted Clara, and the thief scoffed, "I can keep up fine, thank you." she called, huffing a little. Jewel rolled her eyes and slid her pitch black mask on. She vaulted high into the air and twirled like an elegant ballerina, twisting herself on her back in the air, the wind rushed through her ears and chilled her skin as she let herself fall like a heavy rock in the ocean. She flipped herself backwards and landed back on her feet, sprinting without a hitch.

Jewel bolted at an impossible speed until her figure had just become an unfocused and muddled cloud that disappeared if a person would blink. She stopped behind a billboard near some Chinese shop with lanterns hanging over their thin rope that was hung from their green roof to the lamppost. She leaned against the large board with her arms folded across her chest. She heard Clara teleport to her side, and the kunoichi glanced at her for a mere second. "Took you long enough." she scoffed a little. Clara narrowed her icy blue eyes, "It's not my fault if you keep using that weird speed power of yours." she grumbled like a child, and Jewel just rolled her eyes skywards. She shook her head a little, before watching the scene between the turtles unfold. She and Clara observed what seemed to be some type of training session as Leo kneeled over slightly, looking a little pale and Jewel saw a few cuts all over his arms. She raised a questioning brow; Leo turned around to find Donnie and Mikey right behind him, wearing a pair of cocky grins.

Donnie whooped at the top of his lungs, "King of the Mountain, baby!" he boasted victoriously. "That's my ninja!" Mikey laughed.

Clara's brow disappeared into her hairline, "What're they doing?" she asked in curiosity, her voice hushed. Jewel shrugged, "I think they're trainin'." she guessed.

She watched as Leo whipped around to face Raph, who had his beefy arms crossed over his chest lazily. "So, what's your trick gonna be?" Leo asked wearily, like he was expecting for something to happen. Raph gave a questioning, innocent look that everyone could tell was a lie. "Tricks?" he asked incredulously, "What are you talking about?"

Jewel's followed the Sai being chucked right at the leader in blue, and Leo deflected the weapon with his sword, clenching his jaw, "Hey! Ninjas never throw their weapons." he stated before Raph suddenly bolted towards him, and with a rough shove, the blue banded turtle was knocked down harshly onto the pavement with a grunt, his elbow receiving most of the blow. Jewel heard Clara chuckle quietly and she callously nudged her elbow to Clara's gut. Clara choked slightly in pain as a hand flew to her midsection, and she sent Jewel a pained, vexed glare. "Not cool," she said, still crouched a little in discomfort. Jewel heard Leo's sword clanged to the concrete. He looked like he was looking at something in his reflection but she couldn't read it from where she was standing. She furrowed her brows in confusion when Leo stepped onto his feet, his greyish blue eyes narrowed as he glared at his brothers heatedly.

"Why do you guys always undermine my training?!" he growled at them through gritted teeth. Raph openly glared back with an equal, powerful force, "You just want us to fight exactly like you fight," he accused, his eyes blazing, "but the whole point is to make it to the Dragon Gate any way we can, right?"

The two girls watched as the three of them faded away into an alley, leaving Leo alone as the blue clad turtle stared solely at his sword, and Jewel could see something smudged on the metal with some sort of black ink. "Huh." she said, "I didn't think it was possible to physically hate a human being this much." she mused aloud, and she clenched her jaw tightly. Clara turned her head, "Well, he isn't completely wrong. Leo does tend to try and make them more like him," she argued meekly, like she wasn't sure whether or not to disagree. Jewel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he does do that sometimes, but Raph's the one who can't just listen." she argued bitterly, and Clara just shook her head at the kunoichi.

It was no surprise Jewel and Raphael weren't exactly...the best of buddies. They had butted heads ever since she had confessed that she was a mercenary and her former allegiance to the Foot Clan. Clara would listen to the hot head complain about Jewel or show his great disdain for her any chance he got. And Jewel had always fought back with a snarky retort or cruel remark. They just didn't trust each other and they completed resented one another, and their mutual dislike only increased within each passing day. It was actually worrying and it was something everybody would have to look out for...they just didn't know when the breaking point was up.

* * *

Leo paced back and forth in front of his Sensei as he held out his palms out in front of him as he ranted to his father. Leonardo was just so sick and tired of all the failed attempts of trying to be the leader for this team. He was sick of his brothers completely disrespecting him and disobeying his orders. He was trying and they just weren't listening to him. What kind of leader can't get his own followers to listen? He sucked at this. If he couldn't get them to train properly, how could he lead them into alien battles? This was just so frustrating and he was exhausted with all the growing disappointment. Sometimes he wished he could escape and never come back. To be a regular selfish fifteen year old and to focus on other things. But he couldn't do that and it just...well, it just sucked.

"I don't know, Sensei. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. I really don't think the guys respect me. I just...I just want to be a good leader, you know?" he told Splinter, his tone frustrated and disappointed. Splinter regarded his son patiently as he stroked his beard as he hummed thoughtfully. "Leonardo," he began, "a true leader doesn't always impose his will but helps his followers flourish, grow." he advised his pupil, and he watched as Leonardo looked down at the ground briefly, and his oceanic eyes looked duller than usual, "Maybe I shouldn't be leading the team." he mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Splinter to hear. Splinter sighed heavily; sometimes he wished Leonardo would stop trying to be like that weird Captain Ryan on that silly cartoon and more like himself. Splinter still remembered how his own followers were like with him at first.

"My son," he said, trying to sympathize and get through his son's head, "how can your brothers believe in you as leader if you do not believe in yourself?" he inquired his son, and Leo just stared at him with an unreadable expression. Leo quietly excused himself as he made his way into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and he plopped himself on his head. He snatched his pillow and promptly screamed into it. His frustrated screams sounded muffled but he could hear them loud and clear. It felt like five minutes before he tossed the pillow aside and stared into space with a tired and angry look in his greyish blue eyes. A dull ache gradually settled over his skull but he could hardly care any less at the moment. Leo slammed onto his back as he pouted up at the ceiling.

He tried not to think any angry thoughts, he tried not to seethe with rage, and he tried not to lose his temper that he's buried for years and years and -

The blue clad turtle heard a knock at his door and he rolled his eyes. _What now?_ he asked bitterly in his head, and he grumbled a half-hearted, "Come in,"

He heard the door open and shut softly, he squirmed a little and tried to force himself into a dreamless abyss since he wasn't really in the mood for any talking. He shouted in surprise when he was suddenly thrown off the bed and landed face down with an audible thump on his floor. He winced slightly as he tried to regain his bearings. Planting his palms on the carpeted floor, he forced himself up as he dragged a hand over his face, and he could feel a small bruise slowly forming on his stinging cheek. "What the hell," he groaned as he gingerly rubbed his cheek. He heard a familiar chuckle that was music to his ears, and the smirk was evident in her tone, _"Now_ who's the one with the mouth?"

He flickered his gaze up to the prettiest girl he's ever known, and pouted at her, clearly unamused, "You didn't have to knock me out of bed." he told her, his tone annoyed. Jewel shrugged like she didn't care very much, "I know, but I didn't wanna have to annoy you out of bed and that takes up most of my time." she said dryly and he could only roll his eyes at her rude nature. "What do you want, Jewel? I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah? Doing what? Sulking?"

Leo snapped her a flat glare and she gave him a shark like grin. He shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not sulking," he scoffed, "I'm just...pondering," he excused lamely, and his emotionless expression faltered nervously. Jewel raised an unimpressed brow in his direction, and she shook her head, "Clara and I saw what happened back at the Dragon Gate." she told him in a monotone voice, and his eyes blinked in mild surprise. That was odd. Leo hadn't even sensed her prescience back up there when he was trying to train his brothers through the stupid exercise. He had been so focused on the lesson that he didn't try to make sure they were in the clear in case of any watchful eyes that would be ready to strike. Some ninja he was.

He stood up from his kneeled position and flopped himself back on his bed, and Jewel turned and sat herself on the spare chair next to his bedside table. She leaned back into the chair and folded her arms over her chest. _"So?_ You saw how clearly bad of a leader I am." he told her angrily, and Jewel furrowed her brows, "I don't think you're a bad leader." she told him honestly. Leo shook his head, sighing heavily, "Well, then you clearly have terrible judgement when it comes to leaders," he mumbled bitterly. Jewel's eyes softened; she knew he had a tendency to blame himself for everything and how he berated himself. "Lion Boy, you know I think you're a great leader," she attempted to comfort him, and he looked up in surprise, "Raph was just being an asshole and you know how those two idiots blindly follow him just because they're scared of him." Leo took a moment to let her words sink in. He felt older than he actually was, and no doubt were there bags under his eyes. But was she right? _Was_ Raph just being an asshole? Leo knew Donnie and Mikey respected him, well, he _hoped_ they did. But why didn't he feel like a good leader? He felt like a crappy leader and he was so tired and all he wanted was to take a long nap. Possibly forever.

* * *

The air was thick with tension, followed by agonizing silence. No one spoke as Raphael drove the subway car, and everything felt awkward and out of place. Mikey craned his neck a little to try and decipher his eldest brother. He frowned when Leo didn't do or say anything. Leo just sat there with an unreadable expression on his face, and his arms were crossed over his chest as he didn't uttered a single word. Was he still angry with them? Mikey hoped not, they were all just messing around. Mikey thought it'd be funny to slap a water balloon at his face. Though, now that he thought about it, he supposed Leo wouldn't take it too kindly. "You're not mad at us, are you, Leo?" he asked his older brother as he held one of his comics over his face. He offered Leo a hopeful smile when he turned his head, "I'll give you Mutant Pus Monsters 23 if you're not mad," he gambled, hoping his brother would take the bribe. He didn't like it when things were tense between him and one of his brothers. Mikey didn't have it in him to stay bitter.

Leo gently shoved the comic away, "I'm not mad," he denied, and Mikey frowned, sadness evident in his baby blue eyes. He looked kinda mad. "I just think you guys need to be a little bit better at following my orders," he said with a bite to his tone. Mikey internally when Raph spoke up from the drivers seat, "Aw, it's too bad I can't play my violin while I drive," he taunted and Mikey frowned in disapproval. Provoking Leo wasn't going to help matters any further and he didn't want to hear another argument. "What's your problem lately, Raph?" Leo snapped calmly as he could, "You still jealous you're not leading the team?"

"Please, the bastard can't even lead these two yahoos for one night." Jewel scoffed, glaring at Raph like she wanted to burn a hole through him. "Raphie's too much of a priss to admit that all he says is just _talk."_ she snarled at Raph, her jaw tight and Mikey's frown deepened. "Yeah, well the cold-blooded _prude_ here is just acting all high and mighty so she can hang out with the big boys," Raph shot back and Jewel narrowed her eyes into venomous slits. Mikey looked back and forth at the pair worriedly. The orange clad turtle knew those two couldn't get along if their lives depended on it. Jewel seemed to despise Raph with a passion and Raph looked like he returned the feeling. Mikey didn't like it one bit. He just wanted them to get along and he hoped things wouldn't be so tense forever. He didn't want to have to watch the no doubt heated and possibly violent exchange that was bound to happen sooner or later. Mikey just prayed it wouldn't ever have to happen.

"Stop the Shellraiser." Donnie suddenly said, "Scanner's picked up another mutagen canister."

They piled out of the subway car as they strode further onto the nearly pitch black streets illuminated by the street lights. "We're close, guys. Signal's coming from the basement." Donnie said in a hushed tone. Leo nodded, "Okay," he sighed, "let's not make any sudden moves before I give the -"

He heard a clang and looked down in surprise to find the entrance forced open and slightly bent. Jewel's head popped up and he looked at her, partially irritated. He couldn't see her expression since she had her mask on and she shrugged at him. "Sorry," she said, sounding a little sincere. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Whatever," he grouched, before jumping into the sewer drain that led to some kind of basement. They strode further into the dinky old basement as Donnie was solely focused on his scanner as it beeped. Jewel's eyes followed the large crates dotted everywhere and regarded them wearily, weird. Why would she be worrying about the crates? Something didn't feel right, though. She felt as though someone was watching them...

Mikey peeked around one of the large crates and a grin plastered all over his freckled face. "Oh yeah!" he crowed, throwing his hands up in the air, "Found it!"

They all ran to his side and their eyes fell on the glowing canister, completely in shape and shined like a new toy. "Go ninja, go ninja, _go!"_ Mikey chanted in a rap like voice and Jewel rolled her eyes as she began to walk up to him and the two others, Leo close behind her. Her arm was suddenly grasped as Leo pulled her back hurriedly. She yelped in shock and whipped her head to Leo with a bewildered look behind her mask. "What the hell are you -" Leo immediately _'shh'ed'_ her before, **_"Don't!"_** he warned the others but he was already too late by then.

As soon as Mikey's hand made contact with the canister, there was a groan and hiss as the hidden doors slid shut in all of the walls and their heads swiveled around to just stare, their eyes widened to saucers. _"See?"_ Leo barked, like he knew something like this would happen, "If you would listen to me -"

His scolding was interrupted with an, "Easier than I thought," an all too familiar voice and all heads immediately snapped to a smirking Karai and Samuel. Karai had her Tanto sword pointed at them and both were wearing smug smirks, like they won some sort of prize. At the sight of the little witch, Jewel immediately clenched her jaw but made sure her midnight blue eyes were dull and blank. Her eyes travelled to Sam and he simply raised a brow at her, shaking his head like a disappointed father would do.

 _"Karai?"_

She smirked conceitedly at them, "Long time, eh, Leo?" she greeted casually as Foot soldiers began to surround them. They unsheathed their weapons and crouched in a defensive stance. "Your lady friend's getting really good at setting ambushes." Donnie sneered sarcastically, and Raph merely scoffed, "Ha, they're just Foot soldiers, won't even break a sweat," he said matter-of-factly. Jewel just rolled her eyes. He was underestimating the enemy, a dangerous thought that could easily get you killed. "You really are daft, aren't ya, Raphie?" she snarled and he gave her a venomous look, which she ignored.

Straightaway, they all vaulted off into battle with these blasted soldiers. Jewel rolled along the ground and kicked at one soldier squarely on the chest. He flew back and slammed against the wall, sliding down like water would. She turned on her heel sharply and waited patiently for another Foot soldier to sprint right at her. She coiled her short sword in her hand. As soon as he got close enough, she stabbed him right at the chest. What surprised her, however, was that she didn't see any blood leak through or a cry of pain slip through his lips. Instead, however, she saw pink electric sparks crackle from the stab wound. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she jerked her sword off of him. The soldier fell limp as it collided to the ground. She tilted her head at confusion. _Okay, that's...weird,_ she thought to herself before widening her eyes a fraction, "Oh, crap," she cursed before she twisted herself and swung her foot at the...soldier?

However, he caught her foot and threw her across the room. She maneuvered herself on the wall and ran along it in spectacular speed before she wrapped her legs around one robotic soldier's (she's guessing) neck and raised her arms above her head. She flipped herself and the soldier backwards. She watched as he fell onto the ground as she landed in a low crouch, smirking smugly. As she straightened herself upright, another soldier suddenly leapt right behind her and wrapped his legs around her neck and flipped them backwards as she grunted in surprise. She landed on her back onto the ground harshly. Jewel used her enhanced strength to bolt away from any more soldiers as she gathered with the others. She noted that the Foot soldiers suddenly made these weird, buzzing sound and that their eyes suddenly glowed pink like an insect's beady eyes. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Leo looked behind him and she followed his gaze. Her brows shot up to her hairline when she saw a dark silvery elevator door that reminded her of those elevators she saw in those old movies from the fifties. "Everybody, fall back!" he ordered. Raph, who was gripping his Sais with a white knuckled grip, snapping his blazing eyes at his brother, "What? We're running away?" he barked in disbelief. "It's not running," Leo corrected, "it's a tactical retreat. Move!" he ordered before sprinting towards the door. His brothers, however, were still glued in place. "I don't care what Leo says," Raph said stubbornly and Jewel couldn't help but look at him murderously. "I don't run from the Foot."

They all watched Raph as he charged with a war cry at three soldiers. Jewel couldn't help the growing, conceited smirk on her face when the three, well, kicked his ass before he slammed onto the ground. "Move!" Leo barked before they all ran up to him. "Nice moves there, Raphie. You sure showed them," she taunted him. Raph growled but he didn't say anything to her as they ascended the elevator walls. Jewel expertly climbed the ropes as she made it to the top. "Jewel," someone grunted, and she looked down to find Donnie's outreached hand, looking at her as if to say 'help'. Without a second thought, she latched her hand onto his wrist and pulled him upwards. She heaved him to her side before she did the same with Raphael, who didn't say anything. Just because she disliked the meat head didn't mean she didn't care...much. She heard a high-pitched yelp that could only belong to Michelangelo who was trying to kick down a random bot that had a strong grip on his ankle. She, Donnie, and Raph watched with wide eyes as Leo suddenly looked down and back flipped before landing on the bot's shoulders as he knocked it away from his baby brother.

Jewel helped pull Mikey up, "These guys are robots?" she heard Donnie whisper in disbelief. Jewel sighed exasperatedly, "Alien robots, a live brain bubblegum hybrid, enhanced strength and speed, plus the fire powers...why isn't this surprising me?!" she snapped as she threw her hands up in frustration. Raph outstretched his arm as they waited for their leader in blue. Jewel peeked to find him smothered by multiple bots. Her eyes widened when his trembling hand rapidly grabbed for Raph's arm before she heard a sickening snap. Suddenly, she saw Leo descend through the elevator shaft with a scream. Her eyes widened as she lunged for him, but Donnie hurriedly wrapped his arms around her waist, "Lion Boy!" she cried worriedly before the genius turtle pulled her away. Jewel could only stare after his retreated form, and sighed as she ripped the mask off and tossed it aside with her brute strength, and she could hear it clang loudly.

* * *

Leo's muscles burned and cramped in his too small cage that hung from the ceiling. He masked his pained expression with a flat, irritated look as Karai paced back and forth from below him. He fidgeted his feet to try and get some feeling back into them, and he his eye twitched when he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. "You know," Karai spoke aloud, "I bet I could make a small fortune if I sold you to a science lab." she mused, her golden brown eyes looking at him with smugness that he hated with a passion. "I can see it now," she continued with a smirk, "Could you imagine the press? Talking ninja turtle found in the sewer," she snickered. He narrowed his eyes at her in complete and utter annoyance, "Sweet. Captured and now totally humiliated." he droned sarcastically, "Awesome day, Leo. Awesome day."

Suddenly, he heard a metallic object unsheathe and looked down at Karai, whose smug expression was now replaced with a sneer, "You deserve everything you're getting, Leo," she told him murderously, "after you betrayed me the last time."

He internally winced at that; he remembered that day all too clearly. It was crystal clear, he could still reimagine the utter betrayal on Karai's face, the anger in piercing amber eyes. He could still remember Jewel's emotionless eyes, but he knew there was disappointment there. He heard a familiar whir of machinery and he looked down to find many Foot Bots crouch into a battle stance like in the military. Karai stood before them with a raised fist, and she smirked up at him as the bots gathered in rows. "Don't you love it?" she asked. "My new robotic Foot Bots follow my orders to a T," he stared down at them in bewilderment, "No arguing, no prodding. They do whatever I want. Cool, right?" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, convenient, nice." he scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "I've been teaching the Foot Bots new skills, but now we're turning the training over to someone new," she had that familiar glint in her eye that Leo was all too familiar with. She hurdled over her knife at the rope his cage was dangling by. He shouted in surprise as he was knocked down onto the carpeted floor. Karai carelessly tossed his discarded katana swords in front of him and he looked up. "Foot Bots," she announced as she stared down on him with an unreadable expression, but her jaw was clenched tightly. After what felt like a year, she suddenly commanded, "De-shell him."

Hurriedly, he grasped his swords and stood on his feet as he prepared himself for the onslaught that was coming his way. _Just a few robots,_ he told himself, _I can do this._

With a snap of her fingers, they charge at him with raised weapons. He coiled his muscles readily as he fought through a bot and then another. He slashed his swords left and right and just as he thought he was gaining the upperhand, a Foot Bot knocked him down and he tried to pick himself up but more and more kept coming at him. Before he knew it, through all the blurs, he was standing in the middle as he became overwhelmed and he panicked inwardly, and they all circled around him like a ring. He tried to calm down his racing heart, and Karai decided to taunt him again. "You spend years learning a fighting style, and my robots learn it in seconds from you. Fighting just improves their skills."

 _Well, that's just fantastic,_ he thought sarcastically. As soon as the words leave her big, red mouth, they suddenly become some type of bleary whirlwind and his eyes widened a fraction. _Those are **Jewel's** moves,_ he realized in horror. He could recognize that exact move from a mile away, like a tattoo on his brain. As he sliced his swords through their heads, more and more came and soon he was forced onto the ground, and he grunted in frustration as he tried to wriggle himself free. He heard Karai's voice again through the whirs of machinery, "I never got to know my mother because your rodent master took her away from me," Karai told him, her voice hard and it cracked ever so slightly, it was the same tone Jewel used whenever she talked about her parents or Shredder, or any other traumatic event that had happened in her short life. His brows furrowed in confusion. _Splinter?_ he thought, _No way, she was lying. Splinter would never do something like that!_

"Splinter?" he blurted in confusion, and he tried so desperately to come up to her and explain that Splinter would never hurt somebody, but the damn robots wouldn't let him as they held him back, forcing him away as Karai stared at him, her arms folded across her chest. "That's a **_lie!"_ **he tried, he couldn't move but he could only look at her as pain, sadness, anger swirled into her golden brown eyes, the same look he had only seen in Jewel before. She narrowed her eyes, "Get him out of my sight," she commanded the Foot Bots, and he pulled at his restraints, calling out to her desperately, "Karai, listen to me," he pleaded at her turned back, "Splinter would _never_ hurt an innocent!"

* * *

Jewel glared venomously at Karai as her hand snaked behind her, her fingers curling for the gun. Leo, just released from his restraints on the uncomfortable chair, clutched her wrist and held it in a death like grip, but he was careful not hurt her. She was dating him, after all. Jewel snapped her livid gaze onto him, and he subtly shook his head firmly at her, "Now's not the time," he told her, and she huffed quietly. Reluctantly, the black haired girl slowly uncoiled her hand from the weapon, and Leo wearily released her wrist so she could move it away. Karai sat across from them, leaning back in a chair with her feet propped up on the desk, her ankles crossed. She smirked condescendingly at them, "It's not really that personal with the rest of you turtles, or Julie here to an extent. I just need you for bait," Karai informed them, her eyes lingering on Jewel for a bit, who narrowed her eyes, formulating so many plans on how to strangle the little witch. "She wants Splinter," Leo clarified.

"Last chance, Julie. Are you with me or not?" Karai told the former assassin in a serious tone. Jewel stared at her blankly through the new mask Donnie had made for her earlier when she broke the other one. It didn't look bad, actually. It was a simple pitch black color that covered her whole face, and Donnie had installed some sort of device in there. It was a tiny bright blue button; if she ever decided to press on it, it would reveal schematics to any device she landed her eyes on. What truly amused her though was how Mikey had managed to convince him to shape the top part into a wolf's head. It actually looked gruesome, especially with the venomous eye slits and how intense and horrifying it looked. Jewel loved it.

Jewel stared back at Karai with a defiant glare, and she smirked cruelly, "Sorry, _Kira,"_ she spat, "but I'd rather do anything else than kiss Saki's ass."

Karai's expectant smirk vanished in an instant, and a look of hurt crossed her face before it disappeared into a snarl, "Fine," she said, "I was only being nice when I was offering a chance back on the Foot, but since you're so insistent and stubborn, I guess Shredder will just have to take you out the hard way," Karai told her in a threatening tone. Jewel narrowed her eyes as she quirked a brow in suspicion, but didn't question any further. "Yeah? Tell him I'll be waitin', I'd love to watch him bleed into nothing but a rotten corpse like the sick bastard he is," Jewel sneered with the most murderous tone anyone had ever heard from the kunoichi, even Karai had seemed taken aback. Karai shook clenched her jaw at the threat Jewel was handing her for her father, but she had other matters to attend to. "Your sensei will eventually track you down here," Karai continued, "and when he shows up, Splinter will know what it's like to truly suffer," Karai growled as everyone in the room glared with hate and anger in their eyes. "Restrain them." Karai ordered the bots.

At the bark of her order, the Foot Bots charge right at them with their weapons raised and the turtles quickly retaliate with their own weapons. Jewel, however, merely flipped away from a random bot and landed herself back on one of the support beams of the ceiling, right above Karai, who was gawking up at her with a smirk, like Jewel was doing the silliest thing in the world. "What are you doing?!" she laughed, "They're just gonna come up and do the same to you. They follow your every move, Julie." she said her name like it disgusted her most in the world, but Jewel just shrugged, "Thanks for the intel, Kira. But I've got other plans."

Before Karai could ask, Jewel leapt down back to her feet and gathered all the turtles around her. They looked at her in pure confusion but she nodded at them, "Trust me, I got this." she reassured them. Before they could ask what she meant by that, flames licked at her fingers as she brought her palms closer together and maneuvered them in a circular and rapid motion as the room glowed in an orangey, hellish red hue. A large ball of fire formed in Jewel's hands as she stretched it out, "Lion Boy," she said as she turned her head to Leo, who was gawking at the sight of the ball, "make the call."

Blinking out of his reverie, Leo narrowed his eyes in determination as they all huddled closer together in the corner, "If I ordered you to run away, will you guys listen this time?" he asked his brothers in a serious tone. Mikey nodded with a wide grin on his face, Donnie offering a small, gap toothed smile, "Heck yeah." Mikey affirmed with a thumbs up, "And we can still call it a tactical retreat if you want," he offered, to which Leo just shook his head with a small smile. Jewel smirked behind her new mask, "We're not gonna need a tactical retreat," she told them and they all looked at her in confusion. Raph scowled, "And why the hell not, Fire Queen?" he asked wearily. Her smirked widened, "'Cuz I brought backup."

Without warning, Jewel stretched out the large fireball and the whole room shook as flames were flown at the bots, and they melted into nothing but metallic, oil smelling slime, and electricity crackled every so often. Karai, who ducked down under her desk, growled in frustration. She popped herself out from under, grabbing her controller that activated more of the bots. Karai seethed at Jewel, her teeth grounding together as her eyes slit like a snake would watch at its prey, but Jewel just lifted up her mask slightly to only reveal her mouth, and gave Karai a wolf like grin, "Sayonara, Kira." she smirked before turning her head sharply that it startled the turtles a little, "Clara, **_now!"_**

The turtles all flinched violently when the thief herself suddenly blinked out of thin air, "Hold on tight, boys," she told them with a smirk as she latched a hand on Jewel's shoulder. Hurriedly, still bewildered beyond the gods, they all grabbed onto Clara's arms or shoulders as they all evaporated out of the blue, leaving a frustrated Karai behind. They transported back onto the rooftops and they all groaned in frustration when more Foot Bots sprinted after them. Jewel rolled her eyes, "Man, that girl does not know when to quit," she complained before they all bolted across the rooftops.

* * *

Jewel swept her legs behind Clara and watched with smug satisfaction as the thief landed on her back. Clara sat up as she rubbed her sore back, Jewel snickering. Clara whipped her head on Jewel as she glared at her menacingly, "I hate you." she grouched, and Jewel pretended to pout as placed a hand over her 'breaking' heart, "Aw, how come?" she asked teasingly, "I'm such a delight to be around."

"You're also a pain in the ass." Clara retorted with a stubborn tone. Jewel just shrugged and tossed her knife behind her, "Eh, I've got about a thousand more enemies, another one won't make a difference." she dismissed as she turned around and plopped herself onto the couch, snagging the remote and clicked the T.V. to life. Clara pulled herself up as she took a seat next to Jewel, stealing an old popcorn back that was discarded on the couch. She held the bag in front of Jewel, who swatted it away with her hand, shaking her head 'no'.

They both watched with bored faces as the news channel popped out. It was the same, useless thing again. Jewel watched the news but she hated it because they mostly talked about ghost stories (not literally) and some gossip and she only paid attention on the more serious news. She used to be one of their topics when they talked about the mysterious assassinations back in Japan before she left the Foot. When she was younger, she wanted to leave her mark on one of her assassinations. Something like a claw mark or her initials but her father advised against it, telling her that a ninja couldn't leave any traces that could lead their enemy to them. She was disappointed, but complied anyways. Jewel perked up and sat up in interest when the reporter announced with sorrow that a house fire took place in a few miles back in the suburbs. The fire resulted in the deaths of three people named Drake, Simone, and Tommy Vontorez.

They looked like nice people. The screen revealed the site of the house before it had been burned to a crisp. And she raised a brow when the announcer announced the sudden and mysterious disappearance of the daughter, Dana. _Huh. I know that name,_ she thought to herself, but shook the thought away. There was no way. The family portrait popped up on the screen, revealing the physical appearance of the family. They all had pale skin, black hair and eyes. They smiled at the camera from the photograph, and Jewel's eyes widened slightly as she furrowed her brows. Apparently, Dana had gone missing months prior and the family were continuously searching for her. She was announced dead after their futile attempts to find the missing girl, and a fire suddenly broke out in the middle of the night, but the parents and the boy were all fast asleep to notice.

"Huh. Weird." Jewel muttered under her breath as she switched the television off, and Clara turned her head to face her as she munched on the popcorn, raising an eyebrow, "What is?" she asked in mild interest. Jewel glanced in her direction, "Don't you think it's a little weird that a random fire broke out and they didn't even notice?" Jewel asked the thief, who shrugged in response, "I dunno, I guess it's kinda strange." she said, unsure, "But it doesn't really matter, anyways. The family's dead and you can break out into a random fire anytime you felt like it." Clara reasoned. Jewel tilted her head but didn't say anything. She supposed Clara was right; what's done is done. And at least their daughter didn't suffer, though she had a sneaking suspicion that their daughter could've been that girl, Dana, she had met months ago. The photograph wasn't too clear so it was difficult for Jewel to get a good look at them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo step out of the dojo and she raised a brow. His green skin looked like a ton of shades lighter than usual, his eyes were wide, and he looked like he was on autopilot. All in all, he just looked freaked out. Jewel and Clara shared a look, before Jewel called, "Yo, Lion Boy? Are you okay?"

Leo jolted, seemingly out of his own thoughts, and whipped his wide eyed gaze to the two girls, and his brothers perked up from their positions from the pinball machine as they looked at him in confusion. Jewel looked at him expectantly and Leo just forced a fake grin, "Nothing," he stuttered, "I'm just tired from that crazy mission. I'll, uh, I'll be in my room if you need me." he waved off their concern as he left out of sight. Jewel narrowed her eyes in suspicion and looked at Clara, "Okay," she drawled, "he was definitely lying." Clara nodded as smacked her lips, "Oh yeah." she agreed.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked with a raised brow, and Jewel shrugged helplessly, "No idea," she answered.


	5. Mutagen Man Unleashed!

April sprinted through the halls of Roosevelt High School. She clumsily bumped through a few students, who yelled out in shock before crying out an insult to her speeding back. April shouted a quick, _"Sorry!"_ before she finally stumbled her way to her locker. She panted a little but thanked the heavens she had made it on time for school. She had been waking up later than usual ever since those stupid nightmares came back to haunt her. They hadn't happened at all ever since her father was rescued and now that he was gone...it just shook her up a bit. And it was all because of those stupid turtles and their precious eye candy.

She rotated the lock for her combination and jerked her locker door opened and she stuffed her books into the top shelf. She grabbed her English notebook and her trigonometry textbook and cradled the two books in the crook of her arm. She slammed the door shut and turned when she nearly fell from surprise. "Whoa!" she cried out, her hand immediately shout out to the locker and she blinked at the figure that stood in front of her. It was a girl that looked to be a freshman or something. She was actually incredibly pretty, she had a golden skin tone, and her eyes were a light brown, and her hair was a dark chocolate color that was pulled back into a bun, two strands of hair framing her face. She wore a baby blue halter top, a pastel green skirt just above her knees slightly, paired with sparkly silver heels.

The girl smiled apologetically, hooking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Sorry," she winced, but April shook her off with a small smile. "That's okay, I wasn't looking." she told the brunette. The freshman nodded and she tilted her head, furrowing her brows. April raised a brow, narrowing her eyes wearily. "You're April, right?" she asked, "April O'Neil?"

The auburn haired girl nodded slowly, and now she was wondering where she was getting at, "Uh, yeah." she answered, a little alarmed that this girl she didn't know knew her name. "Why?"

The girl shrugged, and shot out her hand to April, like she wanted to shake it or something, "You're a friend of Jewel's." the freshman told her, "Jewel's a close friend of mine and she told me that we apparently go to the same school." she informed April, "My name's Nicole."

At the mention of her former friend, April's expression darkened a fraction before she tried to cover it up. April hasn't spoken to Jewel or the turtles for weeks. They were the reason why her father was mutated into a gigantic bat. She could still see it so clearly so vividly. She could still her father's cries of pain as the mutagen caked him, as he fell off the roof, and how his new form flew up and how it screeched at her with the crazy eyes. She could still see her father flying away out of her sight, and how he kept fading and fading, farther and farther. April missed him so much. She had just gotten him back and then she lost him again. It was so cruel and a part of her blamed herself because she was too slow, because she couldn't move, because she was so shocked and terrified and she couldn't just get out of the way. And how Michelangelo just casually told her, like it wasn't a big deal at all, how they accidentally released the mutagen, rage bloomed at the pit of her chest, and she screamed and screamed at all of them and she ran away from them because she was so hurt and betrayed. She thought they were her friends! Donnie had been promising for _months_ that he would bring her father back to her and then he took her dad away from her again?

But she buried those feelings aside when she looked into Nicole's kind eyes, her sweet as sugar smile, and April shook her hand, "April." she greeted with a forced smile. April knew getting mad at Nicole was ridiculous; she had nothing to do with... _all_ of this. Nicole didn't even know Jewel was an assassin _or_ a mercenary, or that she lived with the turtles. Nicole was just another one of Jewel's innocent friends that knew almost nothing about the actual Jewel, just the disguise she dressed herself in. April wanted to shake Nicole by the shoulders and tell - _warn_ her that Jewel wasn't the most reliable friend. Hell, she even wanted to warn Gwen but she couldn't because Gwen knew all about this, but April felt more indifferent to the blonde. But April couldn't because she was still inclined to keep all of Jewel's secrets. They weren't April's secrets to tell.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Nicole said as she rolled her combination and opened her locker, taking out a stack of papers. "My boss is having this weird fashion gala on Saturday night. All of her models are gonna be there. It's like this fundraiser for polar bear awareness or something. She's having it for mostly publicity, but I think it's a good cause. I was wondering if you and your friends would, I don't know, want to come and mingle for a bit. You have to dress nicely, but don't go crazy about it." Nicole laughed, handing April a flyer, "But only if you want to." she added.

April stared down at the flyer; it was purple in the background, it had fancy, cursive writing all over it in a golden color. It was actually incredibly pretty, April remembered how models and fashion designers tended to be when they were throwing fundraisers, they always had the best of the best. But one thing slightly unsettled April...

"Uh," she stuttered, before her crystal blue eyes met Nicole's brown eyes, "Who's coming to this gala, exactly?" she asked shyly, and April hoped Nicole wouldn't see through her question. Thankfully, Nicole shrugged, but her answer didn't calm April, however, "A lot of designers and models."

"Will Jewel be there?" April blurted, before quickly adding, "Or Gwen?"

Nicole's brows shot up in surprise and pursed her lips, "Gwen's definitely coming, but I don't know about Jewel. It's kind of hard to tell with her. Sometimes she comes to these types of things, and mostly she doesn't. I know Gwen probably told her, but I haven't talked to Jewel in a while, so..." Nicole shrugged like she didn't know what else to tell April, and April couldn't help but feel guilty and angry at Jewel. Nicole probably didn't have too much friends and April remembered Jewel mentioning her once or twice. Nicole must've felt left out or isolated and it was all because Jewel had to delete and disappoint the people in her life. A small part of April felt bad for Leo because he didn't know what was possibly coming to him. Jewel could grow bored of him and maybe dump him and April would never forgive Jewel for that. It was like crushing a child's dream.

April bit her lip, she didn't know if Jewel was coming but she guessed she probably wouldn't, and Gwen wouldn't talk to her. And April needed the normalcy...even if this wasn't exactly normal but she'll take what she can get. "Okay, I'll come. Can I bring Irma?"

Nicole beamed at her, her eyes brightening up, **_"Yay!"_ **she squealed, ramming herself into April and wrapping her arms around her in a hug before stepping back, "You can bring whoever you want. See you Saturday!" And April watched Nicole skip down the hall with an amused smile. She shook her head; Saturday was going to be interesting.

* * *

Jewel sat in Donnie's lab as he worked on the retromutagen. She sat hunched over and stared into space, blinking away. Donnie had asked her to come earlier for something urgent and she asked him what it was all about. Donnie simply explained to her that he was interested in how her brain worked ever since it was electroshocked when she was twelve. Jewel had stiffened at the question, because even _she_ didn't know how it worked. She had told him she had gotten strange cravings, like eating a cat (don't ask), and that her hormones were blown off the charts. He listened intently when she told him about the voice in her head that she named Linda and how she made it worked. Donnie was absolutely baffled, arguing that it was scientifically impossible to control a voice in your head. Jewel just shrugged and told him she didn't know what else to say.

She had informed him in her brief but constant headaches and how quickly they left or the night where she had her little outburst on the roof. He nodded understandingly because Leo had told him about that before along with Splinter. Mikey and Raph were completely oblivious to it. Donnie had managed to search and find his psychology textbook that Mr. O'Neil had let him borrowed before the older man had mutated. Donnie told her maybe the odd cravings were just temporary considering Jewel no longer had those along with the enhanced hormones. Jewel told him those side affects lasted for a week, but the voice was still there and it took her months to try and get a handle on it.

The purple clad turtle hooked her up to some odd sort of contraption to try and get an understanding of how her brain now worked. Multiple wires were plugged in to some old machine that looked like an old DVD player. The machine felt heavy but Jewel managed it with her strength. It was currently beeping and they were just waiting for the results that would appear on the screen that Donnie attached to the DVD player. Speaking of the genius, Jewel turned her head and looked over at Donnie, who was holding some sort of frame, staring at it dejectedly. Frowning deeply, Jewel rolled her chair over to him and peeked over at the frame over his shoulder. It was a simple frame, red hearts on it, and the photograph was black and white. It was Donnie and April. Both of the two were laughing as Donnie pushed April on the swing she was playing on.

"You two look like one of those happy married couples on T.V.," she told him bluntly and he glanced at her, "Be careful when you're rolling, the wires could detach," he informed her with no emotion in his voice, and she knitted her brows and looked at him in concern when he started rambling about April again. She frowned after him when he acknowledged and proclaimed himself and everyone else that they all were freaks and nothing else. Jewel simply rolled her eyes; she knew that they all had some trouble accepting the fact that they weren't normal and that they could never be. Nobody said anything about it, but Jewel knew the thought crossed their minds one time or another. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she got another glimpse of Timothy in his mutated form. _God, that thing's terrifying to look at,_ she thought to herself as she rolled back to the table, snatching one of D's books and opened it and turned a few pages as her eyes skimmed at the letters.

She was so engrossed in her book that she almost didn't hear Donnie groan in frustration as he pounded his fist onto the table. She paused in her book and turned her head in Donnie's direction. "I _swear_ , if it's the _last_ thing I do, I'm gonna find a cure and win April back," Donnie promised to himself in determination, but Jewel rolled her eyes, "Don't you think maybe you should give up on that?" she asked him, reading her book again without sparing him another glance. "What's that supposed to mean?" she heard him ask with a bite to his tone. Jewel didn't look at him, and she shrugged, "I'm not saying you _shouldn't_ make an antidote for the mutagen, but maybe you shouldn't cure April's dad." she explained and she didn't have to look at the turtle to know that he was looking at her like she grew another head.

"Are you **_crazy_** \- don't answer that. Why shouldn't I cure April's dad? Don't you miss her, too?"

Jewel shrugged at him again, "We weren't that close, and plus I don't really think she deserves my help." she said to him casually, like this wasn't bothering her at all. She heard Donnie stammer in disbelief, "What do you mean she doesn't deserve our help?" he asked her incredulously, "She's our friend, Jewel."

"No, she _was_ our friend," she corrected him, "and she's the one who turned her back on us even when we saved her sorry ass a million times."

Okay, perhaps Jewel felt a _little_ bitter about the whole April situation. She knew it was stupid and irrational because it was technically their fault that the mutagen was released. But Jewel reasoned that it was an accident and it was probably going to happen anyways. Jewel just felt a little hurt because April had been a really good friend to her and Jewel already had lost so many friends in her short life. It was similar to going through another tragedy and Jewel didn't feel like handling any more of it. She's already lost too many people she cared about as enough. And the way April had looked at them, yelled at them...it boiled Jewel's blood because it wasn't the turtles fault. It felt more like _hers_ because _she_ was the one with the super speed and she could've done something to stop it all from happening. But she was too slow and she regretted that ever since. It felt easier taking it out on April.

Donnie gave her a furious and questionable look but decided to not dwell on the subject with her any further. His emotions were running high as it was and he didn't feel like arguing with Jewel right now. Maybe she was hurting a little about April, but Donnie doubted that Jewel didn't consider the red head as a friend anymore. Donnie knew that Jewel hid her emotions and refused to let anybody see them even if they told her she could let them out if she wanted to. A beeping sound interrupted his thoughts and he ran over to Jewel's side, and a diagram flickered to life on the blank screen and a face splitting grin morphed onto his green features. _**"Yes!"** _he cheered, pumping a fist. Finally, _something_ was going right today!

He studied the diagram of the girl's brain with that scientific look on his face. He nodded from time to time and tilted his head and tried to incorporate the scans of the complexity of it. He noticed something a little off around her sensory strip and he saw a few crackles around her lateral orbitofrontal, which was basically her emotions and social responses so that explained _so_ many things. The more Donnie looked into her brain and began to dissect the new information, his growing hatred for the Shredder increased. Jewel had went through a lot because of that man, she could've had the normal life she deserved but Shredder was the first step to the fall of that dream. It seemed to be the incredibly odd cravings had disappeared and the hormones had shrunk back but they happened way too early in her subconscious mind.

Donnie flipped through the pages of the book, and he analyzed everything he saw. "Okay, Julie, you ready?" he asked her, and he looked at Jewel for a second, still engrossed in the book. But he saw her expression tighten ever so slightly, "Sure," she said, keeping her voice calm and slightly bored.

"You were right about the cravings, the electric sparks must have interfered with your brain's stem or probably the sensory strip," he told her matter-of-factly, "your hormones, however, weren't ready for the shocks since they hadn't finished developing yet so it went a little haywire before your body's systems tried to get them under control. But that voice you told me about - Linda, was it?" a nod, "Okay, well, it's not very clear around your frontal lobe, but it seems to be some sort of sign of traumatic distress, and when your brain went through the electroshock, it must have messed with your subconscious and it probably triggered any buried emotions you were holding in. So, when you went through the whole ordeal, it might've brought you back to every little traumatic experience you've ever had."

Jewel listened intently and nodded along with him, it all made sense to her. She did remember flashes that blinked and shattered before her very eyes while she underwent the extreme pain of the electric sparks that felt like as if they were whipping her brain like some kind of abused animal. But that didn't answer one thing though. "...what about the headaches?" she dared to ask, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Donnie sighed heavily, eyes glued to the screen, "Well, to put it bluntly, it's these remnants of electricity that are...hanging around. It seems to be happening around the 'thinking' part of your brain. I'm not entirely sure if it's permanent, but maybe I can try to separate these negative electrons from your brain, but there's just one problem, though..."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Jewel threw the book aside and looked at him with an unreadable expression, "Which _is?"_

Donnie tensed for a moment, and he seemed to be struggling for the search of the answer to her question, which only worried Jewel a little more. He sighed, tearing his gaze away from the screen and onto her. He removed the head contraption off of her and set it next to his computer. "Never mind that," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder as to console her, "but don't worry. I _promise_ I'll try and figure this out." he told her firmly and sincerely.

* * *

Jewel stared blankly ahead as Raph continued to roughhouse with Mikey as the younger turtle struggled under his hold. The same nightmare had provoked her once again but this time it was different. Instead of falling into the mutagen like from before, she just fell onto the harsh ground and she remembered looking up and finding her mother's kind form again. But something was off about her mother's eyes. Instead of that warmth Jewel had only seen in the pictures, her mom's brown eyes were cold and ruthless, like Jewel was like some kind of parasite that needed dispatching quickly. Before Jewel could react to any of it, her mom's hand shot out and began to squeeze her neck. Jewel could remember the little oxygen she was receiving and how her vision blackened at the corners. She remembered waking up in a cold sweat and took a quick shower before she had to get ready for another training session.

Her head began to hurt again but Jewel ignored the feeling. It wasn't as bad as it could've been. Donnie had made these special pills for her to dull down the pain. Instead, her hand unconsciously hovered over her exposed neck and touched it lightly, like she was trying to reassure herself that she was still breathing and no one was choking her to death. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Leo looked at her with a slightly concerned expression on his face. She flinched when he squeezed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked at him in surprise, "Oh, hi Lion Boy," she greeted uneasily and she cursed herself for that little slip up.

He raised a brow, "Are you okay, Jewel?" he asked her, concern evident in his tone, "You've been acting kinda weird lately and you keep doing that with your hand," he told her as his eyes motioned to hand over her neck. She dropped it to her side and shrugged, "I'm fine. I'm just tired, s'all." she assured him. Leo didn't look like he believed her one bit, but he nodded and seemingly let the conversation go. Great, now she felt guilty. Jewel hated worrying Lion Boy like this. He was only trying to help her and she was repeatedly pushing him away just like she had with all her other boyfriends. And she didn't like her past boyfriends.

She grabbed his arm gently and Leo stared at her with a curious look on his face, "Actually," she said hesitantly, and Leo patiently waited, "there _is_ something that's bothering me." she confessed to him, and she gently pulled him out of an earshot for a little privacy. She slid down to the alleyway and he followed after her. Leo waited with a concerned but curious expression as Jewel tried to formulate the sentences. How could she explain something like this?

Jewel slipped the mask off her face and looked at Leo with exhausted eyes, looking as done as a home cooked meal. A heavy sigh left her lips, "I had this nightmare about a week ago and it really freaked me out," she confessed, and it felt so hard to say but it seemed easy to tell him all of this. "The dream was so... _weird_ that it didn't even make any sense. And it keeps replaying in my head and the ending keeps changing and I don't know how to handle any of it. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry and I didn't wanna look like some weak, stupid little girl who couldn't take care of herself." she paused for a long moment, "I...I didn't want you to think any less of me." she said in a small voice. And when she looked up she noticed his eyes weren't full of pity like she thought, but full of understanding.

"You don't have to hide this kind of stuff from me. You could've told me and I wouldn't think any less of you. We're all haunted by our own demons, remember?" he told her as he replayed the words she had told him weeks earlier. Jewel smiled softly at him and swallowed thickly, "Is it okay if I ask what the dream was about?" Leo asked her shyly, afraid this would trigger anything for her. Leo guessed she didn't want to describe it in full details, and he wouldn't blame her on that. "It's crazy, really," she chuckled without the humor.

"I was walking all by myself in this weird and dark forest." she sighed, "For some reason I'm terrified and then my mom shows up out of nowhere." at the mention of her deceased mother, a soft smile curled at Jewel's lips, before it falters, "I'm hugging her, and everything seems perfect, but..." she trailed off, her hand ghosting back to her neck and Leo continued to listen, furrowing his brows in confusion and concern. "But then this weird shadow shows up and my mom's gone. The shadowy guy starts choking me and he throws me into this vat of mutagen. The dream stopped there. But sometimes it would change and instead of falling down into the vat, I fall down to my mom and she starts choking me."

Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as Jewel bit her bottom lip. "I can still remember those eyes. They were so nice at first, and those eyes reminded me of the sweet mothers from the movies, but then they changed into something that wasn't my mom." she choked, her jaw clenching tight with boiling rage and Leo stood by her side now. He lunged softly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug that Splinter used to do for him whenever Leo had a bad dream when he was little. Jewel stiffened at the comforting gesture but she hesitantly wrapped her own arms around him. "Thanks," she mumbled before pulling away, wiping her eyes a little. Leo coughed into his fist, "No problem."

A ghost of a smile spread across Jewel's face, but she didn't say anything. Leo blushed a beet red but playfully nudged her with an arm, "Thanks for saving me, by the way," he suddenly said after a moment. Her soft smile faltered as she blinked once in mild surprise. "Eh?" she said dumbly, and Leo chuckled a little. "From Karai and those crazy Foot Bots. I just never got the chance to thank you for coming to my rescue." he told her sincerely and Jewel shrugged, "Well, you're lucky that I really like you a lot," she said in a teasing tone and Leo just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." he scoffed.

"Plus, I know you guys are basically _hopeless_ without me. Especially you." she continued further as she placed her hand over his cheek, and Leo continued to look at her in mock annoyance as he placed his larger hand over hers. "I mean, you'd probably rot away in some gutter and I would be the one forced to pick up the pieces of your small, small family. But at least they wouldn't have to lose their best fighter." she jested with a conceited smirk. Leo nodded slowly as he played along, raising a sly brow, "Oh _really?"_ he drawled and Jewel's face grew jeering and smug. "Uh, _yeah._ Everyone knows I can kick your sorry shell less than second." she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Leo chuckled and rolled his eyes skyward. "Haha. Very funny, Julie, now c'mere, you!" he snickered as he snaked an arm around Jewel's waist, taking her by surprise as he pulled her closer to him. His lips connected with hers and after her brief shock, Jewel pulled her head back and looked at Leo with a playful glare, "That was not funny," she said flatly and Leo just snickered at her, shrugging like it wasn't a huge deal, "Eh. It was a little funny."

Shaking her head at him in amusement, Jewel chuckled and he pulled her lips back onto his. She instantly relaxed into the kiss. Leo's arm was wrapped around her waist as he cradled the back of her head with his other hand. Jewel's mask dropped onto the pavement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. It was moment like these Leo cherished about their relationship. He could always rely on her to make him laugh or just to make him forget about his problems and he would do the same for her in a heartbeat, even when she would always say he was so cheesy.

A sharp whistle pierced through the air, followed by another, and another. Startled, both teens pulled away as their heads snapped upwards. A mad blush overtook Leo's face when he locked eyes with Mikey and Raph, who were both wearing face splitting grins. _"Aw_ , now isn't that _cute!"_ Raph cooed down at him, "Fearless got a _girlfriend!"_

"Leo and Julie, sittin' in a tree," Mikey sang mockingly as he bopped his head side to side, and Leo balled his fists, _"K-I-S-S-I-N -"_

 _"What the hell are you guys doing?!"_ he cried out in embarrassment, his cheeks flaming. Jewel quirked a brow at his direction, watching him in pure amusement. Mikey and Raph laughed out loud, "We were just gonna look for ya two, since _you're_ the one who's supposed to be training us, but hey, it's nice to know that you're having fun, _Lion Boy."_ Raph mocked and Mikey chuckled. "So how is he, Julie?" Mikey asked the amused kunoichi, "Better than all your other boyfriends?"

Jewel smirked at the two, shrugging, "Eh, nothing big, nothing small. Pretty decent," she answered as she threw a dazzling grin at the flustered turtle, who was blushing a brighter red than she had ever seen before and gave her a flat look, "Gee, thanks," he said dryly. Jewel just giggled at him, poking a nail at his cheek, which he swatted away. Mikey and Raph continued to chortle down at him as Leo gritted his teeth, "Oh, I am _so_ gonna kill you two later," he cursed, the back of his neck burning.

Jewel openly laughed at his agitated humiliation as she folded her arms over her chest. "How is this not amusing?" she snickered at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her before puffing out his cheeks a little. It was fun to rile Leo up sometimes. She could see why Raph or Mikey would do it, seeing Leo all flustered and agitated was truly the best gift in the world. "If it's any consolation," she said as she planted a final kiss to his cheek, and she leapt onto the fire escape attached to the side of the building. She turned her head around as she smirked mischievously at Leo, whose cheeks were still red but he raised a brow at her, "you're probably my favorite guy to kiss."

Despite himself, as the blue banded turtle watched her disappear back onto the rooftops, he couldn't help that small, goofy grin spread across his face. "I love being a turtle," he sighed dreamily.

* * *

"We didn't get much studying done," April pointed out, holding her books low as she and a teenage boy walked down near an alleyway. The boy had a slender build, like he played some kind of sport. His partly long hair was a dark black color, dark brown eyes, a light grey shirt under his dark hoodie, and a black bandana around his head paired with his fingerless gloves. The boy risked a glance at the red head, quirking up a brow, "Is studying all you do?" Casey Jones asked her, "You gotta learn to relax," he told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "Cut loose a bit."

Casey didn't know April very well; he had seen around the school once in a while, hanging with gothic girl, Irma. And just this morning at school, he had seen her talking with one of the prettiest girls there, Nicole Roberts, also known as his ex-girlfriend. Nicole was a sweet girl, she had a nice personality, but Casey wasn't all very interested in her. He had only gone out with her because one of his friends strongly encouraged him to go for the girl, since she was a model for some random brand or two. Casey liked the kind of girl who stood up for herself, someone who had guts and maybe liked sports - particularly hockey. But Nicole was shy and incredibly perky. She never stood up for herself and she reminded Casey as the typical damsel in distress, like the one he had watched in the movies.

And this April chick was definitely interesting, she seemed pretty cool for his taste. She was ridiculously intelligent, and there was more for the eye to see. Casey just had a sense. And he needed some help with trigonometry, and April was one of the school's top students for that particular subject, so he might as well ask one of the best. He couldn't lose his spot on the hockey team, coach was already peeved with him enough as it is. He heard her stop but he didn't stop in his stride as he rolled his bike as he gripped the handles. "Hey, I-I _'cut loose'!"_ April defended, "You have _no_ idea the kind of crazy things I do!" Casey halted his bike, turning his head as he smirked at her, "What, like being a Science Olympian?" he teased, and April just continued to glare at him, but a smirk curled her lips and she scoffed slightly, "You like pushing buttons, don't you, Jones?" she asked him with a jesting tone to her voice, "I bet you -"

 ** _"Apriiil!"_**

Casey jolted slightly in surprise when he heard the static, throaty growl call out her name. Both teens blinked in surprise as April turned her head and gasped. Casey heard her utter something but he couldn't hear her. Immediately, he stalked himself in front of her, his arm outstretched in a protecting way as his free arm's grip tightened on his bike handle ever so slightly. He stared at whatever this thing was. It looked like a green blob with organs inside the large canister it was held in. It had acidic arms and legs poking out, and it was blinking at the both of them in a cool but creepy way. Other than that, it looked kind of cool!

"What are you doing?" April asked from behind him.

"Whatever that thing is, pure evil and completely _cool_ looking!" Casey crowed, smirking at... _whatever_ that thing was, "I'll handle this, sweetheart."

 ** _"Sweetheart?!"_ **April said in outrage.

The thing had its hands balled into fists, **_"You!"_ **it snarled, ** _"Punk kid!"_**

"I don't think it likes you,"

"We're even." Casey didn't like that thing either.

The creature growled and bolted straight towards him as it knocked out the trashcans standing by. April and Casey both leapt out of they way as he could hear her grunt. The creature crashed into the wall along with some very unfortunate cars. Casey ducked into the crashed dumpster and hurriedly searched for any type of weapon through all the damn garbage bag. He tried blocking the nauseating smell that churned his insides. _Yuck,_ he thought to himself, _what are these people throwing out?_

He tried not to let himself panic as his frantic search continued to fail, "Come on, come on, gimme something," he whispered frantically, before a large grin split his face, his eye landing on something, "Yes!" he cheered, reaching for the weapon before he cried out in surprise when suddenly he felt like he was being pushed into the dumpster. The creature guy shut the dumpster door as Casey felt the thing throw him around and around and the teen cried out multiple times. It felt like he was about to chuck his breakfast and lunch out before the dumpster finally halted to a stop, and he quickly grabbed the lead pipe as his weapon, using it to push the door open, ** _"Yes!"_**

In a flash, he pushed himself out of the large bin and dumps a few bottles onto the ground. Holding the pipe similar to his hockey stick, he chucks the random objects right at the canned blob like the objects were pucks and the guy was the net. It stumbled at the force and backed away a little.

 ** _"GOONGALA!"_**

He sprinted at thing and smacked him with the pipe but the creature did nothing and all Casey heard was the pipe connect harshly with the glass before the teen was suddenly smacked and he crashed against the brick wall. Pain exploded his whole body as he slammed into the pavement, seeing stars swirl across his vision. The thing looked stronger than it looked, Casey noted as he felt a dark shadow loom over him and he awaited for the no doubt painful blow. He prepared himself for the extreme pain as the creature continued to growl, **_"Now I CRUSH you!"_**

Casey readied himself to be crushed before he heard the creature grunt in surprise. He couldn't hear anything else, and it felt like time was slowing and his head began to pound uncomfortably. He heard a girl's voice say, "Back off, _gruesome!"_

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Casey managed to roll his head and he blinked hard in surprise. It was April, and she was fighting off the thing with some kind of fan he had seen somewhere before - probably at school. She was grunting as she expertly used the fan as she fought off the creature, and she seemed to be fairing off well against the large freak. Huh. That wasn't what he was expecting at all. Casey just thought April was similar to his ex. He wouldn't assume April was the type of girl who knew her way in the martial arts. From what he was watching, it looked like April knew her way around fighting pretty well. And that was surprising to him, she didn't look like she could fight. He wouldn't take her for a fighter at all. And that...he was weirdly attracted.

"...I'm likin' what I see."


	6. Mikey Gets Shellacne!

Jewel awoke from her nightmare, gasping for breath. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to get her rapid heartrate back under control, and she could feel her chest tighten with the anxiety. Flashes of the dream flooded her eyes as she tried to think of anything else. Something that comforted her, anything that could distract her from this stupid nightmare. _Think, Jewel, think!_ She told herself. She struggled to think of anything before her mind drifted to a fond memory of her and her old friends.

 _"Come on, short stock, hurry it up already!" a six year old Gwen complained. They were walking in the cold, winter air of a little place they liked to call Japan. It was school hours and Jewel decided to take a stroll with Nicole and Gwen, claiming that class was boring and that it seemed like such a waste of valuable time. Nicole gasped and huffed as she tried to catch up with the other two girls, her face turning red from the exertion. "I'm - I'm trying!" she puffed and Gwen rolled her eyes at the brunette. "Try harder."_

 _Jewel decided then to intervene, knowing how Gwen could get. "Relax, Gwendy, if she can't keep up we'll just ditch her." Jewel told the blonde, "And if YOU can't keep up I'LL just ditch you." she added with a shrewd grin. Gwen playfully shoved the black haired girl lightly, rolling her eyes with a fond smile, "Yeah, yeah."_

Present day Jewel smiled dazedly at the memory that took place nine years ago. She remembered it all too clearly. It was on a boring Monday at school and Jewel was just done with all the classes. She deemed that they were all a waste of her time and she rather spend her Monday morning doing literally anything else - like dumping down a few water balloons at unsuspecting strangers from the rooftops. She remembered with fond amusement that Nicole had been absolutely appalled with the two girls, claiming that they could get expelled and Jewel had to convince her to relax. It didn't take very long to convince Gwen, and the blonde had readily agreed with a mischievous smile. And when her teachers had found out and called their parents, she remembered Nicole sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Gwen had grumbled as her parents glared at her disapprovingly. Jewel didn't look bothered one bit, and she told her principal that she honestly didn't care about the damn school and that she would do it again if she felt like it.

The images finally disappeared from her mind as she leaned back against her soft bed. She squirmed in it a bit to try and force herself to fall back asleep, even if a small part of her was worried the dream would come back to haunt her. She grew more and more restless as she tried to force herself to shut her eyes and go to sleep.

 _Huh. Your heart rate has elevated at an alarming rate. Try calming yourself down, hon._

Jewel joggled in surprise and abruptly sat up in her bed, blinking, "...Linda?" she hesitantly wondered, a look of confusion crossing her pretty face.

 _No. It's the OTHER voice in your head. Of course it's me!_

Jewel flinched slightly in surprise, wrinkling her nose as she peeled the blanket off of her. She was gonna choose to ignore it for now. She knew how to force it off and away from her mind. Jewel didn't need to hear the voice again because it distracted her and it was frankly annoying to listen to it go on and on. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and her feet met the carpeted floor Mikey had managed to cover the floor with her. It instantly reminded her of the time she had introduced the newly decorated room to Gwen months ago. Jewel didn't really care about decorating it, since Mikey was the one to beg her repeatedly and to offer his assistance. She had finally agreed but only because she was artistic and bored. Well, that's what she claimed.

She had since changed out of her sleepwear, which consisted of a strapless crop top and a pair of boxer shorts. She had changed back into her regular attire, the slightly ripped jeans and high top sneakers, and that halter crop top that looked like the one T-Boz wore in the _Waterfalls_ music video. After she had slipped on her bandana over the top of her head as her hair trailed down her back. After applying on her makeup and her dark fingerless gloves, she had turned her doorknob and stepped into the living room of the lair. She looked around when she noticed nobody was there, which was odd considering they were all now obsessed with that stupid cartoon.

She heard a crash in the kitchen room and sharply turned her head and raised a brow, her eyes narrowing suspicion. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she dared to enter into the kitchen. Her brows shot up in surprise when she saw Donnie sprinting around in a circle as his large hands covered his eyes and she could hear the fire alarm beep rapidly as soon as Donnie crashed into Leo and she watched as the pan was knocked over and shoved itself into Raph, who was knocked over to the ground before standing up heatedly. She chuckled quietly when she saw two eggs over Raph's face as he stood up with two hands on his hips, "Donnie," he complained in his usual whinny voice, "I told you scrambled!" and she chuckled a little louder when the two eggs slipped down to his plastron.

Jewel watched with amusement as Leo sat up with a plate on top of his head like some sort of hat. "Oh man," he sighed, "this place is a disaster."

"I'll say," Jewel quipped and all three turtles turned their heads in her direction. Leo raised a surprised brow, "When did you get here?" he asked. Jewel smirked as she walked up to him and planted a quick kiss to his lips, before going over to the fridge and she stooped to her knees to look for her own breakfast. "Not important," she excused, "but I think the right question would be why are you three ladies trying to burn down the kitchen." she teased the three with a smirk.

Raph and Donnie glared at her flatly, their smirks at Leo vanishing. "Mikey's not up." Donnie said with irritation. "Yeah, _he's_ the one who usually makes breakfast." Raph pointed out, and Jewel rolled her eyes. Her hand outreached and snatched for her box of strawberries and her smoothie pouch. She shut the door and plopped herself on the stool next to Leo. She rolled her eyes as Raph hollered Mikey's name at the top of his lungs, "Screech louder, I don't think he heard you," she droned and Raph gave her a sharp glare, which she ignored as she took a bite out of her luscious berry. She clutched the smoothie pouch and waved it in front of Leo's face, "Want some?" she offered him. He made a face at the smoothie, staring at it with a confused look, "What is it?" he asked wearily.

"It's a green smoothie," she told him, waving it again, "do you want some or not? You have five seconds." she warned him teasingly and he rolled his eyes. With a look flatter than a board, the blue banded turtle snagged her smoothie and popped the cap off, bringing it up to his snout and sniffing it a little. Jewel smirked cheekily at him in amusement, "It's not poisonous, y'know," she teased, and Leo shrugged, "Yeah, well I never drank a green smoothie." he defended and Raph and Donnie watched him with raised brows, "Where did you even get the smoothie?" Raph asked in curiosity. "My agent sends it to me all the time, all the models drink this."

"Why?"

Jewel shrugged one shoulder, "Probably to stay in shape. Nobody likes the fat models since they have no fashion appeal." she explained to them in a bored tone. Leo glanced at her for a second before shaking his head a little, as if to say 'what the hell' and brought the smoothie to his lips and tipped his head a little as he stole a gulp. After about a second, he jerked the pouch away from himself as his face twisted in disgust. He handed the smoothie pouch back to an amused Jewel and coughed a little bit, wincing at the taste of the smoothie.

Donnie and Raph watched him with shock as they raised nonexistent eyebrows at their older brother, "Is it not good?" Donnie asked, tilting his head a little. Leo nodded slightly, "It tastes like chalk and dirt." he coughed into his fist and Jewel snickered at him, "It's supposed to taste like that." she laughed, "Models never drink any smoothie that tastes good, how do you think we stay in shape?"

Before anybody could add on to that, they all started when they heard a loud, dramatic scream coming from Mikey's room. _"What the - I'M A_ **_MUTANT!"_**

Jewel blinked in surprise as she set the smoothie down, and they all raised an incredulous brow. Leo made a face, "Uh, he's just realizing that _now?"_ he asked flatly. Jewel just shook her head in bemusement as she went ate her own breakfast, sipping on the tasteless smoothie that was thick in her mouth as she gulped it down. It did tasted pretty awful, but she had grown used to the taste ever since she was six. She could still picture the face she made when she had first drank it at five years old. She heard rapid footsteps pound to the room as Mikey skidded to a stop in front of them, his baby blue eyes wide and his face incredibly panicked.

"Guys, look at me!" he cried out, "I'm covered in turtle zits!"

Jewel raised an eyebrow before knitting them together in confusion and bewilderment. She still chew on her red berry as she and everyone else stared at the orange clad turtle. He did have a few zits prodding out of his light green skin, most of it on his head. Everyone else exclaimed in disgust as they all stared at him in slight disgust and Jewel merely rolled her eyes. "Oh good grief," she muttered to herself with a roll of her eyes. _It's not like he's contagious,_ she thought. Mikey walked a little closer to Raph as the red clad turtle backed away, repulsed, "Aw, gross," he gagged, "Talk about shellacne. You like a green chimichanga."

Leo glared at Raph in disapproval before offering a weak smile towards Mikey, "Eh, don't worry, Mikey," he tried to console, "It's just part of being a teenager."

Jewel hummed aloud, "Huh, didn't know turtles could go through puberty," she mused. Jewel didn't know that much on the topic of turtles, but she knew regular turtles didn't actually go through the type of puberty humans went through. And since the turtles were mutated, she guessed they could go through puberty, but it should've been unlikely for them to grow a bunch of zits on their skin. She knew all of them went through different types of stress to the point they could earn themselves a couple of pimples, but she never saw anything on them and she never thought it would happen to them. Jewel didn't get pimples herself and that was because she didn't eat any junk food or sweets, and while she went through stress she still never got any pimples. She didn't worry about that too much, since William would snap if she ever got a zit but they would just cut it out and edit it on the photos.

Mikey's frown deepened, his sad blue eyes wide, "Have you ever had 'em?" he questioned, and Leo's eyes immediately popped out of their sockets before he outstretched an offended arm in front of his baby brother, turning his head away, " _Heck_ no!" he said sassily, and Jewel smirked at him in amusement. Mikey snapped his gaze towards her, staring as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, quirking up a brow, "What?" she asked. He pouted like a little child would do, "What about you, Julie? You're a teen too, have you ever had any gross zits?"

"No," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes, and Leo gently elbowed her ribs and she grunted, narrowing her eyes a little, "I mean, zits are a good look on you!" she chuckled with a perky tone, giving Leo a flat look and he shrugged helplessly.

"Hold up, guys," Donnie piped up, "I think this might be serious," he said cautiously.

* * *

Jewel watched the new cartoon show the turtles liked with a bored expression on her face as she sat in Leonardo's lap. So far, as the episode progressed, she wasn't very interested at all in this stupid show. It looked incredibly dense and the name was ridiculously long. She leaned her head against Leo's shoulder as she tried to force her eyes on the screen, folding her arms across her chest. She was only watching this show because Leo had asked if she wanted to and normally she would've told him it was vacuous and she'd rather watch anything else, but unfortunately she couldn't say no to him because he liked the show and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Lion Boy just had that kind of effect on her where she would do almost anything for him, especially with those eyes and the kind smile.

She heard soft and purposely quiet footsteps and turned her head slightly to find Mikey discreetly walking out of his room, a pizza box covering his face. After Donnie had addressed his acne situation, he informed Mikey that his pimples would spread and soon he would explode into a massive zit. She had been surprised and concerned about Mikey and they had continuously begged him to unlock himself out of his bedroom. Mikey, the little theatric, was overdramatic and horrified of the situation and deemed himself too hideous to leave the safety of his room. Jewel had volunteered to blow off the hinges of his door but Leo had told her that it was maybe best to let him adjust until Donatello could figure something out.

Raph peeked up at Mikey, momentarily distracted from his comic book. A wide grin splits his face in half, "Cool. Mikey brought his own pizza. His _face!"_ he teased, hooting at his flustered baby brother. Mikey narrowed his eyes in annoyance and slammed down the pizza box to the ground, balling his fists as he growled in humiliated agitation. Jewel's face hardened at him as Leo and Donnie glared at him in disapproval. After Raph had seemingly calmed down from his hysterics, he sobered up a bit, "Okay, okay, I'll stop," he relented at the steaming orange masked turtle, "Now come and _zit_ down," he continued to jest as he cackled breathlessly, doubling over slightly, "'Zit down'! I crack myself up!" he chuckled and Jewel whispered into Leo's ear, "Baby, you mind if I shoot the meat out of him?" she asked miffily. Leo chuckled slightly, "I would, but he's my brother, remember?" he remarked with a small smirk and Jewel rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately," she groused.

 _ **"** **Raphael!"**_ a sharp voice said, and Jewel smirked evilly as Raph flinched, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Splinter walked up behind Raph with his clawed hands clasped calmly behind his back, glaring at his son in dissatisfaction, "You should know better than to make fun of one's appearance," Splinter scolded, "After all, how would humans from the surface react to _yours?"_ he probed, motioning his eyes above to the ceiling. Raph's previously teasing smirk vanished and he looked down with a frown, "You're right, Master Splinter," he said, "Sorry, Mikey," he apologized to the younger, looking quite regretful. Mikey didn't say anything as he flopped down to the bench, groaning, "Just kick me out, Master Splinter," he said, his tone full of sorrow and self-loathing, "I can't be a ninja when I look like a moldy pickle."

"And why not?" Splinter probed, "I do not let my appearance affect me," he countered. Jewel shrugged, "Well yeah, 'cause you old geezers - ** _mph!"_** Leo hurriedly clamped his hand over her mouth, ignoring her muffled protests. Mikey merely rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah," he scoffed in a 'duh' tone, "'cause old people never care how they look," he waved off, "or _smell."_ he added on. Mikey blinked in realization at his poor choice of words and risked a glance at his father, who raised a brow and stroked his beard softly. Mikey chuckled weakly and Jewel laughed a little behind Leo's large hand. Mikey averted his gaze from everyone, whistling a tune to himself and everyone narrowed their eyes in suspicion at the youngest turtles. Jewel tilted her head. Odd, he was acting strangely. One minute he was complaining nonstop about his warts and now he was nearly silent, and that was just... _wrong_ \- even for _Mikey._

"My son," Splinter said, "I sense there is something you would like to tell us."

It was strange, actually. The turtles didn't exactly go through normal puberty like humans did. They couldn't grow or pop out their very own pimples, which most teens would envy them for. And Mikey's pimple were just so unexpected and out of the blue. Mikey forced a scoff up his throat, "What? No. Not at all. really, I didn't do anything." he lied through his teeth as he waved his hands in front of him as innocently as he tried to look, and Jewel's eyes narrowed further. Everyone continued to stare at him in scrutiny and Mikey nervously looked back and forth, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow. He squeezed his eyes shut, "Okay, okay!" he squealed, relenting, reaching into his belt as he fished for something, nervously smiling, "You got me. I kinda, um, sprinkled a little mutagen," he revealed a jar of mutagen, pointing to it before cupping his own cheek, "on my skin," he added reluctantly, incredibly uncomfortable. Their eyes widened and bolted to their feet as they hovered over Mikey, looking quite peeved. _"What?! Are you kidding?! Why?!"_ they all asked in outrage, and Mikey cowered under their heated stares, "To become better. Cooler, you know?" he narrowed his eyes and pointed an accusing finger, "You guys treat me like I'm a big goofball all the time! So I found this vial in Donnie's lab." Mikey explained, holding the vial over his head, waving it around pointedly, "The label says it'll make you _super_ cool,"

Jewel and Donnie shared a look before Donnie landed his hand over the lid, and twisted it around slightly to reveal more of the label, "No, it says you're supposed to keep it super _cooled._ " he gently snagged the vial back as he glared hotly at Mikey, Jewel staring at him in disapproval as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "As in **_temperature!"_** he snapped, before hovering the jaw closer to Mikey's face as he backed away fearfully form it slightly, and Donnie pointed his finger at the jar, "This was a reject batch of retro mutagen, Mikey," Donnie whispered seethingly, "It's **_dangerous!"_ **he warned sharply and Mikey flinched before shooting back his own sharp glare, "Well you could have made it a little more clear!" Mikey shot back hotly. Donnie looked at him blankly as he turned the jaw around, revealing multiple stickers that had _'DANGER'_ written in thick red ink, and Mikey glared, "Still not that clear," he protested stubbornly and Jewel rolled her eyes to the heaves, slapping her forehead, "I hate you all," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Lion Boy," Jewel said as she dug through a bunch of Kraang droids heads through the wreckage of the T.C.R.I. building. "Yeah, Jewel?" he said distractedly, searching through piles of junk and papers littered everywhere, burnt up and damp.

"I think it's best that you guys spend more time with Mikey, especially now."

Leo turned around and tilted his head at her, raising a brow, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm gonna kill him," she answered tiredly, lighting her hand on fire and burning a random research paper, as it faded into a pitch black and shattered into millions of ashes as it descended to the ground. A normal person would've widened their eyes and ran away from the teen girl, but Leo simply smiled in amusement and scoffed, going back to his rummaging, "Uh-huh," he agreed sarcastically, and Jewel narrowed her eyes at him, "What? I'm being serious. I _am_ gonna kill him," she declared with her chin help up high, " _Slowly_ and _painfully,"_ she sneered and Leo rolled his eyes, "Sure," he continued to jest, biting back a bark of laughter, though he could hear the others snicker at her - except for Mikey, who wasn't sure whether to play along or run for his life. Jewel crossed her arms, "Yep," she confirmed, popping the 'p', "It'll be like slicing a banana with a spoon,"

Leo and Donnie continued to chuckle, and Raph just smirked faintly and continued to dig through some tattered cardboard boxes. Mikey looked back and forth at all of them, and decided to ignore it for now. The pimply turtle dug through some of the wreckage and beamed with a blossom of hope, snagging the beaker filled with a random chemical he didn't know and bounded over to Donnie, holding it over his head, "Is this a centrifudge?" he asked hopefully and Donnie turned his head, "Centrifuge," he corrected, "and no, that's a beaker." and he went back to scrimmaging to the clattered and decapitated heads of the once fearsome droids. Mikey hummed in disappointment. He had to find this stupid centrifudge or whatever it was called and exterminate these stupid pimples that were starting to look like bubbles now! He wanted back his smooth and shiny green skin again. He looked like a freak!

"Is this a centrifudge?"

"That's a microscope,"

"Is this a centrifudge?" Mikey asked in a more whining voice and more desperately. Donnie sighed in irritation and bristled, "That's the _same_ beaker - oh, we're _never_ gonna find it, this place is -"

 _"Shshsh,"_ Leo silenced Donnie's mini rant as he brought a finger to his lips, straightening up from his stooped knees, "Listen," he whispered, "You hear that?" he asked and everyone strained their ears and a familiar and muffled voice echoed through the silent walls of the nearly destroyed building. As the voice grew louder, the turtles and Jewel were more on high alert and immediately disbanded and followed the source of the voice. It definitely sounded familiar. Baxter Stockman cradled a large box in his lanky arms contained with Kraang parts as he stooped low to his knees, formulating his plans for world domination aloud as he gathered some droids heads.

"Dorkster Blockhead?"

The scientist whirled around and scowled, "It's Baxter Stockman!" he corrected hotly before his face twisted into bafflement, "What? T-Turtles?" he stammered in disbelief, "Here? _Now?"_ he exclaimed in shock, blinking like he wasn't sure if he was just seeing things. They all leapt down in front of him as the lanky scientist backed away nervously. Jewel raised her hand lazily, "Uh, I'm here too, y'know," the black haired kunoichi piped up in a mock offense, rolling her eyes, "Not that anybody cares,"

"I care," Leo winked, smirking at her. A smirk graced her lips from behind her mask, before turning their attention back to Stockman. An odd black and white contraption caught Donatello's eye, "He's got the centrifuge!" he pointed out. Donnie narrowed his eyes threateningly as he balled his hand into a fist, "Hand it over, Storkman!" Donnie demanded. Baxter's eyes widened a fraction and he clumsily grasped for the centrifuge as it cradled it close to his chest desperately, "Stockman!" he corrected heatedly, before holding it further like a child who didn't want to share their toys, "And no! I found it first!" he whined like a toddler. Jewel's eyes widened when she heard a familiar whir of machinery, "M.O.U.S.E.R.S!" Baxter cried, and behind him was a troop of M.O.U.S.E.R.S. standing on a platform, _"Attack!"_ Baxter commanded them, pointing a finger at the their direction.

They all shouted in surprise as they vaulted back to one of the flight of stair and onto a platform. They rapidly unsheathed their weapons as the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. clawed their way up to them. Jewel tightened the grip of her short sword and rolled along the ground and sliced a line of the robotic cat-like creatures in half. Donnie swung his staff expertly as he batted the small robots away, Raph merely punched the living daylights out of them as more of them sprinted over to him. Raph's eyes widened when a piece of the ceiling fell atop of one of the robots, completely crushing it.

Dogpound roared as he popped out of seemingly nowhere, crushing a few M.O.U.S.E.R.S. in his wake and the turtles blinked in surprise at his sudden appearance. That was odd; the last time they remembered Dogpound in the same room with Stockman was when they were all forced to work together when the scientist had nearly killed them all in his Maze Of Doom. Wasn't Dogpound enemies with the scientist now? With a final slam to an unfortunate M.O.U.S.E.R. with his larger hand, Dogpound stood apart from the now trembling scientist as his brown eyes widened in shock and horror, "Dogpound?!" Baxter sputtered in disbelief and slight fear.

Dogpound smirked coldly at the frightened and shocked scientist, "Well, if it isn't weasely little _Stinkman,"_ the mutant canine sneered. His ears twitched at the sound of a katana, and he turned his head with a raised brow. The turtles and Jewel all huddled together with their weapons drawn, and stances readied, as they all glared at him threateningly, "Back off, Dogpound," Leo barked, pointing the tip of his sword right at the dog, "We found him first."

Jewel craned her neck as she called over to the mutt, "By that, he means that we get to kick his ass first, you can have the leftovers," she mocked and Leo smirked.

A sadistic grin curled the mutant's snout, "Stinkman, the turtles, _and_ the brat," Jewel narrowed her eyes, "And I thought I was having a bad day,"

"Wanna bet?" Jewel called testily, before they all let out war cries as they sans Mikey sprung right at each other. Dogpound slammed into them with his powerful fists effortlessly. It was an onslaught of fists, weapons clinging to fur, and grunts as they battled the large and mutated canine. Jewel was smacked down to the floor and landed painfully on her back. With a push of her legs, she leapt herself back up and growled lowly to herself, she constricted the grip of her Tanto and lit it into a flaming fire sword. With a loud, defiant cry, she vaulted herself on Dogpound's head and impaled the ignited sword on his shoulder. His crimson eyes bulged out of their sockets before a sharp squeal of pain left his lips and he knocked the rest of the turtles to the ground in a pile of flailing limbs. Jewel flew herself of the mutant mutt before he could do anything, jerking her short sword with her as he grunted again. "You stupid little -"

 _"Guys!"_ called Mikey's voice in a panic, and they all turned their gazes back to their baby brother, who was sprinting after the now escaping scientist, "He's got the centerfudge!"

Dogpound clenched his teeth, and in a Hulk-like manner, he blocked off Baxter's entrance and the scientist grunted in surprise as Mikey backed away, Jewel grabbing his arm in a protective manner. "You're coming with me," the mutt snarled, hauling Stockman over his shoulders despite his hurried and panicked protests. With a powerful punch to the wall, just as Mikey bolts after them, calling out desperately for the device, the whole building shakes as two large sections groan and crack. Smoke suddenly surrounds the support beams as they crack under the intense pressure and the turtles hurriedly run after Mikey with wide eyes. One starts descending towards a distracted and distressed Mikey. Leo immediately grabs him by the shoulder, "Look out!" he warns before shoving him out of the way.

Mikey lands on his shell painfully and groans as he tries to blink the stars out of his eyes. He hacks a shuddering cough from all the smoke as the trembling had calmed down and he sits up straighter. He blinked rapidly as he tried to regain his surroundings and turned his head in search of his brothers and sister. "Oh no," he murmured, before jumping back to his feet and hopping over the debris, surrounded by smoke. His pounding heart calmed slightly when he heard all of them hacking violent coughs from the smoke that was now watering all of their eyes, "Guys, are you okay?" he asked in concern, helping Leo up to his feet as the rest stood up. "Yeah," Leo confirmed shakily, blinking the smoke out of his eyes, caked in debris ashes along with the rest of them, "thanks, Mikey,"

Mikey's welled with tears, now of sadness and frustration, "They're gone," Raph realized, "and they have the centerfudge!" Mikey wailed.

Donnie's head popped up from a random hole one of the cracked pieces made, and he tasted blood on his lip, "Centrifuge," he corrected in a slightly pained voice, and grunted when Jewel half-heartedly flicked him in the head, and she wiped some blood out of her nose with a wipe of her thumb. "Not the time," she groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Mikey trudged in a circle as he groaned as if he were in extreme agony. Jewel sat next to Leo on the bench as they stared at Mikey trudge miserably, Raph plopped on a blue bean bag chair. Jewel wrinkled her nose at his appearance. It looked worse and more revolting the longer the hour went by. Most of his warts were now larger than before and some resembled more of a frog's bubble, most of the bubbly warts all over his shell. Raph had his arms crossed tightly in his chest, worry crawling his skin and churning his stomach. He hated to see his little brother in peril. And it was because of that stupid mutt and Blaxter that Mikey was suffering. Rising from his seat, he balled his fist and punched the bean bag chair with a vengeance, holding his fist in his other hand now "I can't believe that fleabag beat us. I want a rematch," he growled to no one specifically. Leo had his own arms folded across his plastron, his eyes narrowed darkly, "Easy, Raph," Leo warned, "Focus on what's important. We need to get that centrifuge to cure Mikey,"

"His zits are getting more unstable," Donnie piped up, and they turned their heads as his head peeked from his lab doors, "If any of them get popped, they could cause a chain reaction," he rolled some sort of easel attached with wheels and a diagram, "ala my zit popping diagram here that Jewel so kindly sketched for us," he gestured to the diagram placed with pictures Jewel had sketched for him earlier. Donnie gestured with his stick to the chart that first looked somewhat less disgusting, and the more they saw, the more the three turtles gagged in disgust. Jewel simply smirked and shook her head fondly, "Glad my work is appreciated here," she said in a snarky tone. Raph simply shook his head, completely revolted, "Well you didn't have to make them look that gross," he complained. Jewel rolled her eyes.

Donnie flipped the diagram around and the picture consisted of now but a large paint-like splat, with the words **_'BOOM!'_** written in a comic book style font. "What?" Mikey spluttered in disbelief, "So I pop either way?"

Jewel glanced at him for a second, and noticed that his baby blue orbs were bigger than they usually looked and tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes. She frowned in sympathy for him. Jewel thought Mikey could be annoying at times and a little bit too distracted when they were training, but she thought he was funny at times and she enjoyed aiding him in his pranks or whenever he was cooking a meal for them and he would occasionally ask her to heat up the food for him whenever he or anybody else was impatient to wait. And she felt bad that he could explode very soon and she didn't want to see that happen to someone she knew had a kind and good hearted soul, someone so innocent and who wasn't tainted.

Donnie placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We just have to keep you safe," he assured, "It's too dangerous to leave the lair," he told the younger turtle. Mikey shrugged off his comforting hand, his face more and more distressed and sad, "But I never got to visit a wax museum, or learn Pig Latin, or open a mummy's tomb where the mummy comes alive, but he's so cool we form a hip hop group and travel around the world in a golden UFO." Mikey fantasied dramatically and Jewel raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he grew another eye, "I wanna do that," he continued to whine and Jewel shook her head, whispering into Leo's ear, "...I'm pretty sure the mummies wouldn't be able to handle him for more than an hour," Leo chuckled slightly before masking it with a cough.

Raph merely blinked at his little brother, walking up to him, "...right..." he faltered, placing a firm hand on Mikey's shoulder, a hard look his electric green eyes, "Listen, Mikey, we're gonna get that centrifuge, we'll do whatever it takes to fix you," he said in a determined voice, as if daring anyone to disagree. Mikey beamed at his second older brother's words, spreading out his arms as though he was going for a hug, "Wow, Raph," he crowed, "Thanks!" he grunted as Raph dashed away from his hug, thudding to the floor. Leo winced in sympathy before the three turtles all huddled in a semi-circle, suggesting ideas where the two villains could be. Jewel gently grasped Mikey's arm and raised him back to his feet. Mikey nodded to her in thanks and both looked back and forth.

Mikey suddenly raised his hand up high like a school student who knew the answer to a question, _"Ooh!"_ he piped up excitedly, "What about Baxter's old lab?" he suggested and Jewel blinked in surprise. It wasn't actually implausible, Baxter probably still used his old lab before the Foot and no one would suspect him experimenting there since they would just assume he was using something more hidden, or maybe they automatically assume the lab was destroyed or something. Either way, it was actually incredibly possible. Raph made a face, "Why would Dogpound capture Dexter and take him to his old lab? It makes no sense," Raph argued and Jewel furrowed her brows, gnawing on her bottom lip a little. Mikey pouted up at him indignantly, pointing an accusing finger at the three of them, " _See?_ You guys never take me seriously," he told them in frustration, his face flushing slightly from the anger. Raphael ignored him and they went back to listing off random locations.

Mikey just continued to stare at them in utter disbelief, and he had the urge to punch something or cry out and just tell them to listen for him to once. Mikey wasn't stupid and he wanted to tell his brothers that he wasn't dumb and that he wanted them to listen. Was his idea really that daft? He didn't think so, he thought it was possible and he had a feeling that it could work. Mikey just wanted to respect and he wouldn't have to smear reject mutagen all over his skin to make himself cooler. If they listen to him and treat him better, than they wouldn't have this kind of problem. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned to find Jewel's eyes gleaming at him mischievously, her face a mystery from behind the mask, "You know," she said in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear, "we could just pop by Stockman's old lab and have a look for ourselves," she shrugged, "for insurance."

Mikey turned back to his brothers, oblivious. Was she actually suggesting what he _thought_ she was suggesting? Mikey knew Jewel was mischievous and cunning whenever she felt like it. And she was incredibly secretive with all of them, except Leo. But he would never guessed she would go behind the others back and offer her help for him. He thought she just thought of him as some stupid turtle who played pranks and joked all the time without any seriousness in his demeanor. But...he didn't want to pop and he trusted Jewel despite the lies and the fact that she could behead him before he could blink. And he wasn't afraid of her, well, except when she was mad. Then she got murderous and lashed out like some kind of crazy and wild animal. But he still trusted her.

Looking back to her, he nodded his head once, and both quietly snuck out of the lair as discreetly as they could, ghosting towards the turnstiles and sprinting across the tracks.

* * *

"Oh _snap,"_ Mikey whispered with a small wince, "dogs _hate_ getting wet,"

Fishface, Stockman, and the pimply turtle and pyrokinetic all watched with widened eyes as Dogpound splashed into the mutagen tank. His form was muffled, along with his screams of pain, and the shadowed figure of Dogpound writhed in a panic inside the mutagen-filled tank. Jewel swallowed thickly, her heart plummeting to the pit of her stomach. The screams...the mutagen...it reminded her of that large tank in the nearly pitch black forest in her nightmare. Her skin paled at the thought of the horrifying dream that shook her to the core. It was hard to think about anything else except that. Her hands trembled and a shiver went up her spine that she almost shuddered. _No,_ she reminded herself, _I'm here for Mikey, I'm not here to shake and cower like some lowlife bug._

Suddenly, a large and mutagen covered figure hurdled out of the tank, and it was so fast and so quick that everyone flinched in pure shock. The former figure of Dogpound knelt before them, mutagen dripping down from his new form like he had just gotten out of the shower. " _Some_ dogs," Mikey said, and Jewel narrowed her eyes at the creature, holding out her short sword in front of her as she took up a defensive, protective stance in front of Mikey. His strong arms wrapped around her free arm as the creature rose and it revealed his new, gruesome form. Mikey's breath hitched and his eyes widened in horror. His blue eyes travelled to its full, towering height. It roared at them, loud and piercing, baring its razor sharp teeth and its claws. Mikey gulped in fear.

Jewel's eyes followed the creature's every move, and she scanned his new appearance. She and Mikey backed away as it dragged its large, bone exposed body towards them like some kind of monster in the horror movies. Its elongated, skeletal claws touched the floor, the entire body covered in a black coat of fur that was thick and unkempt, it had massive jaws into a gaunt snarl as it glared down at the two ninjas with piercing amber eyes, his black ears twitching. Mikey gazed upon the new foe in horror, and he and Jewel cautiously backed away from it as he dragged his claws across the tank, the sound piercing his ears, his steps purposeful and threatening.

"Don't panic," Jewel told him, but Mikey couldn't keep his terrified gaze off the demonic, wolf-like creature, "I think I just greened my shell," he squeaked and Jewel made a face behind her mask, "Ew," she grimaced, "okay, never say that to me, or to anyone," she told him, clearly a little grossed out. Mikey chuckled nervously as Dogpound followed them around in what seemed like a circle. "Uh, maybe you need a day or two to get to know the new you, Dogpound," he stammered with an anxious chuckle, Jewel raised a brow. Seriously? He was going to make small talk with an actual, real-live werewolf? Jewel rolled her eyes, "Mikey, don't make small talk with the definition of a little girl's nightmare," she warned.

 _And by little girl, you mean Nicole,_ Linda chuckled.

Jewel growled under her breath, "Oh, _shut up!"_

"I didn't say anything," Mikey said from behind her and Jewel sparred him a glance, "Not you,"

Dogpound swiped his bony and clawed hands at the two of them, so fast that Jewel hardly noticed and suddenly she found herself and Mikey engulfed into his larger hands. Jewel and Mikey cried out and grunted as they struggled in his hold, arms trapped to their sides, "Bradford," Jewel growled threateningly, "if you know what's good for you, you're gonna let us down and I'll consider letting you _walk."_ she growled in a demanding, no nonsense tone but his paws held onto them like a vice. Dogpound inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling slowly with a sickening pleasure that disgusted Jewel to the very core of her insides, "I feel the mutagen coursing through me," he spoke, and his voice was deeper and much foreboding than before, resounding through his bony chest that sickened Jewel and Mikey. "I feel faster, stronger, more powerful than ever," he rested his gaze on the both of them, and Jewel felt her heart plummet and Mikey's insides twisted, "I feel like a _ninja_ again!"

"Plus you don't have zits, which is a bonus," Mikey pointed out, looking at his own self that was covered in pimples. Jewel managed to roll her and cast a flat look at Mikey, "Oh please, your zits aren't even _zits_ anymore. They're just a bunch of disgusting bubbles!" she barked, and Mikey flinched. Dogpound ignored the squabbling and sneered at the two of them, "To thank you for this, I'll make your end swift!" he drew his arm backwards, preparing to throw them even as their struggles increased. With a powerful heave, he threw them across and Mikey screamed as Jewel cried out. Quickly grasping for Jewel's hand, Mikey whipped out his kusarigama chain and swung himself and Jewel to the wall, squeezing his shell as he tried to steady him and Jewel. He felt the pimples on his back break nearly to a popping point before leaping both of them down.

Mikey let go of Jewel and twisted himself a little to check on his back. The pimples were moving and sizzling that made his stomach ache and burn as he silently pleaded for them to stop. They were gross enough without the sudden movement and this just made it worse. Jewel rubbed her head that was still spinning a little bit, groaning slightly, "Oh, he is so going to regret that," she growled testily. Dogpound roared in their faces and Mikey's eyes narrowed as Jewel gave him a near murder look that promised a torturous death. _"Raaaaah_ yourself, you razor faced dog!" Mikey cursed with a glare.

"Don't _ever_ call me dog!" Dogpound barked back.

Jewel smirked coldly, "And why would we? Dogs are potty trained." she insulted, and Mikey grinned mischievously, "You got it, _Rahzar!"_ he quipped and Jewel quirked a brow but smirked, "Not bad," she commented and Mikey grinned, hugging her quickly as he raised a fist proudly, "Yes!" he crowed, " _Finally_ someone likes my names!"

Jewel stared at him for a second and shook her head in amusement, and Rahzar snarled at the two of them, and raised his claws in the air once more, preparing to bring it down on them both. Mikey flinched as he yelped in fear, Jewel's muscles coiling as she tensed as Mikey held onto her and she clenched her jaw, unsure of what was to come.

A Sai suddenly sailed through the air and hit Rahzar's hand away from Mikey and Jewel. Rahzar turned around, _"Get away from my brother!"_ came a gruff voice and Rahzar was met with a foot to his face as Raphael charged and kicked him with all the force he had. Jewel heard a crunch from Rahzar's chest as he grunted, stumbling away from them as she and Mikey slid in-between Leo and Donnie, who were glaring at the both of them in disapproval. Jewel chuckled nervously under Leo's intense gaze, "Um...I'm _sorry?"_ she winced with an uneasy smile, her voice raising an inflection. Mikey laughed nervously too, "Oh, hey guys," he greeted them sheepishly.

Leo's eyes narrowed into slits, "You're lucky we noticed you two were gone in time," he scolded them, and Mikey cowered slightly, Jewel worrying on her bottom lip. Okay...maybe this wasn't exactly her _best_ idea...but worth a shot, right?

"Even luckier that I knew you'd come here," Raph told them as his eyes rested on Jewel, and he gestured to her, "And, Jewel, what were you think -" a robotic foot suddenly slammed into his shell, and Raph was punted away like a soccer ball as Donnie cried out, **_"Fishface!"_**

 ** _"Scatter!"_** Mikey yelled as Rahzar suddenly roared and had his claws fast and ready for the strike, swiping at them as Leo unsheathed his weapon and leapt to Raph's aid, Jewel following suit. After Rahzar had knocked Raph away, Leo had leapt upwards and swung his sword upon the mutant wolf's head. Rahzar sidestepped his attack with ease as he caught the blue masked turtles' off guard and grabbed his head. He lifted Leo off his feet and sent a hard kick to his stomach, spiralling him across the room and sliding off the wall. Jewel's eyes widened and she viciously narrowed her eyes at the mutant wolf. Lighting her hand on fire, she launched the crackling flame at Rahzar's snout and his clawed hands flew to his nose, and he grunted in pain. Using his temporary distraction to her advantage, the young kunoichi bolted at him in extraordinary speed and she kneed him hard on his bony ribs.

She heard some bones crunch under her intense jab and she smirked behind her mask in satisfaction. Landing back on her feet, she watched as he stumbled and Donnie swung his staff over his head and Jewel coiled her two hands around her Tanto sword, and she held it similar as to how a baseball player would prepare to strike the ball with the bat. Sprinting back to Rahzar, she leapt herself upwards and held the short sword over her head, ready to slice the wolf freak in half. To her surprise, however, was that he simply caught her and hurled her in the same direction as Leo had before. Her head spun again and she saw nothing but blurring colors before she slammed against the wall, descending towards Leo.

She plopped atop of him and both teens grunted. Her whole body ached and bruises were already blooming across her skin. Her face was down on Leo's chest and she tried to blink the stars out of her vision. After a moment, she met Leo's concerned but stern gaze and she rolled off of him, rolling to her back. "You okay?" she asked quietly, her voice strained from the hit Rahzar inflicted on her. Jerk. "Yeah," Leo groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head and Jewel turned to look at him. It was silent, and they awkwardly sat there before Leo spoke again, but this time his voice was more angry, "What were you _thinking?"_

She sharply turned her gaze back to his heated blue eyes, her own eyes sharp but calm, "Hey, we found out where they were, don't we get a little credit for that?" she argued. Leo narrowed his eyes, "Yes, but you still should have told us where you guys went, you could've been seriously hurt." he shot back and Jewel crossed her arms over her chest, glaring stubbornly, "Mikey was still right, wasn't he?" she asked him. Leo's narrowed eyes softened, but just a tad, "Yeah, but still," he pressed, "you had me worried." he told her, and a smile graced her lips, "That's just one of my amazing quirks," she quipped. Leo rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile, "More like one of the things that make you the most infuriating girl I know," he scoffed.

* * *

 **Happy New Years, guys! Let's welcome ourselves into 2018! I know the last part may seem anticlimactic but Div and I decided it was best to stop here and add a little Lewel moment at the end. And we tried really hard not to make it sound cheesy. Which is hard to do with romance. It's such a tricky subject. And we promised a little more action, right? These next chapters might a get a little more intense as the story progresses. And Div and I are now gonna respond to reviews since most authors apparently like to do that. We won't type the actual reviews, we'll just respond to them. Plus, Div and I would really like some feedback. And we wanna thank all the authors and fellows users who have followed/favorited to this story. We'd really appreciate these reviews because we worked so hard and we wanna know how and what you guys liked. Or some constructive criticism. But it has to be helpful, it can't be anything rude and disrespectful. That's all I have to say. Night, guys!**


	7. Target: April O'Neil

**Hey guys! Hopefully you guys stuck around for this chapter. Div and I had a little trouble writing it and I hope you guys will really like it. The reviews are kindly appreciated and we'll happily answer any questions or just add on to your thoughts or opinions.**

 **RedBat132: Div and I really appreciated your reviews and we wanted to thank you for all the other ones you left. And I'm glad you loved the Jewel and Mikey moments. I thought it would make sense since both are the youngest members and both are pranksters. Jewel is a little harsh with the guys sometimes but she really cares about them even though she wouldn't admit it unless she had to. And thanks for the tip. Div and I were gonna do that anyways, so...**

 **The Kid: Thanks you for the Deadpool reference, I honestly didn't think anyone would catch on to that. As for Clara being attacked by Slash and him discovering feelings for her, I'm sorry, but I don't think Div and I will write that in. Not because it isn't interesting, but because it wouldn't make any sense. Slash was Spike and when he was Spike he didn't even know Clara enough to develop feelings for her. Romance doesn't work that way in real life. And besides, I'm not even putting Clara in Splash and Destroy. Sorry, but I liked your suggestion.**

* * *

April O'Neil strolled down the street with a peaceful, neutral smile on her freckled face as she gripped the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder. The past few weeks had been admittedly lonely ever since her father was mutated. She had spent most of her time in her room, reading some of her notes and scribbling down her homework or an entry to her journal. She hung out with Irma more than she had since she stopped all contact with the turtles and Jewel. And she tutored Casey Jones two days for a week. And she even found herself talk with Jewel's old friend, Nicole, more often than not. It happened after she had convinced Irma to go along with her to that fashion gala Nicole had invited her to. April was so anxious that night, she didn't know whether or not she'd accidentally bump into Jewel or not, and if she did, she wouldn't be able to stay for long. While April had not bumped into the fire powered kunoichi, she and Irma had instead encountered slightly with Gwen. Gwen had blinked in surprise and raised a brow, but she ignored April and walked away from them. Irma had deemed Gwen rude. That night, April was suddenly pounced on with a strong hug by Nicole herself. April and Irma had politely conversed with the younger girl and chatted about nothing important in particular, though Nicole pestered April slightly if she had spoken to Jewel. April shook her head and shrugged, but her insides burned at the thought of that -

 _Whoosh._

It was so silent, that if April hadn't had her weird sensing abilities, she wouldn't have heard the sound over of the sirens and the car honks in the nearby distance. Sharply, April turned around, her blue eyes narrowed as she looked up at the towering rooftops above her. She strained her ears, before deeming it safe to walk further down. _Odd,_ she thought, _I could've sworn I heard something. Must be all that weird smoothies Nicole lent me._ She rounded a corner down an alley as she looked down at the pavement rather glumly. She was alone with her thoughts and she was heading down to the ice rink that was near around this part of the city. She was bored and Irma was babysitting. April had earlier called up Nicole and asked if she wanted to grab some Chinese, but Nicole had reluctantly declined, she had a photoshoot around Times Square and her agent would have her head if she missed out on one. And that left April alone. Until -

She heard something softly land behind her, and she stopped in her tracks, turning her head halfway as her eyes narrowed further in suspicion. Okay, that time she heard it. She continued to walk further down the alley as she heard more of the thumps against the surface, it was like someone was jumping and sneaking up behind her. It was quiet and hardly noticeable, but April could hear it if she concentrated hard enough. When she heard another leap, she decided she had enough. She twisted sharply around, unsheathing her tessen fan Splinter had given to her months ago, April stood defensively as she narrowed her eyes, "I know you're following me," April told the mysterious follower, her eyes looking around for any sign of the person, "Come out from where I can see you," she demanded.

She stilled, and everything was deathly quiet and she couldn't see the mysterious person, who was obviously in some kind of stealth mode and she assumed it was some ninja. Maybe the Foot was after her again, but though that didn't make any sense to her. With a grunt, she swung her metal fan as it flew in the air like a boomerang as it hit the follower from behind the garbage cans. The perpetrator yelped in surprise as they skidded to a stop on the sidewalk. April raised an eyebrow in surprise as she blinked, _"Donnie?"_

Donnie laid back to his side in an instant, a fist on his chin as he smiled interestedly, "Funny us both passing through this shady back alley at the same exact time, huh?" he chuckled nervously, grabbing her tessen and quickly hauling himself off the ground, walking up to her hesitantly, and April crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at him. "So, um, h-how you've been?" he asked tentatively as he offered her weapon back, which she snagged away sharply with a heated gaze, "Oh, y'know, the usual," she said somewhat calmly, "homework, chess club, dealing with a father who turned into a homicidal mutant bat!" she yelled angrily at his face as Donnie flinched away with a wide eyed look. "April, it wasn't necessarily our fault," he defended shakily, "but I'm sorry that -"

No. No, she didn't want to hear the excuses. Her father was gone - again. And it was all because of the people she trusted the most. They had caused her the heartbreak and loneliness she hadn't felt for a long time. "Not as sorry as I am!" April interrupted, her voice trembling as her eyes stung with tears, "I want to be left alone, Donnie. No more talking mutants or fire models in my life. I never want to see you **_again!"_ **she snarled as spun a heel and walked away from him, her fists shaking even though deep down she knew she was going to miss the special friendship she had once cherished. Donnie's voice again stopped her in her tracks as she turned her head halfway, still refusing to meet him fully, "April, somethings are just beyond our control." he told her in a voice full of sorrow.

She paused but she didn't say anything, she simply rounded another corner and refused to go back even though she really wanted to. But she wouldn't. Because she was angry with him most of all. Because this was all his fault and she didn't want to stare into his sad, guilty red brown eyes. Those eyes she found comfort in and she couldn't look at them anymore. Someone tapped her shoulder and April clenched her jaw as turned around and prepared to tell Donnie to just go away -

She cried out in pain when a clenched fist swung wildly and struck April in the face. She flew back onto the pavement painfully on her back and she saw brief lights before the stars invaded her vision. Blinking them rapidly away, she cracked her eyes open before someone clutched her neck and slammed her against the brick wall, and April cried out again as her head now began to ache with a burning passion. She creased her brows together when she finally got a good look at her attacker who she hadn't sensed at all. Her crystal blue eyes widened when they met a darker pair of blue eyes, narrowed fiercely as they burned into her irises, and April gawked, "Jewel?"

The pyrokinetic kunoichi narrowed her eyes into venomous slits, and she tightened her hand slightly on April's throat. It wasn't hard enough to choke her, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. April felt her eye throb in pain as Jewel continued to stare at her like April was the prey and she was the predator, "You're a brat, April," she spat her name like it was the most revolting thing in the world, "You're an ungrateful, whiny princess who deserves what she gets comin' to her." she snarled and April squirmed under her intense gaze, "Donnie spent weeks on tryin' to perfect that stupid retro mutagen for your dad and all you're doin' is sitting around on your ass and making out with some moron and gossiping with one of _my_ friends," April narrowed her eyes at the skilled kunoichi.

 ** _"Are you kidding me?"_ **she said through gritted teeth, _"You_ guys were the ones who spilled all the mutagen all over the city!" she accused, "And my dad had to suffer the price because of you! What did you expect, a _hug?"_ she spat with venom in her voice. Jewel narrowed her eyes further and growled lowly, "I get it, you miss your dad," she said hotly, "I do, too, remember? You're not the only one who lost a father. But at least _yours_ is still _alive."_

"He's a mutant **_bat!"_**

"Say it again, I dare you," Jewel challenged, "It won't make it untrue. But Donnie's been busting his shell and barely gets any sleep. And you haven't done _anything._ You're not dealing, you're just lazing around doin' nothing!" she barked and April's lower lip dipped. "I'm sorry about your father, April. I really am. But it's not like we spilled the mutagen on purpose. We can't fix what happened, you're just gonna have to except it and move on from it. You can't dwell on it and let it ruin your life."

April grunted as she was slumped back to the ground, landing on her butt painfully. Jewel snatched her messenger bag and flipped it upside down, spilling all its contents in it until she bent down and swiped April's tessen in her hands, glistening in the beautiful moonlight. Jewel lazily tossed the now empty bag at April's side, and slapped April across the face with the metal fan, before letting it slip from her slender fingers and walking away from the red head, before she turned her head halfway, "Splinter was wrong about one thing," she said with a monotone voice, and April weakly glanced up and rubbed her aching head, glaring at Jewel, "you _don't_ deserve that Tessen,"

And April's eyes stung with tears again.

* * *

"I have a question," Jewel said as she sat on Leonardo's lap as they drove in the Shellraiser, driving to some Kraang hideout after Donnie had told them that the Kraang were building some kind of advanced heavy weaponry, which he translated from the orb. Leo's grand plan was simple enough; find the secret weapon and destroy, then get Mexican...pizza, of course, but Leo had promised Jewel he would buy her a box of fresh berries. Leo hummed aloud as he raised an expectant eyebrow, "Okay," he murmured. She curled her hands together and twiddled with her thumbs. An uneasy feeling coiled at the pit of her chest and she forcefully tried to swallow it away but it didn't seem to be working for her benefit.

"Am I your girlfriend?" she finally asked, and Leo glanced at her for a brief second, quirking a brow as he focused back on the road, "You mean, like... _officially?"_ he asked uncertainly, and Jewel shrugged, "Ye _p,"_ she confirmed with a pop of the last letter, smacking her lips. Leo looked like he was mulling over it as much as he could as he drove through the roads a little clumsily, and Jewel questioned his driving skills for a brief moment. After what felt like a very long time, he shrugged, "Well, since everyone else keeps calling you my girlfriend, then I guess that should answer your question. Though, to be honest, I kinda thought you were already my girlfriend," he jested with a smirk, a teasing sparkle in his oceanic eyes.

Despite herself, no matter how hard she tried to fight it off, even as she bit her cheek, Jewel couldn't outmatch that wide, giddy smile from curving onto her lips, and she couldn't stop the sudden warmth of happiness that burst through her insides in a peaceful and comforting manner. She quirked a brow as she tilted her head, "Write-it-in-diary official?" she asked with a small smirk, and Leo nodded, "Yeah," he chuckled. She smirked wider.

"In pen?"

"Pretty much,"

"Write-it-in-the-skyline -"

Leo laughed as he rolled his eyes fondly at the girl, "Jewel, you can write in graffiti paint for all I care," he told her honestly but teasing. Jewel smirked cunningly at him with a sly brow raised. She had been eager to ask him that for a few weeks and she knew asking that question was stupid and childish. Most teens didn't have to ask because it should've been automatically clear. But it must've been the teenage girl side of her that made her curious and Jewel liked having the answers to the questions she's been seeking for. And in her past relationships she never asked all her previous boyfriends because she already knew that they were boyfriend and girlfriend and she was going to dump them anyway. But Lion Boy was the only boyfriend she ever cared about this much and she was excited about him. Her relationship with the blue clad turtle had been the best one she had been in for the first time. She wondered if her mother was a heartbreaker like Jewel was and had the same feelings about her father. Plus, Lion Boy wasn't that bad of a kisser, so that was a definite bonus.

* * *

April watched with a small smile on her face as Casey Jones skated across the icy rink as he glided his hockey stick and swung it towards his punk. He did it do naturally that it looked so graceful for such a violent sport. It was mesmerizing if you really paid attention, especially if it was calm and quiet. And that's what April wanted right now. Her head had dulled down to a bearable type of pain but her eye still stung like hell. She hadn't checked herself in the mirror yet but she could only assume there was a nasty bruise. She had been thinking over Jewel's harsh and brutal words ever since their small spat back in the alley and Donnie's conflicting words, too. She didn't want to listen to either of them, she wanted to be angry with them and never speak to either one of them again. It was simpler than thinking it over. But both of their words had bothered her so much and she couldn't stop thinking about them and it kept replaying in her head.

Raising the stick over his head, she watched as it struck the poor puck and hurdled towards the net so fast that she almost didn't see it. Casey glided backwards on his skates as he turned his head slight, before turning it again as he had just noticed he had an audience. "Red?" he said in pleasant surprise, sliding closer to her with a wide grin on his face, revealing the large gap in his mouth that was bigger than Donnie's. Then his face almost looked a little sheepish, "Uh, did I miss a study session?" Casey asked with a small wince. April shook her head, "No, I'm just here to hang out," she told him nonchalantly, she didn't want to sound desperate.

He smirked flirtatiously at her, "With the infamous Casey Jones?" he purred slightly and April scoffed amusedly, narrowing her eyes playfully, "Unless you only like me for my trigonometry." she teased back. And Casey's face suddenly looked thoughtful and questioning but his friendly smile was still intact. "So what's your deal?" he asked her, "Never see you hang out with anybody. Antisocial much?" he asked with a teasing tint. April's smile faltered as she ducked her head slightly, "Not really," she answered honestly, her voice slightly sad, "I had...five really close friends. I don't talk to them anymore," she sighed as she shut her eyes for a quick second. Casey's smirk vanished as his face softened in understanding as he nodded, "It happens," he said as he glided back to the center slightly, dropping down another puck, "Me and my best friend Nick were up against in last year's playoffs, right?" he said before he violently smacked his puck with his stick back to the net. He turned back to April, "He came up behind me just as I was about to sink the winning goal, and _wham!"_ he pretended to smack a puck with his stick, "Smacked his helmet straight off. Swollen face, split lip, my best friend since second grade...never spoke to me again." he finished his depressing tale as he looked down and closed his eyes tightly, as if he was trying to block out the pain.

April frowned in sympathy, making a soft noise at the back of her throat, "But...it's not like you meant it," she protested softly. Casey nodded curtly, "Right, some stuff's just beyond our control," he shrugged and his eyes shut off again, and April's face grimaced.

 _"Some things are just beyond our control,"_ Donnie's voice echoed and she desperately shut it off. She watched distractedly as Casey walked past her and she smiled politely even if it was fake and it burned her lips. "Give me a sec to grab my gear, then we can get something to eat," he told and her fake smile was still plastered, "Pizza." and her smile vanished as he trailed to the locker room. She frowned deeply as she slipped out the T-Phone she hasn't touched in weeks. It was too painful to look at it but now there was a knot curling in her stomach. "Donnie," she whispered miserably as regret singed her crystal blue eyes and her head started to pound with guilt. Was she wrong? Were Jewel and Donnie right? She knew it wasn't like the turtles purposely spilled the mutagen and it wasn't they would predict if her father would be one of the poor victims. It was a complete accident but she had been too angry that she didn't think it through. She had been reckless and she...she just didn't think.

She stared at the picture of Donnie surrounded by flowers and sparkles as a small, inside joke they had invented months ago before...well, _everything._

She heard a loud crash as smoke filled the room and she instantly dropped the phone, covering her face with her arms. She cried out in shock as she lowered her arms, and she found two Foot Soldiers standing in a crouched, defensive position on the bleachers, "Foot Soldiers?" she said aloud in shock. What the hell were they doing here? She cautiously stepped back and flicked out her Tessen as the two neared her with their own weapons readied. She grunted in effort as she leapt away from them as they struck their weapons for her, she ducked and evaded their blows in an almost graceful manner. She had been getting better and far more skilled in her sparring sessions with Splinter but she hadn't been practicing as much ever since she cut ties with the turtles and she was still in her brooding state.

She backed into a bench and watched with bewilderment as two deadly looking weapons such as the mace and some odd sharp kama suddenly popped out from their shoulders and she heard an odd mechanic whir. Odd...that sound doesn't come out of a normal person unless they were...oh crap.

"Uh, didn't you guys use to be human?!" she sputtered in fear. They did nothing but jump forwards again and she rolled backwards and skidded to the ice, slamming her knee of the edge of the rink as a sharp blade nearly impaled her foot. She skidded ungracefully on the ice as she grunted and they leapt high in the air before rolling and halting onto the cold ice. They wobbled like a baby deer for a few seconds before their eyes lit up like a bug and suddenly glided through with no problem. She straightened onto her feet and prepared for another onslaught before ice flowed through her veins, her face paling.

"Yo!" a voice called out, and the robotic Foot Soldiers turned their heads and stared at their new occupant. Casey smirked smugly at them, "If there's one thing Casey Jones has," his smirk widened, "It's crackerjack timing,"

Her eyes widened, "Casey, run!" she told him hurriedly, but he simply raised an incredulous eyebrow, curling his gloved hand onto the edge, leaping over athletically, "What, so you get all the fun?" he asked sarcastically before skated across the ice, leaning trails of shaved ice in his wake, he swung his pucks and slapped the two soldiers on the faces before they slammed down on their backs harshly, Casey pointed to the door, "I got 'em! You go!" he told her seriously before dropping down two more pucks. The Foot Bots stood again and she smacked one of them with her Tessen, and April shook her head with a determined look on her face, "No! I got 'em. You go!" she barked before she ducked down when another Foot Bot attempted to slice her head off.

She landed on her butt as she fearfully scooted away as the soldier neared her with a raised blade, she blinked in surprise when Casey shoved him away from her in a flash that she could've missed it. "Cross checking!" she heard him yell before he skated towards another and swept another off his feet, slamming his stick down his stomach as the robotic soldier squirmed, "High sticking!" Casey grunted before he whipped around to her, smirking in his smug glory, "It ain't a penalty if they deserve it, right?" he quipped before the previously taken down Foot Bot grasped his ankle and slammed the teen off his feet as he grunted in surprise. The Foot Bot raised its spiked mace before April jerked the sharp kama that was between her legs and impaled its head with an angry grunt and watched with shock as electric sparks emitted from the wound.

Casey grinned in satisfaction and looked impressed as he turned his head to her, "You got some rink rage, Red," he complimented her and April planted her hands on her hips. smirking proudly, "You should see me play ping pong," she bragged as Casey stalked back to her side, his expression more confused and curious, and he gestured to the two bots, "So you owe these guys money or something?" he asked her curiously, and April's grin faltered and they jerked in surprise when more Foot Bots came, standing threateningly as more sharp and dangerous weapons lashed out from their limbs like in some weird ninja horror movie. "Or something," she answered as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Casey, just go," she told him, "I didn't mean to get you into this," she apologized but Casey waved her off, "Are you kidding me?" he snickered, "Do you know what this is?" he raised his hockey stick high up in the air, "This is Casey Jones versus Evil Robo Ninjas. Coolest freakin' think in the universe!" he boasted before he vaulted high into a crouch in the air, yelling jubilantly.

 ** _"GOONGALA!"_**

* * *

Jewel watched with amazed fascination as Mikey motioned his hands into realistic shadow puppets as the distraction for the Kraang. From her observations, they seemed to be buying it like chumps. He intertwined his fingers into a belly dancer and she almost laughed out loud when one of them guessed correctly. She couldn't blame them, it did look pretty realistic in her eyes and Leo tapped her on the shoulder, motioning his head as his signal. Narrowing her eyes firmly, she nodded once and they drew out their weapons. They leapt off the roof with their weapons readied and grunted as they subdued the Kraang in their regular human suits with ease that it was almost laughable. Mikey leapt down in front of them as Leo smiled proudly, "Wow, Mikey, you've got mad shadow puppetry skills," he praised, and Mikey smirked as he pretended to pat something off his shoulder, "Like a turtle do," he quipped and Jewel shook her head in amusement.

Raph and Donnie shared a silent look before nodding to each other. Raph cupped his hands together as Donnie vaulted off with a grunt, his Bo staff still in hand. He grunted as he landed on the sill of a building before peeling off the wall grate and they repeated the same action as they snuck inside with their weapons drawn, the whites of their eyes visible. Jewel kept her steps quiet and low, ghosting towards the archway Leo waved them to. They silently watched with intense curiosity and she quirked a brow in interest as she saw some robot in the center. She hardly got a decent look at it but it was a stark contrast with its red color against the fluorescent purple glow.

"I'm guessing we just found the secret weapon," Donnie concluded with a hushed tone, and Jewel nodded in agreement, "Yeah," she whispered back, "but is it just me, or does it look familiar?" she asked them with a tilt of her head. Leo turned his head to Donnie, "All right, Donnie, we need you to shut that thing down." he told him in his leader-like voice. Donnie raised to his feet with his staff in front of him as he nodded, "No problem," he said before his eyes widened to saucers when his T-Phone began to vibrate. Jewel blinked her eyes hard and slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration, "You're a freaking idiot," she hissed under her breath. Who kept their phone on during a mission? "Dude, you're vibrating," Mikey pointed out and Leo and Raph looked at the genius clad turtle in annoyance. Donnie slipped out his T-Phone and his eyes widened, "It's April!" he said in surprised delight, bringing the T-Phone close to his ear and Jewel rolled her eyes. "Can't it wait?" she gritted but Donnie continued to ignore her.

Jewel didn't feel one bit bad about her previous encounter with the red head. She silently watched Donnie follow April around and watched their encounter and while she didn't approve of Donnie's...stalking, for lack of a better word, she didn't exactly liked the way April had spoken to him. She had received earlier texts from Nicole last Saturday when the brunette had told her she had invited April to the gala Jewel didn't go to. What, she was sparring with Leo, don't judge. And Jewel had been quite surprised to hear that Gwen just bumped into April and that friend of hers, Irma, at the gala. Jewel honestly didn't care whether or not Nicole hung out with April but that didn't mean Jewel was okay with April and her grudge. It wasn't all of their fault and they tried the best they could. They didn't mutate her father on purpose nor did they have any idea the mutagen would spill on him. It was an accident and April shouldn't have held a grudge after everything they've been through. She was acting a little irrational and unfair but Jewel supposed that was how April decided to deal with the situation.

Donnie stuttered through his cool and nonchalant greeting and completely stumbled over his own name and Jewel couldn't help but chuckle quietly, "And you guys call him the genius," she whispered to Leo, who merely shrugged, "Well...love can do things to people," he whispered back and Jewel smirked, crossing her arms, before shrugging, "Yeah, well love's kinda stupid and a total pain in the ass," she said in a nonchalant tone and Leo quirked a brow with a teasing smirk of his own, "Oh, and you don't think about love?" he jested. Jewel shrugged again, "It's okay but it makes no sense." she answered him honestly. Donnie's face grew from bashful to urgent before he turned his head halfway, "She needs me, guys, I gotta go!" he told them seriously before pressing to the T-Phone again. "Hold on, April!" and he tucked the T-Phone away and ran out the building even as they Leo whispered out to him frantically, "Donnie, we need your help!"

They all stared and scoffed to one another in disbelief. Jewel clenched her jaw tightly, "Oh, I am so gonna slice arms off later tonight," she growled and Raph turned his head to Leo, raising an incredulous brow, "He ditched us?!" he whispered in disbelief before an alarm blared off and they looked up at the flashing lights in surprise.

 ** _"Alerting of one known as the intruder,"_**

Their heads whipped around sharply as multiple droids ran up to them and began to shoot and they all tightened their grips on their weapons, narrowing their eyes as Leo barked, "Turtles, Jewel, _attack!"_

* * *

A grin split April's face at her savior, despite still being trapped in the Foot Bot's strong clutches, _"Donnie!"_ she cried, and never before did the urge to run up and hug him was more powerful than ever. She watched as he whacked multiple Foot Bots with his staff, distracted by using his Bo staff as some type of vault as he kicked a bot powerfully on the swing. He released his Bo and clutched it as he swung on top of the Foot Bot for a second, before leaping up high and sharply unsheathing the small blade in his staff, heading towards her Foot Bot captor. Its head was impaled and it fell hard onto the ground as Donnie stood on bent knees on its chest, rising up. April herself heaved a quiet sigh of relief before she grabbed her discarded Tessen on the concrete, "Took you long enough," she groused slightly as she turned to him. Not the best response or thank you she could offer him but she was sore all over and bruises were starting mar her flesh.

Donnie jerked his staff around as the now dead Foot Bot was still attached to it. "I'm sorry," he apologized, still attempting wave the head away, "I had to figure out your coordinates with the T-Phone - **_Whoa!"_ **he exclaimed as a shuriken landed onto his staff, and both he and April whipped their head with shocked gazes as Karai walked up to them with a smug smirk and a staff of her own in her hand. Donnie narrowed his eyes, "Karai," he sneered. More Foot Bots travelled behind her, like she was some sort of queen, "Well," she said, sounding a bit disappointed, "I was hoping for all the turtles _and_ Julie to see this," she spun her bladed staff above her head fluidly before taking it up in a fighting stance, "but I guess _one's_ good enough."

"Your rat master took away someone I cared about," Karai said and April and Donnie shared a look. _Master Splinter?_ April thought. Okay, that was weird. She's known Master Splinter for months and considered him another father figure in her life. He was kind hearted and she could tell he wouldn't have it in him to harm someone that was cared by another. That had to be a lie or maybe Karai was just confused. Karai held out her staff threateningly, narrowing her eyes into slits, "So I'm returning the favor," Karai snarled and Donnie immediately took up the same stance, faltering slightly when he finally jerked the decapitated Foot head. Karai twirled her staff expertly, before sprinting over to Donnie with a ** _"Ki-yah!"_**

* * *

"You know, Lion Boy, you should be a professional stunt driver with your _mad_ driving skills," Jewel retorted sarcastically as she flipped over the now turned over Shellraiser. Leo rolled his eyes at her before he pouted uncharacteristically, "Aw, I just waxed her too," he whined and it was Jewel's turn to roll her eyes. They all turned their heads at the sound of Karai's grunts as she battled against the Chris Bradford look alike. Jewel raised an unimpressed eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest, scowling deeply behind her mask, "Dude, I _so_ want plasma chucks," Mikey said before he turned to Donnie, "Donnie, can you hook a turtle up?" he asked. Jewel rolled her eyes again for what felt like the millionth time that night, "Do **_not_** give him any plasma chucks," she told Donnie dryly and she could already tell Mikey was pouting at her.

Jewel perked up slightly in surprise when she noticed a crackling of electricity behind the robot's back, and it sounded like she wasn't the only one, "Guys, I think I know how we can take that thing down," he said as he ran slightly closer to it, before Raph dashed past him, "Oh, are you _on_ this team?" he asked sardonically before Leo followed after, glaring at Donnie over his shoulder, "Yeah, way to ditch us, dude." he retorted offensively before Mikey sprinted behind him, blowing a wet raspberry at Donnie. Donnie simply shrugged questioningly before unsheathing his Bo with a glare and a slight growl. April cupped her hand over her mouth, "Go easy on him, guys," she called and Jewel narrowed her eyes as she followed after the others. "If it wasn't for Donnie, I would have -" Karai's leg lashed out and April was suddenly knocked to the ground. "I don't need that stupid robot to finish you," Karai snarled with a venomous smirk, before gritting her teeth and charging at April.

Donnie whirled around as his eyes widened, _"April!"_ he cried with worry thick in his voice as he prepared himself to run after the two girls, "I'll help April," Leo told him as he ran past Donnie, "You guys take down -"

Mikey grinned, _"Chromedome!"_

Jewel made a face, before shaking her head as she, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph charged forwards the Chromedome and evaded most of his blows with his plasma whip. She ducked gracefully as it snapped its whip towards her. Mikey leapt high into the air as he swung his chains and hurdled it towards the Chromedome. It raised its plasma sword and let the chain wrap around it, before it did the same with Raphael. Jewel sprinted in a fuzzy blur and grabbed the top of Donnie's shell, and promptly threw him towards the robot. Donnie latched behind and ripped off the panel and snatched the wires out with a satisfied smirk, raising a thumbs up to Jewel. However, her eyes widened in surprise when the robot's head began to twitch jerkily and it begins to spin into a growingly rapid circle, swirling the turtles around as they all scream in surprise and fright. Jewel blinked as Mikey and Raph are thrown off and slam harshly onto the pavement, and the sword twirls and impales itself near them.

Mikey winced and rubbed his aching head gingerly before perking up in delight and surprise as he noticed the plasma weapon. He pulls it out with effort. Clutching the sword tight, he sprints over to Donnie's aid and evades his still spinning chains as he impales the Chromedome across the chest with a powerful grunt. It freezes as it falls to its knees and finally shuts down. Mikey walked back to it with a wide grin on his face. Jewel, Donnie, and Raph stand behind Mikey and watch as he dreamily stares at the plasma sword. "Whoa," he breathes in awe, "Can I keep it, can I keep it?" he rapidly asks, playing with it a little as he whirls around and their eyes widen when the sword comes straight at them. Jewel claws Donnie and Raph's shoulder before sharply ducking down from having their heads sliced off. They rise up again and ball their fists as they narrow their eyes dangerous, Jewel's fists flickering in small flames as they all sneer at Mikey with a death-like stare. He cowers under their murderous gazes, before chuckling sheepishly and letting the sword clatter back to the ground, a bead of sweat dripping from his brow.

"Donnie, Raphie, I'm so sorry," Jewel told the two sincerely, a regretful look on her face. Donnie and Raph creased their brows as they regarded the girl curiously, "Why?" Raph asked wearily, completely unsure of what the rebellious meant. Her sincere and apologetic gaze vanished within an instance, morphing into a venomous snarl, her eyes in angered slits that screamed a feral beast, "Because I am going to _kill_ the little shit," she growled before, without any warning, bolted towards Mikey with her short sword raised over her head. Mikey's eyes widened in fright and he yelped in fear and he barely had any time to dodge her swinging sword. "Wait, I'm **_SORRY!"_** he exclaimed but Jewel was having none of it. Raph and Donnie watched the small chase with surprise and both shared a glimpse, "Uh," Raph muttered dumbly, "...should we do something?" he asked the purple banded turtle uncertainly. Donatello shrugged as though he couldn't figure out the answer, "I don't think so, she's probably just kidding," he answered but even Donnie wasn't really sure. Jewel wasn't known for carrying an empty threat.

Mikey continued to scream as he darted towards his elder brother and April.

 ** _"AAAAHHH! LEO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"_**

 ** _"GET BACK HERE!"_**

* * *

"Hey guys," a voice greeted and the turtles and Jewel turned their heads towards the direction from where they heard the voice. Their eyes widened in surprise as April stood meters from them, a small smirk on her face. Temporarily distracted from S.R.M.F.F., they all stood up as Jewel got off of Leo's lap. They all greeted her with warm and ecstatic smiles, Donnie's eyes twinkling warmly as Splinter arose from his mediation from the dojo. Jewel crossed her arms and regarded April with a stoic expression.

 _"April,"_

 _"You're back!"_

 _"Whadd'up?"_

Splinter calmly walked up to April with a warm smile, "Hmm," he hummed aloud, "It is very good to see you, April," he greeted her kindly. April turned her attention to him with a grin, "I missed you, Master Splinter," she told him sincerely, intertwining her hands in front of her, "I...hope we can start training again," she said hopefully and Splinter nodded, "Of course, whenever you wish," he offered before bowing slightly and April did the same before turning back to them. "I never got a chance to tell you guys that..." she trailed off as she seemed to be struggling, and Jewel rolled her eyes, "Spit it out, O'Neil," she said dryly and April grinned at her for a second; she's missed Jewel's rude and cynical behavior. "...I'm sorry." she apologized with a sincere, regretful look on her freckled face, "For _everything,"_

Leo raised a confused brow, _"You're_ sorry?" he repeated uncertainly, gesturing to him, his brothers, and girlfriend, "But _we_ were the ones who screwed up," he said but April waved him off, "It was an accident," she excused with a small smile, "and more importantly, you're my friends, and I don't ever want to told a grudge ever again," she chuckled lightly before they smiled at her. Jewel remained expressionless and Mikey skidded up to the red head, waving her a thumbs up, "You da best, April," he said happily as he fished for something behind him, "to mark this day, I offer you this slice of eternal reunion." he held up an old pizza in front of her and April crouched down a little, trailing a finger at it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she saw literal dust on her finger, and forced herself not to gag at the sight of the pizza, "It has lint and dead bugs all over it," she grimaced but Mikey didn't seem fazed at all. "I know, I just found it under my bed. It's _eternal,"_ he whispered the last part like he was in a mind control trance before stuffing his face with the slice. April grimaced but the others just rolled their eyes with amused smiles.

April dashed past him and walked over to Jewel, who simply raised a brow. April rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Jewel, I wanted to say thank you. For, well," she faltered with a small laugh, _"literally_ knocking some sense into me. You're one of my best friends and you were right. I shouldn't have held a grudge and I am so sorry for the way I reacted. I..." she sighed, a hopeful grin on her lips, "I really hope you can forgive me." April told the kunoichi honestly. She knew that Jewel would either ignore her or just never talk to her again. It was hard to get back on her good side and earning Jewel's forgiveness was like Mikey eating an apple. It would be something April would have to work hard to earn back, but it couldn't hurt to hope.

To her surprise, a small smirk curved upwards on Jewel's lips, and she rolled her eyes skyward as she heaved a melodramatic sigh, "Whatever, you lucky that I have _some_ sympathy for my friends." Jewel relented but her tone was light-hearted and joking. April blinked in surprise and her face melted into a 'thank you' look. Jewel rolled her eyes again and shoved April lightly towards Donnie. The red head playfully glared at the girl before taking a few more steps closer to him. Donnie smiled uneasily and April struggled with her words a bit, but her smile was warm and true, "Thanks, Donnie," she thanked him genuinely and a small blush bloomed over his cheeks, and he looked down at the floor bashfully. "...for _always_ being there, even when I didn't want you to be,"

She flicked a stray strand of hair shyly, before tip toeing slightly and shyly but tenderly pecking Donnie on the cheek. Donnie's eyes widened in surprise and suddenly he felt light headed. His heart felt like it was soaring and it was beating loudly. His cheeks warmed and he breathed a dazed, _"So...awesome..."_ he couldn't even explain how happy, relieved he felt. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue, sparkling in the lights as her beautiful smile charmed him to no end, the way her whole face would light up, her sweet and contagious laugh, the way she looked at him...he had it all back. He had _her_ back. It didn't feel like anything could bring him down in this moment, not even the teen he had thought she was going out with. He felt like he was on another world, and in his world, as he rotated and flew around the Earth, he was screaming at the top of his lungs.

 ** _"I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!"_**

* * *

 **I think that's pretty much it. I think it looks pretty good and I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Please R &R whenever you can. Night!**


	8. Slash and Destory

**Okay...so this episode was super emotional and completely heart wrenching when I watched it for the first time. I felt bad for Raph. Spike was his outlet and his comfort and the way he loses his cherished pet, it's like losing some part of yourself that you wish you can get back. Sometimes life's cruel that way, especially to the good people. You never know why it happens to you but I just does. And sometimes there's just no meaning to it, it's just the way it goes.**

 **RedBat132: Apriltello for life! Whoo! And yeah, Jewel does care about the guys a lot. She doesn't like to show it a whole lot but she's the type of girl who expresses herself with violence and hostility but those type of people are usually the softest on the inside. And I like to think that she's maturing the more she spends time with the guys. Just look at her from the beginning. She was willing to lie, she didn't care about the people she's hurt, and she was completely distant and she didn't like to express or come to terms with her own feelings. But now she's still a little bit of the same but she's definitely getting there and slowly evolving. And trust me...you're gonna wanna pay attention to her and Gwen in this chapter. That's the only spoiler I'm giving away.**

 **Clare: That actually sounds great. Div and I would love to hear your ideas and read your scenes. Just comment them or message them to us on Wattpad. Can't wait to hear them out. And it's spelt Kuro Kabuto.**

* * *

Jewel watched with an expressionless look on her face as Mikey attempted to beat Leo's high score on some game she couldn't remember the name of. She was hardly paying attention and her mind was on other things. She debated whether or not to just venture off into Donnie's lab and work on something with him. They would occasionally do that together when either one of them were bored. Mikey whined like a toddler as he lost the round, and Leo patted him on the shoulder for comfort, before shoving him away and showing his baby brother the real master. Jewel watched with an amused smirk as he cracked the joints in his neck with a smirk before his expression morphed into determined concentration. She merely shook her head at his antics. Sometimes it was fun watching the turtles - mainly Leo - act their age.

She perked slightly in interest when she heard someone enter from the turnstiles, briefly wondering on who it could be. Maybe April, but she faintly remembered the red head blabbing something about a chess club meeting. So if it wasn't April, then it could've been Gwen or Clara. She raised a curious and surprised brow when her best friend approached her, her eyes were steely, her hands were shaking as they were balled into tight fists, and Gwen's teeth were grinding. Jewel automatically assumed she was angry about something. Though whatever it was, it was a complete mystery to Jewel. Jewel tilted her head at friend and she raised a questioning brow, but Gwen shook her head, "I'll be in Raph's room," she said curtly before walking briskly to the red banded turtles' room.

Gwen was absolutely furious. Did she want to talk about it? No. Did she want to punch something really hard? Hell yeah. But there was nothing but a wall to punch. And she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of punching a random person, she'd get in trouble for that. She angrily stomped down the hallway and jerked Raphael's door open. The door was slammed shut behind her and she ignored as Raph yelped in surprise, blinking at her. "Gwen?" he said, "Uh, h-hey," he stammered. Gwen glimpsed at him for a second, and she noted Spike, his pet turtle, was standing on his shoulder, tilting his head at the blonde. "Are you guys playing pirate or something?" she asked with a bite to her tone, and she sat down on the chair of his drum set.

Raph quirked a questioning brow at her, glancing at his best friend for a second. "Are you okay?" he questioned the blonde, who had her arms tightly crossed and a steely eyed look on her face. He knew that look from anywhere and it was one of his angry looks. Raph also knew better than to ask her what was wrong since he was also a hot head, a female hot head was...well, let's just say he wasn't too keen on the idea of dealing with hot tempered, teenage girl. If Jewel or April had taught him anything, girls were more violent than he was. Gwen scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Do I _look_ okay?" she retorted fiercely and he internally winced. "Worth a shot," he shrugged as he crossed his muscular arms, creasing his nonexistent brows, "What's wrong?"

Gwen didn't speak or answer his question right away. She looked at him for a split second, before staring ahead into space at his drums. She bit her lip and Raph could tell she seemed to be having some type of internal struggle in her head. Her jaw clenched, "I just visited my mom today," she said through gritted teeth, and Raph blinked, "Uh, okay," he drawled, "Um, don't take this personally, but," he bit his lip, "why is that bad?" How could visiting her mother put her in a bad mood? Did they not get along or something? Gwen glared at him, and she rolled her eyes again before sighing tiredly, "I was visiting her in jail," she clarified, "and we had this argument earlier and it's the same one we always have, and -" she paused in her rant, and her beautiful pond water eyes bored into his electric green eyes. Raph didn't say anything, but he was growing slightly impatient and nervous under her intense gaze. Gwen made a sound between a scoff and a snort, "Wait, why am I telling you this?" she snapped, shaking her head bitterly, "You don't care, you just asked because you wanted to be nice and it would get me out of your room faster." she rose from her seat, her fists clenched and shaking, "Well you know what? I don't need your pity, so I'll just get out of your hair or shell or whatever it is,"

Raph was speechless for a second. He didn't ask her what was wrong just because he wanted her to leave faster. He asked because she looked genuinely upset and she must've really angry about something. He knew too well from his own experience, and his brothers never really asked him what was wrong or offered any comfort. It didn't seem like it. They would just tell him he was overreacting and that he just needed to chill. Raph hated when they told him that, they never ask him why he was angry or what he was really upset about. It frustrated him and hurt him at the same time because maybe there was a possibility that his brothers didn't care. And whenever they would talk, they would just do that. Talk. They wouldn't listen to his argument, they never bothered to ask. He wasn't being talked to, he was being talked at. They don't let him talk or even defend himself, they don't listen to his feelings. It was always about theirs.

And this was Gwen he was talking about. This was the girl who understood him better than his brothers and Sensei combined. She wasn't at Spike's level yet but she was definitely getting there. Gwen was the only human girl who really understood him, she knew how to talk to him and she would actually listen to his feelings. She would always offer him tips on how to handle his temper. Gwen even took his side and he loved their conversations. He would just call her and she'd answer and he would rant in her ear for about an hour before they just conversed like regular people. They talked about sports, wrestling, boxing, some heavy metal music they both liked to listen to. He enjoyed her presence and he only hoped she enjoyed his. Now it was his turn to listen to her.

"Gwen, wait," he told her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his bed, narrowing his eyes slightly but not in an angry way, "I'm not trying to be nice," he told her seriously, "And trust me when I say I don't want you to leave, just, I don't know, talk it out with me. I'll listen." he said with a small smile, shrugging his shoulder awkwardly. Gwen just looked skeptical, and her eyes searched his to sense any lie in his demeanor, but he meant it and she seemed to accept it after a couple of seconds. She stared down at her hands rested in her lap, "Fine," she relented, "It sounds stupid, but my mom wants me to quit the wrestling team and focus more on the debate team," Gwen told him, clenching her fists in her lap. "She thinks wrestling is just a waste of my time, and I keep trying to tell her that I don't care."

Raph regarded patiently as he nodded once in a while, and Gwen worried on her bottom lip, "She wants me to become this corporate lawyer someday, like my dad was. But..." she trailed off, and she looked at Raph square in the eye, and Raph couldn't help but get himself lost in her captivating eyes, "I don't want to be some boring ass lawyer for the rest of my life, Raph. I wanna be a wrestler. I wanna compete in tournaments. And, be, I don't know, an inspiration for girls out there." she said with a passion, her voice sure and pure. Gwen flicked a blonde hair behind her ear, "I know it sounds cheesy, but," she shrugged, "that's been my dream since I was four years old."

"I don't think it's cheesy," Raph assured, a slight smile on his lips, "...much," he added with a shrewd grin. In response, Gwen playfully shoved him lightly and both teens chuckled for a few seconds. Raph stared into her magnificent eyes that seemed to glow like the stars under the dim lighting, and Gwen whipped her head as she observed his room, her eyes stopping on the set of drums, "You play drums?" she mused, turning her eyes curiously on his. Raph blinked in surprise and turned his eyes to his drums, before they slid back to her. He shrugged, "Sometimes," he answered, "not a lot, just when I'm mad or bored."

Gwen nodded slightly, "Huh, do you play often?"

He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Do I get mad often?" he countered.

Gwen chuckled slightly, her eyes crinkling, "Fair enough,"

They stayed quiet for a moment, before it was broken again by Gwen, "Are you any good at the drums?" she asked him in curiosity, smirking slightly. Raph shrugged one shoulder awkwardly, "Kinda, I guess," he answered uneasily, before he grinned slightly, "Although Jewel once threatened to peel off my shell if she ever heard me play again,"

An angelic laugh escaped Gwen's lips, her eyes brightening in amusement, "Yeah, well, that's Julie for you," she chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about it, though. You're just lucky to be Leo's brother, or else she'll tear you a new one," she teased him with an evil smirk. Raph rolled his eyes skyward, muttering a sardonic, "Uh-huh."

Gwen giggled quietly, craning her neck to get a better look at the smaller tortoise on his shoulder. She's heard about Spike on many occasions. Mainly from Raph and Jewel. Raph spoke very highly of him, and she thought it was absolutely adorable how the hot head was such a softie with his pet. She remembered him telling her that Spike seemed to be the only who really understood Raph, he didn't have to talk or anything, he would just listen as Raph ranted and barked about his brothers or Jewel. In a way she understood was Spike was to Raph, she had something similar, but that was just wrestling or boxing. And Jewel only spoke about Spike once, and she had just said that the tortoise gave her the creeps. Gwen had asked her why, and Jewel said that there was something strange in his eyes, like some sort of...twinkle, and that she couldn't decipher it.

"Oh, and by the way," Raph said and she brought back her attention to him, "I think your dream sounds pretty cool," he complimented and she smiled lightly. "Thanks, and who knows," she mused with a cocky grin, "Maybe I'll go up against one of my idols. Maybe I'll even be trained by them. How cool would that be, huh?" she laughed and a smirk split half of Raphael's face, "Well, that's only if you're lucky. I don't really think you'll ever get up to their levels, but okay, whatever you say," he jeered with a good natured punch to her arm. Gwen dipped her lip in a pouty manner. "Well, okay, what about you, hot shot?" she scoffed with a playful glare, and she gestured her hand to his pet, "Aren't you the softie who spews their inner feelings to a tortoise?"

Raph pouted as blush reached his cheeks, and he puffed out his cheeks, "Hey," he barked, "I will have you know that this tortoise is the only one who actually listens - well, other than you." he defended his pet and Gwen pretended to nod in understanding, "Sure," she said sarcastically, before a wide grin stretched across her pretty face, and Raph couldn't help but return her playful smirk. Her eyes landed back on Spike, and said turtle simply tilted his head at her. Raph gently reached down under his bed and swiped something from it. She quirked a brow curiously at it, it looked to be some types of comic books or magazines. But it was hard to get a clear look at it in the dark, and squinted at it slightly, and she could read the bold and red letters of 'Modern' and 'Ninja'.

"Ya wanna read my Modern Ninja Magazines?" he offered her with a grin, "It's pretty sweet and it's a collectable," he boasted slightly, and she noticed it was kind of in a...manly, bragging way. She brought her face slightly closer, and tilted her head at it with an impressed look, "They actually do look pretty cool," she frowned slightly and tilted her head, "but how come are there pizza stains all over it?" she asked. Raph raised a nonexistent brow and snapped the magazines closer to his face, and she heard the slightly aged paper crinkle as he inspected them closely. His eyes widened in anger, and he frowned deeply, "What the - **_MIKEY!"_** he screeched in rage, and he abruptly stomped onto his feet and swung the door open so fiercely that Gwen blinked in mild surprise and she flinched. _"Mikey!"_

She briskly followed after him as he stomped over to the younger turtle. She puffed her cheeks out and whispered a quiet, "Hoo boy, Mikey's a goner."

Raph stomped over to his brother, his green eyes intensifying in anger. He restrained the urge to strangle the little twerp, and opted to instead hold up the magazine in front of Mikey's face, "You got pizza stains all over my collection of Modern Ninja Magazine!" he accused hotly, "They're ruined!"

Mikey only scoffed at his older brother, waving a dismissive hand, "Dude, those things are, like, twenty years old," he claimed, "they're not exactly modern."

"And plus," Jewel piped up, and Raph whipped his heated gaze towards her, "aren't you the one who ruined one his comics?" she pointedly asked, and she shrugged one shoulder coolly, "Well, now you're even," she said offhandedly. Gwen frowned in disapproval, shaking her head as she watched the exchange unfold. Raph simply ignored Jewel for the time being, and he glared at Mikey. "They're vintage!" he continued to rant, "It took me six years to collect 'em! Six years!" he barked angrily, continuing to wave the magazine in front of Mikey's face. In a flash, Mikey snagged the magazine in his hand, offering his older brother an easygoing smile. "Chillax, bro," he attempted to ease, "I'll clean it for ya," and Mikey promptly licked the front cover with a swipe of his tongue, like he was having some ice cream. Gwen curled her nose in disgust. Raph growled lowly under his breath, and he gently released Spike from his shoulder, setting his best friend down on a crate. He rolled up his magazine and stalked over to Mikey, and harshly whacked his baby brother upside the head.

 ** _"OW!"_** Mikey yelped in pain as his hand flew up to rub how now stinging head. He pointed his rolled-up magazine at the orange banded turtle. "You mess up everything, Mikey," Raph told him hotly, and Mikey's turned downcast. Jewel sighed and rolled her eyes skyward, and she turned her head to Gwen, and she jabbed a thumb in Raph's direction, "Seriously?" she raised an incredulous eyebrow, "Out of all guys?" she asked the blonde in disbelief. Gwen's eyes flattened and she frowned at her friend. She hated that Jewel was usually so bitter towards Raph, sometimes she wished those two would just get along. It would usually put her in an awkward position.

"It's just stuff, Raph," Leo attempted to ease his brother's rage, and he shrugged one shoulder, eyes still fixated on the game, "meager possessions. What does it matter?" he asked offhandedly. Raph gritted his teeth, "What about your precious comic book collection?" he asked his eldest brother before sliding his furious eyes to Jewel, who raised a brow, "And what about that stupid stuffed dog of yours?" he spat and Jewel narrowed her eyes into slits. "Okay, first of all, that stupid dog happens to have sentimental value," she said calmly, and she gestured at the rolled-up, slightly wrinkled magazine, "That's just something you found in the junkyard, so would you quit acting like some spoiled brat?" she spat and Gwen placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jewel," she murmured warningly.

Raph looked at the rebellious teen furiously, and he turned back to Leo, "You _always_ stick up for Mikey. Try seeing _my_ point of view for once!"

Leo didn't spare him a single glance, and he shrugged lightly, "I get it," he said distractedly, "I just think, like Master Splinter says, material possessions are fleeting -" Raph took a step forward and promptly punched the arcade machine as it rattled and instantly shut down, and Leo took a cautious step backwards, staring at his brother in surprise. "All right, **_enough!"_ **Raph snapped, "I'm tired of you four," he told them harshly, walking away as he flung away his magazine article to the side, and he balled his hands into angered fists, "you're always messing up, and **_I_** gotta pay for it!" he growled.

Gwen frowned deeply and ran after him, and Jewel just rolled her eyes to the heavens and clenched her jaw. Raph angrily stomped over to his punching dummy, and Gwen looked at his turned shell in concern, Leo hooked the plug back and the game flickered back to life. Mikey simply plopped himself on the bench and read the thrown away magazine himself. Jewel folded her arms across her chest, and watched with a tight expression as Leo continued on with the level. "You don't think my stuffed animal is stupid, do you?' she asked him and Leo immediately shook his head slightly, "Of course not," he answered honestly, and he stole a brief glimpse at her, frowning, "You don't think I was too hard on Raph, right?" he asked her, his face unsure as he focused back on the game. Jewel hummed and shrugged, "I thought you handled it pretty well,"

Before anything else could happen, there was a small sound of sizzle and something bright and akin to fireworks suddenly shot out of Donnie's lab, exploding and flying all over the lair. Everyone perked up and the whole room was swallowed into smokes and sparkling colored lights, like the Fourth of July. Everyone cried out in shock and ducked out of the way.

"Huh?"

"What?" a firework flew towards Leo and he immediately dodged and sprung forwards, accidentally shoving himself into Jewel. She grunted in surprise as she found herself knocked down to the floor and stared up at Leo, who chuckled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, "The cheesiness level on you is just ridiculous right now," she teased him with a sly smirk.

"Hit the deck!"

Raph paused in his punches and whirled around, making a sound of confusion. Gwen stared at the exploding objects with wide eyes and she gasped when one firework immediately flew at her with an incredible speed. Raph instantly pushed her out of the way and ducked them both to the ground. Gwen grunted, "I could've handled that," she muttered crossly and Raph shrugged, "Yeah, but you weren't quick enough," he shot back.

Mikey held both hands to his face, his eyes wide and fearful, "My **_pizza!"_ **he wailed, _"We're under **attack!"**_

Jewel snapped her gaze to him and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "And _I'm_ the drama queen," she mumbled irritably.

Gwen stood up sharply and tensed when her head whipped towards the exploding fireworks, her heart thumping against her ribcage wildly, and then her eyes widened. _"Raph,"_ she said in a slightly panicked tone and she pulled him back to his feet. He raised a brow as he unconsciously shielded her under the small explosions, "What?"

She pointed to something and Raph followed her gaze, and his heart leapt in his throat. Immediately, he dashed towards with his arm outstretched, his eyes wide with fright and panic, but not for himself or even Gwen or his brothers, but for his best friend.

 ** _"SPIKE!"_** he shouted as he desperately bolted at breakneck speed towards his pet, his green skin paling in horror as a firework speeded towards the tortoise, **_"NOOO!"_**

He tripped onto the floor, and his head shot up and tears gathered in his horrified eyes when he saw a large puff of smoke. He rose up to his feet and he tried to wave away the smoke desperately, and his heart pounded loudly in his ears and his blood ran cold when he couldn't find his pet, his outlet. "No," he whispered brokenly before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and his eyes widened when he found Jewel staring at him with an expressionless face, and she gently cradled Spike in her hands. She handed the tortoise closer, "Try not to leave him in a war zone," she told him in an irritated tone, before shoving Spike into Raph's hands. A large grin spread across his face and he drew a breath of relief. "Aw, here there, little guy," he cooed with a soft smile, "You okay, Spike? You're all good," he patted Spike's shell as the tortoise smiled back at him like he would always do. "Old Raph won't let anything happen to you," he assured his cherished pet before turning his gaze gratefully to Jewel, "Thanks, Jewel," he thanked her sincerely. Jewel's stoic expression faltered as she blinked in mild surprise, "Uh, you're welcome, or whatever," she muttered before walking away from the pair.

Raph frowned at her retreating form, and he worried on his bottom lip. He still wasn't her biggest fan or whatever, and he only dealt with the pyrokinetic because Leo really cared about her as did his other brothers and his father - including Gwen. But...well, he owed her now. He still had his honor and she had just saved his beloved pet, and he assumed she had used her enhanced speed to rescue Spike, and he was more than grateful. And the weird part was that she did it without hesitation and she seemingly saved him out of the kindness of her heart. Maybe... _Maybe_ he was wrong about her...

"Wow," a voice said and Raph's eyes immediately narrowed in anger. Donnie stepped out of his lab, his goggles atop of his head, and he coughed into his fist, "I did not see that one coming," he said, chuckling nervously, "Everyone okay?" he asked in concern. Raph glared at his genius brother, stomping his way over to him with Spike back on his shoulder, "What, are you crazy?" he asked in anger and Donnie flinched, "No! We're not okay!" Raph spat in Donnie's face, and the younger frowned in slight fear, resisting the urge to back away.

"What happened here?" a voice asked, and Splinter calmly walked into the lair, his cane in hand. Raph whirled around angrily and pointed an accusing finger at Donatello, "I'll tell you what happened, Master Splinter!" he raged, "Donnie almost blew us up! Again!" Gwen made a face, turning her head to Jewel questioningly, and the pyrokinetic nodded, mouthing 'a lot.' "And worse," Raph continued, looking at the tortoise on his shoulder, "he almost blew up Spike,"

Donnie frowned, his face burning as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking incredibly regretful and guilty, "Raph, dude, I'm really sorry. I -"

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it this time!" Raph sneered as he stomped into the lab, and everyone watched with confused or concerned expressions, and Splinter idly watched with a stern and calm gaze as his second eldest son stomped back to them, this time with a mutagen canister in his hands, giving Donnie one last soul twisting glare, "Until the mad scientist gets his act together, I'm holding this for safekeeping!" he said as he walked back to his room. Donnie shook his head as his frown deepened, "No, Raph, be reasonable," he pleaded to his retreating brother, "Man, that's my last canister of mutagen," he protested and Jewel rolled her eyes, "Oh, just let the spineless prick have his little hissy fit," she retorted and Gwen nudged her ribs with an elbow.

* * *

The three turtles and the two girls flipped and sprinted across the rooftops. Gwen felt the wind rush through her scalp and her legs ached slightly from the effort she mounted it to. She's never ran this much and she was more used to performing flipping elegantly like she did back in gymnastics. Gymnastics didn't involve as much running and wrestling mostly involved some fighting tactics and more shoving than running. She felt sweat trail down her back as Donnie's weird tracker began to beep again, "We've got mutagen close by just on the other side," Donnie informed them and Mikey flipped effortlessly on an air vent before they all skidded to a stop beside him. Gwen panted lightly as she spotted a glowing jar across the street, a stark contrast to the pitch blackish grey road. "Ooze jar in full effect!" Mikey exclaimed. "Sweet," Leo said, crouched onto an air vent, "Let's grab it and go," he told them, smirking cockily. "Looks like we didn't need Raph after all," he bragged.

Gwen rolled her eyes at him, and she heard Jewel scoff from she stood behind her with arms lazily crossed over her chest. "Do we ever?" she mused under her breath but Gwen heard her anyway. She turned her eyes onto Jewel and glared, "Ease up a little, will ya," she whispered to her friend, and Jewel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever," she grumbled.

"Hold up," Leo told Mikey just as he nearly sprung himself off the rooftop. "Somebody's coming," he warned just as they heard a roaring motorcycle halt in front of the canister, and a pizza delivery boy bent downwards and reached for the canister, "Cool," Gwen faintly heard the boy say with a pleasant grin, "A free energy drink," he crowed as he inspected the canister carefully, "it's still sealed too," he noted before strapping it atop of the boxes of warmed up pizza as he strapped on his headphones over his ears and quickly typed something into his phone, before tucking it into his pocket as he readied to drive at full speed again for his next delivery.

"You guys wait here," Leo told them as he readied himself for position, preparing to swing off the building, "I'll be back," he said as he let himself fall and swing towards the delivery boy with his grappling hook. Gwen and the others watched with slightly anticipation as she watched Leonardo outstretching his arm and flinging himself gracefully for the canister, before he cried out in shock and slight fear as he and Raphael collided into one another. She winced in sympathy before widening her eyes, "Raph?" she said aloud in shock, "Wait a minute, what the hell's he doing here?" she sputtered in disbelief. Wasn't he supposed to be sulking in his bedroom before coming up to meet them later on?

 _"Dammit!"_ Jewel hissed as she watched the pizza guy drive away, oblivious to the two turtles in small pile of limbs and ropes. She turned to Gwen, her eyes flatter than board, "Gwen, please tell your boyfriend to text us the next time he wants to crash into this fun, little party," she retorted flatly to the blonde, "A surprise visit is _my_ thing," she said and Donnie hummed in wordless agreement, _"Aaand_ now we lost the mutagen," Donnie drawled with a calm and irritated look on his face, and he closed his eyes calmly, _"Great,"_ he whispered.

They all watched as Leo and Raph began to argue heatedly again, and Jewel rubbed her fingers in a circle on her temples, looking quite vexed and irritated, "God, am I gonna need some serious pills for this migraine," she muttered under her breath and Donnie made a sound between a groan and a growl. He slapped a hand to the side of his face, "Are they gonna argue all night?" he asked in an annoyed tone, gesturing an arm tot hem, "The mutagen's getting away!" he yelled slightly as he tucked his mutagen tracker away. Jewel rolled her eyes and shook her head as she stood beside Donatello, folding her arms over her chest as they stared down at the two in unamused exasperation.

Suddenly, an unsatisfying chill ran down the length of Jewel's spine, and she tensed in surprise when she heard something whoosh silently behind her and Donnie. She turned her head halfway and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, gripping the hilt of her Tanto in instinct. She waited for a minute or so until she reluctantly turned back and stared down at the arguing duo. Mikey smiled in amusement, "Dudes, I can totally see Raph's forehead veins bulging from here," the orange banded turtle observed as he pointed down at the pair. Jewel and Donnie's eyes widened in surprise and fright as a hand slapped around both of their mouths. Donnie muffled a plea to Mikey and Gwen, but their backs were turned. Jewel bit the hand as tightly as she could as she and Donnie both wiggled and flailed their limbs in order to break free. They were dragged further and their screams were silent to the other two and they were harshly throw onto another rooftop.

Donnie and Jewel grunted in pain as they both skidded to some rooftop. Jewel groaned and propped her elbows into the pavement, "What the hell..." she grimaced in slight discomfort. She flipped herself onto her feet and helped Donnie to his. He grimaced as he groaned, rubbing his head in pain, "Ugh, what was that?" he asked, discomfort coating his voice. Jewel shook her head and drew her Tanto sword in one fluid motion. She looked around the rooftop and her eyes narrowed in deep suspicion, "No idea, but I'm not waiting to find out," she told him seriously as her expression morphed into something more akin to deadly and murderous, "All right, jackass, come out, come out wherever you are so I can shoot my gun up your ass," she called out threateningly to the voice, and Donnie drew out his Bo staff, and he jerked the hidden switch along its length and unsheathed the single edged blade from the end. He narrowed his eyes as the only thing visible now was the whites of them in the darkness only illuminated by the sheer streetlights and the millions of stars.

The air stilled and they listened intently and they both stayed one hundred percent alert just as their Sensei had taught them.

 _"Aw, would you look at how_ **_adorable_** _that is,"_ a voice startled them slightly from behind. Jewel tensed visibly and her face twisted into confusion as she and Donnie spun around with their weapons raised, gaining into a defensive crouch. The voice admittedly startled them both; it sounded so disembodied and incredibly unfamiliar and it even sounded dark and bitter. It was a voice that was a complete stranger to them. "Uh," Donnie was the first to make a sound, "Jewel, got any clue on who that is?" he asked in a hushed voice, and the girl shrugged slightly, "No," she whispered back, "You?" she asked and Donnie shook his head. An uneasy feeling swept over their skin, and Donnie swallowed thickly, and he tightened his grip on his Bo.

 _"Look at that,"_ the voice laughed, _"Brainy and Princess over here tryin' to act tough and mighty. **Adorable,"**_ the voice snarled. Donnie and Jewel spun again in perfect unison and glared at whoever was speaking to them. "Okay, asshole, I'm starting to lose my patience here," Jewel growled, whipping her head slowly in every direction for the disembodied voice. "Yeah," Donnie said, keeping the tremor out of his voice, "So why don't you come out and show yourself,"

Without warning, someone grabbed them from behind, and before Donnie and Jewel could realize it, they were effortlessly thrown across the building and rolled to a stop in a pile of green and milk chocolate limbs. They smashed against the wall of the ledge and grunted in both surprise and pain. It wasn't anything searing or burning type of pain, but neither didn't feel good. Jewel hopped back to her feet, gaining into her defensive mode as she stalked around the rooftop, full alert for the voice. She vaguely heard another whoosh and this time she flickered her flames to life as they glowed her hands into a hellish hue. Donnie did the same as he readied his muscles and forced every ounce of his being to stay on alert and prepare himself for anything just like Master Splinter had taught him. Both observed their surroundings; aside from each other, it was completely vacant. There was no sound, and their eyes followed for any trace.

Donnie widened his eyes to saucers as he spun around, and he felt a very large fist pounded his plastron a couple of times and he heard Jewel call out worriedly, "Donnie!" and he was suddenly flying into a satellite dish. He cried out in pain and he felt the owner of the voice snatch him up again and throw him across the other side of the roof. He felt himself flying again and he dropped like a ping pong ball a couple of times. He felt a gust of wind as someone grabbed his mask tails and drag him to their side. He fell onto his shell and he blinked his eyes open and panted and looked over at whoever caught him. Jewel was staring down at him with blank but concerned eyes and the rest of her face was a mystery behind the mask. Both eyes widened again, as Jewel felt something creep up behind her, and Donnie saw the hulking figure. Jewel grabbed his arm and sped them away before the figure could grab them both and both halted abruptly back to another side of the roof.

Finally, the hulking, towering figure finally stalked a few meters away from them, and their eyes bulged out of their sockets.

It was a turtle, an incredibly, unbelievably large turtle that seemed to be seven foot tall, and teal colored skin and his carapace was spiky and the rest of him was jagged and sharp, along with moldy yellow toenails and a sharp lower jaw. And both teens noticed the what looked to be a car hood ornament sporting as a belt buckle with the letter 'S'. This turtle was actually quite terrifying and a complete nightmare for normal and mutated turtles. The larger turtles' eyes were a piercing green color that seemed to blend in well with his black bandana. Jewel blinked, "Every turtles' nightmare," she muttered under her breath and Donnie swallowed thickly, humming in wordless agreement.

"Okay, what the hell are you?" Jewel asked in a cool and collected voice. The large turtle merely chuckled at Jewel, like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world, "Who d'ya think?" he asked her and she and Donnie shared a look. Donnie turned back to the creature and narrowed his eyes dangerously, "All right, look pal, we don't want any trouble. So why don't you crawl back into whatever body of ocean water you're supposed to swim, and just move on outta here," Donnie told him in a demanding tone, but the larger turtle didn't seem one bit fazed. He blinked at them with a blank expression on his face, but his eyes screamed murder. He blinked again. Twice, and he sprung high into the air and he drew out a mace and raised it over his head. Jewel and Donnie stared with slacked jaw at how incredible the speed was and high he could get despite his heavy build. They only had seconds before Jewel shot out her hand onto Donnie's bicep and used her enhanced speed again as they dashed over to the other side, and the larger turtle threw his mace down from they had originally stood. It left dust and large dent in its wake and he spun around to face the two teens with a snarl.

"Oh, you think _that_ would've hurt," he spat with venom, positioning his mace as the two teens narrowed their eyes into whites and stood in a defensive crouch, "Then you two are in for one _**hell of a night!"**_

* * *

 _Don't panic, don't panic,_ Gwen forcefully told herself as she paced in front of a panicking Mikey, her phone glued to her ear. "Come on, come on," she whispered to herself, and she felt her own temper boiling slightly, **_"Pick up!"_ **she yelled in worried frustration. Mikey trembled as he dialed on his own T-Phone, sick with worry, "Aw, man, dudette, I'm _freaking_ out!" he stressed, his eyes wide, "Donnie's not picking up! Donnie's not picking -"

Gwen groaned, "I know, Mikey, Jewel's not picking up either!" she snapped and he visibly wilted, and she swallowed down the slight guilt for snapping at him like that. She sighed heavily, "Look, I'm sure they're okay, maybe they went to go after the mutagen themselves," she told Mikey, but it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. Mikey shook his head fervently, "No way, Donnie wouldn't tell us he and Julie are heading off alone without telling us," he argued, tears threatening to burst, "I'm telling you, something's up! They're missing!"

"They're not missing," Gwen pressed and she balled her hands into fists, and she could feel her phone crack slightly under her strength. "I'm worried, too. But both are equally trained ninjas and Jewel has fire powers for crying out loud. So that's a definite bonus." she told him but Mikey only looked slightly convinced, "Plus she's got all that mad strength and speed," he said quietly, trying to extract the worry and fear for his brother and the girl he considered a sister. Gwen nodded once, a small smile on her lips, but it didn't match her eyes, "Exactly,"

Mikey swallowed thickly, tucking his T-Phone away and looking at Gwen desperately, "We gotta find Raph and Leo," he told her, his voice trembling ever so slightly, "I think I saw Raph somewhere on the rooftops a few blocks from here. He'll know what to do."

Gwen nodded and tucked her own phone away, "Okay, let's go,"

They both ran and flipped hurriedly at breakneck speed across the rooftops of New York City like their life depended on it. Mikey had a fear stricken look on his usually happy, freckled face, and worry and fear coiled at the pit of his stomach. Gwen's face was angry and concerned and both saw a flash of red in the distance. Sprinting up closer, and the blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and they widened as both teens drew closer to the red masked turtle. "Raph!" Mikey called out as they both skidded to a stop in front of him and another large turtle. Gwen spared him a single glance and he returned her stare. His eyes were some type of piercing green or yellow that screamed murderous monster and he had many spikes all over him. She studied his face out of the corner of her eye, and she noticed many scratches and bruises all over him, along with a couple of scorch marks that looks like it could've come from fire or something. "Donnie and Julie disappeared!" he told his older brother in a panic, "They were right behind me when -"

Mikey finally noticed the other occupant on the rooftop, and his eyes slowly travelled to the larger turtle, and they popped out of his head. "Holy chalupa," he whispered, and he pointed at the other turtle, and Gwen stalked back to Raph's side, since the other turtle gave her the creeps with his weird stare. "Another turtle?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. Raph held out his hands slightly in a calming gesture, "Wait, wait, no," he protested hurriedly before anyone else could freak out, "It's Spike - I mean, Slash now." he corrected as he crossed his arms over his chest, "He got into the mutagen," he explained further and Gwen's eyes widened. "What?!" she hissed, and Raph shrugged sheepishly at her, and she shook her head. She turned her gaze on Slash, who nodded at her with a slightly smile pulling at his jagged lips. Mikey stood frozen with his arm still outstretched, his eyes wide and he could not believe what he was seeing in front of him!

His mind reeled and spun and he could barely comprehend any of what he was seeing right now. He slapped his hands over his head, "Dude, this is too much to process!" he said, "I'm gonna -" He felt his head explode into millions of fireworks and Raph and Gwen stared at him, as if they were both waiting for him to be done with his melodramatic, hissy fit. He felt his head regrow like a starfish limb, "I'm freakin' **_oooout!"_** he hollered at the top of his lungs, holding his head

Slash took a step closer, and Gwen eyed him skeptically, "Raphael," he said in a foreboding voice that seemed to be bitter, "you said it yourself. We don't need these clowns. We got to hunt that mutagen down," he told Raph, and Mikey spoke up again, "But...But what about Donnie and Julie? We have to find them!" Mikey said desperately, worry and fear caking his tone of voice, and he latched his hand onto Raph's bicep. Raph's face screamed that he was having an internal struggle, and his eyes roved back from Slash's narrowed eyes, to Mikey's large, teary baby blue eyes, shining under the starlit sky and screaming at Raph for help. And finally, he turned his head to Gwen. Her eyes were red rimmed with exhaustion and concern and pleading laced her beautiful features. He turned back to Slash, and he nodded once, "Sorry, Slash," he said, looking down at Mikey and Gwen with a small smile, "My brothers and Jewel come first, no matter what."

Mikey and Gwen smiled in relief, and Mikey and Raph slapped hands and shook them. Slash merely growled lowly, and he narrowed his eyes dangerously, "How about I make the choice a little easier for ya?" Slash probed darkly before he raised his fist over his head, and he slammed down his larger fist onto Mikey's shell with a powerful force with an earth quaking growl. Mikey cried out in pain as his body bounced off the building like a bouncy ball. Gwen gasped and Raph's eyes widened with horror, **_"MIKEY!"_ **he yelled in concern. Slash continued to pummel him multiple time as Mikey gracefully bounced and flew in the air before Slash backhanded him briefly on the support beam of a water tower. Slash prepared for another brutal onslaught before Raph shoved him backwards with his elbow, **_"SPIKE!"_ **he screeched. Slash skidded away a few inches as he stopped himself with a hand in front. He vaguely noticed Gwen stooping in front of Mikey, inspecting him for any fatal injuries.

"What are you doing?!" Raph asked him as he stood inches away from him. Slash didn't answer and instead walked a little closer like a hovering monster from a horror movie, "I don't wanna fight you, Raphael - or Gwen either," he said as he walked closer, "Just go. Leave me to my work." he said darkly and Raph shook his head, "Your work?" he sputtered, "That mutagen warped your brain, Spike. This isn't you," he insisted. Slash stared at Raphael - his former owner - emotionless as he raised his Mace over his head, "Told you, the name's Slash," he growled before roaring at the top of his lungs as he prepared to strike an unconscious and bruised Mikey again, and Gwen shielded herself in front of the orange masked turtle. Raph hurriedly blocked him and hurled a smoke bomb at Slash's face, and he was swallowed into purple smoke. He scooped up Mikey and Gwen as he jumped off to another building, aiding both of them to safety.

* * *

Raph, Mikey, and Gwen rolled over their heads as they landed on yet another rooftop. Mikey was mostly okay aside from a few bruises that should go away soon. They searched the rooftop and Mikey pointed across another, "There they are!" he exclaimed, "Donnie! Jewel!" Raph and Gwen immediately turned to look and found Donnie and Jewel laying on a building across from them. "Thank God..." Gwen whispered before they sprung forward and leapt onto the building. They sprinted up and worry immediately creased their features at the state those two were in.

Donnie's skin was littered in heavy bruises and multiple scratches, and blood leaked down from the corner of his mouth, and one nasty and bruised scratch coated the side of his face and over his eye. His right arm looked a tad twisted and bent and Raph turned his head and frowned at the sight of the Naginata blade split, and Jewel's Tanto sword was scorched at the edges, and he assumed both had tried to defend themselves. Jewel looked worse for wear. Her mask was gone along with Donnie's. Her left eye was swollen shut and was a vivid purplish black color, scratches tainted her arms and her mission outfit was teared at a few places, the most prominent was her stomach region, which Raph noted there was a larger and nasty bruise that made him want to throw up, and blood leaked down from her nose.

Mikey placed a worried hand over Donnie's shoulder, and Gwen landed roughly on her knees, looking over at Jewel with a worried expression, "Jewel?" she whispered. "Donnie?" Mikey said worriedly. Donnie groaned softly, and Jewel furrowed her brows and twitched as both of their eyes fluttered open. Jewel panted lightly, her eyes glassy with pain, "What...What happened?" she whispered so quietly that they almost didn't hear her. She looked around in confusion and she winced at the sudden motion. "What hit me?" Donnie asked, his voice coated with discomfort and confusion. "It was like...Raph, only bigger and meaner." he stated, shaking his head, "Angrier. But...not quite as ugly,"

Gwen bit back a snicker and Jewel nodded at him, "Yeah," she said, "and it smelled better, too," she pointed out and Raph rolled his eyes at the two. Under normal circumstances, he would've made them pay for saying such a thing, like whacking both upside the head, but both were already injured enough and he didn't want to face Leo or April's wrath. Jewel winced and she laid a hand over her abdomen, "Ugh, my ribs," she groaned and her face twisted in pain. Mikey frowned deeply in concern as he flicked the blood off her nose and Donnie's mouth with his thumbs. "It was Spike," Raph told them, and Jewel's head whipped up abruptly and her eyes narrowed slightly. "He got into the mutagen. I was gonna tell you guys, but -"

"Spike?" Donnie whispered in realization, before he shook his head in disbelief, "Way to keep that mutagen safe, Raph," he said sardonically. Jewel scoffed, scowling, "That little shit, I always knew there something off about him," she said scornfully. Gwen normally would've laughed at her best friend's cynical behavior or remarks, but now didn't seem like the right time. Raph bent down as he slung Donnie's injured arm around his shoulder, and Gwen helped Jewel up to her feet as she helped the black haired girl walk. "Come on, we gotta find some cover," he told all of them and the two injured and beaten teens groaned as Mikey stayed on full alert for Slash, keeping his nunchucks close to him.

They walked across rooftops as the other two teens were mindful of the injured. Donnie used his beaten staff as some sort of cane as Raph helped him across. Jewel kept one arm wrapped around her ribs tightly, and she panted with the effort, "Raph," she gritted, "I swear, when we get outta of this, I'm gonna rip a hole into your chest and break your freakin' neck," she threatened with a deadly look on her face. Raph gulped but maintained his exterior, "Noted," he murmured and Donnie nodded, "Can I get in on it, too?" he asked and Jewel smirked wickedly, "Sure," she said and Raph narrowed his eyes at the two. He opened his mouth to retort but Gwen gave him a look and he clamped his mouth shut.

Gwen and Raph hobbled the two teens over another rooftop and prepared themselves for a leap. As they leapt, Donnie dropped to his knees, and Jewel stumbled as both of them panted and winced, "I...I don't think I can walk any further," Jewel panted and Donnie nodded in agreement, "Can't make it, I'm too weak," Donnie wheezed as he and Jewel were propped up against the wall of the ledge in the maze like rooftop. Donnie winced and closed his eyes in torture, "You go on without me, fellas," he told them and Jewel hummed in wordless agreement, waving a lazy hand as if to say 'go away', "Uh-huh, what he said," she grunted and wrapped her arms tightly around her torso.

Raph narrowed his eyes as Gwen stood beside him, furrowing her brows deeply. " _'No turtle left behind'_ ," he growled at them daringly, "That's our motto," Gwen nodded at him, "And whatever happened to our motto, Julie?" she asked the kunoichi with a mischievous grin, " _'At the end of the trail, girl,'_ " she said sincerely with a determined voice and Jewel faintly smirked. It was a stupid motto she and Gwen had made years ago. They were on a camping trip and both had snuck off and gotten lost. Gwen had sprained her ankle and Jewel was sure there was a bear somewhere in the forest. Gwen had given up and told Jewel to leave but the young gymnast had refused, telling the blonde she was there at the _'End of the trail, girl,'_. Stupid, really.

"I'm gonna tie off your sprained arm and your cracked ribs," Raph told them gently as he knelt to one knee and he reached behind his back for one of his Sais, "Bite down on this, okay?" he told them as he stuffed the hilt of both of his Sais into each of their mouth. Donnie gagged slightly and Jewel scrunched her nose in disgust, "Blegh," she grimaced, and Donnie gagged again, "It tastes like leather and sweat," he said slightly muffled. Jewel nodded, "Seriously, dude, take a shower or somethin'," she whined and Raph could only roll his eyes in fond amusement as Gwen chuckled and shook her head. "Like I said, she's a classic,"

* * *

Raph stood on the rooftop from hell. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he felt the crisp air nip at his scaly green skin. His electric green eyes were downcast and full of anger and regret. He mulled over his thoughts as he closed his eyes painfully. Tonight had been a complete nightmare. It was like some kind of horror with a mix of tragedy. He had lost his best friend tonight. His outlet, the one person who truly understood him - and that person was now driven in insanity and rage. Raph felt his adrenalin fade out of his system. Repentance and regret had fueled him tonight. That small spat he had with his brothers earlier seemed so insignificant now. It didn't even matter anymore. But everything else he could remember so vividly that it was basically a window for him. He didn't think too much about Spike's latest mutation, he just saw that as an opportunity. And he wanted to slap himself for the way he had spoke about his brothers and Jewel. He wasn't tired of them, he wasn't sick of this team. He didn't want to be solo. But Spike...Slash...he had hurt them pretty bad tonight. He could hardly look at all of his brothers bruises or Jewel's. Worry coiled at the pit of his stomach when he had saw Donnie and Jewel sprawled across the rooftop, bruised and beaten to a pulp. Dread crawled along his scaly skin when he found Mikey laying across the rooftop like the other two had, bruises everywhere and his head was a bloody mess. And he remembered his eyes widening in horror when Slash had backhanded Leo across the rooftop and onto a vent, since the fearless leader had decided to intervene and step away from his tea party to protect his brother, typical Leo.

Raph remembered the horrible realization that in order to protect his brothers, he would have to face Spike himself. Slash had managed to overpower him with his brute strength, covering him in way too many bruises and a few scrapes, mainly around his arms. Raph remembered the boiling anger he felt when Slash had snatched Gwen in a death grip, and he nearly choked the life out of her. He could still picture how her beautiful, pale face had been scrunched up into pain, her eyes glassy against the lights, and how her face faded into purple before Raph had finally had enough. Before he could lunge at his former friend, Slash had laughed maliciously, a laugh that shouldn't have been his, and he declared that their anger made them stronger. The whites of his fiery eyes dissipated like Jewel's flames, and he abruptly stopped his growling as he remembered what his father had told him earlier that day, but he was too angry to really listen to him. He managed to calm his breathing and focus on anything other than his anger, he pushed it back and simply aimed for one goal.

He waited for Slash to make the first move, and he searched for a vulnerability. Raph shoved his frustrated and angry thoughts away when Slash tossed Gwen aside like a finished coffee cup. And he kept his terror away when he heard that bloodcurdling roar that boomed and churned his stomach, twisting it into knots. He hated that roar because it reminded him that Spike wasn't the Spike he knew anymore. That wasn't his best friend, this was...this was someone he had to take out for the safety of his brothers, and a girl he somewhat saw as a sister...and...and the girl he liked. With a smug and mischievous smirk, he raised his finger and just as Slash had lunged for him, he immediately ducked and swept under, snatching his brothers and Jewel's masks and he aimed for Slash's pressure point. He heard Slash grunt and gag in surprise and slight pain, and the huge turtle had lumbered backwards on the edge of the roof. Raph remembered his eyes widening; he knew what this monster had done to his brothers and friends, but that didn't mean he still didn't care about him. Spike or Slash was still his pet and best friend, and Raph still needed him to be alive as some type of relief.

Before he could be swallowed more into his hole of sorrow and guilt, a soft voice came to his ears, and a hand softly landed on his shoulder, "Hey,"

He turned his head, his electric green eyes meeting her pond water eyes. He smirked faintly at her, "Hey," he repeated, folding his arms across his chest as he fully turn to her. Gwen had texted him earlier that she wanted to meet up with him on the rooftop where...it happened. He was confused as to why, and when he texted her back, his only response was just _'I just wanna talk'._ He did as she asked, and he stood there waiting, thinking about how horrible tonight went. And now the more that he thought about it, this could only mean that maybe she didn't want to talk to him anymore. Maybe Gwen was tired of him and his temper, or maybe she was just tired of these types of nights where she would get hurt pretty bad, or maybe she was just sick of the danger he brought her. Maybe...Gwen probably asked him up here so she could tell him she didn't want to be friends anymore. He didn't blame her.

Gwen's eyes were soft in the soft glow of the rising sun over the towering buildings in this grand city, her hair seemed so radiant as the sun complimented it with a bright and shining aura that made her seem so angelic. Her lips stretched into a sad but comforting smile, "I'm sorry about Spike," she told him softly, and he nodded once. "Yeah," he sighed, his small smile opposite to his downcast eyes, "Me too,"

"It wasn't your fault, you know," Gwen said and Raph chuckled humorlessly, "Right," he scoffed, "not like I let my best friend think I wanted my brothers or Jewel dead just because I was mad at them for a couple of hours," he growled lowly to himself, his eyes narrowing downwards in anger and guilt. He never meant every word, he regretted those words more than anything. Gwen stayed silent, simply watching him with an unreadable look on his face, "I get it," she told him softly, but a small tint of anger simmering ever so slightly. He looked up in disbelief and surprise, "What?"

She shrugged, "I get it, I know what it's like losing your best friend," she told him simply, crossing her own arms over her chest. Raph slowly shook his head, and he wasn't sure if he was hearing her right, "You didn't lose Jewel, Gwen," he denied. How would Gwen know what it was like feeding your best friend lies that you only said out of the moment? Gwen shook her head, "I'm not talking about Jewel. It's an old friend."

Raph furrowed his brows in confusion, and he tilted his head, "Who?" he asked curiously. He didn't remember Gwen ever mentioning an old friend before Jewel. From what he knew, Jewel and a few other girls were the only friends she had. Gwen's eyes dulled sadly and she stared at the sun for a few seconds, as if contemplating what she should say and trying to organize her speech. It was something she always did before preparing for a debate, but when it came to smack talking, she would always be ready for some type of retort. "It was a girl named Jordan," she began, "We were friends back in Japan before I moved here. I was new to the school and I didn't know anybody. I was pretty much alone for a couple of days and I didn't start my gymnastics class until the end of the month. Jordan came around the fourth or fifth day and our guidance counselor thought it'd be fun trying to match us up since we were the new girls," Gwen scoffed at the last part, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching in a smile as she had that faraway look in her eyes. Like she was remembering.

"Anyways, we talk for a while and we just - I don't know, clicked, I guess. We got along since we were both into sports, and Jordan told me all about boxing and I told her all about wrestling. We kind of roughhoused sometimes and all we ever talked about was sports and cheeseburgers. Then gymnastics came and guess _who_ was the pain in my ass for the day," Gwen said with a pointed look in her eyes, a sardonic but fond smile gracing her lips. Raph smirked, and Gwen nodded. She giggled at the memory and hooked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, believe it or not, the Fire Queen and I didn't start on the best terms. After a whole day, I went home and I started to complain to my parents and I begged them to transfer me into a new class. My dad wasn't really listening at the time and my mom just told me I was going to have to tough it out. I was so mad that I stomped up to my room and I screamed into a pillow for a couple of hours."

Raph outright laughed at that. He didn't mean to, but it was too relatable and he understood too well. He remembered doing the same thing himself when he was younger and one of his brothers would frustrate him. Gwen laughed along with him, her eyes crinkling with humor and happiness. Raph really liked her story, he liked listening and talking to her. She was the only girl he really enjoyed talking to. He and Jewel weren't very close, and their conversations usually led to a blown out argument that would result in Leo stepping in to prevent a brawl. He and April were somewhat close, and he saw her like a big sister, and both shared the same genre of music, and he was glad she wasn't a total nerd like Donnie was. He smiled to himself of the thought of Donnie barking an indignant, **_"Hey!"_**

But talking to Gwen seemed easier; not at Spike's level, definitely not, but pretty close. Their conversations would start out with an infuriated rant about whatever that set them off, slowly transitioning into something more casual, before melting into a deeper conversation, and they talked about their inner feelings. He even told her about why he was afraid of cockroaches, he never told anyone about that. Not even his brothers or Sensei knew about it. Gwen was the only one. He couldn't help but stare at her. Everything about her seemed so...angelic. Her smile was so warm and inviting, it was the type of smile that would make you want to smile back, her hair was so radiant and light, and her eyes were so bright and warrior-like. He liked Gwen so much that he wished he could just tell her. She was the perfect woman for him. She was tough, she never backed down and she was too stubborn for her own good, and she looked like the sweet type of girl before raging into something more fierce and vicious. He liked that in a woman. But he couldn't tell her; it was too dangerous and she deserved better than him. Cheesy, yes, but it was true. Gwen deserved to be with somebody who was worth her time, and Raph would only put her in danger with these crazy missions. The mutagen, Shredder, Slash...he couldn't let Gwen get hurt because he was a lovesick idiot.

But the more he stared at her, despite her confused stare, even as she called out his name a few times, the sun rose to its full height, illuminating her form with its magnificent, golden rays. Her hair radiated more, her eyes seemed brighter and bigger, looking like one of those dewy eyed girls...it was a good look for her. And her lips kept saying his name...his thoughts vanished. He forgot about everything and he couldn't hear the distant wails of sirens, the hoots of the pigeons, and he could only hear his pounding heart. After the terrible night he just had, didn't he deserve some type of win?

However, before he could even take another step closer to her, Gwen suddenly lunged at him, and he let out a surprised gasp. She pressed her face into his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her lips were against his. They were soft and chapped and he loved that. It took a few seconds for him to melt into the sweet and tangy kiss and he closed his eyes. Everything was in haze and all he knew was that Gwen was there. The kiss lasted for a minute or two before they pulled their lips away and Gwen's eyes twinkled and she smiled up at him softly, "I think I'll finish the sort later," she told him softly, and he nodded, "Yeah," he said before pulling her in back for another kiss.

* * *

 **Okay, this was super long. Btw, I wrote the part where the lair exploded with fir works and I wrote the rooftop scene when Donnie and Jewel were kidnapped along with their little fight. Div wrote the rest because she writes the Gwen and Raph moments. That's all I gotta say for right now and we'll see you guys on the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	9. The Kraang Conspiracy

**It's late at night and I'm so tired. I'm just writing this now because I'm bored and I just passed my exam. I crushed, it guys. I aced it, I nailed it, I _DOMINATED_ that exam! _YEAH!_ I'm so freakin' _pumped!_ I'm being weird right now, I know. But my eyes kind of feel heavy and it's like, I don't know, eleven or something. I was actually really excited about writing this chapter because that means you guys get more insight and knowledge of Jewel's past. It's pretty long so buckle up. Div and I originally talked about talking a little bit about April, but we figured maybe we should do that in Season 3. We wanna focus more on Jewel and we cant write something over 17,000 words long, you'll lose it, I'll lose it, this is just better. So, now to the reviews. Oh, and thanks for the scenes, Clare. Div and I are already planning them out slowly. Okay, _now_ to the reviews.**

 **RedBat132: So glad that you were impressed. Div just thought it would be kinda cool and interesting to include a scene like that to slowly ease into his outburst for the pizza stain thing. And the both of us are just that good at writing something brutal. It's actually not that hard if you think about. You just have to put that character in your shoes and try and think how they would act. You know, relate to them. And I thought about including that scene, for comic relief and all, but that chapter was pretty long and it was pretty insignificant. But there will be a mention of that later on, promise. And yeah, Raph did have a few second thoughts about Jewel. Their relationship is pretty complicated. They don't hate each other, but they can't get along since Raph's too stubborn to trust her, and Jewel's just frustrated with him. And it's a good thing Raph has the girl of his dreams and next will be one of his best friends. And I think I already know who this certain favorite character is. You've mentioned them a couple of times.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: I'll think about it, and I'm glad you've been reading my stories. My Descendants one is just when I'm really bored or when I have inspiration for it. Unfortunately right now I don't, so it's on an indefinite hiatus. But I promise to work on it as soon as I can. And the Descendants cast for my Twist of Events fanfic has pretty much the same cast. As for the love triangle between Mona Lisa, Raphael, and Gwen...well, you'll just have to see and find out for yourself. But I'm not giving anything away. As for the cast list of who voices the OCs, sure, I guess I could name that list again.**

 **crazylil'bunny: Well, Div's glad you can't stop screaming from the joy. And I'm glad you loved Jewel's scenes, took a little bit of work, and Season 2 does have the best episodes, as well as Season 3. And Season 4 was just amazing, though Season 5 was kind of iffy and I didn't look forward to much, just when the turtles were born.**

 **mOW: I'm glad you like the story and Jewel's personality. The first season of the story wasn't the best in my opinion. I was just starting out and I had an onscreen keyboard which did NOT help with anything. But the way Jewel acts in the first few epsiodes was just a lie to you guys until she revealed her actual self. Pretty clever, huh?**

 **I based Jewel's design on R &B singer, Aaliyah. I strongly recommend listening to her, the girl was the bomb. I loved her style and everything about her music, it was so sweet and sometimes it gave you an edgy vibe. Like some type of dark but sweet romance. The only difference between Jewel and Aaliyah is the eye color, since Jewel's eyes are blue. Just picture Jewel as Aaliyah with midnight blue eyes. And picture - hear? I don't know - Aaliyah voicing Jewel. **

**Dove Cameron would be the voice of Gwen, Andrea Baker as the voice of Nicole, Rebecca Shoichet as the voice of Veronica, and Zac Effron as the voice of Sam. I think that's pretty much it and please enjoy the chapter. If you don't want to read the author's note, sorry it was a little longer than usual, but you can skip if you'd like. You probably already have anyway, so enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

Out of curiosity, Jewel turned her head and stole a glimpse of April, who seemed to be having trouble keeping up with them. The red head was panting heavily like she was having some sort of asthma attack, sweat rolled down her brow, and her forehead was shining under the starlit sky, her bangs clinging to her damp forehead. Her face was puffing out a bright red from the exhaustion. The turtles leapt from rooftop to rooftop, whooping at the top of their lungs. Lion Boy seemed the most ecstatic and she smirked in amusement. She flipped to a stop on an air vent, Leonardo coming beside her seconds later. Jewel watched as April struggled onto the edge and stumbled clumsily onto the rooftop. "I never..." she wheezed as she fell to her knees, looking completely worn out, "understood how -" she panted heavily, "how turtles could be so -" she heaved for any fresh of air, rolling her slightly in exasperation, "could be so...so _fast."_

"C'mon, April," Mikey encouraged, and they all leapt down from their respective spots as they walked closer to her, "this is just the warmup."

Jewel folded her arms across her chest as April's eyes widened, "The _warmup?"_ she blurted, stumbling back to her feet as she looked at them all with an incredulous expression on her face, "For _two_ hours?"

"That's what ninjas do," Leo told her with a wide and adorable grin on his face, "Training sometimes last four, _five_ hours at a time." he said too eagerly, planting his hands on his hips, "Awesome, right?" he asked, and he threw his head back and laughed, "Yeah," he chuckled. Jewel raised a sly eyebrow, her eyes amused as the corners of her lips twitched. She rested her elbow atop of his right shoulder and smirked, "Oh, don't you just _love_ it when he gets all high and excited," Jewel simpered. Leo turned his head to her and scowled in embarrassment, while the rest of his brothers snickered, but April seemed undeterred. April made a noise that was half of a growl and a groan, "Are you kidding me?" she gritted, "I'm gonna _puke."_

Jewel rolled her eyes skyward, raising an impressed brow, "I thought you said you wanted to be a full fledged kunoichi." Jewel told the red head in an even but slightly accusatory tone, "These training sessions are what _make_ you into a kunoichi. It helps with your speed and durability, it doesn't just require strength and skill." she informed the red head. Leo nodded in agreement and April sighed dejectedly. Jewel felt a little bad for her. So far, April had done really well with her training more often than usual and she was learning fast. But she still needed to work on her speed and she had to keep her lungs in check. Jewel remembered doing the same thing when she was trained by her father. She had it rougher and the training was more brutal since he wanted her to be the best and deadly. The morning sessions usually ended with her skin being covered in black and blue bruises, sweat drenching her entire body, and her lungs burned fiercely before she had to have a one-on-one sparring session. She was already tired beyond belief but she forced herself to pull through and survive through it. It wasn't pretty and definitely harsh but it had pulled off for her. April was just getting it easier. At least _April_ didn't have to hold a log with two buckets filled with water over her shoulders. _Ouch._

April sighed, "What about a _real_ mission?" she asked, and Jewel blinked in mild surprise, and her jaw slacked. "Woman, _please,"_ she scoffed with a light laugh, "If you can't keep with us during the warmup, how the hell can you keep up in a _real_ mission?" she asked the red head, disbelief coating her tone. Raph nodded once, "Yeah, and it took Master Splinter let us go on a," he shrugged, "real mission," he pointed at April with a cocky smirk, "You've got a long way to go, sister," he quipped as Donnie walked up to April. "Not that long," Donnie assured her, "A decade or two will fly by like that," he told her with a snap of his fingers. April had her hands on her hips, glaring at all of them in frustration, "For a _turtle."_ she scoffed.

Jewel stiffened slightly when she heard a familiar clicking sound, a sound of a camera. She was immediately back on alert and ignored whatever conversation the turtles were having now. She could feel someone near but she wasn't too sure. She heard another click of the camera and she narrowed her eyes, her face stoic and skeptic. She decided to ignore it for now, it didn't feel too important nor threatening, but she stayed tense and ready in case anything happened. April's eyes fluttered shut tightly and her hands shot up to her temples, and the red head groaned in pain, "Ugh, my...my head!" she cried out in pain before her face softened and she opened her eyes again, this time they were warning. Jewel furrowed her brows in confusion. "Guys, I think there's someone watching us," April told them slowly, "Right. Over. _**There!"**_ she pointed behind her and Jewel's eyes widened when she saw a dark silhouette of a man attempting to snap another picture, hiding behind a water tower. He instantly tensed and sharply turned a heel, his hand holding onto his hat.

 ** _"Get him!"_**

Sires blared in the background and the turtles and the two girls bolted after the man in an instant. They stopped at the edge of the roof and Leo immediately barked out, "Grappling hooks!" and they all immediately slipped out the hooks, aiming for the side of the next rooftop as if they were about to shoot someone. Jewel pushed the trigger and all of their hooks latched onto the backside of a billboard in unison and they gracefully zipped off across the building, Mikey yelling out a jubilant, _"Aw, **yeah!"**_ As they neared the next roof, they drew their knees to their chest before rolling along the pavement, rolling back to their feet as they sprinted off again. Jewel sprinted and dodged the pipes from the large billboard as she darted beside her boyfriend, and she could hear Raph, Donnie, and April lagging behind. She briefly wondered why...before she remembered she accidentally gave April one of Donnie's defective grappling hooks. _Whoops._

She and Leo halted to a stop at the edge, and the others finally caught up seconds later as Leo whirled around and his eyes were narrowed sternly, "This way!" he barked and Jewel stared after the man who was hurriedly darting down the steps of the fire escape. She sprung upwards on the edge and leapt down to the fire escape adjacent from them even as Leo called out, "Jewel, hold up!" but she ignored him as she sped down and vaulted inside the window he had crawled into before he could have the chance to shut it. The man yelped in surprise and fear and the pyrokinetic immediately lunged for him. Suddenly, smoke was hurdled towards her and she cried out in surprise as her hands flew up to her face. She roughly scrubbed the smoke pallets off of her now stinging eyes. Jewel coughed as the smoke spread to her throat. "Ugh, what the hell?" she muttered under her breath, her voice slightly hoarse. After blinking repeatedly, her eyes finally adjusted to the room. She focused her vision and she noted that the room was dark, almost pitch black, and way too quiet for her liking. She tried to focus her ears until she heard the window slide open and she spun around, her muscles taut and ready for a brawl, before she calmed slightly when she noticed it was just Leo.

He glared at her, unamused, "You shouldn't have run off without telling us first," he told her in a strict tone as he rolled and jumped in along with the others. Jewel merely shrugged and gave him a calm expression, "Not my fault you guys were too slow," she said innocently and Leo rolled his eyes skyward, huffing slightly before he pulled out a flashlight along with the other three turtles. The room was now dimly lit with the flashlights as everyone looked around. Jewel raised a weary brow when she peeked at the ceiling, and then to beige colored walls, and she noticed the coffee looking stains all over them, and she saw a human skull, some kind of map on a wooden table, and a painting of men riding horses, like they were in some type of war. It seemed strange but normal, and oddly random. She heard someone gasp audibly and they all turned around and pointed the flashlights in the direction he was staring at. Donnie gasped quietly and Jewel's eyes widened when she saw the bulletin board littered with pictures of all of them. "It's... _us."_ Donnie pointed out in horror.

"Not just us," Leo said as Jewel's eyes landed on a picture of Donnie snapping at Mikey, who had his arms behind his back and smiling innocently but she saw the mischievous spark in his eyes, and she and the other were smirking in amusement. She remembered that it was the day they met the cranky old man who mutated into a large tarantula, which was awesome, in her opinion. She remembered smirking at Leo back then when he told her that she was the weirdest girl he had ever met when she said it to him during the fight. Leo's flashlight trailed to other pictures of all of them out on their missions, along with some drawings and blueprints of Kraang, "Photos of mutants and Kraang. Lots and lots of Kraang."

Jewel blinked when she saw a picture of herself in one of her Vogue magazines. She was wearing a simple blue sundress, a glorious yellow head wrap atop of her head, tied into a bun at the back, and soft tresses of her hair framed her face. Her face was calm and relaxed, a small grin on her face as her hands were folded behind her back, and her toes were curled into the grass that was obviously fake. That was from last year, and there was another picture of her at the corner, just right above the picture of April inside of her school, and the red head looked quite irritated as she clutched her books to her chest. The picture of Jewel was definitely older, and Jewel in the picture was younger, maybe around the age of eight or seven. The small version of herself was crouched into a defensive position, her Tanto poised at the invisible opponent who didn't show in the photograph. The younger Jewel had her old mask on, along with her old Foot uniform, and her eyes were narrowed and blank, and even for an eight or seven year old, that girl looked quite threatening for one.

Everyone gave the photographs a peculiar look, "So what's with the creeptastic pictures?" April asked with a bite to her tone, and Jewel suddenly felt exposed to the old photos of herself back when she was younger. She didn't like stalkers and she used to deal with them a long time ago, and she felt vulnerable to them because they knew what she was exactly doing and that didn't suit well for her at all. It was violating and her skin crawled with disgust. How did this man even get these photos of her? Or the turtles and April? How did she not sense him back then? She was a trained and skilled kunoichi for crying out loud! She should've been able to sense someone else's presence. How did she miss that? She must be getting sloppy, that had to be it, it was the only reasonable answer. She tensed and she narrowed her eyes again, because this time she could feel eyes watching her back, and it felt like it was more than two. Was there someone else here too? Raph seemed to have noticed as he slid his eyes slightly, "Well, I guess we've seen enough here, guys. Let's get out of here," he told them in a high and highly dramatic tone that she wouldn't have believed.

She noticed the man peek curiously at the edge of the open door, and once he seemed to be considering that they were actually about to leave, Raphael immediately whirled around and pinned the man to his swung open door, holding the tip of his Sai to his throat. Jewel assessed the man's appearance; he had some type of journalist looking hat on his head and she noted the grey hair that was hidden because of it, he looked to be around his mid forties and worn blue eyes, he wore a beige shirt and dark brow tie along with a long brown coat that screamed detective, and some pressed pants and dress shoes. The floorboard suddenly squeaked and Jewel stiffened and she briefly saw some form of a shadow and immediately used her enhanced speed as she dashed out of the room. Her hand clutched at the shadow's back and she heard the person yowl in shock. She dashed back to the room and pinned the person to the floor, her hand firmly planted on their throat. By the sound of their shout Jewel was quick to assume this person was a she.

The woman blinked in surprise and Jewel got a better look at her, and she quirked a brow up high. The woman had dark skin that reminded her of a chocolate bar and her eyes were a dark hazel. The woman looked to be in her early thirties and her wavy, thick hair was the same color as Jewel's. There was something that looked incredibly familiar about this woman, but Jewel couldn't decipher what it was. "Don't hurt me!" Jewel heard the man loudly plea, "I'm a friend!" he attempted to assure, but she could tell the others weren't buying it, and neither did she. She narrowed her eyes at the woman, who swallowed thickly and panted slightly, looking like she was trying to calm herself down. "Stalker's more like it," Raph retorted, and Jewel continued to stare at the older woman, her eyes were cold and calculating as she tilted her head, "Who are you?" she asked the woman, and it sounded more like a demand than a question.

The woman didn't say anything, but her eyes welled up with tears and a small smile graced her lips, and there something odd in her eyes, like she was looking at a newborn baby. Jewel narrowed her royal blue eyes into venomous slits, "I'm not going to repeat myself." she warned the woman, tightening her grip on the lady's throat. She choked slightly and grunted, and her teary eyes flashed in slight pain for a second, but her smile was still there. "After all these months, finally face to face with the talking ninja turtles..." she heard the man say in a whispered voice, "...and April O'Neil herself," he continued to say in some type of admiration and Jewel furrowed her brows in confusion. April O'Neil herself? What was that supposed to mean? The woman gagged again, and Jewel heard something akin to a sob coming from her, _"J-Julie?"_ the woman whispered, her voice wobbly and she sounded close to crying. Jewel tensed in surprise but her façade didn't deter, she merely stared back at the woman with a cold expression in her eyes and she applied some of her enhanced strength to the woman's throat. She quickly drew out her Tanto sword and held it above the woman's throat, and her eyes widened in fear as she tried to back away as much as she could from the sharp blade.

 _"Jewel."_ Leo said in a warning tone but Jewel didn't offer any of them a glance. She huffed and eased her grip on the teary lady's throat but she didn't sheathe her sword, "You better start talking, pal," Leo told the man, "What's with the photos? Who are you?" he demanded and Jewel turned her head. Leo had his hand firmly planted to the man's chest, his hand coiled around the hilt of his sword, and Jewel could already tell he had his 'Fearless Leader' face on, one of her favorite Lion Boy faces. What? For some reason he looked hotter that way. "The name's Kurtzman." the man told them, "I was a journalist on the case of the missing scientist last year, and then I discovered something much bigger," he said in a serious tone and Jewel sheathed her Tanto sword away, and jerked the woman off the floor. The woman grunted in response and Jewel secured her with the woman's arm twisted behind her back as she and Jewel walked back to the group, watching in curiosity as the man grabbed some type of brown and worn out journal, and he swiped the stray papers and mug off of his desk as he flickered the lights on. He set the book down and looked at them with a dark and dead serious expression on his aged features. "The _Kraang."_

Jewel narrowed her eyes and she glanced at the woman for a second, and the woman had a calm but tight expression on her face, and Jewel noted the looks she was giving the teen, attempting to look discreet and failing horribly. Jewel eyed the woman before she reluctantly looked back to Kurtzman, who flipped the book open and she stared down at the worn and aged page, and he gestured to the book, "The alien infiltration is long lived. Ancient, in fact." he told them, "The Kraang have been trying to use mutagen to terraform the Earth for thousands of years. But they couldn't use the mutagen in our universe without specific chains of human DNA. They spent millennia capturing people, shaping humankind's genetic code, until finally..." he informed them as he flipped the pages to reveal more Kraang photos that showed some early stages of humankind and mutagen along with blobs of mutated humans. Jewel stifled a laugh when her eyes landed on the photo of the more human looking Kraang droids that were dressed as the pilgrims.

Kurtzman suddenly held up a picture with a baby on it. The baby only had a diaper on and there was a small tuff of bright orange hair, along with joyful, crystal blue eyes and April gasped, squinting her eyes at the photograph, "That's _me."_ she whispered, and Kurtzman set the picture down, before sliding his eyes to the woman currently in Jewel's firm grasp. He nodded to her once with a stern look and everyone turned their heads and stared at the older woman in curiosity. The woman nodded and closed her eyes briefly and she turned her head to Jewel, before looking back to Kurtzman, motioning her eyes to Jewel, and her expression screamed 'help'. Kurtzman blinked in surprise and he turned his head to Leo, "Oh, yes. Um, Leonardo, do you think you can ask Jewel to release her, please?" he asked the turtle in blue, and Leo simply narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Jewel clenched her jaw, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" she retorted in a clipped tone and Kurtzman jerked slightly at her harsh tone.

Jewel reluctantly let go of the woman's arm and the woman immediately relaxed and made a small noise on content. She gingerly rubbed her arm and smoothed out her coat a little, tying it with the attached belt around her thin waist as her heels clacked against the hardwood floor, and she stood beside Kurtzman. The woman hooked a strand of hair behind her ear as she coughed into her fist, trying to steal discreet glances at the kunoichi. Jewel folded her arms across her chest, looking quite impatient, a certain flaw of hers that she still had to work on, especially during missions. She blamed her old cook for that, as she was also impatient back then whenever Jewel was dashing in and out of the house, tumbling and rolling in the kitchen. She remembered the chef holding the wooden spoon like a Sai and glaring daggers at the gymnast.

 _"Julia!"_ she used to say in a warning tone, _"Keeping rolling into my kitchen like that and I'll cook_ you _into my beef stew!"_

Jewel smirked under her mask at the small memory, and she could hardly believe that it all happened just around six years ago, a year before her father died. Kurtzman gestured a hand to the older woman, "This is an associate of mine, Anabel Gonzalez, she's a neurosurgeon back down at the hospital I used to interview nurses at. I was curious about the scientist's disappearance and I tried to figure out if any of the hospital staff knew anything about it since it happened a block away from there. And luckily for me, she happened to knew that she heard the scientist screaming and she told me she saw -"

"I can explain what I saw, thank you," The woman told him in a clipped tone and she glared at him slightly, almost looking offended. Jewel quirked a brow at the neurosurgeon and she was almost impressed with the way she snapped at the journalist. Kurtzman blinked in surprise and looked at the woman with a gaped jaw, and he clamped his mouth shut, motioning for her to explain her side of the story. Anabel nodded and faced the turtles and the two girls again, "I heard someone scream across the street when I was walking home, and I was already too late by then to help the scientist in any way. But at the time I saw something. I didn't get a good look at it, but I noticed these," she faltered slightly and she looked thoughtful for a moment, "...I think it was these odd, bubblegum aliens inside of these robot bodies. Kurtzman followed me and I told him all about it. We've been working together for the past year, and he showed me some of the investigation he worked on." Anabel informed them matter-of-factly and they all stared at her as the absorbed some of this new information, but Jewel shook her head.

"Wait, but that doesn't really explain why you were working with him if you didn't really need to. None of this was your problem." Jewel wondered with a confused look in her eye, and Anabel slid her gaze on the girl, a soft smile spreading her familiar face, "No, it wasn't," she said with a small shake of her head, before her hand fished for something in her pocket, and she pulled out a slightly wrinkled photograph, "...until he showed me _this,"_ and she extended her arm towards Jewel. The kunoichi eyed the photo wearily before Leo gently nudged her with his elbow. Jewel glanced at him for a second before reluctantly taking the photo from Anabel's hand. She flipped the picture over and her eyes widened in the surprise she couldn't hide. It was a photo of an infant version of herself; the baby version of Jewel was cradled in the arms of a man she almost didn't recognize. He had dark skin, a shade that was darker than hers, he was weathered with many wrinkles and a few creases, his hair was a magnificent white, a stark contrast to his dark skin, and he was smiling down at the laughing baby. But what really stood out to this elderly man the most was his eyes; they were a dark royal blue, a midnight blue that was identical to hers.

Jewel furrowed her brows in confusion as she continued to stare at the picture, "Is that my grandfather?" she wondered aloud to herself, and she could hardly believe what she was seeing. Jewel didn't remember her maternal grandfather very well. She didn't even know he was alive at the time of her birth, she had always been told that he died before her mother gave birth to her. She knew it was her mother's father because of his blue eyes, the blue eyes she had aside from the tiny brown flecks. It was difficult not to notice them. Jewel didn't know much about her grandfather, Alejandro, who was in the army a long time ago before he retired at an early age to be with his family more. Jewel only had one picture of him in his army uniforms, looking quite younger and his hair was probably pitch black too. But that photograph was destroyed when Shredder had burned down her home. Jewel wasn't able to look at the photograph ever again and now she regrets it because her grandfather was obviously someone important even if she hadn't met him. A shame, really, she would have liked to have met him when she was younger. She had always thought he was incredibly cool because he could wield a gun anytime he wanted to. Her grandfather's face had completely faded away from her mind aside from his midnight blue eyes and dark skin. She had always wondered how he died but her father told her that even he didn't know. So many questions were bubbling up her throat and now she was wondering how this strange man had even acquired this picture of her grandfather. Who was this woman?

Jewel finally tore her gaze away from the photo and her eyes settled on the older woman in the room, "How did you get this?" she asked and Anabel smiled sadly at the kunoichi, shaking her head, "You really don't remember me, do you?"

The younger girl just furrowed her brows deep and her lips parted slightly, and she snapped her head to the others. They all looked just as confused as she did and they all shrugged helplessly, not sure of what to say or do. Jewel turned her bewildered gaze back on the lady, "Am I _supposed_ to remember you?" she asked again with raised brows, and now she felt tempted to take her mask off, considering that maybe this woman had the wrong girl or something. Maybe the other girl _also_ had a grandfather with blue eyes? Anabel chuckled and shook her head, "I suppose not, it _was_ a long time ago. You were only a baby then." she told her and Jewel shook her head a little, more confused than she ever felt in her life. What? Since she was a baby? This woman met her when she was a baby?

"Since I was a - what the hell are you _talking_ about?" she asked the older woman, her voice rising slightly as it grew more confused and irritated. "Who even _are_ you?" Jewel demanded in a threatening tone that everyone else in the room tensed in shock - aside from the neurosurgeon, who grinned from ear to ear, looking quite amused by Jewel's threatening and deadly behavior, which only confused the pyrokinetic even more. Why was she amused? Was she asking for Jewel to bask a dent across her face? It looked like the woman seemed to be...she didn't seem unfamiliar with the tone and steely eyed gaze Jewel was radiating, and she couldn't seem to stop grinning like the fool she clearly was. Kurtzman cleared his throat awkwardly and muttered something to Anabel, "Now's not the right time, remember?" Anabel blinked and whirled her eyes to his, and he pointedly glare at her. Anabel glanced at Jewel for a second before sighing heavily, closing her eyes in what seemed like defeat and she lazily waved a hand at him, "Okay, okay..." she said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest, her gaze lingering on Jewel for a second longer.

Kurtzman set the photograph of April down as he flipped onto another page, which revealed a family photograph of a younger Kirby, an infant April, and a woman with dark green eyes, wavy blonde hair that framed her beautiful face, and a lovely red dress as she cradled the laughing baby in her arms, a pleasant grin on her face. There was another photo right next to the family portrait. This photo was another one of her grandfather, except this time, it was a younger version of her grandfather. He had a fancy black tuxedo on, a thin layer of raven black hair, and there was a woman next to him. The photograph was black and white but Jewel could tell this woman had darker skin than him, and she was wearing a white dress that flowed down to her feet, and the bodice was a sweetheart neckline, and a vail on her head, revealing several strands of her dark hair. Her grandfather had his arms wrapped around her waist, and she had her own arms around his neck, and both were smiling at the camera, their eyes bright with glee. Jewel automatically assumed that the woman next to him was her deceased grandmother, the one she was named after, Julia.

"Your mother was taken by the Kraang before you were born. Then, she was experimented on." Kurtzman told April darkly, and his gaze jumped to Jewel's, his eyes grim, "Your grandfather was captured by the Kraang when he was at a younger age, and then your mother was captured for experimentation."

Jewel's eyes widened in surprise and anger as she stared solely on the picture of the happy couple, and they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Her grandfather was captured? How younger was he when he was captured and experimented on like a lab rat? And what about her mother? Is that why Jewel had these powers? Because of her grandfather? Did that mean he was experimented with whatever made Jewel this way, and did her mother inherit these powers from him and passed it on to Jewel? Were these powers also the cause of their deaths? No, that had to be unlikely because her mother died because Jewel was born and her grandfather died from a reason she didn't know about, giving birth to a baby couldn't cause these odd powers to malfunction, especially since her grandfather was...well, a _man_. But - wait, what if he did die of these powers but for a different reason and her mother just happened to caught the same thing but died in a different way than him? Processing all of this was too much for Jewel and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know these answers.

"My _mom?"_ April breathed in bewilderment and horror, so many emotions in her eyes as she stared at her own family portrait. Kurtzman faced the two girls with a serious expression, and Anabel solely focused her gaze on Jewel, and it looked like she wanted to say something so badly, and Jewel wondered what it was about this woman staring at her and having this photo of her grandfather, and she wondered how this woman knew her since she was an infant, because Jewel was pretty sure she had never met Anabel in her entire life. "That's why you two are so special," he told them as he flickered his eyes to April for a moment, "Your DNA can perfect the mutagen in this dimension," his gaze jumped back to Jewel, "And your powers are in the form of some unique alien DNA I can't quite decipher, but I know that it isn't human nor anything to do with the Kraang. The samples they used on your grandfather were rare and those exact samples were the last of what they had left, and I know because they never used those samples again on anybody else and your mother inherited the same DNA from your grandfather." he smiled slightly at Jewel, looking incredibly impressed and intrigued at the same time, "And it seems like you've inherited the same powers both had."

Jewel stared at the two with an unreadable expression on her face, and her mind reeled and spun, and she swallowed thickly. Her head buzzed and everything became blank, it didn't feel like she could blink and her head started to pound again, the pounding of her brain was growing louder and louder by the second as she absorbed everything she had witnessed and heard. Her head was starting to sound like a drum and she could smell smoke all around her. She didn't hear anybody else or a certain someone calling out her name, sounding increasingly worried the more urgent his voice became. She didn't feel the familiar touch of his soft and scaly hands roughly shake her shoulders, yelling at her to snap out of it. Her head was starting to pound and sting and her stomach coiled and she felt bile rise at the back of her throat. Jewel's eyes were still blank and it looked like she was staring into space. Her grandfather was experimented on and injected with these powers, which her mother inherited, which Jewel now inherited also. She distinctly heard urgent voices and glass shattering, but that was a white noise to her.

 _"Jewel, snap out of it!"_ someone snapped, sounding very annoyed.

 _"She's in_ shock, _Raph, cut her some slack!"_ another voice barked.

 _"Um, Leo, I don't think she's gonna be able to fight right now,"_ another voice interjected cautiously, and Jewel heard the other voice scoff.

 _"Yes, I_ know _that, Donnie, just - do me a favor and help her down the building. Make sure she doesn't get hurt."_

Her feet lost the ground and suddenly she felt herself in a bridal style position by a pair of lanky yet strong arms. Her head continued to pound with a searing pain but she didn't seem able to scream. The pain was now too great to react to. Tears brimmed her eyes, though, "My head hurts," she quietly mumbled, her voice so dull and no emotion in it. She felt a hand pat her bicep in comfort, "Don't worry, we're halfway there," he panted.

* * *

 _"Whooa,_ they rebuilt T.C.R.I.? Already?" Raph breathed in shock. They were all huddled behind spate dumpsters in an alleyway, as they stared up at the towering building that Leo had just destroyed months ago. They had to give it to the Kraang, they were persistent. "We break in, erase April's DNA code, steal back Jewel's file, and get out." Leo ordered in a hushed tone as he turned his head to the others, "Infiltration _only."_ he clarified, using what Jewel called his 'Leader Voice'. Everyone's gaze swiveled to Jewel, who was still staring ahead. Leo creased his brows in concern as he gently nudged her shoulder, "Jewel?" he hesitantly asked. After a moment or two, the kunoichi seemed to blink out of her reverie, and she flinched her eyes back on everybody, and she looked conflicted and confused. She nodded as she swallowed thickly, "Y-Yeah, got it," she stammered, and everyone made a face. That was odd; she hardly said a word as Donnie gave her another pill for her headache. Jewel didn't even react to...anything they had said to her. She was completely silent throughout the ride and her eyes looked haunted and blank at the same time. And Jewel never stammered very much, and when she did it was all an act. Clearly the information Kurtzman had given her was way too much for her to handle and she was definitely having a hard time processing it like April.

April nodded once with a determined expression on her face, "Let's do this," she said and Leo nodded back to her, "Great. You, Kurtzman, Dr. Gonzalez, and Jewel all stay outside on lookout." Leo ordered her and April blinked in surprise. Her ready expression twisted into angered disbelief, "Stay outside? On lookout?" she sputtered and Kurtzman nodded firmly, his hand fishing for something in his pocket as he slipped out a sleek card. "No problem. Take this," he handed Leo the black and white T.C.R.I. card with a picture of a human droid Kraang. "It's a key card I stole from one of their vans. It'll get you into T.C.R.I." he supplied and Leo nodded in thanks, "Thanks, Mr. Kurtzman," he saluted before hopping over the dumpster. Kurtzman offered him a thumbs up, "Gook luck," he told him and April gave him a pouted glare, and he reeled back slightly in surprise.

Jewel ignored Dr. Gonzalez staring at her back as she climbed up the roof with fluidity and grace but her mind was blank and dulled to a buzz. April struggled as she panted and groaned with effort. The turtles were out on the edge with Leo's grappling hook readied as they turned their heads to them, "All right, April, stay here and maintain radio communication," Leo ordered the red head as he began to zip line from the rope across. April panted before she frowned deeply, patting a hand to her chest, "But - I want in on the action, too." she hissed and she gestured to Jewel, "And how come Jewel isn't coming with you guys?" she barked as Donnie glanced over at the kunoichi, who was staring ahead into space. He shrugged one shoulder awkwardly, "Jewel's a little spaced out at the moment. Don't worry. We'll be back in two shakes of a Kraang tentacle." he assured her before zip lining away.

April stared back at their retreating forms, and she clenched her jaw, "Wait outside like some stupid sidekick?" she asked rhetorically in disbelief, and she shook her head stubbornly, "I don't think so."

Jewel rolled her eyes to the heavens, her arms still folded across her chest, "Just let it go, April," she snapped at the red head, and she turned her blank eyes to April, "Why can't you just accept the fact that you're probably not ready to go out on an actual mission?"

April shook her head and scoffed, "Because I _am_ ready, Jewel," she hissed, "I can take on more than you think, but you guys won't let me prove myself. Just because I'm a novice doesn't mean I'm not any good," April argued and Jewel shrugged tiredly, "Okay, well, that's not my call anyways, so I can't help you there."

April narrowed her eyes at the pyrokinetic and she balled one hand into a fist. She wanted so badly to go out on an actual mission. She hated sitting on the sidelines like some chump. It was humiliating and a blow to her pride. She was ready, she was strong enough and she knew she could help. But everyone kept treating her as if she was the pretty girl without a clue. For once she wished they trusted in her abilities. She had telepathic powers, she didn't know how they worked but she knew they could be of some help. Especially with the Kraang.

"However," Jewel said and April raised a curious brow at her, and Jewel smirked mischievously at her, but it didn't quite reach her eyes yet, "I'm bored and I don't really need the guys treating me like I'm some charity case. And if you really think you're ready to take off your training wheels," she shrugged, "well, then I can't stop you." she said. April blinked repeatedly, and she creased her brows together, "Wait, are you saying -"

"I'm not giving you permission. That's Lion Boy's call, not mine."

April brightened visibly as she stared back at the building the turtles had snuck into, before turning to Jewel, a confident smirk on her face, her eyes determined, "Let's do this,"

* * *

"I told you, I'm _sick_ of sitting on the sidelines!" April hissed at the turtles after she had dusted herself off. Donnie frowned in disapproval and glared at Jewel, "And what's _your_ excuse?" he asked the black haired girl heatedly. April glimpsed at Jewel, who shrugged as though she did nothing wrong, "What? I didn't tell her to come. That's not my call to make, remember?" she countered and April smirked slightly. Leo stared at his girlfriend for a few seconds, before rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat, "Fine," he relented, his gaze lingering on Jewel for a second, and he pointed a finger at her, "We'll talk about this later, but for now, just be quiet, stay close, and do _not_ let Mikey touch anything -"

Everyone gasped when they heard some type of alarm go off and heads immediately swiveled to Mikey. The orange banded turtle turned around and smiled innocently, holding his hands up as he waved them. "Wasn't me!" he said hurriedly, a bead of sweat dropping down his brow. "I think they're done charging!" Donnie observed with a panicked tone, "Let's get out of here!" he barked as they all whirled around and sped away. They ducked the maze-like office room as they hid behind the office cubicle walls. Multiple Kraang droids abruptly stood up as the thick wire attached to their backs unhooked, and they hummed readily, standing up like soldiers in a war.

April's heart pounded against her ribcage and her lungs started burning with effort as she tried to keep up with the others. Running this much wasn't easy for her because she never had to run this fast or this much in her life. Not even in those fitness tests her school makes all the students do. Leo rolled to a stop against the cubicle wall as he held his hand up, motioning for them to stop as they huddled behind him. April listened intently at the conversation one of the droids were having. It could be useful for this real mission that she was on for the first time ever. Not to brag or anything.

"Kraang, does this human suit make Kraang look fat?" one asked in an emotionless tone. April blinked and she made a face. Jewel snickered, and April turned her head to the pyrokinetic, whose eyes were amused, "Maybe around the hips." she teased under her breath. April stared at her with a flat look and turned back as Leo finally gave them another signal to move. Her insides flipped when she heard more Kraang stand to their feet as they snuck their way into the elevator. Anxiety crawled across her skin as she waited for the doors to slide open. At the last second, before any droids could see them, the two doors hissed open and they dashed inside. Leo tucked out the keycard Kurtzman gave them earlier and slides it in, granting them access.

 _"The floor level known as level forty has been accessed to Kraang,"_ a woman's voice droned.

 _"Whew!"_ Leo breathed just as some lovely elevator music begins to play above them. "Not bad so far," he mused and they all stood stiffly inside. They all shifted uncomfortably against the music. This music reminded April of one of those fancy, romantic music playing in the background on one of those cheesy movies she and Irma used to watch when they were kids. Irma and her would make fun of those movies before changing the channel to watch some sci-fi. April smiled distantly at the memory. Raphael shook his head a little, holding his large fingers over his temples as he frowned in disapproval, "This music is makin' my ears bleed," he complained. April nodded in agreement before she heard the elevator ding softly as the metal doors slid open.

Simultaneously, they all drop to their knees as Leo pokes his head out. April watched as he made a fist before holding a finger up, and he leapfrog out, his brothers and Jewel followed suit with narrowed eyes as they gracefully rolled out of the stuffy elevator. With a wary look, her stomach churning, April crawled to her knees as she came out, her eyes roving left and right before following after them. She felt out of place and she wasn't the best in stealth yet. She was still learning plenty from both Splinter and Donnie, and on occasion Leo, but she wasn't at their level yet. And she feared that it would take more than a year or two to reach at least close to their level. And that was a secret she kept to herself, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Splinter probably knows. The man knew everything, it seemed.

April watched with an awed expression as she stared at the multiple Kraang hovering in the air in their small, silver ships. "What's going on, Donnie?" Raph asked in a hushed whisper. Donnie smiled sarcastically as he held his hands to his cheeks. "It's a Kraang sweet sixteen birthday party," he mocked in a high-pitched tone. He dropped his hands to his side as Raph's eyes flattened in irritation, and Donnie glared at his back, "How am I supposed to know?!" he snapped. April stifled a giggle, and instead looked at the hovering pink blobs in concentration. She could feel something that wasn't quite normal. It shifted around her head like a slithering snake and her head began to pulse again in pain. She groaned as she slapped her hands over her temples. It was the same pain again from earlier but this pain felt different than the last one, too. It was discomforting and it definitely hurt...but it was just different.

She started hearing a murmur that definitely didn't sound like one of the turtles or Jewel. No...this was a different voice. "It's Kraang Prime." she said, and she walked closer to the largest Kraang of them all, just below the one without the hover ship. "They're mediating, communicating. I can hear their thoughts," she explained in a hushed tone, closing her eyes in deep concentration.

Kraang Prime himself was musing his thoughts as he went over whatever he had planned for them through the projection screen, and April could understand every single word.

"Whoa, man." Mikey breathed, grinning widely in awe, "You're like telepathetic," he mused and Donnie slapped his forehead, "Tele _pathic,"_ the genius turtle corrected.

 _"The experiment is nearly complete,"_ Kraang Prime informed, _"Despite setbacks, the mutagen will be ready as planned."_

"They're talking about invasion," April explained.

 _"Soon, we will transform the Earth and all its hideous people,"_ Kraang Prime said. April's eyes shot open as she gasped. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she slapped her hand to her mouth. Kraang Prime's eyes shot open as well as they widened in anger, **_"What?!"_ **he screeched, **_"Intruders!"_**

Alarms suddenly blared through the walls and April backed away to the others as watched in horror as one of the Kraang screeched angrily as they disappeared from their projector. "Um, guys..." Mikey said fearfully, "What are we thinkin'?"

 _"Run!"_ Leo immediately answered as he turned a heel and bolted for the elevator. Without hesitation, April and the others followed after him as the blue banded leader fervently pressed the button. "Some stealth mission," Raph barked just as Mikey's eyes widened, "Dudes!" he cried, and their gazes immediately tore to the direction he was staring at. And it wasn't pretty.

It was that woman April recognized from the time she was attacked at her school. The red head remembered it all too well. She could still remember the loud and speeding beat of her heart thumping loudly in her ears. She could still remember the helplessness she felt when she realized she wouldn't be able to defend herself this time. At the time her mind drifted off to Donnie and she texted him as well as his brothers and Jewel. It seemed only right, since they were the only ones who knew how to deal with the Kraang.

Leo kept pushing the button, and April was pretty sure he would end up breaking it if he kept doing that, and Mikey cried out, "It's that freaky chick with the exploding elbows!"

 _Probably the best description you could give for her, Mikey,_ April thought to herself as she stared at the woman and a few droids with their weapons aimed for them. The woman droid raised her elbow, which split into two section sections and she aimed her fire at them. Instantly, April and the others hurdled themselves out of the way, and just as the elevator opened, the bombs originally for them exploded the elevator and it was engulfed into pink flames and puffs of smoke.

April panted and she could hear something flying towards her. She forced her feet to move faster as the beat of her heart increased the further she ran. Her lungs burned fiercely as sweat dripped down her brow. Man, she was tired!

 _ **"APRIL!"**_ Donnie's voice screeched as he tackled her down protectively and she grunted in both surprise and slight pain as she face planted to the floor. She heard something explode behind her but it was dulled slightly in her ears. She furrowed her brows as she weakly sat up, rubbing a hand over her throbbing head. Her eyes popped out of their sockets and she pushed herself into Donnie, "Look out!" she cried out as three droids fired their guns for them, just missing her by a hair.

Leo flipped over one of the droids as he sliced one of their heads, snagging their gun and firing it at the other droids in the room. He turned to Mikey and Raph, their weapons readied and drawn, and the leader in blue pointed his sword to their only exit.

"We gotta get to that door!" he told them as he turned back around, only to be met with another set of droids aiming their guns towards them, the woman droid in front with her exploding elbows. Donnie spun his Bo staff over his head as he charged for another brawl as April jerked out her Tessen, raising it above her head with a set jaw and her eyes narrowed. All she had to do was deflect a few shots and follow after the others and the she was home free -

A robotic hand suddenly clutched her wrist as April sharply turned her head to meet one of the blue and silver droids, her wide and angry eyes meeting its emotionless magenta ones. "It is the human known as April O'Neil." he said as April attempted to wriggle her hand free. The droid was hardly giving in and she began to slap him with her metal fan, narrowing her eyes in irritation as she clenched her jaw tightly. "I am," she grunted as she whacked his face some more, "..not gonna," she grunted more fiercely as she slapped, whacked, whatever the term was, but his iron-like grip was too much as she finally said, "...ask for help!"

The droid seemed to have had enough as he stopped another of her onslaughts midair, just as she got her Tessen close to his cheek. Her skin paled like snow and her eyes widened in fright. He snagged and threw away her Tessen to the side and she feebly called out for help. She was pulled off her feet and her pleas came louder and louder as she was dragged off away from the battle, her arms over her head and they started stinging at the strength of the droid's grip.

 ** _"HELP! HELP! DONNIE!"_** her voice faded away.

* * *

Her back ached against the cool table as they prepared for the experiment on her. She was cladded in stark white pajamas. April grunted as she tried to writhe out of the metal table that chilled through the thin fabric of these pajamas they forced her in. Her muscles strained beneath the thick and heavy weight of the titanium straps they restrained her with. Her angry and tired blue eyes stared ahead at the thin needle above her. It was far and she could only see the no doubt sharp tip. Several droids and humanoid suits were gathered around her, staring at her with emotionless expressions, their eyes dead. So many thoughts ran through her aching head.

All she had wanted was to go on a real mission with the turtles and Jewel. She wanted to test her skills out on the battlefield, to see how much she could take, how much she could handle. If only the turtles just let her. The night had started out rough for her, especially that stupid warmup. Sweat clung greedily to her pale, flushed skin, her whole body burned hot, her lungs ached fiercely from the strain, her feet stung as she forced them to keep going, no matter how much her body was begging to stop and take a break. But she didn't want to take a break, she wanted to keep going, she wanted to be strong like the turtles. She wanted to be fast, she wanted to run more than she originally could. She just wanted to be a full fledged kunoichi already. Was that too much to ask?

And then came the situation with Kurtzman. Every detail of the information had suddenly been poured all over her like syrup on a fresh stack of pancakes. She knew the Kraang operated in New York and other parts of the city, she didn't know they experimented on people. She didn't even know much about the mutagen. She didn't even know that they experimented on her mother. So many emotions swirled through her as she gazed upon the picture of her and her parents. She stared at her father's bright, happy eyes, that familiar wide grin on his slightly younger face, that ridiculous afro he had until she was well into her middle school years. Tears gathered in her eyes at the fond memories of her and her dad. She remembered just how much she missed him. She stared at him in longing, wishing he hadn't been mutated, the guilt coming back at her from that night. If only she had just moved out of the way.

And then her eyes travelled to the woman sat in a chair, a laughing baby cradled in her arms. Her mother was incredibly beautiful just like in some of the pictures she had seen. Her mother had bright blonde hair that was only slightly rugged, sweet pine green eyes, and that beautiful red dress she was wearing back in the picture. April still had that dress because it was such a special dress. It was the dress her mother had married her father in. April still had it because one day she hoped to wear it for own wedding, if she ever met the right guy, of course. A small and secret part of April wished she looked more like her mother, like her hair and eyes, but she had been stuck with her father's eyes and hair color. Luckily April was blessed to have her mom's familiar face shape and structure, such as her round cheeks and that glow of pretty pink cheeks.

The red head wanted to know more about her mother. She only had her mom until she was six years old, when for some reason they had to leave the farmhouse back in North Hampshire, but when she had asked her dad whatever happened to mom, he would dodge the question and just tell her that mom didn't make it. But April was still curious. Didn't she have the right to know what happened? The fact that her mother was taken by these aliens, the fact that April was the key, and her mother was captured and cruelly taken away from her. Is that how her mother died? Because of the Kraang. A dull ache brushed through her skull, and she stumbled slightly to the point where she could hardly stand. That was...it was just too much information to absorb in just one day. _Ever heard of 'Baby Steps', Kurtzman?_

Fear coiled her stomach as she heard the quiet thrum of the machine bringing the needle closer, and her eyes widened a fraction. The needle glinted in the too bright lights in the room, and somehow it became sharper and sharper the closer it came. Her heart was racing wildly that April was almost certain the organ would burst out of her chest. One Kraang droid, dressed as a human wearing a stuffy business suit, stared right through her soul with those lifeless eyes of his, "The DNA that belongs to the April clones is lacking, Kraang," he said in a monotone voice, and the needle came closer, "Kraang needs more April DNA."

April's eyes were popping out of fear, "Uh, how 'bout I just give you some hair or something," she stammered with a shaky, suggestive smile, _"That_ has DNA!"

His face didn't even twitch, he simply blinked down at her, "That is correct," he noted, and the razor sharp needle was just above her face, and one more push, her DNA would be extracted, "But this is far more entertaining to Kraang."

Her fright was momentarily vanished and morphed into surprise and mild annoyance. Geez, she didn't know the Kraang could even be snarky. Assholes. She tried to back her head away from the sharp needle as much as she could. Tears started stinging her eyes again and she tried to blink them away, though some travelled down to her temples and melted into her strawberry blonde hair. Her hair was a mess from the fight she had tried to put up, but these blasted aliens were too strong for her. Bruises blossomed on her skin and around her jaw. She choked, and she sniffled, "Donnie," she whispered for the purple clad turtle desperately. She knew he would come in barging through the doors to save her from this nightmare, even if a small part of her wanted to maintain some of what little pride she had left. He would always save her because he was the hero for April, but she didn't want to be Donnie's damsel in distress. She wanted to be the badass kunoichi like Karai or Jewel - or even that weird girl Veronica she had only met once. She didn't want to be like Mary-Jane from the Arachno-Man movie that came out a few years ago. She didn't want to be the weak, helpless romantic interest of the main protagonist, shrieking for her hero, crying out for him. She wanted to be his partner in crime, the girl who could kick ass.

She grunted more out of sheer desperation and she tried to turn her head as if that would help, before she heard a crackling and something was being sliced. She peeled her eyes open and looked up to find Raphael hovering over her and the large contraption, narrowing his eyes as his electric green eyes blazed with determination and anger, "April," he called out. Her frightful eyes flattened to annoyance, "Great, saved by Raph," she groused, and now she felt a little humiliated and disappointed, "I'm never gonna live this down," she muttered in mild irritation. Raph shrugged one should carelessly, as though her comment didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, "Well, we've all been there, April," he told her as he drew out his Sais and hopped down gracefully with a grunt. He landed feet first on an unfortunate droid and she watched as he mercilessly bashed out some other droids, kicking one away with a powerful kick to the stomach. One suddenly seized his arm in a tight grip just as Raph prepared for another strike with his weapon. More came to him and Raph grunted as he struggled in their iron grip, "Let me go!" he demanded.

April's eyes widened in worry, "Raph!" she called out and she wiggled harder, frustration boiling her like water on the stove, and shew as ready to be evaporated into smoke. She could feel the needle beckoning towards her, and she could almost feel the sharp pin penetrate through her sensitive skin. She struggled with everything she had left and she could hear Raph call out to her, his voice incredibly worried and panicked, "APRIL!"

She grunted more and more and she could feel the droids stare right through her, like knife to a stick of butter.

"Do not struggle. The one called April O'Neil will soon be expired."

 _Expired?!_ No, she didn't want to be expired. What was she, a carton of milk? Panic, fear, exhaustion, frustration took over her whole being. Her heart started to race, her skin burned, her head ached and it felt like it was being split in two. This was...this was too much pressure! First the turtles tell her she's not ready for a mission, then she learns that her mother was captured and experimented on, then she was captured on her first mission, and now...this was just too much for her deal with in one day. She didn't want to die, she wanted to be back in school, watching those sci-fi movies with Irma, tutor Casey, she wanted to be back in the lair, sparring with the turtles and Splinter, hanging out with Donnie in his lab, listen to him ramble on about science. She didn't want to be stuck in some Kraang facility, treated like some experiment you could dissect. She was a person. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?!

 _Leave me alone,_ she wanted to say, and her whole body shook, her teeth grinded in anger, a snarl setting in. _Leave me alone._

 _Leave me alone. Leave me alone._

The needle was closer.

 _Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone._

Closer.

Her mouth pried open, her eyes tightly shut, brimming with tears.

 _LEAVE. ME. **ALONE!**_

She screamed.

She screamed louder than she ever did before. She screamed out of frustration, anger, self-doubt, everything she's been feeling all night.

* * *

April hurriedly plopped herself on the front seat of the Kraang's van as Kurtzman began to drive like a maniac. She heard the shots being fired at the back and Kurtzman suddenly grinned, "Escaping from the Kraang in their own van!" he mused with a laugh. April smiled, before the firing shots slowly ebbed away and then everything was silent and calm again before Leonardo suddenly spoke up, sounding grateful for the save, "Thanks for the save, Mr. Kurtzman," the blue banded turtle thanked, lazily wrapping an arm around Jewel, whose eyes were dull again as they distantly stared out at the city, looking lost in her own thoughts. April risked a glimpse and frowned at the kunoichi. She hardly said a word ever since they were in Kurtzman's apartment and April made a mental note to ask about how she was feeling about the whole situation with her grandfather and her own mother.

"I owed you one." Kurtzman brushed off, sounding quite ecstatic, "So, did you wipe out of the Kraang's computers?" he asked with enthusiasm in his voice. Donnie nodded curtly, "We did," he replied, frowning a little, "By the skin of our noses," he added. April's head started to hurt again but it wasn't as painful as before. The adrenaline she had felt before slowly started to leak out of her system, but she still felt pumped about that little stunt she pulled earlier. She still had no idea what she did exactly. "The only reason we survived was because of April." Raph said with a faint grin, and he turned his head to her along with everybody else. The tip of April's ears burned a bright red from the attention drawn on her, and she shyly flicked a stray stand of hair behind her ear. "Whatever you did back there...saved us all."

Truthfully, April had no idea what she did. She knew that she screamed and it shook the whole room and that the scream wiped out the droids. She guessed they were sensitive to her scream and she made sure to remember that for the future. She made a noise between a huff and a laugh, "I have...no clue what I did," she said, and she held her palms out, still confused as to what she did as she tried to explain it as best as she could. "I was freaking out, and then - zap! The Kraang were toast," she recalled from tonight as Kurtzman rounded a corner in an alleyway.

"You walk from here," Kurtzman said as he parked the van to a stop. Raph, April, and Donnie hopped out of the front seats of the van while Leo, Mikey, and Jewel stepped out from the back. April walked along the others as they stepped up to Kurtzman, who had his arm out on the window with a serious expression on his face. "Well, I'm off," he told them, "Somebody's gotta keep an eye on the Kraang. They're everywhere," he informed them as he pulled something out from his pocket and handed it to Leo. "If you ever need my expertise, you know where to find me." he supplied. April blinked in surprise when she saw Dr. Gonzalez step out of the van from the back, and she walked to Kurtzman's window. He creased his brows in confusion, "Aren't you gonna come with me?" he asked her. Anabel shook her head, "I can't," she said as she turned her head to look at the turtles and the two girls, her gaze lingering on Jewel for a second longer. April quirked a brow and turned her head to the younger girl, who caught her stare and shrugged as if to say 'I don't know'.

"I've got some family matter to take care of." the neurosurgeon told him with a tired grin. Kurtzman shrugged carelessly and gave her a two fingered salute, "Suit yourself," he said before the car roared to life and they all watched as he drove off back into the city. April wondered if they would ever see him again pretty soon. With her luck, she was gonna give it another week or two, depending on how everything else in her life gets crazy. Anabel turned back to them and they shared an awkward look. The nighttime air was silent and uncomfortable and their only comfort were the car honks and the police sirens in the distance. Leo cleared his throat awkwardly, and he gave the woman a pleasant grin, "Thanks for the save back there, Dr. You know, with the rescue van and all." Leo thanked with a small shrug of his shoulders. Raph made a face before he rolled his eyes at his older brother.

Dr. Gonzalez smiled, "It was a pleasure, Leonardo."

"Do you have any place to be, Dr. Gonzalez?" Donnie asked with a small tilt of his head. Anabel nodded as she clasped her hands behind her back, "Yes, actually. I have a late night shift at the hospital in about twenty minutes." she told them. April furrowed her brows as she frowned at the older woman in curiosity, "Which hospital, exactly?" the red head asked.

"It's a hospital in Queens, I live around there." she informed them. April nodded and movement caught her eye. She snapped her head to Jewel, who reached to her back pocket and the red head watched as she heard the wrinkled paper crinkle in Jewel's hands as she extended her arm towards the neurosurgeon. "I almost forgot." she said as she handed back the photograph of herself and her grandfather. Anabel held up a palm and shook her head, "That's fine, sweetheart, you keep it. Consider it a late birthday present." she told Jewel with a kind smile.

Jewel's mask was off so April could see her brows knitting together in confusion as Jewel tilted her head, her gaze lowered down to the old photograph before jumping back to Anabel, "If you don't mind me askin', how do you and Kurtzman know about my grandfather and my mother? And what about some of the pictures we saw in that journal? How'd you get those?" she asked with slight suspicion in her voice. The turtles brow ridges shot up in surprise as their eyes travelled to the older woman, and April squinted her eyes at the lady. It was a valid question, and it would definitely be helpful on how she and Kurtzman figured all of this out about her and Jewel. It was confusing and it bewildered April. And April was just as curious about her own mother.

Anabel grinned softly, "Let me ask you something, Jewel. Do you remember me?" she asked.

"I don't even _know_ you."

"Well," Anabel said, pursing her lips tightly as she looked a little uncertain, "Look, I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to say this so I'm just gonna say it," she warned the black haired girl. April and the turtles shared confused looks with each other, before their eyes settled back on Jewel, who looked impatient and confused. Anabel seemed to be having trouble as she stumbled on her words before she finally mustered up coherent words.

"I'm, uh, well, sweetie, I'm," she shrugged, smiling softly, "...I'm your _aunt."_

* * *

Donnie sprinted across the rooftops, sopping wet as the ran poured harder and faster within every second. The lights were blurry with droplets, people from the street were scattering everywhere, knocking into each other as they spat a quick curse before moving on. Thunder roared in the cold weather for a mere second, before all that could be heard was the rapid pace of the water droplets. Lightning streaked across the dark sky dotted with millions of stars. Donnie felt water slither down his head to his neck. He finally skidded to a stop as his mahogany eyes landed on her turned back. She was sopping wet on the edge of the roof, and he could she had her knees drawn to her chest. He padded softly into view before he silently sat beside her, and he stared at her for a second. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes were downcast as they stared down at the streets, looking lost in thought. Her delicate strawberry blonde hair clung to her skin, her eyes rimmed red at the edges. He let his legs dangle on the edge of the rooftop.

April made no acknowledgment of the tall and lanky turtle joining her, and if she did, she didn't say. Donnie stared down at the street but he watched her out of the corner of his eye, his concern was evident. "How are you doing?" he finally asked, his voice was soft, concerned. April blinked, but she didn't say anything for a few moments. She just stared down at the roads filled with people and slow cars, the taxis were a bright yellow that stood out against the darker cars. She shrugged her sagged shoulders. "It's not as bad as before. It's hardly noticeable if I don't think too much." she softly replied. Donnie frowned, and he shook his head softly, "I wasn't really asking about that." he said. He was indeed worried that her telepathic abilities could cause her too much strain. Especially after what happened a few hours ago but it felt more like a week. But he knew she was going to be okay because he had checked her over earlier and deemed her well enough to go back home. But he knew better that she would sleep peacefully tonight. They both spent so much time around this building before. It was where they would hang out and she would tell him about her day.

"I know." April said, sniffling as she wiped her nose with the back of her palm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't answer him immediately. She just stared back at the street before downcast eyes slowly travelled to her dark boots, droplets pouring down on them. Her head hurt a little, but it wasn't as bad like before. "Thank you for the pills," she thanked him instead of answering his previous question. Donnie blinked and frowned in disappointment, but he nodded with a small grin, "No thanks needed." he said.

They sat there in silence, listening to the droplets falling down to the earth. Thunder boomed across the sky again.

"It's a lot to take in after just one day. I'm not really sure how to process all of it at once." she finally answered. "I always knew something was off about my powers. I knew there was something I was missing. I just...I wasn't expecting this." she waved her hand in front of her face, before turning her eyes on him, "Just a few months ago I was April O'Neil: normal girl with a normal life. Now I'm April O'Neil: half-human, half-mutant. A genetically modified teenager and the source to an elaborate plan to terraform the Earth for an alien species." she scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

She sighed heavily as Donnie listened intently, absorbing her words as they replayed through his head. "I don't think my life could get any weirder than this."

Donnie leaned over slightly and nudged her upper arm with his elbow, "Hey, being a mutant isn't so bad. Plus, you have the benefit of not _looking_ like one." he consoled her. April gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, and she huffed out a small laugh, "The mutant part doesn't really bother me as much." she confessed. Donnie frowned in confusion, creasing his nonexistent brows, "Then what does?" he asked.

April felt like her mind was rambling more than her voice, "I just..." she sighed, hugging her legs tighter, and a forlorn look took over her azure orbs. "I just wanted to be someone better, y'know? I wanted to be strong and quick - like you guys. I wanted you guys to think I was ready for something bigger than sitting out on the sidelines."

Donnie softly landed his larger hand over her shoulder, "I _do_ think you might be ready for something bigger. But sometimes, well, I just worry that something bad will happen to you, and I won't be there to protect you."

April shifted a bit, her bottom sore on the hard edge of the roof, and she turned her gaze on him, her sad gaze piercing his soul, melting his brain into goo whenever he looked into those eyes. Those damn blue eyes. "You're sweet, Donnie, but I don't want to become like those girls in the superhero movies. I want to be the one who saves the day, the one who becomes into something better."

Donnie nodded in understanding, and he stayed silent. He allowed her to talk through her emotions, to let her say what she had to say to relieve whatever burden she had on her shoulders. It was a technique Splinter had used on him and his brothers when they were younger. He moved his large hand to her back, rubbing it in soothing circles.

April heaved a sigh, her delicate form sagging, "My dad's more bat than human, I don't know where he is and I worry about him all day. I try to focus more in school and I'm dodging all of my friends questions left and right, and they're just drifting off from me because they think I've become too depressed. My mom's dead, I never found out what happened to her the night we left the farmhouse. I didn't even know she was experimented on. And after everything tonight...I don't feel like a real person - or even a mutant. I feel like...like I'm this forgotten science project that a four year old gave up on." her voice was a little choked, and she shook her head scornfully as her eyes welled up. "I feel like I'm always gonna be destined to be alone."

A small tear left her eye, and she angrily wiped it away, but Donnie noticed.

His frowned deepened and more than ever did he wish he could borrow Leo's sword and plunge it through a Kraang blob. Because the girl he was falling in love with was suffering mentally, more than she ever had in her lifetime. April was already dealing with enough. She didn't need this on her plate. And he felt responsible because in a way, it was his fault. He's the one who invited himself on his life that night he had laid his eyes on her. He couldn't help but hop down from the edge of the rooftop he saw her from. Once he saw that she was in trouble, even though he had no idea who this girl was, he couldn't help but have the need to rescue her. He blamed her eyes. They had an effect on him that he couldn't quite control.

He released his hand from her back, and he pushed aside her bangs, "You're not alone, April," he told her in a soft, but serious tone. "You have your aunt, who loves you so much. You have your friends - like that Irma girl you told me about, and Nicole, I think. And...erm, Casey," he tried and failed to keep the disdain from his tone at the mention of the other boys' name. "And a crazy family of turtles and their sensei who thinks of you as his daughter, and you have a friend who could heat up those s'mores you like so much." he shrugged awkwardly, "And...you have me."

April turned her head and a soft smile smoothed her beautiful, freckled features, her round cheeks tinting an odd pink shade. Her head reached out and softly cupped his cheek, "I _do_ have you guys. And I'm glad all of you are a part in my life. You especially." she told him in a quiet, sweet and honest voice. Donnie gave her one of his gap-toothed grins. Her eyes crinkled at the corners, her smile wide and affectionate, and he placed his larger hand over wrist, leaning into her soft touch. It was warm and a stark contrast to the cold wind that was blowing over them.

Her blue eyes bored into his reddish brown eyes, his stomach turned, and butterflies fluttered at the base of his stomach. He wanted so much to lean in and just crash his lips into hers. To feel her lips against his, to wrap his lanky yet strong arms around her. To call her his. Because she was his April. And he was in love with her. He only knew this girl for a few months and he was falling in love with her. And he wished he could kiss her here and right now. But instead he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close to him, and his heart sped up a little as her head feel to his plastron, and she stared up at the stars, blocked slightly from the somg and pouring rain. Thunder roared louder, but it felt like her even breaths were louder.


	10. The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones

**Hey guys. Sorry if this update took longer than usual. It's been a hectic week for me. Final grades and all can be such a pain in the ass. I really appreciate all the reviews from the last chapter. Sorry if I made it too much about Jewel than April. Div and I just didn't want you guys to end up skimming the whole chapter to get to the point. But that was a storyline I've been planning for Jewel. I added that Apritello scene because it felt like I was focusing too much on Gwen/Raph and Leo/Jewel. I've always loved that pairing and I was squealing in delight when I watched that hilarious TMNT music video. I hate cats but Ice Cream Kitty is just...okay, the cat kind of weirds me out but I stayed for the ending. The look on Donnie's face was hysterical. Now...let's see what our audience thinks.**

 **Also, I've seen the new animation art for the new TMNT show, and I gotta say...I don't like it. I mean, it looks so awkward and it's kind of freaky to look at. And I really hate the fact that Raph's the leader and Leo isn't. Leo was always the leader in the comics, movies, shows, etc. Raph's the hothead and rebel, Leo is the responsible one. I'm only gonna watch one episode. If I like what I see, then maybe I'll stick around for it. But I highly doubt it'll be any good. But you never know, I guess.**

 **Redbat132: Yep, her aunt Anabel is helping out Kurtzman a little. I'm surprised no one figured that already. I mean, it was pretty obvious that you didn't have to read the semi-ending of the chapter. Jewel's middle name is Anabel and her aunt has the same hair color as her. And I wanted to incorporate that she still has a bunch of electrons floating around in her head that's causing the shock attacks. I'll go into more depth on that aspect of her health but not until later chapters.**

 **crazylil'bunny: No, Jewel isn't a mutant nor is her mother or her grandfather. Her grandfather and her mother were both experimented and injected with the powers Jewel has now, but they aren't mutants or anything. And it wasn't Kraang DNA like with April, it's a different species. But I won't be talking about that until later on in the series, probably in a different season. Jewel has a handle on her powers but when she starts having the shock attack, she only loses a little bit of control so steam rises off from her body. Y'know, like on a stove when there's steam coming from the boiling water. And yes, within every season and episode, they do seem to be having more moments.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: Oh, that sounds pretty cool for a fanfic plot but I don't really think I'll write it. I don't know, I'm starting to lose interest in Descendants but maybe you should suggest that to another amazing author or write it yourself. And it is sweet that Jewel has somebody left from her bloodline. It's always good to know when you have someone from your blood still up and about in your life - especially if you're an orphan like Jewel. And technically, yes. Jewel does have an alien DNA in her blood but it's not Kraang.**

 **Okay, just a heads up, Div and I decided to focus less on Jewel and this whole family dilemma that's going on** **with her. We're just going to have Jewel ignore it for now and wait for her to deal with it and confront it during the major episodes of the show. And I can't wait to introduce Casey. He's a really interesting character and he reminds me of a human Raphael. That's why those two get along so well. They're inseparable. But I don't ship Capril - no offense to the Capril shippers.**

* * *

Casey Jones sat in his rolling chair as he flipped open one of his composition notebooks he had lying around in his semi-clean room. His father had came in earlier and barked at him to clean up his room, but Casey hardly paid him any mind. He wasn't ignoring his dad, he was going to clean and tidy up his room, but he had other matters to focus on. He chewed on an old pen of his as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at the empty page in thought. he wasn't exactly a fantastic writer by any means, he could draw and his sketches weren't so bad. He was better at drawing violent cartoons but he had always had a love for violence and he tended to grow bored in class. They were just so boring that he couldn't help it. He'd scribble down some notes but he mostly nodded off and drew what was on his mind. But he never actually written something close to a journal. And he felt a little foolish for that. Girls were the ones to write in journal - or diaries, as his sister would like to say. Guys just used their fists or sports as their own type of diary. But writing in this journal felt important to him. It was making everything he was about to do more real and it made it final. It was like sticking the flag on the top of the mountain.

He finally nodded as he finally mustered up his courage and finalized his wording in his head. He could hear himself narrating what he was writing, what he was thinking, and he could almost hear the eerie, driven music in the background, like in those action movies when the main hero was gearing up for the first time. His brown eyes look angry, disgusted as he thought about those mutants and the mysterious ninjas he's heard about. He had unfortunately ran into one of those mutants when he and April were having their first tutoring session. He could still feel those bruises and scrapes from that day. But he didn't regret it, he just wanted this girl he was starting to become more interested in to be safe and sound and away from the freak's harm. And lately he's been hearing more about these other mutants at school and some on the news. And Casey didn't like that one bit. These mutants were dangerous, they were freaks, they were hurting people. And some of those people he didn't know, but what was going to happen if those people became those he cared about. Like his dad, or his innocent little sister? Or April? He had to protect them.

Casey had always known he was always meant for something more than school or even hockey. He was always a rowdy and rambunctious kid. Sure, he didn't look the part of a fighter, but he had his strength and people underestimated him too much. Casey was tough and he knew how people his age or younger get caught up in these street fights in the dangerous part of the city. Those kids winded up becoming into bums or getting themselves killed and they were forgotten and shunned by the living. Casey didn't want to end up like those kids, he wanted to be someone better. Like a hero. He was meant for something more than a normal life. A normal life sounded so boring to his mind. Going to college, the career you dream about, the perfect girl who becomes the mother of your children, those school activities, paying for their college, etc. It just...it didn't sound right to Casey. It was so bland and old fashioned. Not everybody wanted that life and he didn't need that life. He wanted something with more action, something to excite him that adrenaline pumps into his veins. Something that wasn't close to a normal life.

He wrapped some gauze around his hockey stick and he redid his mask to make it far more intimidating. It was a scare tactic he had searched up on the internet. Maybe he could scare off or distract the mutants with his mask. It was an old hockey mask of his, but he used his black spray paint to redesign the mask to make it look like a human skull. As he sprayed the final touches to give it a little extra shine, it didn't look so bad, if he did say so himself. Those mutants wouldn't see him coming until it was too late. He applied thicker material over his clothes and attached a taser he had stole from his neighbor a few years ago. He added a baseball glove and held a stash of extra hockey sticks behind his back. Those things were breakable and he was gonna need the extra backup just in case. He stood in front of his mirror and stared into a skinny teenager as he lifted his mask up. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to make himself look intimidating for the ninjas.

He stumbled slightly on his words, "Who do you -" he shook his head, hating the way he had stuttered and how his voice cracked. _Come on, Casey,_ he urged himself, _Ninjas and Mutants won't be scared of you if your voice cracks like that._ "Who do you think you are, a ninja?" he asked his reflection as he imagined a random ninja clad in all black, cowering into a pitiful ball in some corner as he extended his arm. the taser whipped out from under his glove, cracking with electricity as he growled out determinedly, "Bring it, punk!"

He narrowed his eyes determinedly as he drew out one of his hockey sticks as he vigorously spun in his hand before holding it to his side, and he creased his brows. Those ninjas and mutants didn't know what was about to hit them. They better watch themselves, because they messed with the wrong city. And they were messing with the wrong people. Casey was going to make sure they stayed out of sight and out of mind. They weren't going to hurt nobody anymore.

"Scum sucking, mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet... _Casey Jones."_

* * *

The four mutant brothers were lined up in the dojo, two on each side, standing to attention as they awaited for their Sensei's orders. Jewel stood beside Master Splinter with her arms folded across her chest, a neutral expression on her features as she waited patiently. Splinter had his hands folded behind his back, "My sons," he said, his eyes serious and his furry features firm and soft as he walked past them, "You are truly becoming impressive warriors. But to grow as a team, you must learn each other's strengths, and weaknesses." he informed them.

As if on cue, the turtles swiftly drew out their weapons one by one. Leonardo simply unsheathed his twin katanas, the metal ringing in the still and tense air, Rapahel twirled his Sais with a determined look in his eyes, Donatello expertly spun his wooden Bo staff, and in his flamboyant fashion, Michelangelo flipped out his nunchaku as he expelled a long, revolting belch right into Donnie's face. The purple banded turtle instantly reeled backwards in disgust, and he coughed harshly as he rubbed his irritated and red rimmed eyes with the back of his large hand. _**"AUGH!**_ Right in my _face_ , really?!" he cried. His only response from the youngest turtle was a smug laugh, "Garlic and Clam pizza!"

Jewel made a face as she trailed after Sensei, standing beside him with her nose wrinkled as she raised an eyebrow, "My God, you cannot get any weirder, can you?" she muttered under her breath. Splinter shook his head before he decided to continue, putting a stop to anymore of his sons' antics. "This competition is a 'Free for All'," he announced, "Last turtle standing wins. _Hajime!"_

The turtles began in an instant. Raph charged straight for the purple clad turtle, who was still stunned from another of Mikey's unpleasant surprises. "I'm still seeing spots..." he breathed dazedly, blinking as he tried to regain his vision. Using Donnie distracted disgust to his advantage, Raph spun a kick that sent Donnie flying and his shell thumped hard against the tree in the center of the dojo. "Sorry Donnie!" Raph mocked with a smug grin. Behind him, he heard his baby brother laughing at Donnie's defeat and he was quick to spin around as he said, "It's a ninja eat ninja world!". As Raph darted towards Mikey, the younger turtle was barely able to duck out of the way in time as Leo stepped in and locked his twin blades with Raph instead.

"What're you doing, Leo?! I was aiming for Mikey!" Raph growled as he narrowed his eyes fiercely. Leo simply glared, "What part of _'last turtle standing'_ don't you _understand?!"_ the blue banded turtle retorted as he shoved Raph backwards as he slid across the floor, taking out Mikey with a swift sweep of the leg. Mikey fell to the ground with an audible thump, and he folded his arms across his plastron and he pouted childishly, "Aw _man!"_ he whined. Stepping forward, Splinter stroked his beard as he watched his eldest son thoughtfully and with a hint of fatherly proudness, "Deception, misdirection," the rat master mused, "powerful weapons in a ninja's arsenal." He looked down and frowned as he found the youngest turtle silently mimicking him and his movement. Jewel smirked in amusement and snorted with a small shake of her head. Mikey popped his eyes open and grinned sheepishly before he jumped back to his feet as he plopped next to Donnie on the sidelines, watching Leo and Raph spar with mild interest.

The two eldest turtles circled each other, weapons dangerously readied in their iron grips, poised to strike. "Looks like you've leveled up to the boss fight!" Raph taunted, and he hoped it would get a rise out of his older brother. He had to win this; he wanted to win this. Leo merely scoffed, "I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face... _permanently."_ he threatened his younger brother. With twin war cries, the two charged at each other as they locked blades and exchanged powerful blows. Metal sung in the air for a few seconds before Raph knocked away one of Leo's blades. Leo hesitated for a moment before rushing back towards Raph with a growl, flinging one of Raph's Sai into the tree with a swing of his katana sword. Raph rushed off to retrieve his weapon and prepared to attack again, but Leo swiftly ran from behind and circled the large tree. The blue banded turtle leapt into the air just as Raph turned, and he was only able to gasp in surprise before Leo's knee connected with the side of his face, and he was sent crashing face planted to the floor.

Jewel openly laughed at his defeat and covered it up with a cough to her fist as Splinter sent her a sharp look, quirking his brow up in a type of warning. "Well, Leo won it this time!" Donnie announced with a calm expression. Raph's face burned with humiliation as he watched Leo walk past him and he glared hotly as his big brother picked up his discarded katana and he sheathed both of his swords before he knelt before Master Splinter, who nodded in approval and Jewel gave her precious boyfriend a thumbs-up.

Raph narrowed his eyes dangerously at the back of Fearless' shell, a low and animalistic growl erupting from his throat, sounding like a vicious tiger readying to trap his prey and chomp him into a million of pieces. Only the whites of his eyes were seen as his breaths came out in ragged, furious huffs and a mixture of a growl. Donnie and Mikey widened their eyes as they watched their older brother, who looked like he was about to lose it again. Mikey gulped, "Uh-oh. He's awoken the beast." he said nervously before their eyes slid as Raph charged at Leo with a yell. Leo only had a moment to stand up and spin around as he raised a confused brow. Before he could register it, the pronged ends of Raph's Sai hooked his wrist, trapping his arm in a lock as Raph rammed his elbow into Leo's gut, and then he struck him hard in the face with a swing of his fist, and Leo was sent flying before he landed on the ground with a pained groan.

Mikey and Donnie wasted no time in rushing to their brothers' side, looking down and over him with worried eyes before Donnie snapped his head and scowled at Raph, "Raph, what're you _doing?!"_ he barked harshly. Mikey ignored whatever else was going on as he looked worriedly over Leo, gently putting a hand on his head. Raph's eyes widened in horror as he swallowed thickly, his furious expression softening into something akin to guilt and panic. "I-I didn't mean to hurt him!" he explained, his tone panicked, "It was an _accident!_ Seriously!"

With disapproving eyes, Donnie merely shook his head in disappointment. At that moment, Leo seemed to have finally recovered from Raph's harsh blow, and he rolled onto his and slowly sat himself up. All eyes widened in concern at the sight of the reddish black liquid that was slithering down Leo's chin as the blue clad turtle rubbed his aching head, his lower jaw throbbing slightly. Leo grimaced as he tried to move his jaw, "...did you guys get the number of that bus?" he groaned, and it felt like his head was splitting in two.

Raph gazed down at his older brother, his electric green eyes wide with guilt and horror. Oh god...what had he _done?_ He...he went too far again, that's what he did! _No, no, no._ He had been trying _so_ hard to keep his temper in check! He really had. He meditated somewhat, he took even and calm breaths, he and Gwen talked out their problems at the end of their dates before they went home. He thought he was _finally_ getting it under control. But...at the end of the night, as he prepared the small bed on his nightstand, as his eyes subconsciously travelled to it...he was hit with the painful reminder that the bed was no longer being occupied. His face burned with shame as his father began to reprimand him, and Raph wanted so badly to his father that he had been trying so hard.

"We have spoken of this time and again, Raphael." Splinter scolded at his distressed son, "Anger is a dangerous ally; it clouds your judgement. You need to learn to control it, lest it controls _you."_ he warned. Raph felt frustrated tears spring into his eyes, and he fervently shook his head, "But Sensei, I wasn't angry!" he claimed, "I was just... _determined_ to win!"

Jewel folded her arms across her chest and raised an unimpressed brow at him, and made a small sound of doubt at the back of her throat, "That didn't sound very determined." she said as Mikey and Donnie helped Leo to his feet, and they both shared a look with each other, making a sound of disapproval as they stared at Raph doubtfully. Raph narrowed his eyes dangerously and only the whites could be seen from them. His whole face burned with rage and reddened deeply with his anger, and he balled his hands into fists. _"What?!_ I said I ** _WASN'T_ **angry!" he snarled, and he could feel his temper boiling like a volcano and he could feel the growing urge to use the pronged ends of his weapons and plunge it through somebody's head risen to a dangerous level. Donnie and Mikey shrunk back slightly but their doubtful glares didn't falter, Jewel raised a doubtful brow, and Leo only narrowed his eyes and shook his head, and a drop of his blood splattered onto the carpet.

Raph released a frustrated growl as he threw down his Sais and promptly stormed out of the dojo, and he bit his lower lips as his eyes stung with tears again. He was never going to be able to control his anger, will he?

* * *

Everything was in a blind rage for Raphael. He was currently blowing off some steam on top of a rooftop as he fiercely kicked a pebble away as his mask tails fluttered in the wind. His whole body burned with anger and frustration that he had to get out of the lair before he hurt somebody else. He saw red for a few minutes before his vision cleared and he ran up to the rooftops. He felt...he didn't even know what type of rage he was feeling but he knew that he was angry, he just didn't know at who. It was time like these he wished he could call up Gwen and she would just make everything better for him. She had that special effect on him. Or sometimes he wished he could reverse time and tell his stupid past self not to take that mutagen canister to his room, the canister that took Spike away from him. The more he thought about it the more he realized that Spike's or Slash's resentment towards his brothers was because Raph just couldn't control his anger. He should've just told Spike at the end of the day that his brothers were cool or something. Maybe if he had just said nice things about them then Spike wouldn't hate them so much. But that was wishful thinking.

He growled under his breath as he started to destroy a little bit of the rooftop's property. What? He was just blowing off some steam. "They always do this. I'm fine, until those guys push my buttons." he said to no one in particular. Why couldn't his brothers just leave him alone or just go one day without bothering him when they knew he was never in the mood? It was simple but it seemed to be difficult for all of them in one way or another. They all had their special ways of bothering him; Donnie would bore him to death when he was rambling something science related, Mikey would test one of his latest pranks which Raph did not appreciate, and Fearless would force him or scold him into training, and he rather not discuss his personal issues with Leo's stupid girlfriend.

He threw one of his shuriken at one of the electric pipes as he slumped down behind a metal crate as he grumbled under his breath, "It's not like I was trying to hurt Leo." his electric and livid eyes dulled, "They just don't get it."

It always felt like Raphael's brothers or father didn't understand him. None of them knew what it felt like to have this outlet you cherished cruelly taken away from you. None of them would understand what it felt like to have your best friend taken away from you. Donnie had April back and he was never gonna lose science, that was a subject people learned in school and that couldn't be taken away or anything. Mikey still had his pranks even if Splinter took them away for punishment and he was still far more innocent than all of them were, despite the fact that he was facing the same threats they were all facing. Splinter may not have his family anymore but he still had them and that was still pretty important. And Leo still had ninjitsu and he was always going to be the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect boyfriend Jewel was lucky to have, even if she didn't deserve Raph's older brother. But Raph only had one thing and one person who meant so much to him even after all these months. He still had Gwen and she was always there for him.

As much as he wanted to rant to Gwen about his recent problems, he knew she was busy for some debate team business and he couldn't bother her right now. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. He figure he would just sulk up on the rooftops for about an hour and then come back to the lair when he was somewhat cooled off. He just couldn't be at down there with his brothers pestering him again. This was safer for both him and his brothers.

* * *

Casey had never felt more sore in his entire life - and he was a hockey player. He knew crime fighting in New York wasn't going to be the easiest hobby ever, but who could say it wasn't the coolest. He remember his bottom feeling sore after sitting on that edge of the rooftop for what felt like years, writing poetically in his journal, trying to sound like those professional authors they learned about in school. He figured if he was going to be a famous vigilante, he might as well write about a memoir about himself that people could read and be inspired. So inspired that somebody would make a movie about him and a really cool actor could play the one and only Casey Jones. But the more he wrote in his journal and the more he waited for something to happen, as he stared out at the smog filled sky covering the bright stars...waiting for a crime to stop was seriously boring.

He was more than ecstatic when something non-boring finally happened. He heard some street gang - The Purple Dragons - harassing some middle aged Japanese man and Casey swooped into the rescue. He wasn't going to let those scums get away so easily and he decided there that Casey Jones wouldn't show any mercy to any lowlife scum. They were like poison to this city and New York needed to be safe from people like The Purple Dragons. Someone had to get rid of those mutant and ninja freaks and that person was going to be Casey. But surprise was the understatement of the year when he discovered that he wasn't alone. Some weirdo suddenly lunged into the game and started raiding on Casey and let those scumbags get away. It looked like one of those mutants he's heard rumors about in the news. There were these large reptilians that were rumored to be roaming around the city. Casey wasn't sure if he could believe - considering what happened months ago, an alien invasion, a large blob in a jar, etc. Casey opted he'd stalk around the rooftops and see if these reptilians were the real deal.

He nearly jumped back in shock when he found himself a few feet away from those reptiles himself. Casey knew it was turtle judging by the shell on its back, and it had a red mask over its eyes and the mutant freak had electrifying green eyes and a weapon and a dark brown belt around its waist. The turtle ninja freak was definitely shorter than the hockey player, but he was kind of menacing. Casey guessed that's what being a mutant would do for them. They fought for a few minutes and Casey was mildly impressed with the turtles' skills. He also outright laughed in the guys face when he noticed this was a mutant ninja turtle. The thought of that title was enough for him to hold back a snicker as he buried his face into his locker. The turtle ninja had these ninja knives he learned about in history class. What? He pays attention in class - but only if his teacher talked about something interesting - like ninja stuff. Casey swung and used some of his homemade gadgets against the guy and he briefly studied and detected for any weaknesses. Casey circled around the turtle and smacked it around its blind spots.

Casey also noticed this turtle was seriously angry. It was actually quite scary and cool at the same time, considering its strength and how skilled it seemed to be, especially with those cool Sais he's seen in his history textbook. That turtle ninja was ruthless and he nearly stabbed Casey when he threw him down a car - which hurt really bad - before it stopped itself. Casey hardly paid any mind to what the mutant said next, and he chose that moment to use its hesitation and electrify the freak with one of his tasers. The mutant was shoved off of the teen and Casey hitched a ride behind one of the taxis and vowed that he and the mutant turtle would meet again. Their fight definitely wasn't over.

His head throbbed against the shrill ring of the warning bell, and he heard footsteps approach nearby from behind him.

"Well, well," a familiar voice said, "Casey Jones _finally_ makes it to class. What a surprise. Ready for the big trig exam?"

Casey smiled nervously as he sifted through his stuff in his locker, "Trig Exam?" he said innocently, forcing a small form of a laugh as he pretended to feign remembrance, "Oh yeah! I was up all night...s-studying..." he trailed off on the last word as he shut the locker door and turned around to face the teasing face of the beautiful April O'Neil, and the familiar scowl of her annoying best friend, Irma Langstein. He had bruises coating around his face and a bandage covering the ridge of his nose. That turtle freak did a number on him. He studied partially for the exam. He memorized some of the formulas and how to solve the equations. He'd be fine for that test. April's smirk faded as a concerned frown took place slightly as she tilted her head at him.

She covered up her concern with a slight jesting in her tone, "Really? Did your homework punch you in the face?" she asked him. Casey averted his gaze from the red head as he rubbed the back of his neck, his head reeling for a believable excuse, "I had, uh um, late night hockey practice." he lied sheepishly. Irma quirked a brow as a suspicious look gleamed in her eyes, and she stepped closer to the pair, and her glasses fell to the ridge of her nose, "Isn't the rink closed after dark ever since that mysterious fight broke out there a few weeks back?" she asked suspiciously, and she craned her neck closer to Casey's face, and he narrowed his eyes at the gothic girl, "So how exactly _did_ you get those bruises, Casey? _Hmm?"_ she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose as they kept slipping, and she smirked as Casey glared at her in annoyance.

"What are you, Irma, my interrogator?" Casey retorted with a bite. Irma rolled her eyes with a small shake of her head. She grabbed April's hand as she and the red head proceeded to walk their next class. April paused in her tracks when Casey gently turned her around when he grasped her shoulder, and frowned curiously when a small smile broke out his lips, "I saw something crazy last night," he told her in a whispered tone, and his eyes slid to make sure no one was listening, "As in, mutant crazy."

April's face paled white as her eyes widened in alarm. Irma walked back to the pair as she clutched April's hand again, and the red head blindly allowed her best friend to drag her along to their next class. "Come on, April. We've got our exam and I will _not_ be late this time." Irma said in an annoyed tone and Casye stared after the two girls with a frown etched on his bruised features.

* * *

Casey instantly perked up from his spot on the fire escape as he drew in his journal a little bit. There were some simple sketches, one in particular that included him beating the mutant scum to a pulp, cowering at the Mighty Casey Jones. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the turtle guy out on another rooftop that was across from Casey. The freak looked pretty mad as it kicked and clenched its fists and Casey saw this as his opportunity. That turtle guy was a worthy opponent, he'll give him that. But that didn't mean Casey Jones was going to back down in an instant just because this freak knew a thing or two about the art of...what was it called again? Karate? Jujitsu? Whatever, it didn't even matter. This turtle was going down.

The hockey player quickly gathered his things as he swiftly climbed down the fire escape. He thought he heard a strange noise but dismissed the thought of a stalker guy following him. It was probably just the wind or something. As the teen levelled down to the ground, he tensed at the loud crash and a cat yowled in fright and he watched the small animal scatter away from the turtle mutant and Casey peeked his head out of the edge of the wall and saw the turtle mutant growl something to himself as he lowered down the manhole cover and travel back down to what was probably its home. Casey heard something along the lines of anger issues and stifled a laugh. The turtle guy actually sounded funny and the way he was rambling his frustrations was starting to make him sound like one of those ill-tempered, crazy guys in those comedic movies.

He managed to force himself down to the sewers and climbed down the steps. The turtles' voice echoed off the walls and Casey squinted as his eyes adjusted to the dark. His feet splashed against the filthy sewer water as he ran to the direction of the loud and angry voice. His nose wrinkled in disgust behind his mask the more he ran. _Blegh, who the hell could_ live _down here?_ Casey thought to himself as he closing in on the turtles' form and he slowed his pace down and quietly moved over near some turnstiles. He noticed the place had a subway track and his eyes widened to saucers as he took in his new surroundings. He almost exclaimed in surprise when he saw the red masked turtle slouch over to a bench and he heard some T.V. show playing in the background. What shocked him the most was that there were three more turtles that looked like they could also be ninjas.

"There's... _four_ of 'em?" he whispered to himself as he continued to stare with wide eyes.

"You cool off yet, man?" one turtle asked, and Casey saw a glimpse of blue over the turtles' face. He also quirked a curious brow and tilted his head when he saw that the blue masked turtle had its arm wrapped around a human girl with medium dark skin and black hair. She was really pretty, and she looked incredibly familiar. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he stared at her a little more. He wasn't staring because she was hot, she was, but...well, Casey really liked April and all the other girls looked so bland compared to the red head. Plus, this girl looked like the dangerous type with the multiple piercings around her ears and an eyebrow piercing on one brow. Casey was actually staring at this girl because she was human and why would a super hot human girl surround herself with four mutant turtles? That didn't make any sense at all. Casey guessed she was blind since that was the only logical explanation.

"I'm always cool, move over." the grumpy turtle said as he plopped on the bench.

As Casey rose from his bent knees, leaning in closer to the small flight of stairs to get a better look, he failed to notice that one of his hockey sticks accidentally knocked over one of the old pizza boxes from its tower. His brown eyes widened and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as he watched the box topple and tremble from the swift motion and he moved as quickly as he could. He clumsily grabbed the falling box for dear life and nearly sighed in relief from his brief victory. However, he paled and his heart galloped when a small fork spun in the air for a few seconds and time slowed when it finally reached the ground. He flinched violently as he heard the ringing cling of the fork and it echoed quite loudly throughout the whole abandoned subway station.

To his horror, five pairs of heads whirled around to his direction and all of their eyes widened in shock and anger.

"An intruder!" the one with the purple mask exclaimed.

Casey immediately turned his gaze to their direction from behind the turnstiles and winced sheepishly. "Oh man..." he muttered to himself. Before his eyes could follow, the turtles and the teen girl all leapt up to their feet and ran towards him. "You? Again?!" the red masked turtle growled in disbelief and Casey immediately narrowed his eyes as he quickly unsheathed his hockey stick before someone could blink. He speedily leapt over the turnstiles and the small flight of stairs and he swung for the red masked mutant. His blow was easily evaded and two turtles with purple and orange masks clutched him and Casey struggled in their iron clad clutches as he strained for release. He growled in frustration and he met the gaze of the only other actual human being in the room.

"You know this guy, Raph?" the one with the orange mask asked the one with the red mask. So that was his name, huh? Casey wiggled his arms but their hands were stronger as they both held his arms tightly and their grips were unrelenting. Not to mention that his arms were starting to ache. Casey stared at the human girl for a few seconds and his stomach churned at the stare she was giving him. Her midnight blue eyes were narrowed in suspicion and her eyes slid at him from up to down...it was like she was trying to figure him out from inside and out. He quickly averted his eyes from her scrutiny gaze. She definitely seemed familiar...where he had seen her from?

Casey grunted as he continued to struggle in their powerful hands, "Get your stinkin' paws off me!" he demanded in a threatening growl. 'Raph' had his arms crossed over his chest and the turtle with the blue mask stepped past him as he walked up to Casey with narrowed but calm eyes and Casey felt their hands over his shoulders the more he fought in their grips. The blue masked turtle grabbed his mask and peeled it off his face and Casey felt his temper boil. Gritting his teeth so much that they could've broke, he snapped his head up and growled like a feral beast and felt a small hint of satisfaction when Raph and the blue masked turtle reeled backwards slightly and cried in surprise or fright...Casey was going with fright. The blue masked turtle quickly recovered, and his eyes narrowed at Casey's features, "It's face paint." the blue masked turtle said with slight disbelief in his tone, "He's just a kid."

Casey grunted as he narrowed his eyes into slits, "Let **_go_** of me, you stupid reptiles!" he growled viciously.

They continued to ignore him and Casey nearly pulled himself free and then his frustration grew as the Raph and the blue masked turtle immediately intervened and aided the other two into latching onto him and restraining him. Casey hissed at them venomously and out of the corner of his eye, he thought he said he saw a familiar head of bright ginger hair before finally - finally jerked himself free from the turtles' powerful hands as he backed away from them with a glare and held out his stick at them in warning. He thought he heard someone say his name and he turned his head and his eyes widened in shock to find the familiar April O'Neil in front of him.

 _"You know this guy?"_

 _"You know these guys?"_

April quickly jumped in between the turtles and Casey and faced the turtles and the human girl, "Don't hurt him, he's my friend!" she explained to the freaks before turning her head to him, her brows furrowed, "Casey, what are you doing here?" she hissed in question. Casey's jaw slacked and he narrowed his eyes at her. "A better question is, how do you know these freaks?!" he accused her as he gestured to the band of turtles and risked a peek at the dark skinned teen, who had her arms crossed and wore a bored expression on her beautiful face.

"T-These are the, um...other friends I told you about." April stammered as she awkwardly gestured her hands around and she looked as if she was contemplating on what to tell him. Casey furrowed his brows in confusion at her explanation. Casey vaguely remembered her mentioning them once or twice but he barely paid attention. All he remember her telling him about her friends was that how crazy and rambunctious they tended to be from time to time.

"Wait...so they're _not_ the bad guys?" he asked in confusion as his head tried to take all this in. April smiled lightly and shook her head, "No way," she scoffed. The red head closed her eyes and sighed tiredly before gesturing to the turtle with the blue mask, "Casey Jones, meet Leonardo." The blue masked offered the teen a small grin, nodding at him as if to say 'sup'. "Donatello." The purple masked turtle smiled awkwardly before making a face at the teen, as if he recognized him or something. "Michelangelo." The turtle with the orange mask held out his arms in front of him in an X and smirked, _"Whadduppppp?"_ he drawled before yelping in pain as the one with the red mask named Raph smacked him with his hand before folding his arms over his chest. He shook his head and his eyes narrowed in disapproval, "And the one and only Raphael." Raph turned his head and gave Casey a small and very faint smirk.

Before Casey could say anything else, April gestured her hand to the girl with the medium dark skin, "And this beautiful ray of sunshine here is Julia." she said in a teasing tone and Julia rolled her eyes before her gaze fell on Casey. She gave him a bored expression and Casey tilted his head. "Wait..." he trailed off, rubbing a hand behind his neck, "So the turtles are all...Italian?" he asked and a new voice interjected. "No," a deeper voice said and Casey turned his head and his eyes popped out of his head. Walking up to the vigilante teen was a large, humanoid rat wearing a Japanese kimono, holding a renaissance arts book. His dark reddish brown eyes were kind but Casey paled at the sight of the...the... _oh dear god, that's a_ ** _rat!_**

"I named them after my favorite painters and sculptors of the Italian renaissance." the tall rat explained as he held the book in front of Casey's line of sight. Casey inhaled sharply and held a gloved finger at the rat that was towering over the teen, and he screamed briefly before he felt himself drop like a heavy sack of potatoes, and everything went black.

April blinked in surprise and watched as her close friend faint at the sight of Master Splinter. She fell down to her knees and kneeled beside Casey, looking over at his prone form in concern. "Casey?" she said in a worried tone as she grabbed his shoulders gently and shook him a bit, "Casey, wake up!" she barked as she raised her hand and slapped him hard on the cheek. Casey's eyes sprung open and he grunted from the slight sting as his wide brown eyes rested on Splinter, who was staring down at the teen with something akin to amusement. April smiled comfortingly and gestured her hand to the humanoid rat, "This is Master Splinter, Casey. He's cool." she told him to appease his worries but Casey just stared at the large creature in fear. Splinter offered Casey a kind grin, calmly clasping his hands behind his back, "You do not have to fear me, my friend. Rest assured, I do not bite." he assured the teenage boy.

Casey simply stared and pointed his finger up at the mutant rat, and he finally found his voice again, his skin oddly pale. "He's a giant...t-t-talking rat?" Casey stuttered as he continued to gaze up at Master Splinter in childish fright. Raph had his brows furrowed in confusion at the whole exchange before his eyes flashed in amusement and he planted his hands on his hips. A smile broke loose from his face and he threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "Big bad vigilante's afraid of rats!" he teased as he continued to smirk widely. His electric green eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he heard the familiar chittering of one of his worst nightmares. A girlish scream released from his throat as the ill-tempered turtle immediately retreated into his shell and he felt himself plop back to the ground.

Mikey grinned widely down at his older brother as he cradled the cockroach in his finger. Donnie and Jewel shared collective smirks as their teasing eyes stared down at Raph's shell. Mikey laughed down as his eyes glinted in both amusement and mischief. "Just like you and cockroaches, huh, Raph?" Mikey jested.

* * *

Raph and Casey strolled back to the lair and stepped through the turnstiles as both boys laughed at their latest victory. Raph wasn't gonna lie...this Casey Jones guy was definitely pretty cool. And that was saying something. And somehow...he didn't know how to describe their new alliance yet. He couldn't call Casey his best friend yet but Casey was seriously cool for his taste. He shared many qualities with the human teen, like their anger and how eager they were for a fight. During the subway fight with the Foot Bots, Raph noticed how in sync they were and their fighting styles seemed to compliment each other pretty well. He remembered trying to outfight Casey during the fight because both knew only one of them could be the best and Raph liked being the best fighter. That's why he hated sparring against Leo because somehow Leo usually bested the hothead and that frustrated Raph.

Raph was actually really impressed with Casey's fighting. It was reckless and shaky but it wasn't all bad. It was definitely unpredictable and effective for any type of battle because a fight with the Foot was definitely where you had to be focused but you also had to improvise. They couldn't let their enemy predict their moves and that could result in devastating defeats. They shared a mutual respect for each other and even shared a handshake...albeit a handshake with tension because their weird friendship would have to develop before they become best friends forever or whatever bull crap April liked to watch on T.V. Casey and Raph were currently recalling everything that had just gone down with broad grins on their faces and both noticed the mess the lair was currently in. Everyone shared a look and stared at the two boys in confusion. Raph really couldn't blame them for that because an hour prior to this the two boys pretty much hated each other.

"Aww, what's up? No more robots left for me and Raph?" Casey said in fake disappointment as he laid an elbow atop of Raph's shoulder. Everyone continued to stare at the two of them in bewilderment. Jewel furrowed her brows as she tilted her head at them, "Am I in an alternate dimension?" she asked in calm disbelief as she continued to stare at the two boys, "I'm in an alternate dimension, am I?"

Mikey's face twisted in confusion, "Whoaa! Okay, what's up with you two? You're like best friends forever now or something?" the youngest turtle asked as he now stared at the two boys with a bored expression. Splinter merely shook his head in amusement before calmly walking up to his son and their newest ally with his hands clasped behind his back. "I see you have found a new ally, Raphael." he noted his son and resisted the urge to chuckle as the teen boy flinched and grunted in fear as he stepped closer behind Raphael with his hands held out in front of him, his expression cautious and his eyes wide. Raph shrugged carelessly as he glanced at Casey with a smirk covering half of his face. Raph made a mental note to make fun of the poor guy later. "Yeah, Casey's cool."

Splinter slid his eyes to the spooked vigilante, "Thank you for helping my family." Splinter thanked the teen sincerely as he nodded once at him gratefully. Casey relaxed his muscles somewhat and stepped back next to Raph with an easygoing grin. "No problem, rat dude. Wasn't a bad warmup." Casey said as he cracked the stiff joints in his neck as he grinned at Raph competitively. "But now it's time to clean the scum off the streets!" he said with a challenging tone and Raph grinned at the teen like a shark, showing off his pearly whites. Raph shoved the teen away good-naturedly, "Let's do this!"

Casey shoved himself back to Raph and they both grinned wildly with mischievous and wicked eyes as they butted heads together. **_"YEAH!"_** both growled wickedly as they laughed throatily. The three turtles and the two girls stared at the two oddly but Donnie's expression dropped like a rock in the ocean, "Great. You know what this means, right?" he said with small laugh but panicked look as they averted their eyes to Donnie as held a finger up. **_"NOW WE HAVE TWO...RAPHAEL'S!"_** he exclaimed in dread. Jewel's eyes widened as they all stared at the two boys who continued to laugh and leapt over the turnstiles, ready to have another brawl.

 _"Annnd_ the world is officially ending." she drawled in dread.

* * *

 **...okay...I know. It's pretty short and kind of boring unlike the rest of the chapters. And Div and I are really sorry about that. But...well...we didn't really have much energy for this chapter and I felt like maybe we should've gone into more depth of the feelings Casey and Raph go through with their anger. Plus we both didn't really care about this chapter and I just wanted to add in that last line from Donnie and Jewel. Seriously, I couldn't stop laughing when Donnie said it that way. And here we though it was that Kraang Bomb that ended the world.  
**


	11. Fungus Humungous

**I've been waiting to write this one for months and I'm just thrilled that the wait is over. I wrote a new story on Wattpad, if you have an account. It's almost like a rewrite of Life with the Turtles but Jewel will still be in the Foot Clan, she'll know about her powers already, and there's a few more twists and I don't rewrite any of the TMNT episodes. Okay, I don't think there's much more for me to say except that I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope the people who reviewed know how much I appreciate their kind words.**

 **Redbat132: I always snickered every time I rewatched that ending of the episode. Rob Paulsen as Donatello just cracks me up and it makes so much sense that they cast him as 2012 Donatello. When I watched the episodes of the 1987 series, I thought him as Raphael didn't make much sense since his voice doesn't have that hardened edge Raph's voice supposed to have. And trust me, Jewel won't be the only one dealing with chilling nightmares. Gwen's both in the episode and not in the episode. And as for the fire and shock attack thing...you'll just have to find out for yourself.**

 **Clare: I appreciate the ideas, hope you're feeling better.**

 **crazylil'bunny: I know how you feel, I couldn't stop laughing either. And I don't think the others will like the fact that they have another version of Raphael. I certainly know I wouldn't.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: Your ideas sound really cool. And I read somewhere that there's gonna be a Descendants 3, so I'm somewhat excited about that. And as for your questions about Casey, don't worry, I'll mention it in the chapter later on. And Casey knows about Gwen since he and Raph are like best buds now. I'm sure Raph would be thrilled to brag about having an awesome girlfriend. And as for Slash returning with the Newtralizer and Casey and Raph's spat...let's just say everyone is about to be in for a doozy when I get to that chapter. And do not worry, my friend, Raph WILL be slapped plenty of times by the women.**

 **Guest: Chapter's officially updated and I'm glad you're excited for Jewel's reaction. Trust me, it's gonna be wild.**

* * *

 _He found himself laying sprawled across a rooftop. He felt water droplets fall all over him as he heard the booming thunder and he automatically assumed it was raining right now. This was New York, after all. It was always raining. His body ached all over, his lungs burned for the need of air, and the worst he felt was this splitting headache that was ready to tear his brain into two. He knew he had to move, to stand up and search for his brothers and Jewel. But he was just so tired and he was hurting all over. And the cool air and the heavy rain felt so nice against his scaly green skin. It's been a while since he truly had any time to relax. The only times he could relax was either when he was spending time with his little brothers and friends, or when he was hanging out with the girl of his dreams. He needed this so much, even though he knew it was selfish, but couldn't he afford to be selfish?_

 _Immediately reprimanding himself for his childish actions, Leonardo frowned deeply and forced his heavy eyelids to peel open and he was blinded by the moonlight. He blinked several times before his eyes finally adjusted. Leo was laying on his back and he blinked once, confused. Furrowing his brows in confusion, the blue banded leader sat up and he instantly regretted it. His abdomen flared with pain and he slapped a large hand over his midsection. Leo groaned under his breath as he sat there hunched over on the rooftop, gritting his teeth as he observed his surroundings. It looked like any other ordinary rooftop he's seen and ran across in this city. It looked no different from the others. His blue eyes morphed from pain to confusion as he carefully turned his aching head around._

 _Questions began to surface his mind._ Where am I? Where are my brothers? Where's Jewel? _he asked himself as he slowly sat himself on his knees, planting his hand onto the gravel as he shakily forced himself upright, his legs swaying as pain again blossomed around his skull. The pain in his head was getting more intense and he could feel something warm and wet slither down from his head to his neck, and Leo shivered slightly. He hissed through his teeth again as the pain grew around his abdomen. What happened? The last thing he remembered...he didn't remember. Wait...he knew he was in the lair earlier with his family, but he didn't remember anything about them heading up to the surface._

 _Bewildered, Leo sighed and worried on his bottom lip. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe they did head up to the surface but he probably just didn't remember because he might have a concussion based on this stupid headache. That was probably it. But who were they battling this time? Was it the Foot again? The Kraang? Did Slash suddenly come back for revenge? He couldn't think about all of this all at once. This was too much thinking for his headache. All he wanted to focus on was finding his brothers and Jewel. He needed to make sure they were okay first._

 _"Guys?" He called out, and he waited for a response. After a moment, he heard nothing. "Donnie?" he called again, no reply. "Jewel?" Nothing._

 _Before he could call out again for anybody else, he screamed as the weight from under him suddenly shifted and he fell through the rooftop. His vision spun and he grunted in pain as he collided against the cold, metal floor. Leo hacked as he landed on his stomach and forced himself to stay somewhat upright as he sprung up again. His eyes blinked rapidly as he coughed into his elbow. The dust finally cleared from his eyes and he blinked some more as he assessed his new surroundings. It looked like some old warehouse or something. The hole he had just made from the roof helped the lit moon from the sky illuminate the dark room so he could see a little bit in here._

 _Leo squinted his eyes a little as he cautiously stepped around in the dark. He kept his steps low and light as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It was eerily quiet in here and that was just too quiet for the blue banded turtle. He knew from past experience and from what Sensei had taught him that if his surroundings were too quiet in a vulnerable area, it could be a sign of trouble. His suspicions grew when he heard someone cough from a distance away from him and Leo stalked his way towards the direction from where he heard the noise. He saw a spark of a golden orange light glow around the corner which he rounded and found himself facing a closed door. His hand shot out for the knob and Leo held his breath. He heard someone cough again and he tensed his muscles under his flesh. Leo heard his heart pounding against his chest and he narrowed his eyes further. He knew someone was in there but he didn't know who. He knew he couldn't fight them alone in this condition and he didn't know where his brothers and Jewel were._

 _But that's exactly why he needed to open this door. If he didn't, then there might not be a chance he would be able to find them. This person could be the enemy and maybe they were holding them captive or something. Leo didn't see them back on the rooftop and he surely knew they didn't leave him there. Leo knew they wouldn't betray him like that. So, with all the bravery he had in that moment, Leo nodded firmly and turned the knob. He swung the door open and immediately unsheathed his katana swords. The whites could only been seen from his eyes as he readied himself to face his -_

 _He blinked once, his eyes no longer determined, and they widened as he felt his heart plummet to his stomach._

 _It was an empty room. The only furniture that was there was a nightstand that held the lamp that was lighting up the whole room just barely. The walls were a soft crème color, and the floor was a simple sky blue, but they were stained in various places with a dark and sickening crimson color. Laying sprawled across the sky blue carpet, their weapons lazily laid in the palm of their hands, were his brothers and Jewel. Their skin was littered with black and blue bruises, dotting almost every inch of their flesh, blood pooled from under them as they began to bleed through the carpet._

 _Leo's breath hitched as he immediately rushed over to one of his brothers, Mikey. He kneeled beside his baby brother and his eyes wildly searched for any serious injuries. He gently grabbed Mikey's shoulders and proceeded to shake him roughly, "Mikey, Mikey! Can you hear me?" he asked the usually wild and flamboyant turtle. Mikey's eyes were closed and Leo nearly feared the worse until slowly, unbearably slow, Mikey's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were dazed and they looked so unlike Michelangelo as they searched for the voice that was calling out to him. "Mikey?"_

 _Mikey's blinded eyes finally met Leo. Baby blue meeting oceanic blue. Mikey panted lightly, "Leo?" he slurred, and Leo's eyes stung with unshed tears. Mikey sounded so frail, so weak, nothing that Michelangelo was. His eyes were so happy and full of innocent joy. Mikey's shaking hands went up to grasp his eldest brother's. Leo immediately noticed and quickly reached to grasp Mikey's hands, and he held them tightly like they were Leo's lifeline. Mikey's hands felt so cold compared to Leo's. "I'm here, little brother," he assured the youngest turtle, offering him a shaky but reassuring grin, but that grin on his face was a lie. Leo was incredibly worried. "Don't worry, you're gonna be okay." he said again to his baby brother. To his surprise, Mikey only frowned deeply, his eyes pooling with tears as a few escaped and slid down his temple. Mikey's dazed and pained eyes suddenly seemed more...disappointed?_

 _"I-I thought you were gonna save me, Leo." Mikey's shaky voice said, and he sounded so sad that Leo wanted to do anything to make the younger feel better. maybe he could order a whole buffet of pizza for Mikey to drown himself in? "Y-You ALWAYS save me, you were my h-hero. But y-you weren't...you weren't..." Mikey whimpered as his eyes suddenly bulged and he shrilly scream into the silent air as his screams echoed against the walls around them. Leo reeled back in surprise and his eyes widened in alarm as he clutched Mikey's hands tighter and he leaned close as he stared down at his screaming brother in concern._

 _"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Leo hurriedly asked in a worried tone as his eyes frantically searched for anything to severely cause Mikey this type of pain. But his baby brother was dotted with so many bruises and he saw so many gashes around Mikey's shoulders that stained Leo's hands. Leo wanted to gag at the metallic smell that was growing increasingly close. Mikey continued to sob helplessly as he stared up at Leo, his face twisted in pain and sadness. "I-I thought you cared about all of us." Mikey said between sobs as he began to calm down somewhat and instead he just cried quietly._

 _Leo shook his head as he furrowed his brows deeper, "I_ do _care about all of you." he corrected, his voice thick with tension and confusion. Mikey only shook his head stubbornly, his breaths coming out in shallow pants. "Then why did you let him do this to us?" Mikey asked with tear filled eyes, and his breaths were coming more into pants than breaths. Leo was breathing heavily as he looked at his brother, unsure of what else to say. Him? Who was 'him'? "Who did this to you?" he asked quietly, but Mikey didn't answer. His eyes were blinking rapidly, widening in pain. His baby blue eyes glistened with tears and fear trembled in them. Mikey began to squeal in extreme discomfort and Leo felt his own eyes pop out of his head._

 _"Where does it hurt?" he asked, but he received no answer. Worry gnawed anxiously at the pit of his stomach, his heart in his throat. "Mikey?"_

 _Tears started to trail down Mikey's freckled cheeks, and as Leo stared down at his baby brother's face, he knew that he was no longer staring down at Michelangelo...he staring down at a scared, injured child. "L-Leo...please...make it stop..." he pleaded the older turtle. Leo anxiously wet his lips, pursing them tightly as he stared, conflicted. He wasn't the doctor of the family, that was Donnie's job. Leo was the big brother of the family, he was the one to pull themselves together and he was the one who told them what to do. That was his job. "I...I..." he trailed, not knowing what else to say. What_ could _he say?_

 _Mikey's sob grew weaker and his skin grew colder in Leo's hands. Mikey's hands loosened around Leo's but the older turtle clutched them tighter than a knot. A large lump suffocated his throat and it intensified as Mikey's baby blues grew duller, and the blood under his head...the pool grew larger, and alarm bells rung loudly in Leo's head. "Mikey?"_

 _Mikey's skin grew paler, his eyes more wild and dazed, "Y-You...Y-You..."_

 _"I-I what, Mikey?" Leo asked as his eyes looked desperate and alarmed and worried all swirled into one._

 _"Y-You l-let us d-down...b-bro..."_

 _Leo's refused to let the tears fall because he had to stay strong for his baby brother, the baby brother that looked up at Leo with admiration and awe. But now his eyes were full of disappointment and they were unfocused too. A pair of baby blue eyes widened in fear before they shifted from fear to...to nothing..._

 _Leo widened his eyes in fear and concern as he stared down at Mikey's prone face. His eyes were still open, and his head rolled to the side as blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, his lips slightly parted from where he uttered his last words. A pair of baby blue eyes, once bright and happy, were now widened in pain and fear but they were also lifeless and dull that it didn't suit these baby blue eyes at all. Leo shook his head rapidly as his grip tightened around Mikey's cold hands, and his thumb searched for a pulse. He couldn't find one. "No." his shaky voice said lowly in panic, "N-No, please, Mikey, please." tears welled up in his ocean blue eyes as his hands cupped Mikey's cheeks. "Mikey, c'mon." Leo pleaded, "Look, I promise - we'll...we'll get some pizza after you all come back to the lair, I promise. You guys can order whatever you want, okay? It's all on me, okay?" Leo attempted to urge his brother to wake and his voice was now trembling with desperation, he didn't hear any breaths coming from Mikey's slightly parted lips._

 _The tears finally dripped down from his eyes and landed onto Mikey's cold skin. No...no this couldn't be. His baby brother, the glimmer of hope of their family, the ray of sunshine...dead. No! Leo refused to believe it. Mikey was fine, he was going to bounce back, ALL of them were going to bounce back. All Leo had to do was call for April, Casey, Gwen, and Splinter to help him carry his brothers and Jewel down to the lair and Splinter would patch them up and everything would be okay again. They all would be okay. Right?_

 _"M-Mikey?" Leo whimpered, his voice cracking pitifully, his tears growing hotter and faster. Mikey didn't make a sound, he didn't even twitch. Before a sob could rip past Leo's throat, another voice was heard. The voice was weak and on the verge of cracking, and the person sounded so disappointed like Mikey had, but Leo could detect the disdain clearer._

 _"Y-You did this." the throaty voice accused, and Leo turned his head, and his eyes widened in horror. Laying a few feet away from him and Mikey, was Raph. The side of his head was caked with fresh blood that was still oozing out of the wound that looked like only a katana sword could cause, and it dripped onto the carpet with a quiet splat. His electric green eyes still held that fire in them, but those eyes were so full of hatred and absolute loathing. Loathing that was directed at Leo. Raph's shaky finger pointed at his older brother in an accusing way. "I-It's your fault!" his hoarse voice snarled before his finger abruptly dropped onto the ground in an audible thud. And the fire and hate in Raph's eyes vanished like a shadow, dull and lifeless. Just like Mikey._

 _Leo clenched his eyes shut as he tried to keep his tears at bay. He gnawed anxiously on his lip, and he instantly tasted the metallic taste of blood. A sob worked its way up to his lips, and once it flew away, Leo couldn't stop it._

 _He held Mikey close to his chest, rocking his dead baby brother as if he were rocking a baby. Leo sobbed violently into Mikey's shoulder, he felt bile rise up at the back of his throat, he could smell the blood everywhere. He could even hear Donnie whispering something to him from where his dying form laid, but Leo couldn't bear to look at the purple clad genius. He couldn't look at the dying faces of Donatello and Jewel. He couldn't look at the disappointment in their eyes, the hate in them, the regret for ever listening to every one of his orders. He just couldn't **look** at them!_

* * *

Leo shot up from his bed as his eyes popped wide open. His panted heavily and his heart was galloping like a wild horse in a race, and sweat drenched him. He blinked repeatedly as he tried to regain his bearings. Leo looked around his dark room frantically as he forcefully tried to calm his beating heart, which was pounding in his ears. After a few minutes, once he's seen nothing out of the ordinary in his room, Leo wearily rests his gaze and calms his wide eyes. His breaths came out calmer now, but his heart was still beating in his ears, and now he felt cold because of the sweat that had showered him.

 _Three weeks._ Three goddamn weeks of these stupid nightmares that won't just go away. The nightmares had started after the Kraang invasion, but they were about how he almost drowned back in the water or how he nearly fell to his death back at the T.C.R.I. building. But after that midnight talk he had with Jewel a couple of weeks ago, the nightmares had dulled and came to a brief pause. But then they started up again after a few days. But the dreams had gotten much more intense. This time they weren't about Leo's death experiences. It started out with Leo in a Kraang escape pod, and it was his brothers that were holding Kraang Prime back, and they were the ones who drowned. He remembered swimming wildly in the dream in an attempt to rescue them, but he couldn't find them. He only found their weapons and masks, but they were covered with blood. _Their_ blood. The next one was that Jewel was the one who was falling off the T.C.R.I. building, and Leo remembered gliding across the sky and dipping far down to catch her. He could still remember the fear in her eyes as he flew down faster and faster...before she made a sickening thud and her eyes shut fast.

The nightmares only got worse within each and every passing day. He dreamt once about his brothers being captured by Karai _\- Miwa -_ and he watched with horrified eyes as she plunged her sword into their skulls. And Leo watched as their eyes shifted from fear, the hate towards him, and then their eyes dulled before they dropped lifelessly in sync. Leo knew the disappointment in their expressions. They were so disappointed in him in the nightmares. And Leo didn't blame them because he just stood there and he just watched as the life from their eyes faded. He couldn't even run to their aid, he was just too frozen in place. He couldn't move and he didn't even know why he couldn't. The next nightmare was where he and Jewel were sparring and kissing at the same time. And Leo could still remember how happy he was in that moment with her, as she smirked at him in smug satisfaction before her eyes gleamed in mischief as she pressed her lips to his, causing the blue banded turtle to be tipsy before she swiped at his leg and he fell flat faced to the ground. But then the next thing he knew, as he rose his head up, expecting to see her smug and sly expression, his brothers' teasing faces as they hooted at the blue banded turtle, he saw Shredder right behind Jewel. His gauntlet was lodged in her chest, and he could see the blades twinkling in the light, winking at him almost seductively in an evil sort of way, before he abruptly pulled his blades away from the girl. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, and her eyes looked at him as if to say...

 _How could you?_

They were getting worse and he's been waking up in cold sweats, unable to calm down his heart, and he couldn't breathe. Sometimes Leo would just sit in his bed all night and wait until it was five in the morning and he got ready for the day, pretending none of it happened, putting on a brave face for his brothers and Jewel. Sometimes Leo would just sit in his bed and shed a few tears, and then he would wipe them away with a sniff and sometimes a sob would escape but it was muffled by the pillow he clutched to his face. Leo hated how he felt when he woke up from the nightmares. The sweat made him feel cold and filthy and he knew he was in a desperate need of a shower. The tears that streaked down his cheeks made him feel like a child that didn't know what was happening to him. He felt weak and useless. Leo felt like a failure of a leader because he was unable to save Mikey from bleeding to death by a stab wound, unable to save Donnie from being shot in the head by a Kraang droid, unable to save Raph from that burning building he was trapped in, unable to save Jewel from falling down that building, _unable to save Miwa..._

Leo was always powerless in the dreams to stop it all from happening. He tried and tried and _he tried so hard to save them all._ But he just _couldn't_ and that angered him to his very core. The anger and self-loathing was burning inside of him like a furnace and it was frustrating him so much. Leo was just so tired and he hated himself for these nightmares. He was the leader of this team, he had to be tough and fearless. His ocean blue eyes narrowed dangerously and Leo fisted his bedsheets. "C'mon, Leo, get it together." he scolded himself harshly, gritting his teeth as he threw the blankets off him, and he swung his legs over the bed and shakily got up to his feet. He still felt a little light-headed and his mouth felt like it was shoved with cotton. Maybe some water could cool him down. He left his room and made his way to the kitchen.

Leo blinked in surprise as he paused in his tracks. Sitting behind the counter, lazily sipping at his coffee, was Donatello. His purple masked brother glowed under the dim lighting in their kitchen, and there was multiple sheets of papers with hurried handwriting scribbled all over them, and they laid across the whole counter as Donnie's eyes skimmed each sheet, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes were narrowed thoughtfully before his expression morphed and he blinked once. Donnie blinked again as he furrowed his nonexistent brows, and Leo guessed that Donnie had finally sensed his presence. Raising his head, Donnie's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his older brother, who looked worse for wear.

"Uh, hey, Leo." Donnie stammered awkwardly, still gaping slightly. Leo merely blinked and offered his brother a curt nod, "Hey Donnie." he greeted his younger brother, his voice hoarse and his mouth dry as the desert. Leo walked over to the fridge and gently opened the door as he bent down to look for anything to drink. His eyes flew to every object and he grimaced slightly at the smell of the moldy pizza Mikey had left three weeks ago. Greyish blue eyes slid to every other container filled with food before he finally found what he was looking for. Leo extended his arm and snagged the bottle of water over in the back, hidden behind the ketchup bottle. He shut the fridge door and turned back around to face his brother, who was still staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"How come you're still up?" Donnie asked curiously, tilting his head. Leo shrugged as he twisted the cap off, lifting the bottle to his lips and gulping down the fresh water hurriedly. He wanted to breathe in relief at the coolness in his no longer dry mouth, but he didn't want to make Donnie suspicious. He really hated how the genius could be so observant at times. "I should ask the same for you." Leo countered, hoping to change the subject away from him. Donnie simply blinked, almost looking surprised before his eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he answered anyways.

Donnie shrugged, "I was going over a few notes for this retro-mutagen batch I'm still working on," he answered, glancing at the notes below, "I'm trying to see if maybe I could somehow alternate the existing chemicals used from regular mutagen and maybe extract some of April's DNA. It's just a theory, of course." Donnie informed without missing a beat. Leo nodding in understanding as he stared down at the complex equations Donnie must've written down. Donnie stared at his eldest brother and narrowed his eyes as he observed Leo's appearance. He wasn't wearing his mask, so Donnie could see the heavy bags under his eyes and immediately assumed Leo was probably not getting enough sleep. His eyes were red rimmed with either exhaustion or maybe tears as Donnie noticed the faint tear tracks trailing down his cheeks. By Donnie's calculations, Leo looked miserable.

"Hey, Leo," he gained back Leo's attention as he raised his head and his blue met Donnie's mahogany colored eyes. Donnie narrowed his eyes further as he tilted his head, and he planned his words out mentally as he was careful with his wording. "Are you...okay?" he asked hesitantly, his expression concerned, "You look exhausted." he pointed out. Leo's eyes were wide for a second, and his breath hitched, before he regained his composure. As much as Leo appreciated Donnie's concerns, he didn't want to divulge into his nightmares. Donnie was already dealing with so much with trying to complete the retro-mutagen and Leo couldn't worry his younger brother about his own stupid nightmares. He told himself they were just nightmares and they would go away soon. They had to.

Leo shook his head, plastering on a fake smile that felt more like a grimace, "I'm okay, Donnie, really," he lied, "I was just thirsty, that's all." Maybe Leo was spending too much time with Jewel. His lying was getting better and he sounded too convincing than he had used to. Donnie creased his brows and looked confused for a few seconds, before his expression softened and he sighed. "Well...alright," he relented, "But if there's really anything wrong, you can talk to me if you want, okay?" Leo grinned, and he nodded once.

"Sure."

* * *

The four turtles, Casey, and Jewel all trekked through the sewers as their eyes searched for a certain red head. Casey resisted the urge to gag as the scent of ripe sewer walls hit his nostrils full force. He was still getting used to the fact that one of his best buddies lived in the sewers of New York. Hell, he was still getting used to the fact that his best buddy was a _mutant ninja turtle._ That's not exactly normal. Casey had spent some time in the sewers with the turtles and he had gotten a chance to get to know all of them and a certain female friend of theirs. Raphael had told him that Leo was the leader of the team and the eldest, Mikey was the goofball, but Casey could already tell without Raph having to tell the teen, and Donnie was the one with the brains. Raphael had also introduced the hockey player to his girlfriend, Gwen Brooks. To say Casey was shocked was an understatement. Casey was also incredibly impressed that Raph had actually gotten a girl like _that._ Casey had chatted with Gwen for a little bit, and, well, she was awesome! If Casey didn't like April, Raph would be in for some serious competition.

Casey's blood pounded in his ears as he racked his brain for the memory of where April had ventured off to. He didn't exactly know what happened, everything happened so fast and Casey didn't understand what was going on with the girl. He guessed it must've been something about those weird alien powers Raph had told the teen about. All Casey really remembered that April had started to freak out and he heard something along the lines of a mutant bat or something like that. The thought reminded him of the time when she told him about her father mutating into a large bat-like creature, but that still didn't explain why she had freaked out when she looked into Casey's eyes.

Casey bit the inside of his cheek nervously as he led the way, rounding a corner and he saw some shades of neon greens, blues, and purples peek through the dark sewers. This place was seriously giving him the creeps, making Casey feel like he was in a horror movie...awesome. "I think I-I-I lost her around here." he stammered as he pointed a finger at the sewer tunnel. It was hard for him to remember the exact moment where it happened because it had happened so fast. "You think?!" Donnie repeated heatedly. Casey's skin burned as the purple banded turtle came up to him with his hands balled into fists, his reddish brown eyes narrowed viciously, "Oh, that's not _vague_ or anything!" he quipped sarcastically, and Casey immediately narrowed his chocolate orbs. "Back off, stick master!" Casey sneered, glaring at the genius turtle...who also happened to like April the way Casey did, not that it's a problem or anything, not at all. Oh, and if you didn't catch that, it was SARCASM. Donnie jabbed a finger to Casey's chest, narrowing his eyes into slits, "Who are you calling 'stick master', puck head?" the tallest turtle spat back. Brown eyes met mahogany, two of the teen boys snarling at each other like two lions hunting for their prey.

Leo watched as the two boys continued to glower at one another. He withdrew the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, they did not have time for this and Leo was seriously not in the mood to deal with their crap right now. The blue banded turtles and the other trailed behind them and he sent them both a warning and strict glare, "Easy, fellas," he barked, "We don't have time for this."

Donnie simply turned his head before sending one last glare at Casey, promptly stomping away from the teen before he purposely bumping his shoulder roughly against Casey's. Casey grunted at the slight jab and whirled around to glower at Donnie's retreating form. Mikey watched with amusement as he chuckled loudly and Raph smirked smugly at his friend, holding out his hands in front of him, "Got a problem with that?" he teased before strolling behind the others. Casey pouted behind them and he glanced at their last member, her face a mystery due to the wolf shaped mask. Jewel walked past Casey with a neutral glint in her eye, "You can suck D's dick later, Kathy." the girl droned as she followed the others. Casey's eyes widened and a blush immediately reached his cheeks. He narrowed his eyes at her retreating back before he swiftly sheathed his hockey stick, holding it out in front of him in a slightly defensive stance, "Man, Raph _was_ right about you." he muttered under his breath.

They walked along the path, their feet squelching beneath the filthy sewer water. Casey circled around with his stick held out in front of him, eyes narrowed. It was incredibly dark in here, and he could hardly see a thing other than some cracks showing the light. After making sure nothing was out of the ordinary, he nodded and caught up with the others. He looked at Donnie's back and smirked to himself. He sped his pace a little and purposefully bumped Donnie on the shoulder, making the purple masked turtle grunt in surprise. Casey smirked smugly as Donnie's eyes narrowed, glowering at the teen. His bravado only lasted for a few seconds, however, as a certain rodent caught his eye and the hockey player yelped, his eyes growing wide. Huddled in the corner, chewing at a tomato can soup that seemed better days, were about three rats who squeaked at the teen's startled scream.

Casey clutched his hockey stick tighter, his skin paling at the sight. "Rats?" he said, incredulous, "Why's it have to be rats?!" He saw way too many rats in this city, didn't have any other place to go to? Mikey gave the teen an odd look as he walked closer to the rodents, "Dude, they're everywhere down here." he said in a 'duh' tone, scooping one with his large green hand. The sewer rat immediately nuzzled into the touch, and Mikey smiled at it softly, "They're nature's cuddly little friends." he said as he cooed at the rat, nuzzling it to his head affectionately. Casey looked at the youngest turtle with a mix of disgust and like he had grown two heads, "What is wrong with you?" he asked Mikey in disbelief. He heard Jewel snort behind him, and he glanced at her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her eyes looked amused, "His dad's a rat, dick head. And we don't have three hours to go into everything that's weird about the brat." she quipped. Casey had to admit; despite what Raph said and everything he told him, Jewel seemed somewhat cool. She had those wicked powers, something he would _kill_ to have, and she had this weird, dark sense of humor. Plus, she had the balls to admit that she was dating a mutant ninja turtle. Leo was living every guy's dreams.

Casey frowned as Mikey continued to coo at the rat, and he sat down onto the brim of a sewer tunnel. Suddenly, the teen heard a high pitched whistle and when he heard it a second time, he finally turned his head and lifted a brow. He narrowed his brown eyes as curiosity got the better of him, and Casey poked his head into a darker sewer tunnel. He saw something shift and then there was this weird pale yellow glow before it looked like it pulled back and suddenly it emitted yellow smoke. The yellow smoke smacked the teen in the face as he stumbled back in surprise and Casey coughed as he curled his nose in disgust when the smell finally hit him. It was like a mix of farts, literal waste, and rotten milk. It was _vile._

"That was hideous." Casey gagged as he coughed into his arm. The turtles barely paid him any heed as Raphael smirked at the teen in amusement, placing his hands on his hips, "Dude, you put your nose in a New York City sewer. What'd you expect?" Raph teased as he chuckled slightly. Casey ignored his vague retort and blinked repeatedly, "Thought I saw..." his voice trailed off as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the dark sewer tunnel. His eyes widened as he saw the familiar silhouette and those hellish red, beady little eyes bore into his soul. The rat twisted and swirled in a circle as it disappeared further into the tunnel, a primsie to his eyes before he vanished. Casey screamed as he paled at the sight, backing up into a wall, his heart hammering in his chest as the nightmares came back to him, plaguing his head, poisoning his mind, making him feel like a scared little kid again. His chest heaved up and down. _No,_ he chanted, _no, no, no..._

 _He felt trapped, he couldn't breathe, everything hurt. His bicycle was long gone, the bullies laughing at their latest victory as they clapped each other on the hands, scampering off and leaving Casey all by himself. His arm was heavily bleeding from the scrape, an ache brushed over his skull, and his leg throbbed with pain. He heard something squeak, and he froze. His brown eyes widened in fear as he saw the rat beckon towards him, crawling closer, the beady, cruel eyes piercing him, making Casey feel so vulnerable and so weak. Defenseless, no one to come save him, nothing. The rat crawled closer, bringing a friend with him, and another, and another, another, another, they wouldn't stop coming. They chewed his clothes, he shut his eyes tightly, tears brimming and dampening his lashes, it was the only way he could make sure they wouldn't try and eat his eyeballs. They sniffed their slobbery nose into the scrape, and Casey gasped in pain._

 _"N-No..." he whispered, letting out a sob, "Please..."_

* * *

Raph squirmed in his restraints as he shook with fear. His eyes were wide with fright and his heart was hammering against his ribcage. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. _This was not happening, this was not happening,_ **_THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING AGAIN!_** Raph breathed heavily in growled pants as he continue to stare at the roaches in horror. They were so large and their emotionless, beady black eyes glinted menacingly in the light. They couldn't be back, they couldn't be back! He destroyed it! He saw it with his own eyes! He saw two large roaches interact with each other and Raph could tell they were plotting to spew his brains out, or claw his eyes from their sockets, or even go after his family and Gwen.

He whimpered in fear and his eyes burned with tears. He hated himself for showing weakness to the enemy - his worst enemy - but he couldn't help himself. One of them spoke to him in a kind, soft tone, like they were trying to comfort him, but he knew they were tricking him. It was a classic strategy for a reason. He screamed that he was freaking out, shaking violently, even as one of the other large roaches came up to him, whispering soothing thoughts into his brain. The roach wrapped his claws around the red masked turtle and bile rose at the back of his throat. His stomach churned and he felt his mouth dampen with saliva when its odd twig-like claws from the mouth began to chitter at him, too close to his lips for his liking.

Raph felt the bile increase and this time he couldn't hold it in as he bent over and spat his guts out and his breakfast. He spat more of the wasted spit and he groaned, his stomach feeling ten times worse. He heaved again and his eyes began to droop and sting at the same time.

 _He was running, he was running like a wild animal and his lungs burned, beads of sweat dripping down from his chin. He could feel its eyes behind his back, the one red eye glowing in the dark, making it feel like a demon. He knew it was after him, it would never stop coming after him. He forced his feet to move even as they ached from the exertion. His heart was beating against his ribcage, he couldn't think straight, he just had to get away before it could eat him..._

 _He skidded to a stop when he realized it had somehow evaded the turtle, going around him as it continued to stare at the frightened turtle with its cruel, red eye. His eyes widened when he realized it wasn't alone. He saw an army of roaches with the same glowing red eye stare at the turtle, surrounding him, blocking him, trapping him until he could no longer run. His eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw her trapped in the leader's clutches. Her radiant blonde hair was frizzed and tangled, flying all over the place, her blue greenish eyes were wide with fear, but not for her, she was scared for him. Her clothes had tears in them, anger blossomed at the pit of his chest when he spotted the purple bruises around her jaw, running along her long legs._

 _He saw his brothers, their eyes were dull, the light from their eyes were gone. Leo's oceanic eyes were wide, his throat was slit, blood pooling underneath him, spreading at Raph's feet, Donnie's intelligent eyes looked ahead, stabbing Raph in the heart as he noticed the head wound on the top of his pear shaped head, and Mikey's cheerful and bright eyes had no light to them, it didn't look right on Mikey. Raph's eyes travelled and to his horror, he saw April and Casey. April's neck looked bent as one roach held her tightly against it, and Casey had one of his gouged out, hanging like a limp ragdoll in another roach, which was holding Casey's brown eye in its claws. He tore his gaze away from his friends and tears brimmed his electric green eyes when he spotted his father. Splinter's warm and caring smile was no longer on his snout, his eyes were closed, but his chest had a gaping hole in it, caused by one of the roaches._

 _He couldn't breathe, he shut his eyes and covered his ears as he tried to block out the noise of her screams, growing louder in volume before he heard something rip. He didn't open his eyes, but he flinched and let out a shaky breath when something wrapped its claws around him. He peeled his eyes open and his eyes widened in terror when he saw the leader trapping him in vice-like grip, the followers crawling closer, closer, and closer..._

 _He screamed like he never did before._

* * *

 ** _"BOOYAKASHA!"_** Mikey hollered at the top of his lungs as he leapt high in the air, spinning his nunchucks high in the air. He whacked some of the Fungus Balls - as he liked to call them because that was a badass name - and they flattened like pancakes when he began to stomp on them with little effort. A thought suddenly occurred to him as he ran along, stomping the Fungus Balls to Fungus Pancakes and a grin stretched across his freckled features as he laughed in delight. This reminded him of a game he used to play when they were eight years old and Donnie had just installed their television set and scoured the dumps for DVD collections. He suddenly imagined his surroundings pixelated like a videogame.

"Check it out!" he exclaimed, his attention diverted, "Super Mikey Brothers!" he quipped as he imagined earning extra bonus points. His smile vanished instantly as something smacked onto his stomach and Mikey dropped to his knees. His eyes widened in fear when he realized one of the mushrooms attached itself onto his body and crawled along his plastron and onto his shell. His large hands flew up and he attempted miserably to get the thing off of him, "Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed desperately. He patted his shell and suddenly he didn't feel it on him anymore. He lifted a brown and crane his neck to get a better look, confusion evident on his freckled features.

"Where'd it go?" Donnie murmured and that's when Mikey felt it again. As if on cue, he felt the mushroom crawl along his neck and his eyes widened in horror when he felt the thing tighten around his head, and Mikey let out a loud, girlish scream. He heard Donnie whoop and he felt a searing pain as he smacked his Bo staff onto his head, and Mikey groaned as his head now throbbed, stumbling on his feet as Donnie grinned sheepishly, "Oops, sorry. My bad." Donnie apologized but Mikey didn't pay him any mind as he continued to clumsily step on his own two feet. He spun clumsily and found himself bathed in the stinky yellow dust that smelled worse than the sewers itself. He sputtered and his hands flew to his face, coughing violently into his hands. Mikey groaned and his eyes popped when he felt his stomach grumbled uncomfortably. He covered his mouth with his large hands before he spewed his guts out. He groaned again as his head ached but then he felt his eyes widen when he saw a multitude of squirrels shriek at him, hairs standing up and Mikey screamed as he backed away from them in fright.

He fell and rolled onto his back and landed roughly on his knees. Groaning, he looked to find none other than a menacing and scary Squirrelanoid screeching at him, its cruel eyes shaking Mikey to the core. Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs as he scrambled to his feet and sprinted at breakneck speed, away from the vicious monster even as he heard something call out to him, calling for him back.

 _He was falling, he was falling rapidly and deeply into the depths of the sewer drain. The water spun him around like vicious tornado and Squirrelanoids surrounded the orange masked turtle. They chomped their sharp and carnivorous jaws at him as they tried to land a bite. Mikey felt himself shaking and his heart was hammering, like a skilled drumming beating the drum. He flailed his limbs, looking desperately for an escape. His chest heaved as he tried to look for his brothers faces. Where were they? Were they coming back for him? Were they going to save him or not?_

 _He felt a leathery tail wrap around his leg and Mikey screamed, trying to jerk the thing off of him but it was relentless. It screeched at him, promising a painful death with its sharp eyes. the world became blurry and he couldn't breathe anymore, the world was growing darker around the edges. He tried to scream for his brothers, he tried screaming for Jewel, screaming for April, screaming for his father to come and rescue him. Why wouldn't he rescue him?_

 _He screamed again when he was dragged into darkness, never to be seen again as they chewed on his flesh..._

* * *

 _"April, please!" Donnie begged as he held out his arm. The girl did nothing but growl at him, her teeth sharp like fangs, her eyes full of hate and resentment. She slapped his arm away, and he couldn't do anything but numbly stare back as she ran away from him, screaming that she hated him, yelling at him, accusing him of ruining her life, blaming him. He didn't mean to hurt her. Donnie would never hurt his princess, his April. He loved her so much and he would never try to hurt her on purpose. He loved her too much._

 _"YOU MUTATED MY **FATHER!** **I HATE YOU!** I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE **EVER** AGAIN!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, pointing at him before smirking coldly. She grabbed Casey by the shoulders all of the sudden, planting a kiss to his lips. Donnie felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, even though he knew it was metaphorical, but it might as well be literally. Tears gathered in his eyes as he tore his gaze away. he couldn't stand to look at them like that anymore._

 _It was all his fault. He wasn't fast enough to prevent the mutagen from falling down, he couldn't save the one relative she had left. He let her down and he hated himself for that. He was never going to feel her soft lips on his ever. That was just a silly dream Donnie had always held close to his heart. He wasn't good with feelings, he liked to calculate, he liked solving the problem in front of him, feelings were unpredictable, he didn't know what the possibilities were. But April made it seem so easy for him. She would watch him work with an amused grin, her eyes brightening, sharing her leftover pizza gyoza with him when Mikey wasn't around to steal one from them. Her eyes were a crystal blue, kind blue eyes that had a rare affectionate look reserved for him. He reserved his lovesick eyes just for her, because she was the only girl for him. There was no one else to compete with her._

 _But now those eyes were filled with hatred, narrowed in disgust, and she snarled at him like a wild animal. Her nose scrunched at him in distaste, "You're nothing but a freak, you're just a science project gone wrong." she spat with venom, fire suddenly surrounding her and claws grew around her fingernails. "You can't win a girl like me over, not with that hideous face of yours. You're nothing, Donatello. The sooner you realize it, the better."_

 _He was never going to be accepted. He was a freak and nothing else. He was never going to be treated as an equal and he couldn't handle that truth, It was like overdrive for his brain._

 _Donnie planted his hands around his head, blocking out her cruel remarks, "Please. S-Stop. Please, I beg of you!" he pleaded, tears trailing down his cheeks, "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry, April!" he whimpered, "I'll do ANYTHING to fix this, anything!"_

 _She smiled at him like a shark would before it caught its prey, and she leaned into his ear, whispering coldly and Donnie shivered, his heart skipping as beat at her next words, "You can go and fucking **die."**_

* * *

 _April shook as all of the bats surrounded her, nicking at her neck and she whimpered at the sting of it. They were everywhere, they wouldn't go away. She pleaded for her father, she wanted nothing more than to run into his warm arms, stare into his kind and aged features, to be safe with him again. But her father's eyes were cold and cruel, wild like an animal. His brain looked like it was throbbing like a heart and she saw his heart pump through his chest._

 _The bats were all over her, flying around her like a herd of bees with sharp fangs, promising an agonizing pain. Sweat drenched her whole body, her breaths sounded more like heavy pants, and her throat felt raw from the screaming. "Please don't eat me, dad!" she pleaded to the largest bat, but he didn't listen. Quicker than a flicker of the lights, her father flew directly to her direction as he bared his fangs, glinting in the light as it winked at her. His arms grabbed her shoulder, causing her to gasp, and she looked up to the man who took care of her since birth with fear pooling in her eyes, hurt and sad. "D-Dad..." she whispered brokenly._

 _Kirby stared at her for a long time, his cruel and wild eyes narrowed at her, his tongue licking his lips. His claws dug into her shoulders, making her cry out in pain. April screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get OFF of me!" she demanded as she used her feet to kick him directly in the chest, knocking the bat away from her. He instantly released her and April fell down, landing onto her butt painfully. She grunted at the impact and immediately scooted away from the bats. God, there were millions of them, it was too much. Tears pooled into her crystal blue orbs and they fell like a waterfall, dripping onto the floor like rain._

 _April sobbed violently as she tucked her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her chest. She shook, it was so embarrassing but she couldn't help it. Her shoulders still stung and she saw red bleed through her shirt but she paid no mind. Everything was a mess and she couldn't stand it anymore. She tried to look for Donnie, Casey, Master Splinter or the others. She wanted so desperately to go home and talk on the phone with Irma, pretending like none of this ever happened. or spend time with Donnie in his lab, helping him out with his experiments. They looked pretty cool._

 _She cried and she ran and her father just wouldn't go away. It's like she could never run away from the one thing that scared her. The millions of bats followed him, following her, chasing her and cornering her like a wounded animal. They just kept coming after her and she could do nothing but run. She couldn't hide because they would always end up finding her and she was so sick of it. She was sick of everything. She was sick of her life being a mess. She was so sick of everything that she loved turning into crap and going into shit. She was sick of this **bullshit!**_

* * *

 _Jewel coughed into her arm as the yellow gunk sprayed her. How that little motherfucker caught her off guard was a mystery to her. But she was going to make that little shit pay. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she looked and tightened the grip on the hilt of her small sword and prepared to slice that sick mushroom into dices she could use for vegetable soup. However, once her vision was cleared, she blinked in surprise as she no longer saw the room lightened with neon blues and greens and purples. Blinking repeatedly, she immediately surveyed her surroundings and found that she was no longer in the sewers, to her confusion. Creasing her brows, she turned her head and her eyes widened. Staring back at her was a small group of Foot Soldiers, all of their arms folded across their chest and she saw Karai at the center of all of them. Karai's face was stoic and emotionless, her amber eyes dull as she stared at Jewel with a bored look._

 _She realized with a start that she was in some warehouse. The whole place was dark but the light from the moon peeked from the grate above her, shining a light on her. The whole place was empty aside from her, Karai, and the Foot Soldiers. She didn't know how she ended up here, and she couldn't find the turtles, April, or even Casey. They were nowhere in sight and her heart thrummed at a faster pace. She maintained her calm and alert composure because she was not going to look weak in front of the enemy. The kunoichi gained into a defensive stance and poised her Tanto sword towards Karai and the group of soldiers. They didn't move, however, they stood still as statues, completely unfazed._

 _Jewel raised a brow as she narrowed her eyes skeptically. They're unarmed, she realized. They held no weapons near them, which was strange because Karai always made sure she had a weapon on her. There was nothing for them to use other than their limbs for a weapon. They were completely vulnerable to her. Jewel shifted her feet and kept quiet, straining her ears to catch any tricks they had on their sleeves. The Foot ALWAYS had something up their sleeves. Karai blinked at her, looking like she rather be anywhere else. Jewel held her breath, and she felt a gust of wind slither down her neck. In a flash, she whirled around and held the hilt of her Tanto tighter. Her skin prickled uncomfortably and she could sense another presence in the room._

 _The shadow shifted in the far corner of the dark building, and Jewel narrowed her eyes into slits. "I know you're there," she said in a calm tone of voice, because she wasn't scared, she would be ready for the attack. "Show yourself." she demanded. The shadow shifted again, Jewel held onto the hilt of the sword tightly, careful to control her strength. After a long moment, the shadow stalked forward, and Jewel waited as he came into view, revealing his appearance. Her eyes widened. She almost dropped the short sword in her hands._

 _It was her father. Jewel stared wide eyed in shock as light began seeping into the room, revealing his entire form...and she nearly hurled at the sight of him. He still looked the same as he did on the day of the accident, the bed he had died in. Bruises dotted across his olive toned skin, cuts were littered up his arms, and his clothes were teared. But what caught Jewel's attention the most was the deep gash across his hairline, blood slithering down from his face, dripping down his chin, the only sounds that occupied the warehouse was the platter of her father's blood droplets. Jewel swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to gag. "Father?" she croaked. Her father smiled at her, the same smile he always reserved for her, the affectionate gleam in his deep brown eyes, "Hello, daughter." he said. Jewel weakly smiled behind her mask. How was this possible? Was this an effect of the fungus? She didn't want to believe it, it felt so real. So vivid to be a lie._

 _She gasped when someone latched their hands onto her shoulders, and Jewel was whipped around before being slapped across the face. She flew across the room but she maneuvered herself and flipped herself backwards, landing in a low crouch. Jewel held her sword tighter and wildly looked around the room, berating herself for letting her feelings get in the way. She was still trapped with the enemy, her father was just a distraction they were using against her. Speaking of her father..._

 _He still stood in the same place, but his smile was replaced with a disappointed frown. He shook his head at her, the blood still dripping from the gasp, and she could've sworn she saw parts of his brain in there. "I trained you better than that, Julia," he scolded, "Letting your emotions overpower you in an enemy's territory? I am truly disappointed in you, daughter."_

 _Jewel's insides clenched at her father's words. She had always aimed for his approval, it mattered most to her and she wanted nothing more than to live up to his expectations. Hearing how disappointed he was in her was like a punch to the gut. She fought down the childish urge to cry and she maintained her stoic expression, narrowing her eyes when she saw a shadow loomed behind her father. The shadow still had no face, and Jewel's heart skipped a beat when she realized it was the same shadow from her nightmares. The same shadow that followed across the dark woods and dragged her away into the dark, nobody to hear her screams. Her surroundings shifted and she discovered with fright that she was now back into the woods. The woods that haunted her. There was no sound other than her father's blood leaving his system, his skin growing paler._

 _The trees were tall and towered over her and everyone else. She looked up to find the sharp, twisted branches that were connected to the trees, making them looking something akin to a child's nightmare. The moon peeked behind the dark clouds and Jewel almost shook in fear as she realized the cruel trees surrounded her. Nobody said anything as the shadow loomed towards her, like he was the predator and she was the prey. Jewel backed away as her hands began to tremble, and she was surprised that she still held her Tanto sword in a vice-like grip. Her back knocked into a tree and Jewel flinched in surprise when the branches wrapped around her, trapping her. Her arms stung at the sharp pieces but she kept the grip in her short sword strong. The shadow came closer and she could see sharp, horrifying eyes peek through it, and a fanged grin stretched across it face. It smiled like a devil before it flew for her with breakneck speed, and Jewel yelped and she squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the pain, the burning pain...but no pain came._

 _Slowly, she peeled her eyes open. When she did, she saw that the shadow was no longer flying towards her, her father was stuck in the same place, blinking at her with an emotionless expression, and Karai and her soldiers were nowhere in sight. Jewel furrowed her brows in confusion and she blinked. She was still in the woods, she was on her knees, Shredder was stalking towards her and -_

 _Wait...what?_

 _Jewel immediately narrowed her eyes venomously at him and her hands tightened even more on the hilt of her sword, and Jewel shook with rage at the sight of the man who ruined her life. The Shredder watched the girl with no emotion and he stepped beside her father. "Julia," he greeted with a nod. Jewel's jaw tightened, her eyes filled with hate, "Asshat." she spat, and Shredder chuckled. "Always the snarky one, aren't you, Julia?" he mused. His mask was off, revealing his scarred and burned features, his lips were curved in an amused grin. "I still do not understand how you degrade yourself to such a level," he said with a disappointed tone, "You were a valuable warrior to our clan and you had shamed yourself by spending all your time with rat and his disciples," he spat, and her father frowned in her direction. "Come with me, Julia. Your skills are put into much better use with the Foot, not with these sniveling freaks."_

 _ **"Go to fucking hell, you sick, twisted buffoon!"** Jewel barked in rage, her voice coated with so much hatred that it burned. Her whole body grew warm as smoke rose off her form. Her chest heaved and she gritted her teeth. "Hamato Yoshi is an honorable man and he has treated me with nothing but kindness. I am proud to call him a friend." she yelled at the Shredder with a passionate rage. Her father narrowed her eyes, and he placed a hand over Shredder's shoulder, "Let me handle this, Saki." he told the man, stepping in front of him a bit. "Julia," he began, "you should listen to Saki. Leave the turtles, come back to the Foot. You're only wasting your potential remaining in this so-called team with them. Yoshi has nothing to offer you. Saki does."_

 _Jewel shook her head at her father in disbelief. "How could you be so daft?" she asked him incredulously. "Father, this man has no honor. He nearly killed me when he realized you were no longer there to protect me. He has no honor! Not like you do." she argued, but her father simply gave her a patronizing look. He gestured a hand to her, "Oh, daughter, how foolish of you. You say you care for these freaks, and yet here you are telling me about honor, when you have none yourself."_

 _Jewel blinked in confusion and looked down from where her father was pointing. Her eyes slowly travelled below her and her eyes widened. Her sword was plunged into someone's chest, blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, his oceanic eyes wide. Jewel immediately shot up to her feet and pulled her Tanto sword along with her, and she stumbled backwards, her eyes wide with horror. "Lion Boy..." she whispered, glancing at her sword, eyes popping at the blood soaked blade, glinting in the moonlight like a seductive evil eye. She looked back at the blue masked turtle, "No..."_

 _Before she could even mourn her boyfriend, her thoughts spinning out of control, Shredder stepped towards her. He had his arms extended for her, stepping closer as she stepped back. "Come, Julia. You belong in the Foot." he told her but Jewel shook her head. She ripped off her mask and tossed it aside. She wanted him to know how much she hated him with a burning passion, burning like the lava. She glared at him venomously, poising the tip of her Tanto at him threateningly, "No." she growled, "Stay the **fuck** away from me, I want nothing to do with the Foot." she spat. Shredder came closer, ignoring her cruel words, "Jewel, come on," he pleaded, and she noted how high pitched his voice sounded. Odd...Shredder never sounded so desperate before. Perhaps she was scaring him off. She gritted her teeth and she could feel the smoke surrounding them now, the flickers of fire forming at her body, "I said...stay...the fuck... **away from me!"** and she threw a fireball at his terrified and confused face._

* * *

Leonardo continued to stare at his girlfriend with a mixture of fear and concern as smoke rose off of her form. She looked - no, _glared_ at him like she never did before. Not even all those times she was angry with him. Flames formed around her hands, which clutched the hilt of her short sword so tightly that it began to tremble under her hold. His greyish blue eyes widened as he watched her with horror. Her beautiful, sly eyes lost their brilliant blue color, glowing a piercing, hellish fire color instead, cracks of the same color began to form in thin vein-like lines around her now exposed face. The lines looked like cracks of lava around the outside of a volcano. The cracks of lava slithered around her whole form and through her outfit even. He didn't feel like he was staring at Jewel anymore...he was staring at some type of demon. Donnie and April still trembled in fear and he held out a hand to her, attempting to calm her.

"Jewel, come on, this isn't you." he told her, trying to soothe her. Jewel only growled at him like a wolf and Leo jumped back, startled now. **_"I told you to stay the_ _fuck away!"_** she snarled and Leo raised a brow. What the hell was she seeing? What could she be so afraid of? Leo shook his head, "What are you talking about? It's _me."_ he said, trying to reason with her. Jewel only glared at him with those glowing, burning eyes. **_"Stay the fuck away or you can say goodbye to your fucking head!"_** she barked in rage before turning a heel and zipping away with her enhanced speed. Leo called out to her to come back before he heard another scream. April sprinted away from the direction Jewel had left with Donnie following behind. Leo desperately hollered at their retreating forms, his vision blurring with frustrated tears as his heart thrummed wildly.

It's so dark now and he was being sprayed with so much spores as he tried to slice them off, slicing them away from him. The room was illuminated by a dark and green glow. He felt that getting sprayed was unnecessary because he was already living his nightmare. Something he had been trying to avoid for weeks. He blamed himself because he failed his team - and most importantly - his family. Captain Ryan flickered around his gaze, and Leo coughed, _"It's your fault, Cadet Leonardo!"_ Captain Ryan accused, _"You blew it."_ he slapped the turtle across the face repeatedly, _"What kind of a leader are you? Are you a man, a turtle, or a zero?"_

Leo just watched with wide eyes as his childhood hero berated him and he coughed into his arm, still holding tight to his katana swords. He failed...everyone was gone...completely drowned in their own fears. He heard the mushroom groaning and squeaking and he looked up to find them standing in a single line. Music suddenly surrounded the room and Leo watched, bewildered. They spun around and formed some type of circle and danced like elegant ballerinas all around him. He heard the music play in the background and it was oddly soothing. His eye twitched, and he coughed again when he was sprayed on both sides and he stumbled. he backed as he coughed into his arm before his swords left his hands, and Leo slipped on some cliff and he let out a loud scream as he descended down to the ground, blacking out the instant his head met the surface.

Leo groaned as his head pounded, his whole body felt stiff, and he felt exhausted. "Where...am I?" he asked aloud, before his eyes widened. His brothers formed around his dark thoughts, voicing every fear of his.

 _ **"You let us down, bro!"**_

 _ **"You did this!"**_

 _ **"It's your fault, Leo!"**_

Leo shook his head miserably, "No..." he whispered, and he shot himself upright, "NO!" he said more angrily. He forced himself to his feet, clutching his sword tightly. "Come on. Fight your fear, Leo. Get your head straight. Fight it!" he told himself, attempting to give himself a pep talk. He refused to give up. He loved his brothers too much and he _had_ to save them! No matter what it takes. He whipped around and he stared up at the actual mushroom mutant. It was gloriously disgusting even with the revolting eye. He resisted the urge to gag. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted something from the thing's control panel. "Mutagen," he realized with horror as he spotted the canister lodged into the panel. _It must've fell down here on that day,_ he realized. _Great. Another failure to add on to._

It spoke in a dark, sinister tone, shaking Leo to the core, adding to his headache as he turned around, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword as he placed a hand over his forehead, gritting his teeth at the searing pain. **_"Mutagen. Taste. Fear. Feed..."_** it drawled as flashes of Leo's brothers appeared. They continued to taunt him, accusing him, their faces plastered in fear, running away, Jewel's enraged, fiery glare, lava cracks forming on her face, her eyes glowing like fire, Casey and April, wide eyed, screaming for help. He was powerless to help them. "It's in my head." he told himself, because this wasn't real. His brothers would never say things like that.

 ** _"More fear,"_** the mutant mushroom continued, **_"Stronger. Spread, my spawn."_**

"Fight it, Leo. Fight your fear!" he commanded himself, refusing to give it completely. His head felt like it was splitting in two.

 ** _"Spread, spawn."_**

His being shaking, the whites of his eyes only visible, he gritted his teeth. **_"FIGHT IT!"_** he screamed and he let out a war cry as he whirled around and ran for the mutant, slicing through the mushrooms that came for him. He ran at breakneck speed as he sliced and dodged, tumbling as he retrieved his discarded sword. He was overwhelmed by the adrenaline, pumping through his veins as he was sprayed with more spores. He refused to go down, he kept encouraging himself, for his family. "Keep going, Leo. Don't give in." he told himself in a determined tone.

* * *

Raphael blinked as he found himself alone in the sewers, no longer drowning in a sea of cockroaches, to his relief. He observed his surroundings, noting how it was oddly quiet. Way too quiet for his liking. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked around for any sign of danger lurking, but all he saw were those mushrooms everywhere, still as an immovable rock. Raph turned his head and he immediately relaxed. "Mikey..." he said, melting in relief as he ran up to his little brother, putting his hands on his shoulders as he checked for any injuries. He found none, thank god, and he was still smiling, alive and well. Although the smile was a tad creepy but that was Mikey for you. "Oh, boy, am I glad to see you." he told his brother, "What the heck is happening to us, man?" Mikey said nothing, only staring at Raph with those innocent eyes of his, his smile still there, but it looked odd as it was creepy. Raph blinked, faltering, "Uh...you okay?" he asked the turtle in confusion, unsure whether or not he should be concerned. Mikey was no doubt a weirdo, but that smile was just beyond creepy, even for him. His green eyes widened in both horror and disbelief when Mikey's head rolled off his body, and Raph screamed and stepped away in fright. Next thing he knew, Mikey's head hole shot like a canon ball and he was drowning in cockroaches all over again. He grunted as his shell smacked against a pipe and he slid down, smothered in roaches. They wouldn't go away, they wouldn't leave him alone. Amidst of the sea of roaches, he felt his whole word redden as the largest one came to view, a girl trapped in its limbs, she was thrashing and screaming at Raph to run away. His eyes grew in anger, and Raph gritted his teeth. "I'll bury you, cockroach!" he spat, drawing out his weapon and lunging for the freak. The radiant blonde fell and tackled the roach to the ground...

Mikey slammed down hard on his shell as he gripped his chain like a vice. His baby blue eyes were wide with terror as he tried to hold back the Squirrelanoid, its jaws chomping and snapping at him, and Mikey craned his head away as best as he could. "Keep away from me!" he yelled, dodging the hideous creature's attempts to chomp off his head. "Stay back." Mikey warned, blocking another bite, shaking to the core, "I won't let you get my brain juice!" he craned his head as far away from the squirrel monster as another head from inside the mouth tried to get a bite. He didn't want to believe this was happening, he wanted it all to be just one really bad nightmare. Tears trailed down his freckled cheeks and he could feel their horrid breath breathing down his neck. The large squirrel mutant loomed over him like a scary shadow and rose upright, throwing its head back as it howled...

April was curled against a crate and her eyes were wide, red rimmed, and they shone with tears. The bat mutant stretched and flew right at her, fangs bared. Her father would never hurt her, she knew that, but...it feels so real, it's too real and it's like she can't breathe properly. "Stop following me, dad!" she demanded as she threw her arm back and slapped her father across the face. He screeched and glared at her with those wild eyes, flying back at an impossible speed rate...

Donnie stumbled back as he covered his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut because he refused to look at her eyes, her cruel, animated eyes. "No! Leave me alone! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Donnie hollered hoarsely. His throat was raw from all the screaming and his head ached fiercely. She stared at him with a cold smirk, a wicked gleam in her beautiful expression, it was too painful for Donnie to look at. "What's the matter, freak?" she spat, "Scared?" her arms grabbed his head and he pried his eyes open. She pulled him close to her and he was forced to do nothing but look. "Maybe I should put you out of your misery!" He could hear the ominous music play in the background as he watched several versions of her kissing Casey all over his face, his vision blurring but at least he didn't have to look at the lovesick grin on the teen's face. He scream as the tears fell, her kisses echoing...

Casey screamed at the top of his lungs as his whole world turned green, rats all over his head. The rats pooled together and crawled everywhere. Two larger rats emerged, staring at Casey with their red, cruel beady eyes. "The rats!" he screamed, shaking as they crawled along his lap, "They're everywhere!" His heart was racing, he was shaking and he couldn't stop because these rats wouldn't go away. He felt like a scared little kid, he was just so scared and he wanted nothing more than to go home. They licked his cheeks and the rat atop of his head chewed on his hood, and Casey felt his eyes pop when the largest rat, his fur unkempt, his eyes a hellish red, cruel, sharp, taunting him as the rat crawled at him, slowly, so slow, and before Casey could think he raised a hand and slapped the rat across the face with all the strength he could muster. He watched as the large rat flew away and jumped like a ping-pong ball...

Her whole world was in dark blue, grey combined with a hellish red hue. The Shadow Man lurked behind her and she hurled multiple fireballs she formed in her clenched fists at him. The fireballs disintegrated as they flew right through him, and he grinned. Jewel's fiery eyes widened in rage and she huffed, poising her Tanto sword, the blade was ablaze as it crackled, and curled her nose, "I'm warning you, you sick freak," she threatened, "Stay the hell away from me!" she barked before turning a heel, but she stopped in her tracks and she froze right on the spot. She let out a choked gasp. Donnie, Mikey, April, and Sensei were standing meters away from her, but their whole bodies were lit on fire, and they were all screaming at the top of their lungs. April gasped in pain, limbs flying wildly and Jewel could only stare in horror as the red head reached out for her, but Jewel was too frozen on the spot to do anything. Instead, she backed away, shaking her head. "Do not fight it, Julia," she heard The Shadow Man say, and her chest heaved, "This is who you are. You are a weapon, a killer, that is your rightful place. You were meant to be feared by others, you were meant to conquer the world, you were always meant to take others lives. That is who you are. You will always be that girl." Jewel shook her head rapidly, squeezing her eyes shut as she covered her ears, attempting to block his words out, "N-No," she gritted, "I...I'm not like that anymore! I'm not..." she sobbed.

Mikey's arms were straining beneath the weight of the Squirrelanoid as he yelled at it to keep away from him, his eyes petrified. Raph mirrored his expression as he mustered all of his strength to keep the revolting roach away from him. A bright light flashed across both of their visions and both turtles blinked as their muscles strained less, and baby blue eyes met electric green eyes. They blinked and lowered their weapons. "Raph?" Mikey whispered, hope evident on his features. Raph's shoulders sagged with relief, "Mikey?" he whispered. Mikey looked down at his Kusarigama chain as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Raph reached his hands on Mikey's head and began to attempt to pull his head off, just to make sure he still wasn't living in that cockroach hell. Mikey immediately protested as he cried out in pain. Jewel panted heavily and she peeled her eyes open, still in a fiery color, volcano cracks still around her skin. She looked around, cautiously, and slowly, she lowered her hands, still panting lightly. April, Casey, and Donnie all groaned and April blinked her heavy lids open, straightening herself upright as she rubbed her head. She hardly remembered what happened aside from the sea of bats and her father, but she held strong to the memories from before.

Donnie arose and blinked wearily at her, her back to him, and he hoped to whatever god that was listening that those crystal bleu eyes didn't taunt him with rage and hate. "April?" he said, hope tinting his tone. April turned and blinked at him, and to his relief, his system overriding with joy, she smiled softly and waved. Casey sat up as he blinked, his mind spinning, "W-What happened?" he asked before Raph's voice echoed the sewer tunnel they were in. "Guys!" Raph called with relief as he and Mikey came from above. Mikey grinned widely and stretched his arms high and up, overjoyed, "You're alive!" he exclaimed as he leapt down and tackled Donnie with a hug. Donnie merely grinned at his baby brother and wound an arm around him. Jewel stalked to the group and Casey's eyes widened when he spotted the volcano cracks around her face, her eyes still the color of a flame. "Whoa..." he breathed, "What happened to you?"

Jewel furrowed her brows and, as if on cue, the blaze in her eyes faded and the color returned back to the surface of her eyes, and the volcano cracks faded along, losing their rich, hellish color as they faded into green, before slithering the colors away from her skin and the volcano cracks ceased to exist. Casey continued to stare with a wide eyed look, before a wide grin stretched across his face, "Wicked!" he exclaimed, delighted. Donnie regarded Jewel with a scientific look before bringing his full attention back to Mikey, discussing the problem at hand, seeing as he couldn't find the eldest turtle. "It's good to see you too, Mikey," he said, Mikey nuzzling into him, as if to make sure that this wasn't a dream, that this was real, "But where's Leo?" Mikey tensed and blinked in surprise, fully aware now that they were a team member short. April narrowed her eyes as she remembered something quite significant, "I remember a cave," she said, walking further away from the tunnel as everyone else followed her. "Come on!"

After taking a few turns, rounding several corners, the team finally managed to find the blue clad turtle and their eyes widened. The three turtles and Jewel rushed to his side as they gathered in a circle around him, eyes wide with worry. Leo looked somewhat fine, aside from the bruise at the back of his skull and the bleeding nose, he seemed fine, but just unconscious. "Leo..." Donnie whispered worriedly, and Mikey loomed closer to his big brother. "Oh no. Leo, dude, speak to me, bro." Mikey pleaded, an idea coming to mind, "Do you need mouth-to-mouth?" he asked and Jewel's head snapped up to him and she pinned him with a less than happy expression. A large green hand immediately slapped Mikey across the mouth and Mikey's protests were muffled as the other two looked a mixture of disgusted and weirded out. Leo's eyes slowly peeled open and he pinned Mikey with a flat look. "Absolutely...not." he droned as he lowered his hand. Jewel folded her arms across her chest as he sat up, "Uh, yeah, if anyone's gonna be givin' him mouth-to-mouth, it's gonna be _me."_ she said as she jabbed a finger at herself, giving them all an exasperated look. Leo ignored her and groaned, and they all went back to concerned. His eyes flickered to every one of them, making sure they were fine. "You're all...okay?" he asked uncertainly.

They all grinned down at him and nodded once, and Raph crouched and placed a hand over his shoulder, "Whatever you did, you saved us." he said seriously, "All of us." he clarified with a lopsided grin, "Thanks, man." Leo merely smiled tiredly at his brothers and girlfriend, who looked down at him with a soft smirk that she reserved for him. "No problem," he sighed as Donnie helped him up, latching his arm around him and guiding him to the lair, the others following behind. Leo discreetly observed his brothers, girlfriend, and friends as they all travelled back to the lair. He felt like crap and worse for wear but it had all been worth it. Casey and Raph began to enthrall each other as they told what they had went through, Mikey bounded back on his toes as he began his tale to Leo about his ferocious boos battle with the Squirrelanoid, a happy grin on his freckled face, Donnie assuring him that he should heal up soon and rest for a couple of days, promising to lookhim over and make sure the spores were out of his system completely. He watched as Jewel and April chatted with each other, talking about whatever girls usually talked about, April's grin pleasant and teasing as she and Jewel looked his and Donnie's way. Jewel's brilliant eyes gleamed in mischief and sly smirk curved her lips, and both girls giggled.

This night was complete hell for Leonardo, but he fought and fought his way through, facing his fear upfront, posing as the light for his brothers and friends as they were drowning in their own fears, their own darkness. He would always sacrifice himself and put all of them first. That was his job. He would always make sure they had smiles on their faces, their emotions content, he was going to use every strength, every power he had in himself to make sure they were safe, even if it meant ending his own life.

Because they were his family, and they mattered most to him.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that this took so long. Trust me, this has been hell for me and Div too. We wanted to write this dark because it was a dark episode but they had to tone it down because it was still a kid's show. We wanted to focus on everyone else's fears too because they're going through a bunch of shit like Jewel is. Hope this satisfying and worth the wait. Night!**


	12. Metalhead Rewired

**I'm really surprised at the reception I got from the last chapter. I wanted to put something a little darker in the TMNT world and I think that would really help. It was a pain writing that chapter because of school, life, and I've just been really preoccupied so I'm just relieved I finished that chapter and uploaded it. Now, I guess I'll respond to the reviews because I don't really have anything else to say.**

 **Redbat132: I've been planning something big for Jewel's fire powers and I thought her looking like a demonic fire demon would be perfect for the chapter. We all know how Donnie is, always gotta examine everyone for the scientific curiosity. Casey is just predictable, he thinks everything that isn't quite normal is wickedly cool. I'm glad the last chapter terrified you even though it wasn't that scary in my opinion. The chapter after the next...oh right. Sorry, I forgot all about him.**

 **crazylil'bunny: I think I'm actually gonna follow you up on that one. Jewel's an incredibly dark character and I really enjoy writing that type of gore and language. Darker themes are easy for me to write because I have so many ideas for those and it helps me transition into the episode and I love adding my own twists. And I can't wait to see Jewel again in your stories. Let me know if you ever need any help.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: I don't really have a clue or a guess on who's Mal's father. I sort of lost interest in Descendants but I think I'll still watch the movie unless something's better on. Hopefully it's better than the last. I didn't really want to write the last scene of the episode because it was already so long and plus I thought my version was acceptable since it helped Leo realize that he still has his family and that everyone's okay. It was his main concern, after all. Jewel's greatest fear is The Shadow Man in her nightmares, and coming back to her old roots back when she was in the Foot Clan. She's just afraid The Shadow Man will catch her and somehow convince her that she's nothing but a cold-blooded assassin. Jewel's bold, so she's gonna curse and it's because I feel like it suited her. And Jewel's Leo's girlfriend. Karai doesn't really need a man and I'm not planning to pair her up with anybody. You're almost right about Raph getting slapped in the face, but he's not gonna hit Gwen back because she's his girlfriend. But he might hit Jewel or another girl back because he and Jewel don't get along and he wouldn't feel too bad about it.**

* * *

Everyone stood around in the dojo as they watched with bored expressions as Donatello adjusted Metalhead's mainframe. Mikey currently played around on the miniature turtle, waving his large hand in front of the robot as it whirred as Donnie continued to make the adjustments. Donnie immediately noticed as he dove in and slapped Mikey's hand away with a slight glare. The glare vanished as Donnie focused back at the task at hand as his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes checking across the data and adjusting his creation's head. He had been working on new concept designs for Metalhead for about two weeks. Donnie figured he could make some minor changes to help Metalhead be more equipped for battles in case of an emergency. Plus, it was a great way for them to train and it was a succeeding tool for practice. He had been meaning to work on it for weeks but there was never a good time what with all the mutagen. Besides he needed a break from trying to create a batch of retro-mutagen and this helped him sort out his frustrations and it balanced his mind, like Master Splinter had said.

With a bright grin, Donnie turned his head to his brothers and Jewel, who all looked mildly bored as they waited for whatever announcement Donnie had. Jewel was the only one who knew what was going since Donnie had asked for her help on programming Metalhead's mainframe and she helped him build one of the lasers in his arm along with the breathing fire that was more solar than the last. He had asked her where she got most of her own equipment from and she had waved it off, dismissing that he shouldn't worry about it. He decided not to worry about it since he didn't want to accidentally get himself involved and getting involved equaled trouble. "I give you...the new and improved Metalhead!" Donnie announced jubilantly, standing beside the robot with his hands on his hips. He noted all of their reactions. Leonardo looked highly suspicious, Raphael merely stared blankly at the turtle robot, Michelangelo had a wide eyed look and Donnie assumed he was either confused or just a bit shocked, and Jewel had an amused expression. Mikey breathed in wonder and Donnie took this as his cue to go on.

He placed a hand on the robot's shoulder, "I've been upgrading his artificial intelligence, so he'll be the perfect training tool," Donnie informed with a grin. Leo only narrowed his eyes further as he drew his katana sword out. "You sure?" he asked, "Training with Metalhead usually ends up in him breaking something," Leo pointed out with a less than pleased tone. Jewel scoffed and rolled her eyes, flicking her Tanto sword as everyone else followed suit and began circling around the robot, weapons unsheathed and readied at their sides. "Well I think this should be interesting," she mused. Donnie unsheathed his Bo staff in a swift motion as he joined his brothers and the kunoichi. Mikey cried out as he spun his nunchaku wildly but calmly. Metalhead immediately readied himself as he took a defensive stance, his movements smoother and less chunky than before. "I've programmed him to stimulate dozens of fighting styles," he explained, "including the Foot and the Kraang," he added helpfully.

Mikey smirked, making a 'pssh' sound, "Can't stimulate my fighting style," he quipped as he held out his nunchucks readily. Raph bent low on his knees as he gripped his Sais tightly, already itching for a brawl. "Let's just go already!" he retorted, already impatient. the red banded turtle swiftly dove in after the robot. Metalhead geared himself as he whirred and flew up high into Raph's direction. He pulled a robotic fist back and promptly landed powerful punch to the red clad turtle's face. Raph skidded back as he tried to regain his bearings and rolled painfully into the corner of the dojo, groaning in pain. Leo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword as he leapt up high, sword raised over his head as he prepared to slice some parts. Metalhead quickly caught it between his hands and kicked his legs against Leo's plastron before spinning around and landing a powerful kick and the blue banded turtle went flying to the other side of the dojo with a wide eyed look. His shell met the wall painfully and he slid down to the floor. Leo groaned as his head ached and he rubbed his head gingerly. He glanced up and he yelped in surprise as he katana blade nearly impaled his head, laying just above his head as he glanced at it. He raised a brow as he looked at the turtle robot in disbelief. Metalhead offered him a thumbs up before pulling the thumbs down after a couple of seconds, taunting the turtle. Leo narrowed his eyes as he eye twitched, growling under his breath.

Jewel barked a laugh as she glanced at the two defeated turtles, applying her enhanced speed as she poised herself in a low crouch, a mischievous smirk on her lips, "Way to go, Metalhead," she praised as she performed an elegant flip frontwards as she flew herself high in the air, diving downwards as she positioned her Tanto sword in the direction of his head. Metalhead quickly caught and his hand snatched the blade as he pulled it backwards in a lightning strike speed and he sent the kunoichi sprawling into the top of the large tree of the dojo. Jewel cried out in surprise and maneuvered herself and her propped her feet onto the base of the tree and flipping down to the ground, landing in a low crouch. She straightened her legs and tilted her head at the robot. She placed a hand over her heart as she smirked amusedly, "Well I'm hurt," she quipped but her voice wasn't angry at all. She was actually quite amused with the robot and found him interesting. Plus he had zero emotions and that was perfect for her. She lived around too many saps.

Metalhead shrugged at the girl and turned around as Donnie twirled his Bo staff, attempting to smack the robot a few times as Metalhead continued to dodge before snatching the staff and hurling Donnie back and Donnie himself cried out as he stumbled onto his feet. Donnie flipped as he dodged over Metalhead's laser fires that Jewel had suggested and helped installed. With Donnie momentarily distracted and taken cared of, Metalhead turned his head as he watched Mikey spin his nunchucks wildly as he whooped dramatically like in a bad action movie. he removed the compartment of his eyes to reveal two missile fire holes as he fired them at the youngest turtle. Mikey used his weapons to his advantage as he repeatedly dodged the multiple laser fire canons and hurdled one back as it abruptly exploded in Metalhead's face. Metalhead retreated backwards as he lowered his arms and raised his right hand. The hand popped out, emitting a blue hue of heat as it latched itself onto Mikey's freckled face. Mikey cried out in surprise as he found himself lifted high into the air, "Get it off!" Mikey cried in fear. The hand continued to fly Mikey all over the place, different directions and Mikey flailed his limbs helplessly as he screamed the entire flight. The hand bumped Mikey into Raph, who prepared himself to go another round until he was shoved backwards and back to the floor. Same with Leo and Donnie and nearly Jewel if she hadn't used her enhanced speed to dodge a shove backwards.

Master Splinter walked in from behind the tree, hands clasped behind his back as a frowned was etched onto his furry features. _"Yame!"_ he called, gaining his son's and kunoichi's attention as they all gathered in a straight line, propped onto their knees with Metalhead standing besides Donnie as Mikey was continuously flying in the air, screaming. Jewel glanced at the flying turtles and a smirk curved her lips, eyes gleamed in amusement. "Weren't _you_ the one who said that turtles were born to fly?" she asked in a teasing tone. Leo snapped his gaze to her and sent her a strict glare, but Jewel was unfazed as she chuckled and placed a kiss on his snout, but Leo didn't look any more amused, "Oh, you know I'm just playin', baby," she continued to tease. Master Splinter quirked a brow at the two and almost smiled in amusement but Michelangelo's screaming kept him distracted as he glanced up at his flying son, whose limbs were wiggling wildly.

"Can I get off the ride now?" he hollered, his voice tinted with fear and panic. Splinter snapped his eyes to his genius son and glared at him strictly, "Donatello!" he barked, his voice stern and strict. Donnie turned his head to his creation immediately, "Metalhead, stop Training Program," he ordered the robot as he smiled sheepishly at his father, rubbing a large hand at the back of his neck. The miniature robot's mouth opened and the horn inside it beeped as it programmed it to default and Mikey was immediately released from his hand's hold as he dropped like a pack of potatoes onto the ground, grunting in pain as he blinked wearily. The fist relocates back to Metalhead's hand and Mikey continued to groan miserably.

"I think he put my chin up my nose!" Mikey grunted hoarsely, and Jewel laughed, leaning into Donnie, "Is this payback from all the times Leatherhead grabbed your face?" she whispered, grinning in amusement as she continued to stare at Mikey. Donnie ignored her as he regarded his father, "I'm sorry, Sensei," he apologized, "but overall, I think that was a successful test," he said with a hesitant smile and Leo sent his brother a heated glare. "Successful?" he spluttered in disbelief, "Metalhead almost ripped Mikey's face off!" he snapped as he reprimanded the robot. Jewel rolled her eyes skywards, "Oh, you're just mad 'cause you got your ass handed to you, Lion Boy," she retorted with a smirk. Leo clenched his jaw as he narrowed his eyes at her, and Jewel poked his snout, "Kidding," she chuckled. Donnie frowned at Leo, "Please." he drawled, folding his arms across his chest, "I had it all under control." he defended but Leo only scowled, "And when you don't?" he challenged and Jewel pulled his arm back.

"Donatello has made a powerful tool." Splinter replied as he gained back everyone's attention, interrupting their spat, "It is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely," he supplied helpfully. Suddenly, Metalhead's mouth popped open and the horn began to blare loudly. Donnie leapt into action as he kneeled in front of the robot, taking a looked deeper into his wires for any problems. There was nothing with him this morning so Donnie was at a loss on what could possibly be wrong. Leo raised a brow and frowned, irritated with both the robot and his younger brother. "What's wrong with him now?" he snapped. Donnie frowned, spotting something odd in particular, "Something tripped the security wires." he explained as his widened, "It's approaching the lair fast," he panicked as his brothers gasped.

* * *

"Do you think it's the Foot Bots again?" Leonardo asked once they reached up to the tunnel, squinting in the dark depths of the sewer tunnel as they heard someone shouting for mercy and a few laser guns that sounded all too familiar. Jewel raised a brow as she clutched her mask for a second before placing it over her face, her index finger hovering over the tiny blue dot behind the ear and her vision was suddenly filled with blue schematics, and she could see better instantly. She restrained the urge to groan in both annoyance and frustration as she realized just where the noise was coming from. "Well Lion Boy, considering we see and hear Kraang laser guns, no. I do not." she quipped and Leo turned his head to give the kunoichi a look of annoyance.

 _"Ow!"_ a familiar voice shouted and the turtles and Jewel all strained their ears. Raph raised a brow; he's heard that voice...it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember from where. He's definitely heard it from somewhere before. "Was that—" he stopped himself, shaking his head in doubt, "Nah, couldn't be." he dismissed. More screaming of fright grew more frantic and they all tensed as they noticed the familiar magenta purple glow pouring into the dark tunnels, and a large figure's shadow was casted behind the bright glow, running away speedily but they could tell where the clumsiness was. All of their eyes widened to the size of saucers. Spider Bytez sprinted forwards and dodged a couple of pieces of broken parts as he pleaded himself to them. "You frogs gotta help!" he cried, pointing a finger behind him, "Those foreign triplets are after me!"

Leo unsheathed his swords swiftly as he gained into a defensive position, narrowing his blue eyes up at the large spider, "We are not frogs." he retorted fiercely as he pointed one of his blades up at the spider's face, before his narrowed and cautious expression faltered as he raised a brow. Foreign triplets? "Wait, what?" he barked in confusion before he heard a familiar whir. All of their eyes widened and there eyes averted from the mutant—and obnoxious—spider to three humanoid Kraang droids, their expressions blank as they fired their laser guns at them...well, Spider Bytes specifically. Why, they didn't know. The guy was obnoxious, loud, and crude. Almost like a more obnoxious and annoying Raphael except the turtles and Jewel might've preferred the spider a little bit more. He didn't smell as bad.

Questions immediately leapt into Donatello's mind as Spider Bytes rammed through them as they shared collective grunts at being knocked down. Donnie groaned as he landed onto his side and quickly grabbed his Bo staff once he regained his bearings. The weird thing he noticed was that the droids were gunning down the turtles once again like they usually did and instead he raised a confused brow as they ran after the screaming spider. Why would they want some accidental mutant that had transformed months ago. What could the spider offer them besides a test subject. Donnie guessed that the Kraang were up to something with experimenting on the spider and that didn't sound good to his ears. What if they got a sample of his DNA and used it to create some sort of spider mutant army? What if the turtles failed to stop that from happening and the city was filled with a bunch of spider mutants terrorizing the city? Just thinking about that possibility made a shiver run down his spine.

Donnie followed after his brothers and Jewel as they ran down the sewer tunnel and looked from where they had escaped to. "They're heading for the surface!" Leo realized as he leapt up and travelled further into the sewer tunnel, Jewel and the other two following suit until Donnie paused as a thought crossed his mind. The training earlier hadn't been so bad, despite his brother's beliefs. Metalhead had some tweaks they weren't used to because they all relied too much on their surroundings rather than their weapons and that was important when dealing with the Kraang. They worked with technology and that was a perfect use for Donnie because he had a high advantage to that. He almost had all the tools he needed and the ones he didn't have he could've just asked Jewel or April (although he rather not question Jewel about where she had gotten those supplies from) and badda bing badda boom!

He slid out his T-Phone and tapped a few icons before it beeped and he smiled in success. Maybe this would change Leo's mind about letting Metalhead on more missions with them. This mission was perfect because Metalhead had all the tools to deal with the Kraang. They would all be unstoppable and that meant one step closer to taking them down for good. With a last satisfied grin to his screen, sending the miniature robot the coordinates, Donnie tucked his phone away and followed after the direction his brothers and Jewel went. He could practically hear the soft stomps of Metalhead's feet.

* * *

"Pull up alongside!" Donnie barked as he rose up from his seat, Metalhead currently driving the Shellraiser and Raph stood along too. A grin stretched across his face, "Now we're talkin'!" he exclaimed, excitement lacing his tone as he raised a fist. Donnie leapt up and climbed the short ladder as he and Raph both popped out of the hatch atop of the Shellraiser. The wind teared his eyes a little as he and Raph walked on the roof of their van. "This bug better be worth it!" Raphael grumbled through the heavy wind as he bent his knees. Swiftly, both rolled and their feet made an audible thud as they leapt onto the Kraang van adjacent from the Shellraiser. Suddenly, the vehicle jostled and both the turtles stumbled as Donnie tripped and drew his staff. He cried out in surprise as his face was nearly scraped off as he used his Bo as leverage and he found himself between the two vehicles.

Donnie tightened the grip on his Bo staff, eyes wide as saucers. Where the hell is Raph?! he thought in slight agitation, "A little help?!" he barked as his heart batted against his ribcage wildly. His eyes nearly popped as the Bo lost its grip and Donnie was almost flown across from the two vehicles. He almost cried tearfully in relief when a familiar three fingered hand grasped his wrist, and he locked his mahogany orbs with electric green. "Gotcha!" Raph graveled as he had one hand clutching his Sai, the other holding onto Donnie. Donnie almost yelled out to his brother to turn around when he heard a familiar whir of a gun and Raph turned his head.

A humanoid Kraang droid had its gun directed at Raph, its face monotonous and emotionless as it always. Something rumbled and, out of curiosity, the droid slid its gaze to the Shellraiser and it was blown away by one of the garbage canons. Raph blew a short breath of relief and he turned his head back to his younger brother, mustering all the strength he had as he pulled the genius back up. Donnie nodded at his older brother gratefully before both leapt off from the van and back to their respective vehicle. The hatch reopened and Jewel's head popped up, her face was a mixture of annoyance and pissed beyond belief.

"Donnie, remind me to kill you and the stupid robot after all this. Now haul your asses back down here!" she barked at them before her head disappeared again. Raph narrowed his eyes before rolling them as he crawled back into the Shellraiser, Donnie following suit as the adrenaline was currently coursing through his veins. He didn't like it too much since he would feel all the rest of the pain after the shock had worn off. This was why he preferred to be on the sidelines and inventing their tools rather than actually jumping from car-to-car. Donnie immediately retreated back to his own station as he pulled the monitors back up. The Shellraiser jostled violently and Donnie's heart jumped and skipped a beat as they all cried out when the van swerved side-to-side. Perhaps he should've had Leo drive after Metalhead had rescued them. Or maybe Donnie should've just taught the damn robot how to drive; man, April was right. He was the world's dumbest genius.

Donnie and Jewel both cried out as they were thrown to the other side of the Shellraiser, bodies colliding painfully. Everyone else groaned but didn't waste any time as they all jumped out of the van. Jewel pushed Donnie off of her and roughly pulled up by the crook of his elbow. Donnie cried out in discomfort as he and Jewel followed everyone else out. He rubbed his arm gingerly, sourly pouting at the kunoichi. "Could've been more gentle, you know." he groused as they hopped out the van, which was currently semi-sideways on some random street, smoke sputtering and the van coughing. Jewel rolled her eyes, dismissive, "And _you_ could've gone a little faster," she retorted coolly, folding her arms as she spotted Leo and Mikey prowling around a corner of some building, watching with keen eyes from the Kraang had escaped to. Metalhead stopped beside Donnie.

"There's no way out of there." Leo announced as he turned his head to them, eyes roving to Metalhead as the robot whirred mechanically. "Metalhead, stay with the Shellraiser before you blow anything else up." he ordered the robot. Donnie furrowed his brows and frowned in disapproval, "He stopped the truck, didn't he?" he defended, quick to defend his creation. Metalhead was newly improved to be a better version of what he was before and if he hadn't crashed the Shellraiser to where the Kraang were headed, they would've lost the aliens. Plus, he could just make some minor repairs tomorrow morning. "The Kraang know we're coming. He can help." he reasoned with his older brother, gesturing his arms to the robot. Metalhead raised his arms and fire shot out and he slowly levitated himself in the air, like a party trick as Donnie grinned smugly. Jewel lifted a brow with a tilt of her head, her eyes amused. His brothers either looked baffled and weirded out, and Leonardo simply stared at the robot with an expression Donnie couldn't describe even if he wanted to.

Leonardo hesitated; he was just concerned for the safety of his brothers and Jewel and Metalhead's lethal force was incredibly worrying. After the mushrooms incident, he's been incredibly paranoid and he had seen what Metalhead was capable of—especially after Donnie had rambled on and on about something that involved improvements; but Leo had thought he was talking about the toaster. Leonardo was the leader of the team, he had to be cautious more than ever now, minimize the risks of what he was leading them into. He closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't regret this later on, and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Whatever," he relented with a roll of his eyes.

Donnie beamed and they tensed their muscles as they all lunged into the crash site with a loud war cry...until they realized that the van was...gone?

They all paused abruptly; expressions bewildered and they noticed that it was just an empty garage packed with cars in the ceiling. The lighting was dim with the cracks of light bleeding through, casting their shadows. "Huh?" someone murmured, "They just disappeared? That's impossible." Raph said in disbelief. Leo sheathed his sword along with the others as he turned their heads to them. He narrowed his cobalt eyes suspiciously as he observed the room. He twitched his snout in disgust; it smelled like someone had thrown some old beer across the room. They must've snuck somewhere inside the room or perhaps they had travelled underground. He frowned, "There must be a secret door or a hidden passageway somewhere," Leo suggested as he moved his arms as he tried to find some explanation. He shook his head, "Fan out," he ordered and walked straight as he tried to search for any clues. Everyone did as they were told and Mikey walked further into the garage as his eyes slid along the trail of old, rusty lockers workers must've kept inside.

"Metalhead, use your scanners to check the structure for any hidden rooms or passageways," Donnie commanded his creation as Metalhead levitated in the air. Metalhead immediately complied as he flew into the middle of the room, his eyes illuminating a bright blue as some sort of blue energy light stretched across the room, humming, catching both Mikey and Raph by surprise as it scanned across the room, emitting a bubbling laugh from the youngest turtle. Leo folded his arms across his chest and Jewel leaned most of her weight on him, watching the miniature turtle robot in amusement. "Tickle ray? Real useful upgrade, Donnie," his tone laced with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes skyward. Donnie glared at his brother's direction, planting his hands on his hips, "Have a little faith in him, would ya?" he said, "It happens to be a three dimensional volumetric scan," he explained matter-of-factly.

Metalhead finalized his scan and levitated back to Donnie, cracking his metal jaw open as it beeped his final analysis. Donnie frowned as he placed a hand on his chin, frowning in thought as the rest of his brothers and Jewel gathered around him. Donnie understood every robotic beep, and Metalhead was basically telling him that there was no trace of any Kraang activity. Their trail was clean and the car garage hadn't been infiltrated at all. There were only spare parts from the last time they had been here. "But that doesn't make sense." he pointed out, "There should be tire marks or a seam in the floor, but the Kraang left no trace at all, just some junk and—" an audible, amazed gasp interrupted his brief explanation and how baffled he completely was that there wasn't some trail the aliens had left behind.

"Super Macho Burritos?!" Heads turned towards Mikey's direction, all raising either unimpressed or confused brows as the orange banded turtle stood in front of a vending machine, ornamented with various choices of snacks you could choose from, no doubt left by the mechanics who had previously worked here before this place was abandoned and taken over by the Kraang. Mikey's blue eyes held an excitement and such enthusiasm, his large hands pressed up against the glass as a grin cracked his freckled features. Mikey pumped his fist, "Whoo, yes!" he cried, his enthusiastic face pressed up against the glass that barricaded the snacks. "It's the ultimate combination of pizza and burrito Pizzarito. It's super and macho." Mikey explained excitedly as he began to jostle the machine, grunting as he attempted to knock over all the snacks, hoping to somehow penetrate through the machine with his brute strength. His older brothers and Jewel watched him with mildly annoyed expressions, eyes flat as board.

Mikey took a few steps backwards as unsheathed his nunchaku and swung them wildly, before sprinting at full speed and slamming his feet through the glass, making a noise of frustration as he noticed the glass hadn't even cracked. He dropped his weapons and fell to his knees. He narrowed his eyes determinedly, eye on the prize. I will have you, Macho Burrito, he thought to himself, even if it takes me a million years beyond the dawn. "I'm going in," he grumbled, remembering a certain trick he saw in a T.V. show Gwen had showed him and he saw some stunt that apparently some people did when the machine wouldn't give them their candy. It was clever and he couldn't believe he couldn't think of that. He pushing his hand through the slot that released the snacks, extending as his arm began to strain a little from how far he was reaching up. He grunted a little with effort and some pain when his fingers brushed through the wrapper, and he heaved a little as he laid on his back.

Raph rolled his eyes skyward as he walked up to his little brother. He folded his arms across his chest as he regarded his baby brother with a bored and dull look. "Do you have any idea how long that's been in there?" he asked with exasperation lacing his tone. Mikey managed to glare up at his brother, "Who cares?" he scoffed, wondering how on earth his big brother could be so daft. Did none of them hear what he said? A pizza burrito! "Super and macho. _Lengua y queso."_ he said in his best Spanish accent.

"Leave the Spanish to me, dipshit." Jewel called over, her eyes dull as ever as she stared at the scene before them. Mikey pouted at her before returning back to retrieving his pizza burrito. He huffed irritably as he pulled his arm back down, opting instead to just ask Jewel to break the glass rather than break his arm in the process. His breath hitched when he noticed he couldn't pull his arm as it stopped abruptly and he tried to pull it out again, to no avail. His eyes slid left and right uncomfortably, and Raph lifted a brow. "Your arm's stuck, isn't it?" he deadpanned. Mikey glared defensively, "Possibly...maybe...on purpose..." he trailed, attempting what little dignity he had now, a blush rising to his cheeks. Raph rolled his eyes as he bent down and grabbed Mikey's legs. The dimwit, he grumbled in thought. After a couple of seconds, Mikey and Raph flew backwards as the vending machine's door flings open, emanating a purple glow that poured into the room.

Raph grunted as he and Mikey slammed into the floor, Mikey's previously stuck arm sprawled out in front of his chest. Raph sat upright and pouted sourly as he tossed Mikey's arm off of him, blinking in surprise as he stared at the contraption in front of him. Mikey turned his head to glare at his older brother but furrowed his brows and followed Raph's trail of sight. It was some odd Kraang contraption that was a metallic silver color with a large, odd rectangular shape that oozed a purple gleam that gleamed into the room, casting their shadows. Mikey's baby blue eyes were wide as saucers, "Whoaaa...it's like a vending machine from the future," he whispered in wonder. Did it have snacks from the future, too?

Donnie stepped behind Mikey and grinned from ear to ear, "A Kraang computer." he observed in awe, his eyes flickering to Mikey for a second. "Mikey, you're a genius!" Never thought I would say that, he thought to himself as he stepped closer to the oddly shaped computer. Mikey simply grinned, "That's how I roll," he boasted with a high-pitched tone. Leo rolled his eyes at his baby brother and folded his arms across his chest, eyeing the machine skeptically, "Can that computer tell us where the Kraang went?" he asked. Donnie turned to Metalhead, "Metalhead, see if you can access its database." he ordered, "It should tell us where they disappeared to." Metalhead quickly beeped before shutting his jaw. He hummed mechanically as he stepped closer to the computer as he beeped and hummed as he minimized his finger and plugged into the database.

Leo glanced at Donnie and lifted a brow with an uncertain expression, "Uh, are you sure plugging Metalhead into unknown Kraang tech is a good idea?" he asked, skepticism laced in his tone. Donnie merely grinned, portraying the gap in his teeth, "Trust me, Leo, the Kraang processor in Metalhead makes him perfectly compatible with their computers," he assured his brother, chuckling, "What could go wrong?"

* * *

Donatello's lab illuminated into a bright glow that transitioned into reds, greens, and pale blues as he drilled circuits into Metalhead, attempting to fix whatever was fried into his circuit board. Jewel watched from the desk with her hand propped up her chin as she watched with an unreadable expression. "How long do you think that'll take?" she asked as Donnie disassembled Metalhead's leg from his body as the robot twitched, his fists flying around the room still and leaned back when one of them accidentally headed for her. Donnie didn't spare her a glance as he twisted his screwdriver into the knee circuits. "About two hours, give or take," he answered distractedly.

A grin stretched over her face as she watched Donnie literally fly out of the lab, black smoke smothering his trail as he disappeared into the common area of their living room. She heard him scream distantly and she could only imagine how he was most likely bouncing off the walls, floors, well, pretty much everywhere. She glanced over at Metalhead, completely innocent looking as the mini turtle shrugged, a mechanic whine erupting as he did so. Jewel laughed as Donnie came back running in seconds later as he flipped the mask back over his face. Electric sparks emitted from Metalhead as Donnie attempted to repair him a little. Jewel shook her head in amusement as she pulled a pencil tucked in her ear, doodling on a blank page of Donnie's notebook. It's like he was using it anyways. "Trouble in paradise?" she asked with a amused tone. Donnie snorted, "Like you wouldn't believe," he said, his voice slightly distorted from the mask, which he flipped up as he tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth.

Donnie narrowed his eyes in concentration as he clanked into Metalhead, adjusting the position of his head, his brain already scrolling through the ideas on what could be improved and what needed to be fixed in order to decrypt the Kraang's code from their computer. Unbeknownst to him, Leonardo finally entered the room, a scowl on his features, "Donnie," he gained his younger brother's attention. Donnie paused what he was doing and lifted his gaze to his brother, dropping the tool as he rose to his feet as he tore the mask off his head. "You gotta shut down his A.I." he ordered. Donnie's eyes widened as he immediately shook his head. Were they seriously having this argument again? "Shut down his A.I.? But that would be like turning off his brain," he protested but Leo didn't budge, "He's just too dangerous." Leo pressed and Donnie bristled, but chose to keep his temper at bay. Now was not the time to divulge into a flew blown argument with his big brother and time was of the essence.

"We _need_ him, Leo," Donnie tried to convince his brother, "The Kraang and the Foot are more armed up than ever."

"It's not worth the risk." Leo disagreed, "Metalhead was glitchy before he plugged into the Kraang computer. He was taken over by the Kraang once already. Are you sure you can trust him?" he asked and Donnie finally let his brother's words sunk in.

Leo did have a point; the last time Metalhead had been exposed to the Kraang it had been a complete disaster. All of them were nearly killed the last time and he could understand Leo's hesitance. Leo was just concerned for their safety and Donnie had built Metalhead to be a lethal weapon against their enemies, but who's to say that their enemies wouldn't figure out a way to compromise Metalhead. His eyes were downcast as he understood the reasoning, and he sighed heavily. "Maybe you're right," he finally relented, "I'll take care of it," he looked over his shoulder to his creation. Leo patted his shoulder, "Sorry, Donnie," his brother told him, turning away as he walked out of the lab. Donnie's droopy gaze trailed to Jewel, who watched with a disapproving frown. They locked eyes for a second, and she shrugged one shoulder, before shaking her head and tightening her jaw as she followed after Leo, and Donnie no doubt figured an argument was about to happen between those two.

Donnie sighed and turned around to unplug Metalhead and prepared to shut him down, his form casting a glow, "Whoa!" he cried in surprise as he noticed that Metalhead's eyes were glowing a sadistic blue aura as the robot tilted his head. A nervous smile cracked his face as he bent down to eye level with the robot, chuckling, "Okay, buddy, let's fix you up." he suggested as he tapped his shoulder good-naturedly, chuckling nervously. That had been...a little random...

He tapped Metalhead's chin up as he turned to grab the materials needed. He set the mask down on his bright red cabinet that held all of his equipment. He pulled one of the drawers as he fished for the screwdriver, rambling as he tried to distract the robot. _Trust me, buddy, this is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you,_ he thought bitterly to himself. His heart panged when the miniature robot adamantly shook its head and Donnie attempted to soothe him. "This won't hurt a bit." he told the robot he considered a best friend in a reassuring matter. He frowned in confusion when Metalhead glowed a vibrant red, and he screamed in fright as the robot hauled him and threw him into the algae pit.

His vision was swarmed with a pale green shade, his protests muffled under the think slime. "Why do I even _have_ an algae pit in my lab?" he asked himself, but it came out as more of a gurgle. He thrashed wildly and he heard a distinct muffle of voices, a tiny whisper to his ears and he could hardly hear a thing. He felt a pair of arms pulled his legs and shell out of the algae pool and he gagged as he greedily gulped a wad of fresh air. He met the confused and irritated faces of his brother. His reddish brown eyes widened to dinner plates as he caught a glimpse of Metalhead right before he slid the door with an audible shut. Leo and Raph immediately ran towards the door and attempted to slide it opened. Mikey ran forward with fearful eyes.

"It's locked." Leo concluded.

"Open this door, you oversized toaster!" Raph demanded, Mikey whining in the background as he bounced on his toes.

Metalhead's mechanic footsteps faded and Leo halted in his struggling to force the door open, narrowing his eyes, "What about the garage door?" he suggested. Mikey and Raph dash for the garage door and Mikey grunted with effort as he and the red masked turtle attempted to pull the door open. "No good. He welded it shut." Raph said and Donnie frowned. Leo narrowed his eyes and glared at the genius turtle menacingly, "Donnie, I told you he was dangerous." he growled, jabbing a finger at him, "Now he's probably out there trashing the city,"

"Well, I'll fix it." Donnie eased, placing a hand over his chest, "We just got to get out of here."

On cue, Mikey whirled around as he shrieked and balled his hands into fists, _"Help! Somebody!"_ he pleaded as he pounded his hands into the metal, rattling it and creating an echo of clangs in the air, "Killer robot on the loose!"

Raph glared and clamped a hand on Mikey's shoulder, who had finally stopped his brawl of slamming on the door. "What are you _doing?!"_ he hissed, "You don't want Splinter—

He was abruptly interrupted as the doors groaned and opened to reveal Splinter wearing a frown of disapproval, looking less than pleased as they all froze, and Jewel stood beside the rat master with her arms folded across her chest, raising a brow as she smirked at the scene before, her eyes amused. "Do you boys have any idea what time it is?" he snapped. Mikey winced, "Uh...pizza time?" he guessed sheepishly, and Jewel snickered. Splinter gave his youngest son an unimpressed expression, but continued forth, "Why was the door locked?" he asked them bluntly, and Jewel leaned against the doorframe, her brow raised in a sly manner.

Leo chuckled nervously, "Ah, you know," he rammed his elbow into Donnie's plastron.

"Just messing around."

"No reason."

 _"Metalhead tried to kill us!"_

All heads snapped to the youngest turtles' direction, all three turtles glaring venomously at him and Mikey cowered underneath their heated stares. Jewel's brows shot up and she smirked at them bemusedly. "Huh." she murmured, "It _is_ true what they say about robots taking over the planet."

Splinter bent down to Leo's eye level and stroked his beard, looking at his eldest son with calm, patient eyes. "Leonardo?" he inquired suspiciously. Leonardo's eyes widened comically and he grinned nervously, "The truth is, Sensei..." he stammered, looking over at his brothers and Jewel for help, but his brothers all looked away and refused to meet his gaze, and Jewel simply raised an eyebrow, smirking smugly at him. "We gotta meet April! At Murakami's!" he exclaimed, gesturing his arms and hands wildly. He was never good at lying to his father, "Big, mutant, sushi problem! We'll be back before dawn!" he said as he slipped past Sensei and snatched Jewel's hand, dragging her along with him despite her protests. She yelped in surprise and cried out an indignant, _"Lion Boy!"_ and his brothers followed as Leo hastily added, "Don't wait up for us!"

* * *

Jewel landed in a low crouch as she landed soundlessly onto her feet, Mikey grunting at the impact since she landed on her shell. "Thanks, Mikey," she said as she hopped of him, and Mikey returned a thumbs up, shaking and trembling. She looked around and the whole room was poured into a purple glow that somehow made the room ever more alien-like. They all huddled together and Donnie's head shot up to the ceiling, and his eyes widened. "The portal!" he cried, the purple swirl decreasing in size before blinking in its disappearance. "It's closing!"

"No turning back now," Raph muttered as his green eyes looked around the place, gripping the edge of the short platform Donnie, Jewel, and Leo crowded in. "So...is this Dimension X?" Leo asked in a hushed tone and Donnie narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area, noting the machines and elaborate designs he would never understand. He looked over to his brothers, "If it was, we probably wouldn't be able to breathe," he explained, "My guess is—" Raph groaned as he rolled his eyes skywards, "Not Dimension X, got it." he droned with an irritated tone. Donnie glared daggers at his older brother but didn't say another word when Mikey suddenly gained their attention. They looked at his direction, "Guys," Mikey whispered, "I found where they took Spider Bytez."

Their eyes slid upwards as they found multiple mutant along with the spider locked up in some contained cells as Kraang blobs hovered past them. Several Kraang droids surround the mutant spider, who had his arms up in surrender. "Hey, fellas," he chuckled nervously, "Can we talk about this? I know bugs in high places, I could—" a Kraang droid shoots its gun at him, and suddenly the mutant spider goes still and quiet as he closes his eyes and he is enveloped into a purple tube surrounding all over him.

"Wait 'til I get out of here." a familiar voice growled and Raph's eyes widened, hope shimmering the surface. Was that...? "...Spike?" he whispered, whirling around as he craned his neck and he caught sight of his former pet, head reeling and emotions surfacing his mind and his eyes burned. Spike was surrounded by several droids, guns aimed at him, stuck in the tube, and he glared at all of them, a promising revenge in his eyes. He didn't look any different from the last time he saw him, aside from a few bruises and a scorch mark on his bicep. "I'm gonna break every tentacle on your pink—" his threat was interrupted mid-sentence as he is shot in the head and weakened as he slumped.

Jewel narrowed her eyes and heard a crash from behind her. She whirled around and tilted her head at the sight. Same thing with the spider and the evil turtle mutant. It was a girl; she was surrounded by a couple of droids, a device on her forehead just like Spike and Spider Bytes. Her skin was pale as snow, reminding Jewel of that god awful annoying Snow White hoe, her hair was a vibrant scarlet red color, but two of her front strands were a turquoise blue shade. Her eyes were an icy blue. Her outfit consisted of a red top with a jacket, accompanied by a hood, the same color of boots with black laces reaching her knees and blocking the rest of her black jeans. Her icy colored eyes were narrowed into venomous slits as she struggled, "Get the _hell_ away from me, you sick, slimy bastards!" She demanded and Jewel narrowed her eyes skeptically when she noticed that he voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint where. She was shot in the forehead as well and swallowed into the tube. Weird.

Donnie looked at the scene in horror, "It looks like a prison," he observed, noting the familiar mutants they've faced in the past.

"Snakeweed?"

"Dr. Rockwell?" someone whispered, and Jewel curled her nose and clenched her jaw, feeling a hint of satisfaction slip through her as she watched his weakened form slumped against the prison cell. _Better late than never,_ she thought to herself, _the sick fuck deserves it._

Donnie's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar tuff of red hair along with a bulging brain, "Oh no," he whispered, "Mr. O'Neil! We gotta get him out of here." the retro-mutagen still wasn't ready, but they couldn't let him stay here and be experimented on or used as leverage against April. Maybe they could find a large, titanium cage to keep him in for a little bit until Donnie could find a solution. Because he was not letting April down again. He couldn't.

With a leap, they all hop up onto the platform and fly over to his cage and immediately subdue the droids standing guard. Donnie plants his hands on Mr. O'Neil's cage and searches for any injuries on him; he looked fine aside from sleeping. Leo stepped over to the edge and narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of something. "Uh...guys." he gained their attention and they all turned around. Their eyes drifted downwards and they all stared as Metalhead stood in front of the control panel, typing in various codes into the main computer, decrypting whatever code he had to find.

"Metalhead." Donnie said in surprise with a mixture of delight. Leo eyed the robot down below wearily, "Is he working for the Kraang?"

Mikey frowned, "Dude, I knew something didn't feel right when he grabbed my face."

Donnie grinned as he looked down at his creation below. Yes! Metalhead is still a good guy! It all made sense now. From Donnie had seen when he hesitantly walked down the streets, it seemed as if Metalhead wanted to be followed. But why would he? And as he gazed down at he robot, typing away furiously, he realized that Metalhead didn't betray them at all. He was leading them all here because he wanted to prove to them that he can do good things and that he is capable of being a hero like them—well, just the turtles, since Jewel didn't like to be called a hero, for whatever reason Donnie would never understand. "He came here to free the mutants," he realized aloud as he placed a hand on his chin, "All along, we thought he was going crazy, but he's here just to save 'em!" is this what fathers felt like to be proud of their child? Because now Donnie knew what Splinter felt like with them everyday.

"Guys," Raph muttered, "We got company." he said and the turtles eyes drifted to the droids approaching the robot, laser guns in their hands. Donnie's eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes determinedly, "We gotta help him!" he barked as he shoved past his brothers and bounced off the top of prison underneath and he flipped over his head multiple times as he planted his feet roughly on top of a Kraang droids, spinning his Bo staff furiously as he hopped off and cried out as he slammed another on the ground with a jab as he used his staff. He turned his head and his brothers and Jewel hopped down from a couple of feet away, their own weapons unsheathed as they attained defensive stances.

Metalhead turned his head and immediately shot one of his laser towards a droids and a battle ensued as the turtles and Jewel leapt off and immediately fought multiple droids. Leo slashed through his droids and caught one of Metalhead's fist and deflecting it with the blade of his sword, swinging it over to Mikey who slapped it away from him and into a nearby droid. Raph swung his fists wildly with his pronged weapons and Jewel flipped over his shell, her hand brushing over his shoulder as she slice a Kraang droid open, slicing the alien itself in half, purple slime oozing out immediately. Donnie swung his staff like baseball bat and deflected a shot from the gun. Metalhead's fist retracted back to his arm and he immediately shot at multiple droids, who have slumped down, unconscious.

"Kraang, release the mutant captives that are controlled by Kraang." one droid ordered before being shot at by Metalhead. A droid's hand pressed down at the purplish white button and it hummed to life as two mutants have awakened as they both leapt down right behind the turtles and Jewel, who blinked in surprise and their eyes snapped behind them to face a mind controlled Spider Bytez and Snakeweed. "The ones that are turtles that I call frogs must be destroyed!" Spider Bytez droned in a Kraang-like voice as he attempted to stab Mikey and the others with his spider-like legs atop of his head. Mikey's eyes widened as he dodged the spider's attack, "Is it me? Or is Spider Bytez a lot less Spider Bytez and a lot more Kraangy?"

Donnie leapt high in the air with his staff raised over his head before Snakeweed wrapped his vines around him, spinning him around until Leo used his blades to slice through them, Donnie falling to the ground as milk-like liquid sputtered out of the vines. Leo and Raph stood side-by-side as they gripped their respective weapons tightly, eyeing the whole facility in panic. "So what do we do, Fearless Leader?" Raph asked, and Leo frowned, "I'm open to suggestions!"

Jewel eyed the droids suspiciously and she felt an odd gust of wind from behind her. She narrowed her eyes and tightened the grip of her Tanto sword as she whirled around and swung a leg at somebody's jaw. The person grunted and Jewel's eyes widened; it was the girl with the scarlet red hair. She whipped her head back to Jewel and glared at her, her expression icy and emotionless at the same time. Jewel tilted her head and the girl flipped back expertly on her feet and swung a fist at Jewel. She caught the oncoming fist before the girl rammed her elbow into Jewel's gut and she let out a grunt. Glaring heatedly at the strange girl, Jewel twisted her wrist and it cracked before she swept her legs behind the girl and planted her foot hard on the girl's back, who wriggled in protest. "I don't know who the hell you are, but _nobody_ touches me like that, you dick sucking thot." she spat like venom. It took a lot to hurt Jewel and she had to admit; that had hurt a lot more than she expected it to.

* * *

He's been stuck in his lab for over an hour. He sits on his chair, hunched over, and still. He doesn't really know what the time is, but he knows that he doesn't care. He feels empty and hollow, like he hasn't been eating enough. His eyes burned with tears, trailing down his cheeks silently, and he's sitting all alone in his lab, staring down at the head gently cradled between his hands.

It had been hours—hours since...since Metalhead had...had. Donnie couldn't even think about it. It hurt too much. Metalhead had sacrificed his life for them, to save them all, to save everybody. And he had died when the whole facility exploded into bits and pieces, him along with it. And all Donnie had was a piece of his head. Donnie remembered the whole thing all too clearly. He remembered as he stood on the platform, staring down at his buddy, who stayed behind, and Donnie realized gravely that he had to stay behind in order to keep the portal opened for them, it was the only way. Donnie knew it was the only way...but it didn't make it hurt any less.

He had lost someone very important to him; it almost felt like when he lost April's friendship but it had stung a little more. The others couldn't understand how he was feeling, maybe Raph to some extent, but everyone felt loss in different ways. It was intense for him because he had felt like Metalhead accepted him, a fear of Donnie's that he couldn't man up to admit. He had always feared of not being accepted because of what he looked like and how humans could be. But it felt different with Metalhead because it had felt like he had finally found his best friend.

He had appreciated when Mikey had adorably attempted to cheer him up, and he was more than happy when Leo had apologized, finally accepting his best buddy especially after all what had happened. None of them could cheer the genius up yet. Everything was a blur for Donnie and all he wanted to do was just focus on one thing—machines and retro-mutagen. He liked working on that because that meant he could just focus on the numbers and complicated algorithms and because numbers and chemicals didn't have any feelings. He wanted to talk but he had no one to talk to because Timothy was pure ice, Splinter was asleep, April was asleep, and Metalhead...

Donnie sighed heavily, his red rimmed eyes closing as he took a deep breath and exhaled. He set what was left of Metalhead down and trudged to the metal table where he kept all his equipment and he stared down at the papers, stained with grease from the pizza Mikey had brought the other day when Donnie was pulling another all-nighter. The handwriting was messy as always but Donnie couldn't find it in himself to care. He didn't even know what the papers were supposed to be for and honestly, he couldn't care less. He missed Metalhead and Timothy and he missed to have someone to talk to when he babbled on about his experiments. He wished for the company even though he would always say he worked in peace and quiet.

He heard someone walk into the lab and he briefly wondered who it was. "Donnie?" the voice said, and Donnie slowly turned his head to meet the eyes of the person in the room. Leonardo stared at his younger brother with tired and confused eyes, raising a brow as he walked closer. "What are you still doing up?" he rasped. Donnie shrugged and he gestured to the table with his head, "What do you think?" he asked, his throat raw from the silent sobbing. Leo's eyes drifted to the tools and papers, which he eyed wearily, and he slid his gaze back at Donnie, frowning. "You should be sleeping just like everyone else." he chided but Donnie didn't care.

"So should you." he countered and Leo glared in disapproval, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, well, why are you up?" Donnie snarked, "I wasn't even working on anything."

Donnie briefly wondered why Leo could possibly be up at whatever hour it was right now. He guessed it was pretty late considering his brother looked exhausted to the bone. Maybe he just wanted to grab a cup of water for whatever reason even if it did sound strange to Donnie's ears. Leo never woke up for anything as trivial as water, so why would he be—

Oh. Now he understood. He narrowed his eyes at his big brother, who raised a questioning brow as he folded his arms across his chest. Donnie quickly observed his eldest brother before he could find out what Donnie was doing. Leo's eyes were rimmed with red, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks, looking as if they had just been wiped away. Donnie subtly sniffed and noticed the odd scent of sweat coming off from Leo in waves, glistening his emerald green skin that was the darkest of all his brothers. And a scowl reached his features as he came to the realization, a small part of him glad that he had something else to focus on other than the suicide of Metalhead. Donatello loved his family more than anything else in the world; words couldn't truly convey how he felt about them. But that didn't mean there weren't times when he wanted to wring their necks and strangle them for their stupidity.

He stupidly allowed Leo to continue with it at first, back when they had a small chat those couple of nights ago, before the whole mushroom ordeal, but now it seemed to be going too far, and Donnie refused to allow it to go any further. So unless Leo had gotten up to talk to Splinter, he better have a damn good reason for barging in here other than asking Donnie why he wasn't in bed.

"Donnie," Leo said, gaining back his full attention, "Are you okay?" he softly asked, concern in his ocean blue orbs as it creased his tear stained features. Donnie simply frowned at his brother; they could deal with the loss of Metalhead later—he could deal with that later. Right now, it was time to focus on Leonardo for once. "Leo," he said slowly, choosing his wording very carefully, "Is everything all right?" he decided to tread around the subject very carefully. Maybe if he asked without really asking then maybe Leo would just come clean instead and come to terms that he wasn't as Fearless as he thought. Leo looked at Donnie with an odd expression, tilting his head. "I'm fine, thanks for asking." he answered and Donnie restrained the urge to roll his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Donnie asked again, "Because you look a little tired? Did one of the Kraang's laser guns shock you or something? You received a pretty hard blow from one of the droids."

"Donnie, really, I'm fine." Leo deflected, "And you shouldn't be asking if I'm all right, I should be asking you if you're all right," his eyes softened, drifting to the robot head, "I knew how important he was to you," he said with a soft tone as he gestured to the head with a hand, placing a comforting one on his shoulder. Donnie smiled in thanks but he wasn't Leo getting away with this. Not this time. "I'm not gonna lie, it really, really stings that I...that I have nobody else to talk to late at night anymore," he swallowed the lump, deciding to talk through his feelings and then maybe—just maybe—he could get Leo to talk about his own. "I mean, Metalhead was my best creation, y'know? I know it's silly, but I really considered him as my best friend. And the fact that he's not really...well, really with me anymore...I don't know how to describe it. I'm just bummed, y'know." tears pricked his eyes.

Leo listened intently with kind, comforting eyes and nodded as Donnie finished. He sighed, dipping his head, "You could always build another Metalhead." he offered gently, "I know it wouldn't be the same, but it couldn't hurt either. I mean, you still have the head, right? So it's not like it's a complete fake."

Donnie knew it wouldn't be too different even if he built another Metalhead. He knew this; but it wouldn't be the same as the actual Metalhead. He couldn't really describe the feeling, but he knew he wouldn't be as happy as with the replacement unless it was the real Metalhead. But...well, like Jewel had told him once, life was just a bitch, screwing you over until you couldn't take much more.

Donnie smiled softly at his brother, quelling the tears, "Yeah, well," he cleared his throat, which felt oddly tight right now, "like you said, it wouldn't be the same. But I appreciate the attempt." he thanked and Leo dipped his head in a nod, "You can always talk to me if you need to," he comforted, squeezing Donnie's shoulder reassuringly, "My door's always open and I wouldn't mind." Donnie smiled, nodding, "I know," he said, "and that doesn't have to apply to me, y'know. You can always come and talk to me if you ever need to."

Leo smiled in thanks, letting go of Donnie's shoulder as he turned around, but Donnie frowned, "Leo," he called, hesitant. Leo stopped in his tracks and turned his head, raising a questioning brow. "Yeah?" he asked, and Donnie gnawed his bottom lip. "Are...are you sure you're okay? And don't lie to me. I really wanna know."

Leo blinked, his eyes raging in an internal war, and Donnie knew what that meant. It meant that Leo could be considering the option of whether or not he would actually share his feelings with his brother. Donnie loved his big brother to death, but sometimes Leo just made it too easy for him to smack him upside the head with his Bo staff. He never liked the fact that whenever Leonardo was struggling, he would always keep to himself and wait it out and he never talked to anybody about what he was feeling. Sometimes Donnie wished Leo would be more open to them.

"I'm not lying to you, promise." Leo repeated the same answer again, and Donnie couldn't take it anymore.

"Leo, I can see the exhaustion written all over your face. I know you've been having nightmares, probably longer than I thought. I know you've been struggling with them for quite a while now. And I know you probably just had one tonight. Trust me, you're not fine." Donnie argued, frowning in disapproval, and he carefully observed his brother's reaction. Leo's expression was unreadable but he also looked like he wanted to argue with him again or walk out the door. "You don't have to act like the fearless leader that you wants us to believe you are. And if you talk to me...I promise I won't tell Mikey, Jewel, Raph, or even Splinter." Donnie gambled, and Leo sighed heavily through his nose.

"...I just don't want you to burden yourself when you have more important stuff to work on." he said quietly, and Donnie shook his head, "You're my brother, this isn't a burden to me."

"So what do you want me to do?" Leo asked, his expression defeated and tired at the same time. "You want me to just...talk?"

Donnie smiled softly, "Yeah, Leo. Just talk."


	13. Of Rats and Men

**This chapter was a little easier to write because I got to add two more OC's and I think I've got a handle on their personalities and I have an idea on what I want to write for them personally. So glad it's Spring Break but I wish it was a week longer. I am determined on this chapter solely because I really wanna skip to the good parts of the next episode after this. Expect it to be very long and so much to read. I know this is off topic but I just wanted to say that I've been watching this new show on Netflix called Alexa and Katie. It's a comedy with heartfelt moments and I gotta say, I'm kinda digging it a little. Some of it is a little on the iffy side for me and it's a little cheesy but I highly recommend it. Now, on to the reviews.**

 **crazylil'bunny: I know my chapters are amazingly awesome. But I can't help it, I love to write with my heart and soul. I decided to introduce Rowan since this had to do with mutants being locked up and I wanted Jewel to recognize her if only a little. And I sort of figured you were going to mention her once or twice, and it's a pretty good strategy. I feel like if you mention an unseen character a couple of times in a story, you're making the readers both curious and comfortable with the new development, and they'll be so excited about the buildup when the character is finally introduced. You're hyping them up. Very impressive. You could say thank you for updating or whatever. This was a pain for me to write.**

 **Redbat132: I want to write more about the brotherly bond between those two since I felt like we didn't see enough of that in the actual show. Plus, I think I need to give readers a break from all the romance drama and I feel like I'm talking about Jewel's struggles too much. And nope, you guys should be expecting to see Rowan again very soon again. Maybe the next time I'll actually say her name. Wait, you're not excited about the Rat King. What were you excited about again? Sorry, I have a horrible memory. Is it what I'm thinking or is it something that I'm probably not thinking about? Oh, you wouldn't believe how much I have in stored for you guys. This chapter's full of surprises. Well...now that I think about it...okay, maybe just one or two surprises. We wish you luck too.**

* * *

The stars shone bright in the large sea of black in the sky, the moon peeked behind the clouds, casting an alluring gleam across the sky as rain poured down onto the streets. Orange lights poured onto the dampening roads as water trickled down the glass windows. The buildings towered over the simple antique shops that were connected to the brick red buildings. Teenagers lurked around the back alleys of the apartment buildings, one gang in particular gambling a price for a highly priced drug. Rats nearby skittered and squeaked as they scrambled around the pouring roads, dashing for the sewers drains nearby. One girl stood out as she slipped out of the building, a sack slung over her shoulders as she shut the window softly behind her, hopping off the windowsill and flipping onto the rooftops above. The wind spiked her skin, sending goosebumps across her porcelain skin. The heavy rain instantly dampened her rich cocoa hair that was tied into a tight bun. She knew she would have to buy a new black catsuit since the leather damaged when drenched with water.

Clara Kyle ran across the rooftops of New York as if she were an agile cat. She had been cooped up in Brittany's place for far too long, hiding from the police since the last time she had almost been caught. And for a stupid reason too; all she wanted was a new pair of diamonds for her rock collection. What was wrong with that? But tonight she was going back out on the town. She'd take care of the authorities if they got in her way. She had her earpiece lodged into her lobe in case Brittany had any updates from where she could find a new batch of vases from that really fancy museum on 5th Avenue. Clara didn't know what she felt like stealing tonight. The diamonds felt repetitive and she already had more than enough back in her stash back at Brittany's. She supposed she could steal a couple of thousands of dollars in the downtown bank. Her and Brittany were short on cash, anyways. And Jewel was moving in next week so that meant money would be tight for awhile until Jewel got her paycheck for...whatever she was doing for it.

 _Or who,_ Clara thought with amusement. She loved dear ol' Julie but the girl would do anything—or anybody—for money. Anyways, Clara needed about three grand and then maybe she would drop by that grocery store around the corner and rob a couple of baked goods and some fruit. Plus, Brittany needed a new computer since her current one was worse for wear and she had been complaining about her printer so Clara was certainly in for a busy night. Ugh, the work of a criminal is never done. She flipped across a water tower and slid down to a fire escape before landing albeit clumsily onto her feet. She would also need to drop by the shoe store that was luckily adjacent to the bank since holes were starting to appear at the soles of the boots, wetting her feet and that could leave tracks. Clara peeked behind the edge of the building, her hand gripped the edge of the corner and she narrowed her cold blue eyes at the bank directly across from her.

Colors blurred into one another as Clara watched the steady stream of taxi cabs and other bright colored vehicles drive by one another, blocking a portion of her view on the bank as she disappeared out of sight, closing her eyes tightly in concentration. Her form vanished in an instant and the next thing she knew she was inside the bank's vault, stuffed with stacks of bills. The room was dark aside from the stream of light coming from the cracks of the tightly concealed vault. The room was arched as most vaults were and the walls were painted a sleek silver shade. Plastic bags held numerous stacks of cash, the green a vibrant contrast to the sleek, futuristic colors. Clara immediately got to work as she loosened her grip on the sack and she dug through the piles of cash, stuffing blocks of money into the bag one-by-one. She counted softly under her breath, assured that nobody would hear her, and she had stashed about thirteen stacks of money and a few golden coins into the large bag.

Smiling slightly in satisfaction, Clara tied the bag with one of the scrunchies she had borrowed (stole) from Gwen and slung the bag over her shoulder, feeling the added weight but making sure she still had enough room for the other items she planned to steal later tonight. She teleported out of the bank vault and she was now inside the trendy shoe store next to the bank. Luckily, she had teleported herself in the back corner of the store where nobody hung around to pick out shoes. She needed to stay under the radar and the back corner of the store didn't have any security cameras lurking above. Setting the sack down by her feet, Clara's eyes cat-like eyes scanned the ragged and torn boxes of shoes and she searched through them to find the ones similar to hers. She could see why people didn't come down to this section of the store; it was like some sort of Bermuda Triangle for shoes since these shoes were...well, they weren't pretty.

She threw a pair of ripped Mary-Jane shoes over her shoulder, hands clawing for something better than that. She saw a pair of heels that were spray painted with an ugly shade of orange and tossed those away. Even she knew no one would be caught dead wearing those. Finally, she had found a pair of combat boots that looked identical to hers, and she snagged those out of the bright yellow box and hastily pulled off her good-for-nothing boots, and she pulled the new ones on and tied the laces. After that task was done, she rose upright and grabbed her sack and tossed it over her shoulder again, looking left and right in case anyone was looking. She spotted nobody and teleported out of the store and into the bathroom of the grocery store around the corner. Almost done, she thought to herself.

She heard one of the stalls click shut and she looked down at herself. She winced; she couldn't be seen wearing a leather suit that clung to her skin, and she still had the scarf wrapped around her mouth. She ripped the scarf off and tucked it into her new boots. If people see her with the outfit on, they would surely be suspicious and her cover would be blown. Her brows creased together as she struggled for what to do. She heard a flush coming from the stall next to her and watched from the cracks of the stall as a girl who was about her height step out of the stall, walking up to the sink. Mirrors hung above the sinks and Clara watched idly to see what the girl looked like, well, her clothes. Her clothes looked like they could fit around her slender form, a little girly for her taste but it wad the perfect disguise to blend into.

Smirking mischievously, Clara stepped out of the stall herself and stalked towards the girl with pretty brown hair. The girl jumped at her appearance as her doe brown eyes widened at the mirror, revealing the form that came as Clara Kyle. The girl relaxed her shoulders visibly and smiled easily, continuously rubbing her hands together, foamed with the soap they provided. The girl shut the sink off and walked towards the dryer sheets before Clara swiftly caught a fistful of brown hair a shade lighter than hers, emitting a gasp from the Puerto Rican girl. Clara pulled the girl closer to her and clamped a hand over the girl's mouth before she could have the chance to scream. Her protests came muffled as Clara shushed her soothingly and lightly treaded a finger down the girl's temple. The girl fruitlessly struggled against her hold but Clara yanked her hair back and the girl shrieked.

Letting go of the girl's hair, Clara snaked a hand down her boot and awkwardly kept her hold on the poor girl. She didn't really want to hurt her so badly. Clara just needed a set of clothes and she was going to return them after she had stole the groceries she needed and the laptop along with the printer. She just needed to knock the girl out for at least forty five minutes and then she would return the clothes to her. Grabbing the taser gun Brittany had built her a couple of weeks ago, Clara quickly stuck the tip of the gun into the nape of the girl's neck and pulled the trigger. The girl spasmed wildly as she was tased and Clara kept the trigger pushed down until five minutes had passed and for safety measures, Clara spun the girl around and swung a fist to her face, and the girl fell down into a pile of limbs as she made an audible thud. Clara winced apologetically as she noticed the blood trickling down her nose.

She must've been on the universe's good side today since no one had came into the restroom as Clara awkwardly positioned the now half-naked girl into the last stall of the bathroom and locked it shut. She luckily found an expo marker in the far corner near the sinks and used that to write **_'OUT OF ORDER'_** on the stall door. Hopefully nobody will notice or wonder why the person who wrote this didn't use a sheet of paper. Clara peeled off her catsuit and slipped on the girl's clothes and examined herself in the mirror once she deemed herself comfortable. It wasn't half bad; the dress was white with bright yellow sunflowers printed on it, a simple jean jacket, and a pair of Uugs boots with bows on the side. Clara untied the thin hair tie that held her bun together and let her hair fall down like a waterfall down to the middle of her back. She smoothed her cocoa colored hair with her slender fingers and brushed her locks with them.

Nodding, Clara stepped out of the restroom and she was hit with bright lights and blinked repeatedly to adjust. She walked further into the small store and stalked towards the dairy section, eyeing the area around her and was satisfied that there were minimal people around. She saw one man speaking in Spanish talking into his phone, although Clara didn't speak Spanish nor did she understand the language. She really only understood Japanese so she quickly stuffed the carton of milk, some butter for pancakes, and some cheese along with yogurt for Jewel and Brittany. She wasn't very worried about the security cameras because she had gotten Brittany to hack into those a long time ago so that part was covered. She moved onto the bread, whole wheat and white bread. the white bread was for her, since those other two were all about being healthy and shit. She grabbed some cereal, berries, and a tequila bottle for Jewel and grabbed some Twizzlers for herself and that mean tenant of Brittany's, always demanding for rent.

After Clara had stuffed the last item into the large sack, she tied the sack closed and turned a heel to walk back into the bathroom and teleport into the electronics store. She cried out in surprise when she bumped into another customer, and she fell down on her ass, the sack slipping from her fingers. She grunted at the impact and glared up at the person, "Watch it!" Clara snapped, like every other New Yorker would. The person's features were hidden by a hoodie, who was shaking their head furiously, extending her arm to Clara, "Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry!" the person—a girl, the voice was too high and feminine—hastily apologized, "Here, lemme help you." she amended and Clara clasped her own hand into the girl's and she was pulled up to her feet. "Let me get your bag." the girl offered, and grabbed Clara's bag, which she accepted back testily. She glared icily at the girl, "Don't you know where you're looking?!" she hissed, tightening her grip on the bag.

She could see the girl's features better now; the girl's skin was a sickly pale, bruises hung under her eyes in the shape of a crescent moon, her eyes were dark and held no other color to them, and strands of jet black hair hung in front of her face. The girl smelled like a mixture of smoke and sewer water from how close Clara was standing across from her. The girl frowned apologetically, slapping a hand over her chest, "I'm so sorry, I swear—it was an accident! I wasn't looking." she apologized sincerely, a guilty shine in her dark eyes. Clara narrowed her icy blue eyes at the girl, "Yeah, well watch where you're going next time, kid." she angrily said and shoved the girl's shoulder as she passed by her. "Wait!" the girl called, and Clara turned her head to find the girl walking up to her again, "I'm sorry. Really, I am. Why don't I make it up to you? I could buy you a cup of coffee if you want." the girl offered and Clara raised a brow questioningly. That's weird...a nice girl in a crappy store like this? New York wasn't known for populating kind and good-hearted souls.

She shook her head, "Keep your money. It's fine," Clara excused, walking away from the girl and storming back inside the bathroom, keeping an eye out in case the kind girl decided to follow her. She made sure the Puerto Rican girl was still out cold and teleported into the electronic store next door. She noticed that the place was swarmed with people from she stood in the back corner, and she hoped the cameras didn't catch her. After a quick scan, she smiled in relief when she found that the camera nearby was angled too far from her spot in the back corner and looked around to make sure nobody was around her. She was near the printers area and luckily no one was around her to see her. She quickly morphed into her shadow form, invisible to others if they didn't pay attention to the strange black space on the wall. Her shadow form eyed the printers and quickly stashed one into the sack, which was becoming steadily heavier thanks to the multiple items she stole from the grocery store. Clara prowled into the laptop area and snatched a sleek silver MacBook Pro along with its charger and stuffed that into the bag as well.

Teleporting back inside the bathroom stall, Clara opened the stall door with a click and untied the girl who was slowly regaining consciousness. Clara discarded the girl's clothes onto the floor and dressed back into her own, before teleporting out of the store's restroom and back into Brittany's living room. The living room was small, with leather couches facing the television screen, pouring the darkened room with lights. The walls of the apartment were a mint green color and stained with drinks or blood—a lot of weird things had transpired here before Brittany moved in. A bookshelf was pressed up against the back wall, behind the couches and filled to the brim with books of hers, Jewel's, and Brittany's choices. The television was small and had seen better days; she made a note to steal a television next time. Brittany was seated on the couch, a DVD player in her lap, and her feet propped up onto the glass coffee table, a fresh stack of science catalogs on it. She flinched in surprise before scowling in annoyance and went back to assembling or dissembling the DVD player.

"Could've just used the door, you know," she murmured softly under her breath, but Clara heard her anyways. She shrugged one shoulder as she placed the sack onto the armchair, "Yeah, well I didn't want my suit to get soaked completely." Clara retorted, taking out the MacBook Pro and plopping a seat next to Brittany. "We're a little short on cash this month."

"I know and I'm sorry," Brittany said, attaching a red wire to a green wire, "School's just been keeping me occupied and I can never find the time to look for a job anywhere in the city that's close." she apologized and Clara patted her on the shoulder, "No worries, Brit. I've got it covered for now."

Brittany turned her gaze to Clara and raised a brow, and it was clear by her expression that she was now fully aware of Clara's activities tonight. "What did you get?" she asked wearily. Clara grinned, handing her the new laptop. Brittany's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and she delightedly accepted the computer. A grin spread across her face and she laughed in disbelief, "I-I—I didn't even know they were selling these right now!" she exclaimed, turning her gaze to Clara, "How did you manage to get this without being caught?" she asked, "I've been wanting to save up for this ever since they had made the announcement."

Clara shrugged, "Pure luck, my friend. Pure luck." she said, "Plus, I used that freaky shadow power of mine. Worked like a charm."

"Oh my goodness, it's perfect!" Brittany gushed, "It's up to a 4.1GHz Turbo Boost, a 500 Retina display, and up to 10 hours of battery life." and that's when Clara had tuned her friend out. That was when Brittany started to geek out and explain complicated science stuff that she would never understand. Clara just shook her head in amusement and propped her feet onto the coffee table, watching some show Brittany had been watching, focusing on the show rather than Brittany's techno-babble.

* * *

Donatello worked efficiently in his lab as his baby brother, Michelangelo, licked merrily on his quadrupled scooped ice cream cone Gwen had begrudgingly bought him from her favorite ice cream shop. Mikey had been begging the blonde for weeks for the ice cream and Gwen had repeatedly told him to back off or else she slice the green off of him with one of her knives. Mikey had went to extreme measures such as his puppy dog eyes and Gwen had finally caved in. Donnie narrowed his eyes in focused concentration as he poured the orange liquid into the beaker. He had been trying to duplicate the original version of the mutagen and differentiate the formula backwards in order to produce the retro-mutagen. He wasn't sure if it was working or not, but he managed to spate the particles that made the mutagen acidic.

Mikey was currently sitting on Donnie's desk with his legs crossed as he held the ice cream cone, moaning in pleasure as he devoured the creamy deliciousness. He hummed in satisfaction as he spun a little on Donnie's desk, his head replaying the events that happened with Master Splinter. He belched loudly, which went ignored by his older brother, and he glanced at the stuffed German Shepard that was near his feet. He tilted his head; that was weird. Jewel never took Dolly outside of her room. She was probably just throwing an all-nighter with Donnie again. Speaking of which, where was Jewel? He quickly shook the thought away, deciding that what had happened with Master Splinter was a little more important. He could still remember those raging, lunatic eyes he was eyeing them with.

He hummed again, smiling at his desert, "So I wonder what got into Master Splin— _aah! aah! Brain freeze! Aah!"_ Mikey twitched and slapped a hand over his forehead as he felt the splitting headache that was freezing at the base of his skull, and he cried out in pain as his ice cream cone splattered slightly, dripping around the work area. Donnie's eyes widened and he backed away a little and turned to glare at his brother, "Mikey!" he cried indignantly, noticing how the ice cream near the experiment and the keyboard a little, along with the mutagen canister. "You're making a mess!" he reprimanded as his baby brother went back to happily dragging his tongue across the frozen desert. "Keep your ice cream away from experiment. I'm trying to make retro-mutagen." he told Mikey as he turned around and worked at another area, smaller, but at least it was away from Mikey's ice cream cone.

Mikey licked a larger portion of the ice cream before he noticed with panic as a large portion dripped into the beaker filled with mutagen, boiling it like water would and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He whimpered in panic as his heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach, the mutagen spinning over the rim of the beaker and pouring down like a volcano. Donnie glared down at his experiment and shook his head, "Always messing up my stuff," he grumbled under his breath, hearing Mikey's whimpers and he turned around. Mikey's eyes widened and he quickly maneuvered himself in front of the volcanic beaker, plastering a smile onto his freckled face. Donnie narrowed his eyes suspiciously and intended on finding out what Mikey had done this time until he noticed out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a certain red head had called his attention.

April walked into the lab with her messenger bag strapped to her shoulder, waving a hand high in the air as she gave the turned turtles a chipper smile, "Hey guys!" she greeted, gaining both of their attention. Donnie instantly swiveled around in his chair and a grin spread across his face. "April!" he dreamily exclaimed and a drop of his experiment crashed down, and unbeknownst to him some of his experiment had splattered onto the German Shepard that was accidentally pushed back by Mikey in his rushed attempt to cover up his accident. His smile dropped in an instant as he noticed a certain teen walk up behind her, a casual grin on his face, revealing his stupid gap. "...And Casey..." he greeted flatly. Casey narrowed his eyes a little but his grin didn't disappear completely, "Donatello," he greeted dryly.

Donnie can already sense the tension in the room, and Casey really pissed him off sometimes. Partly because he was a little too much like Raphael but mainly because he had eyes for April and Donnie was certainly not okay with that. But he managed to put up with the hockey player, for Raph's sake mostly since his older brother had been depressed ever since what happened to Spike a couple of weeks ago. Donnie could relate.

April didn't seem to notice the sudden tension between the two boys as she fished around her bag and grabbed a tabby cat with stripes running down its back, holding it with her hands under her armpits. She checked and April was certain it was girl since it didn't have...well, it didn't have the boy part. "I came to see if you guys could look after this." she explained as she held the cat up for the both of them to see. The cat meowed and blinked its lazy eyes at them, revealing her sharp teeth. Mikey's eyes widened and he gasped, eyes sparkling at the sight of the adorable animal. Mikey left his ice cream cone forgotten on the table, and he immediately grasped the cat in an awkward position. "Aww! Look at you!" he cooed, moving around to the desk, he continued to coo at the cat as he set it down on the desk, admiring it. The cat purred and licked at his desert and Mikey sat down on the chair, turning his head after he propped his hand on his cheek for a second.

"Can we keep her?" he asked with hope coating his tone. Donnie frowned at his brother, "You know, Master Splinter _is_ a rat." Mikey couldn't be _this_ daft, could he? "And you know how much Jewel hates cats. Remember the last time a cat got anywhere near her?" How _could_ Donnie forget? He had never seen or heard of anyone slicing a cat in half with their knife. The memory was still engrained into his retina. he nearly shivered at the memory. Casey grinned, "Yeah, what is that cat goes nuts and attacks him?" he teased somewhat, "She could feed off his body for months." he mused and Donnie grimaced, glaring at the teen in disapproval, "You know, there is something seriously wrong with you." Donnie insulted the teen and Casey simply held his hands up in mock surrender. Donnie crossed his arms.

"Coming from a guy who likes to read _books_ for fun." a voice said behind them and all heads turned to meet the smirking gaze of Clara, sauntering over to the trio. Mikey smiled and waved at her, "Hey Cat!" he greeted, before turning his attention back to the adorable cat. Clara glanced at him, grinning, "Only Julia gets to call me that." she teased as she walked over to the orange banded turtle. Casey raised a brow at her and looked at Donnie and April questioningly. Donnie rolled his eyes, "A friend of Jewel's." he explained dryly, and Casey blinked, raising a brow in her direction, "How many hot friends does this girl have?" he asked, and April slapped him upside the head.

Clara walked over to Mikey's direction and grinned, her eyes widening at the cat. A wide smile reached across her face and she leaned in closer, "Oh my god, is that a tabby?" she asked excitedly, leaving Mikey a little surprised since he had never heard the girl sound so enthusiastic before. Usually she was sarcastic and sometimes Clara completely terrified him but she also got on Raph's nerves, so she was an acceptable candidate if he ever wanted to pull a trick on his brother. He blinked, shrugging, "I don't know what that means." he said dumbly but she ignored him, ogling at the cat, her face melting with a soft expression that made her seem younger. "She's adorable." she cooed. Mikey nodded and he grinned from ear-to-ear. "April brought her for us!" he explained and Clara tore her gaze from the cat for a second. Both teens were unaware as the cat came closer to the ice cream that had spilled into the beaker filled with mutagen.

They turned their heads back to the cat, smiles vanishing as they spotted the cat freely licking at the mutagenic ice cream. Mikey gasped sharply just as Clara muttered a quiet, but dreaded, "Crap,"

Mikey's heart thundered against his ribcage as he held his hands on either side of his head. Their eyes were wide as saucers and Clara winced as her heart leapt to her throat and both watched with horror dancing in their blue eyes as the adorable tabby cat began to transform. Her faded, dirtied orange fur disoriented and literally melted into a pinkish color around in splotches. The cat meowed in pain and Mikey and Clara chanted "No, no, no," under their breaths as the cat dropped and laid on its side. Her fur started turning into a mixture of pink and brown before completely turning into a puddle of ice cream. Clara slapped a hand over her mouth as her stomach pivoted, bile rising at the back of her throat. Mikey's eyes burned with tears and he held his head in his hands, sobbing a little. _Oh god, oh god,_ he thought to himself. _"Oh,_ _what have I DONE?"_

He looked up when he heard some kind of weird noise and he gasped sharply when he noticed that the cat hadn't died and it was standing as some sort of mix Neapolitan styled ice cream cat. Clara had a hand over her chest and closed her eyes, "Oh thank god." she whispered, but Mikey looked even more panicked. _CRAP! If April or Donnie sees her they're gonna kill me and then wake me up again and then kill me again!_ he thought irrationally. Although the cat was still very adorable. He stared at the cat with wide, horrified eyes until April brought back his attention. "Everything okay, Mikey?" she asked, and he sharply turned around, hands flying to grip the edge of the metal table. He smiled nervously, "Yeah, yeah, it's cold—I mean cool. Everything's cool." he stumbled, "Cool like ice cream. Ice cream's cold." he rambled before scooping the cat in his arms and practically sprinting out of the room.

Everyone shared a look, their eyes focusing on Clara, confusion written across their faces. Clara clasped her hands behind her back and grinned, chuckling, "The boy loves his ice cream."

 ** _"Arf!"_**

Everyone froze instantly at the strange sound, muscles tensing.

 ** _"Arf!"_**

Clara narrowed her eyes as she looked past the mutated cat and her eyes widened. Leaping over the desk, mindful of the ice cream puddle, she scooped the object emitting the sound and leapt over the desk to see. Her eyes gleamed wickedly and she looked in Donnie's direction, displaying the bundle in her arms in front of everyone. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief and Donnie's jaw dropped as they stared at previously stuffed German Shepard cradled in Clara's arm, barking happily as it stared at all of them with large, doe brown eyes. A pink tongue slipped past its mouth and it panted lightly like an actual dog would do. Clara gently released the dog and set it on the floor. Immediately, the tiny animal skittered and scampered speedily in Donnie's direction.

Donnie stared with wide, horrified eyes as the puppy sprinted over to him, pawing at his foot and he looked down. The puppy's large eyes stared up at him with innocent curiosity and it tilted its head at him, panting still. Casey snorted behind him and April glared at the teen boy in disapproval, before her gaze concentrated on the puppy again. "Oh god," he whispered, his hands flying to his head and he flinched violently when the puppy barked at them again, sounding cheerful and full of puppy fun joy. **_"JEWEL'S GONNA KILL ME!"_**

* * *

Splinter exhaled heavily as he meditated, attempting to keep his mind at ease. He breathed in and he breathed out, candles lit around him. He muttered under his breath as he used a mediation technique his father had taught him a long time ago when he was a young boy. It helped when his mind troubled and felt like a complicated maze he couldn't figure out. After that horrendous training session...something too familiar had happened. Something had penetrated through his thoughts, his mind, his soul. He lashed out and nearly attacked his sons, and luckily he had been able to stop it before anything could happen. He didn't remember it too well. He saw something flash and he saw red for a few seconds...and everything disappeared.

He repeated the process again, the only sound in the room, before something blinked before him—a face. It was a face he recognized all too well. Those cruel, hateful red eyes that bored into his kinder ones. He stumbled but maintained his composure, but it had happened again and he had to slap a clawed hand to his forehead, the pain far too great and far too familiar. It was slitting his brain into pieces and it was taking a great toll on his mind. He breathed heavily, panting, "No," he grunted, eyes opening wide in horror, and he stumbled onto his feet, the familiar darkness enveloping him from all sides, trapping him like the caged rat this man thought he was.

"I defeated you. You were gone." Splinter argued, crawling on all fours and using his rat-like speed to try and escape the darkness like he had done before. He ran everywhere, upside down even, and he headed straight again and he could only imagine the glowing red eyes appearing out of the darkness, cruel and full of promise for revenge. "I am never gone," he said, his voice echoing, thundering in his ears, "I live because you live," he continued to say, Splintering scampering for any exit door in this torturous nightmare. He stopped and held his head high and his hands flew to his furry head, and he closed his eyes tightly in pain. It was beginning to overtake him. "Get out of my mind!" he demanded, and he saw a bright dot in the darkness, the eyes disappearing.

"I'm even deeper than your mind. I'm inside your very soul." he said, and Yoshi saw something ignite, and he saw the human version of himself all over again. The human version of himself illuminated around the edges, before being clasped and swallowed by a lanky, dangerously skinny hand. "You will give everything to your king." he said, and Splinter could hear the triumphant smile in his voice, "Your Rat King!"

Splinter repeated the process of his mediation, refusing to give in so willingly. He was wrong. Splinter was not an object to be used for as a weapon. He was wrong. He furrowed his brows deeply, and he clamped his eyes shut, **_"NO!"_** he snapped, "You have no control over me." he said, he was certain of it, he knew this, that man was lying to him, tricking him into becoming another one of his slaves like last time. But Splinter was far stronger than this. More than he was. "I have what I came for." he said ominously, and the darkness faded around Splinter. He felt like he was falling and like he was about to crash onto the ground, and he gasped as he opened his eyes wide and found his fingers forming a square shape around the portrait of the people he held dearly to heart. He breathed heavily, his heart pounding in his sensitive ears and a headache had begun to brush over his skull, and he squeezed his eyes shut and placed a hand over his forehead, sweat matting his fur. He fell to his knees.

He forcefully tried to tell himself that he was fine, he was safe, he couldn't be hurt, and that he was in control. "I am in control. I know where my mind is." he whispered to himself, "I am not going to bow down to him again. Not this time." he continued to tell himself, his mouth becoming parched. He waited the silence out for a few minutes, but his panting have seemed to be the loudest thing in the dojo.

"Yoshi," a familiar voice said behind him, and his eyes widened. Hesitantly, Splinter rose to his knees, standing upright as he turned around, and he almost screamed at the sight. Standing meters from him, in front of the weapons rack, was his beloved Tang Shen. Her skin was like porcelain, her deep chocolate orbs staring at him with such love, such adoration, and her beautiful face was framed by her elegant hair, her ruby red lips full and tilted up in warm, kind smile. But blood was beginning to leak down from the corners of her mouth, a vibrant shade against her porcelain pale skin. Her blouse was stained a horrifying shade of crimson, and it was beginning to drip down the carpet, like the rain.

"Shen?" he whispered, his voice tinged with hope, but horror glimmered in his eyes. She smiled softly at him, pushing a delicate strand of hair behind her ear, "Why did you let me die, husband?" she asked but not unkindly, and he grimaced in confusion. "I thought you had said that you loved me, Yoshi." she said, and Splinter shook his head, "I had never lied to you before, Shen," he whispered, "I had never wanted you to die, my wife." he argued, but she only shook her head, her smile now sad, "But then why had you let him kill me, hmm?" she challenged, her tone soft like a feather, "We had such a big future ahead of us, Yoshi. What about Miwa? Why did you let him take her form you?" she asked.

"I did not know where she had been." he said, tears blurring across his vision, "I could not find her, Shen. I have looked everywhere but the firemen had told me she had perished in the fire. They could not find the body." this wasn't an excuse and he knew that. He couldn't think of that day, the day that had burned into his eyes and tattooed his soul. He had always wondered what life would have been if Saki had never ambushed the family, if Splinter had just left right away with his family and venture into New York like Shen had wanted to. It wasn't fair that she was taken from this Earth. It wasn't fair that Miwa was taken away from him and raised and she grown up to look just like her mother. She had her mother's eyes, a brilliant shade of amber. But those eyes had held hate for him, hate because she had been raised to believe by his greatest enemy that Splinter was the one who had initiated the blow that ended Shen's life. When, in fact, it was the opposite.

Tang Shen stepped closer, her hand cupping his furry cheek, and Splinter had instantly leaned into the touch. It was like she was right here, right in front of him, right where she should've been all along. But she was lost to him, because she was the one to protect him when it should've been him that had protected her. she deserved better. "You and I both know that is no excuse. Why did you let her grow up to hate you? Why didn't you try harder? Why did you have to leave her, Yoshi?" she asked, tears pooling into her deep brown eyes, "Why did you not try harder to protect us?" her voice cracked, and she gasped in pain and she instantly crumpled onto the floor, Splinter immediately catching her and cradling gently.

He stared down at her with worried eyes, the blood growing thicker as it pooled all around them. Her head began to fall and he quickly caught it and he cupped her cheek. She stared up at him, a small smile pulling at her lips, and her heavy lidded eyes locked with his crimson eyes. "You have always been a good man, Yoshi," she told him weakly, "Your sons are lucky to have you. You are a good man. The man I have always loved." her tone was sincere, truthful, the same love she had always held for him. "We'll be together soon, my husband." he shook his head fervently and a tear slipped past his eye and down his cheek, splattering onto her crimson dyed blouse. "Shen..." his voice trailed off, and he didn't know what else he could say to her. He loved her so much and he knew that this was all an illusion, a twisted scheme of his. But it felt so real, so vivid, too real to be an illusion. It was like she was right there. He could even feel the heat of the flames licking at his fur.

The illusion of his deceased beloved dispersed, and his hands fell down to his lap. Splinter dragged a hand over his face and he stood up, legs shaking a bit. His headache was worsening and staying in here reliving his past demons would surely not help in any way. He needed something to cool his mind down, perhaps something like a cheesecicle Michelangelo had made him a couple of years ago. Yes, surely that should help and mend his mind together. His head spun, his stomach did a flip, and he felt bile rise at the back of his throat. Shutting his eyes, Splinter grabbed his cane and used that as a way of helping himself into the kitchen. His head began to throb painfully and treaded very lightly into the kitchen. he heard chattering as he entered the room, the noises coming to an abrupt halt.

He grunted softly, holding his forehead, "Need ice...for my head," he panted, coming closer as he could sense the fridge, "...And possibly...a cheesecicle." his voice was barely above a whisper. he could hear someone blocking the fridge door, blocking and preventing Splinter from his much needed ice and usual desert.

"You can't do that!" someone, possibly Michelangelo, shouted, "No, Sensei!"

He stopped abruptly, the pain fading in an instant and this foreign, unfamiliar feeling began to wash over him. It was bubbling, radiating in waves, boiling and he slowly opened his eyes, becoming dark and so unlike him. He wished he could stop it. "No?" he whispered daringly, and he could see the turtle cowering below him, his height lowering and Splinter felt himself rising with this unfamiliar rage. "You tell me..." his eyes flashed a horrific shade of red, and something inside of him exploded into a volcanic substance, so foreign to him that he could not contain it. **_"NO?!"_** and he screamed.

Red exploded across his vision and he screamed in pure, animalistic rage. Rage he was so unfamiliar with, rage he did not understand. He heard people screaming, he could see the flames, metal on metal rang in his ears, and he acted immediately. He slashed, he scampered fluidly, and he could vaguely hear someone saying, "This is not helping my whole rat thing." The stars shone bright, the moon peeked behind the dusty clouds, his skin burned with sweat and he could feel his heart racing. She looked up at him with her large, wide golden brown orbs, so innocent and so beautiful. Then her eyes had twisted into something more cruel, something akin to murderous. He could see him falling, his ocean blue eyes widened before the soft thrum of his heartbeat just...stopped. He could see four little faces looking up at him with such admiration, eyes filled with love towards him that he did not deserve it. Tears dripped down her pale face, eyes closed as if she was sleeping, but the blood pooled all around them, his hands stained as he cried out desperately for his beloved.

* * *

"This is the worst thing ever!" Casey yelled over the thunderous downpour of the city as water trickled down the back of his neck. He had never felt so petrified in his life! His heart was hammering against his ribcage, and it felt like it was about to explode out of his chest. The rats were large and so disfigured that it looked like they belonged in a child's twisted nightmare. He rode on his bike, pushing the pedals with his feet like there was no tomorrow. The large rats scampered after him—well, they were chasing after Mikey since he was the one with the large block of cheese on top of his head. He probably should've sit this one out, but it was too important to his friends, and Master Splinter was nothing but kind to him, and he owed them big time.

"Movie it, Jones!" Clara barked behind him, taking a back seat on his bike, pressed up against as he swallowed thickly. He didn't really know Clara at all; this is the first time he's meeting her and so far, all he knew was that she was some cat burglar or something and not to be trusted. That was up to Casey to decide and she hasn't really given him any reasons to distrust her. This day was getting crazier by the second and while Casey liked the action, he did not sign up for Rat Patrol. "I'm going as fast as I can! Don't rush me, woman!" he fiercely retorted and he could practically hear the girl roll her eyes. Jesus Christ, these super hot girls were all alike. They were so snippy and bossy and he wondered how the hell the turtles dealt with it. Even April was a challenge for him.

They rounded a corner and rose down straight to the street and noticed the Shellraiser toppling over to its side, surrounded by large rats. Casey zoomed past it and grunted as he turned his head, looking past Clara and noticing the rat hot on their tail. No pun intended. Pedaling faster, even though he was sure he was about to die of cardiac arrest, he ignited one of the traps he installed into his bike and the rat slipped onto the marbles, slipping backwards and slamming down onto the pavement. Clara grinned widely and turned her head to him. "Nice shot, Jones!" she complimented brightly, and he smirked, "Casey Jones to the rescue." he remarked.

He looked back to the road and spotted more giant rats waiting for, on top of the cars and he narrowed his eyes in concentration. He twisted the knob and a tiny flame appeared on the fire extinguisher and flames erupted as he got closer, crackling as it stood between him and the rats. He narrowed his eyes defiantly and fireworks exploded, whistling and popping, him and Clara riding past them as colors burst across the roads, the cars blowing up and the rats weakening as he rode over on their snouts. He heard something crackle and he turned his head. He and Clara watched as the rats along with the cars exploded, evaporating into smoke and he smiled broadly. He pumped a fist into the air, "Yeah!" he beamed just as Clara exclaimed, "Whoo!"

"No one messes with Casey Jones!" he celebrated and Clara nodded, "Or Clara Kyle." she said with a smooth grin. Casey smirked at her before her eye widened and she pointed at something. "Look out!" she warned and Casey snapped his head and before he could blink, a rat had knocked him and her off the bike and suddenly he was being taken away by the arm and he cried out in terror. His heart dropped and it felt like he was about to have that cardiac arrest now. Cue the heart attack, cue the heart attack! Water and concrete scraped across his back and he heard a girl screaming along with, towering over his own screams. He stared up at the rat's cruel scarlet red eyes and repeatedly punched its snout because he was not letting this happen to him again! He was not gonna let a giant rat render him weak again. Not if he had a say in it. The rat hardly budged and glowered down at him before continuously dragging near an alley. He heard someone call his name, April maybe, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clara being dragged and forced into the sewer drain, and his eyes widened. He screamed helplessly as the rat's snout poked his stomach harshly and the next thing he felt was pain explode at the back of his skull, and then everything went black.

"Hey, are you okay?" a muffled voice asked him, and his consciousness began to clear and he shook his head, head pounding and limbs feeling like boiled noodles. Opening his eyes was a great struggle because his eyes felt like rocks and his vision swirled before clearing after he blinked a couple of times. He groaned and locked eyes with a pair of olive green eyes, and his eyes widened. Eyes shooting wide open, Casey cried out and stood up from abruptly from wherever he was standing, the floor swaying at the sudden movement. Wait...floors weren't supposed to do that. Irma stared up at him with a bewildered expression, her knees pressed against her chest and she stood up and looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Oh, great." he muttered to himself. Trapped in a cage with Irma—he would rather be trapped in a cage with a rat. Clearing his throat forcefully, he stood up a little straighter, and he noticed that Clara and another girl were right beside Irma. "Uh, I'm fine, miss." he affirmed in a deeper tone of voice, impersonating his best Batman impression. "Where are we?"

Clara gave him an odd look but didn't say anything. Irma gestured to the cage, "The sewers." she answered glumly, "We're prisoners...of the Rat King." she said and Casey looked around as the cages rustled and he spotted several people trapped as well. He and Clara shared a look and his gaze turned to the little girl beside Irma. Her skin was dark and her hair pulled into a ponytail, several strands falling in front of her face as she crossed her arms tightly around her chest, her doe brown eyes staring out into the distance, faraway. He opened his mouth to comfort the little girl until a voice interjected, echoing in the large room.

"Welcome, esteemed guests," greeted the Rat King as he stepped into view, hands clasped behind his back, a white rat perched onto his shoulder. Clara rolled her eyes, "Geez. Maleficent much?" she muttered under her breath. "There's no need to fear. I will not hurt you. That, I promise." he continued to say and Casey glowered, hands gripping the metal bars of the cage. "Let us outta here, you freak!" he demanded, and the Rat King smirked. "All in good time," he excused and Casey gritted his teeth. The Rat King stood near a couple of smaller rats and another large one as he began his infamous villain monologue. "These were simple, ordinary rats. Until I transformed them with my special mutagenic growth serum." he informed as he walked past a canister, "But these were not the soldiers I was looking for," he said as he walked up to a chalkboard, written with elaborate equations and other scientific details. "I have just unlocked the ultimate army. Rat people, and you, my friends, will become that army!" he announced and the rats chittered as people screamed.

Casey watched in horror as the creep held his arms out and waved like he was chanting the crowd on. Irma groaned and fainted as Casey hastily caught her and looked back at the Rat King, and the little girl shivered and whimpered in fear. Casey glanced down at her and saw the tears falling down her cheeks, Clara standing rigidly beside her as she watched with wide eyes.

* * *

Splinter knew what he was doing was the right thing to do; he didn't doubt that his sons would try and save the city like they always would. He knew that there was a high chance that his mind could be taken over again, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. He followed their trail silently and stealthily like he had been taught long ago by his own father. He listened as his eldest son barked orders at April and his brothers, and Splinter smiled softly. He couldn't have been more proud. He calmly walked behind them and clasped his hands behind his back and calmly clasped a hand to Leonardo's shoulder. They all turned around and he took a more determined expression. He refused to let this go on any longer.

Leonardo looked up at him with a mix of confusion and hope, "Sensei?" he asked in surprise and Splinter nodded, "It is time that the Rat King is dethroned." he said determinedly and Leonardo grinned, "I knew you wouldn't let us down!" he said as a thought just occurred to Splinter. There was no telling if the rat King would be able to penetrate his mind again, and Splinter wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to fight him. "If I should lose control...you do what you have to do." he told his son, who recoiled slightly but took on a more serious expression. Both of them knew Leonardo wouldn't be able to do that, but Splinter needed him to because their lives and the humans were much important his own.

"Let's go!" Leonardo barked and they all leapt into action as they ran up and hopped onto the platforms on the Rat King's lair. Splinter scampered up high until he reached the top, watching as Leonardo prepared to expertly slice one of the daggers in the direction of Falco. He froze rigidly as his vision turned red again and his mind tried to fight Falco. He could hear someone's bone cracking and maniacal laughter and he quickly blinked his eyes open and he could feel Falco trying to break in again. He looked away from Leonardo as he tried to force his hand away from his eldest. "No. Get out!" he demanded but his vision swirled as his clenched fist shook, and everything went red. He could hear Falco's voice echoing in his head as he ordered, "You're mine now, Splinter. Destroy your sons. One by one!" the Rat King hissed.

He could feel as he flipped over his son, holding the hilt of the small Tanto knife tightly and he could hear Leonardo struggling as he grunted, and he desperately searched his mind to make it stop but he just couldn't. Distantly, Splinter heard Michelangelo shout something before he hear the distinct noise of a cat and a dog, which was incredibly odd. He heard Falco screaming in pain and the red vanished from his eyes, and Splinter quickly released Leonardo and blinked a couple of times, glimpsing at the scene before him. The Rat King had an oddly shaped feline attacking him from above and another animal that looked similar to a puppy growling like a feral beast as its sharp fangs sunk into his legs.

"Is that April's cat?" He overheard Donatello ask, and he distantly saw his youngest cross his arms defiantly, "And is that Julie's dog? Absolutely not." he retorted.

Splinter leapt off the platform with a determined gleam in his eyes as he made his way towards Falco. He watched as he ripped the cat off of and kick the dog forcefully out of the way. The Rat King turned a heel and began running for his escape root, ordering his rats to destroy everybody in the room and Splinter leapt down as he followed after the villain, who was retreating down some tube. He flew downwards from the tube before landing soundlessly on his feet and scampering on all fours since it proved to be much faster as the Rat King rode a large rat like a horse. He glared at his retreating form.

"You run like a coward when not in control," he observed heatedly as he ran at a rapid pace, and Falco turned his head halfway, revealing a wide, wicked grin, "Who said I'm not in control?" he challenged, **_"ATTACK!"_** he hollered and Splinter's ears perked up at the sound of sprinting, tinier version of rats following after him in a swarm that might as well be a blur to the human eye. Splinter managed to outrun all of them as he followed after Falco, climbing up the walls furiously and eventually he was led into the ruins underneath the city, clouds of gust blocking his view of the ground as he watched Falco summon his stairwell of rats. Splinter narrowed his eyes as he leapt from the oddly shaped blocks of concrete, and he easily scaled the wall. A swarm of rats pried his fingers from the walls and he cried out as he nearly fell into the abyss. Flipping backwards he gripped the edge of whatever connected the concrete to one another and he glared up at Falco, making a route to escape.

"No," he growled, "I will not let you escape this time." and he promptly scaled the walls again, this time more determinedly and with more strength hat he could muster.

The Rat King halted and Splinter used this to his advantage as he leapt behind and made a move to attack. Unfortunately, he foolishly did not anticipate that Falco had somehow learned how to dodge and he swiftly turned around. Splinter attempted to find the weak spot and land a hit on his enemy but Falco proved to be a difficult opponent as he evaded the blows smoothly with ease. As Splinter grunted and extended his arm in order to pressure point Falco like he did last time, Falco slid back and pushed Splinter back roughly and the rat gripped his mid-section, breathing heavily. "That's right. Bow down before your master, rat." he taunted and Splinter glanced at the smaller rat on his shoulder. "There's nothing you can do that I can't see coming."

Splinter planted his hands onto the ground as he opened his eyes, raising a furry brow challengingly, "So...you still think you are in control of the situation?" he mused aloud. Before Falco had a chance to blink, Splinter stroke out like a snake catching its prey and he knocked Falco's beloved Aristotle off of his shoulder. He swiftly untied the blindfold and luckily for him, Falco was too distracted at the loss of his pet as he reached out for the rat, speaking in fright and he slumped to his knees. Splinter smirked, "You'll pay for that," Falco snarled, his icy expression holding a promise for revenge as he stood up, "I can still see through your eyes."

Splinter narrowed his eyes as he held the blindfold previously attached to Falco's in front of him. Falco blinked in surprise and his eyes widened in panic, "What?" he cried in disbelief, and Splinter pulled the blindfold closer to his own eyes, just as Falco fruitlessly sprints for the fabric back, "How about...now?" he asked and he enveloped Falco into the darkness. Falco struggled as he wildly searched for the mutant rat. "Control is an illusion," Splinter's voice echoed. Falco narrowed his eyes and attempted to swing his fist at Splinter, only to evaporate into a puff of smoke. Splinter appeared behind and used his elbow to strike Falco on the back. He tripped Falco backwards before using his foot to strike him repeatedly and slamming down on the ground. Splinter dashed away and Falco attempted his search again, expression frustrated. "Where..." he gasped, "Are you?!"

Falco swung his fist wildly and attempted to try and land a hit on the rat. Multiple versions of Splinter appeared and Falco's heartrate increased rapidly, "It can be even more blinding than the inability to see. It can—" Falco swung another fist at him, Splinter moving out of the way calmly and smoothly and Falco tipped over the edge, arms flailing as he screamed, Splinter watched emotionlessly as he disappeared into the abyss. "Send you over the edge," he finished, and he turned around as he grasped the back of the blindfold, "Goodbye...my _king,"_ and the blindfold was swiftly ripped off.


	14. The Manhattan Project Part I

**Didn't think I would have gone so far this soon on this episode. Wow. Brace yourselves, folks. This is gonna be SUPER long and you might want to take short breaks. I've had to delete some stuff and add some stuff and this was not an easy chapter for me to write. Okay, well, I don't really have anything else to say except that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry that you didn't see much of Jewel in the last chapter but well...it was super weird for me not writing in my main OC. Dolly was the only thing that was mine in the last chapter. Okay, review time.**

 **crazylil'bunny: I know, I know. Div and I are amazing, aren't we? I'm glad we got you excited for the chapter. I didn't think we'd be able to finish it so soon. I was never a huge fan of ICK but it just felt right because she's an important character to Mikey and I've been planning to use Dolly and I just love dogs so I know Jewel would love it. And Jewel's certainly not gonna be happy when she finds that her stuffed puppy is alive and barking. But it was Donnie who inadvertently mutated Dolly, so Donnie's gonna be the one who's killed but maybe Jewel will be forced to go easy on him. Since he's her second favorite turtle.**

 **Redbat132: Don't count on it, Jewel's not gonna kill Mikey or Clara. Probably Donnie but I think she'll calm down after a while after she realizes she has a pet dog now. And yes, you're welcome. I wanted to write in Dana but I didn't wanna say her name yet so I could introduce her later on. And after what you told me about her and what I read on your story, she seems like the hero type of girl who's just too nice for her own good. And I wanted the chapter to focus on Splinter a little more because he went through a whole lot with the Rat King. Falco's like his second worst enemy after the Shredder, for obvious reasons.**

 **Guest: Glad you liked it. Don't worry, you'll see a reaction soon enough. I promise it'll be hilarious and somewhat violent.**

* * *

 _He followed her around like a plague, poisoning her mind as she trudged towards the steps. She wanted to leap across the rooftops, but the pain in her head prevented her so. Her head ached, thrumming along with the steady beat of her heart. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, her face twisting a little as a sharp pain emitted from the inside of her head. Her shoes made a soft patter against the cement as she jogged up the steps, the breeze chilling her sweaty skin. She could feel his presence behind her; he was lurking somewhere, a promise in his cruel eyes. Her eyes slid up to the night sky. It was a deep blue, the stars shone bright, and the moon revealed like naked steel._

 _A faint but content smile fell on her lips, her expression softer as it made her look more like a regular fifteen-year-old girl. There was a rare peace shining down on her features, the stars twinkling her midnight blue orbs, looking like marbles. The small smile fell off just as it had appeared when a voice hissed softly in her ear, sending a spiral down her spine. The young girl swallowed down the bile rising at the back of her throat, wisely moving forward as she tried to ignore the voice. Maybe if she ignored it long enough it would go away. The voice had no hold over her, not anymore it didn't. She knew she could control it now. It held no power over her head._

 _The voice whispered in her ear again, "Kill him, dear, and any anguish of yours shall be diminished,"_

 _She set her jaw, anger dancing in her pretty eyes. She continued on and ignored the voice, huffing through her nose. The voice did not like that at all, not one bit._

 _"You will be rid of all your pain, my child," it persisted, "He will no longer be any trouble for you once you get rid of him once and for all."_

 _The young girl's expression tightened into steel, her steps growing more purposeful as she picked up her pace a little. She was walking straight through the trail of the forest, a rare sight in this blasted city. She wanted to go into the woods; there were too many noises in the city, too many ties she wrapped, too many people to deal with inside the bustling city that couldn't seem to sleep. She was surrounded by trees that were colored in soot, the twigs cracking beneath her feet._

 _"Don't you want to be rid of all the pain he's been causing you?" the voice whispered, the tone cracking like the twigs underneath, "Aren't you tired of living in fear?"_

 _The girl narrowed her eyes into venomous slits, a fire blazing behind her irises. Of course she wanted all the pain to stop, it's been following her around for weeks like some lost duckling, it couldn't take a hint. She lost count of how many times she's told him to 'hit the road', 'take a hike', 'go back jack'. But the pain continued to follow suit, purposely ignoring her orders and her harsh threats. She gave up weeks ago; it didn't matter either way. The pain always lingered, it would never go away, it was always there and it would always stay behind her, like a twisted best friend who couldn't take a hint._

 _"You need to end him," the voice tried again, frustrating her and her temper spiked, "The sooner the better."_

 _She gnawed on her bottom lip, drawing blood as the metallic taste leaked through her dry tongue, slithering down her throat. She grimaced._

 _"Are you ignoring me, child?" the voice asked, accusation in its feminine tone, "How dare you? After all I've done for you_ _—"_

 _"You've done nothing for me," Jewel softly said, no emotion in her voice, her expression blank and purely innocent. The voice scoffed, "I've done more for you than he has." the voice argued defensively, "He has weaken you_ _—THEY have all weakened you, child! Can you not see that?! People cowered at the mention of your name_ _—you were the most feared ninja in your CLAN! You were the most destructive and valuable weapon. You are a prize, my dear_ _—"_

 _"I am anything BUT a prize," she whispered harshly, her voice trembling at the mere thought of ever being any use to anybody. No, she wasn't useful, she was just some meaningless object people used until they found what they REALLY wanted all along. She was just there for show, a pretty face to toy with, an object people tossed around and shared. She wasn't someone people cared about, she wasn't someone people could depend on. Just a pretty face to play with. Gloating material._

 _"On the contrary, my child," the voice disagreed, and Jewel stopped in front of a tree, tilting her head to see how tall it was. It towered over the other trees, the leaves creating a brilliant pattern that covered majority of the moon. "You are a weapon of mass destruction, a sight to behold, someone to not take lightly,"_

 _Jewel stooped down to her knees, hands brushing against the sharp blades of the grass. Her slender fingers clawed at the dirt underneath, until the tip of her nail clicked against glass. Her fingers curled around the circular object, before pulling it out from underneath the ground. She gazed down at the object, blinking at it. Her other hand gently grasped the cap of the bottle, twisting it softly until it made a resounding 'pop'. She threw the cap aside and brought the thin and round rim to her lips, staining it with her reddish brown lipstick. Tilting her head upwards, she took a sip of the tequila._

* * *

Sirens rang in the distance as her golden brown eyes watched intently as she waited for the turtles to come out from wherever ocean sewage they came from. She had been planning for an ambush for weeks now and she was not going to let them slip under her feet again. No, she was prepared this time because this time she had plenty of backup. A line of Foot Bots hid behind the large billboard from where she was hiding behind. Karai narrowed her eyes as spotted a visual of the turtles, although she noted that it was odd that they didn't have that traitor with them. Rahzar and Sam stood back on the rooftop, one looked bored and the other looked agitated. Can you guess who?

Rahzar growled in distaste, "Karai, Shredder didn't authorize your little operation," he reminded the girl, "I think we should—"

"Silence!" Karai barked as she sharply turned her head to the mutant wolf, sending him a vicious glare. "I'm in charge while my father's in Japan! If we score an ambush on the turtles, it'll make us both look good." she convinced him with a smirk, before frowning in suspicion as she heard the jostle of metal. She turned her head back as she spotted the turtles, "Now quiet," she whispered, "Here they come."

She watched with keen eyes as the turtles elegantly ran across the buildings, behind a store sign and slid back onto another rooftop, leaps full of precision and grace as their feet moved swiftly and soundlessly. Karai signaled for them to make their move and they leapt off from their post, ducking out of sight as Karai stood on top of ventilator, the turtles' shells facing them. She hardly listened as Leonardo held a hand for them to stop, and she could tell their eyes were narrowed in suspicion as they all tensed. She heard the chitter of a squirrel and interrupted whatever Donatello was about to say as she unsheathed her Tanto sword and pointed it towards them.

"Foot!" she called to their attention, the turtles swiftly turning around in their direction, eyes widening in disbelief. "Attack!" she ordered and they followed her orders as the two men and robotic ninjas all leapt downwards, one goal in their mind. She watched as electricity crackled from Sam's hands, the Foot Bots jutting out multiple weapons, and Rahzar unsheathing his razor sharp claws as he flung some in Michelangelo's direction. With a quick flick of her sword, she leapt down into the fray and crouched lowly, one leg outstretched as she faced off Leonardo and Raphael, her sword poised at them. Raph glared at the girl, "Let's take her down." he said, spinning his Sais expertly. "Once and for all!"

 _Ha! I'd like to see you try!_ She thought to herself, sprinting towards and slicing the empty air between them. Raphael grunted as one of the Foot Bots made a lunge for him, which he deftly dodged as he faced off against the Bot. Leonardo backed away and ducked when Karai attempted to slice his head off. Both ninjas grunted as their swords clashed and they found themselves in a vicious brawl. They parted ways as they sprinted farther into the rooftops, running as the water tower was stuck in between them. Leonardo turned his head to her, "Karai, listen." he called as they both skidded to a stop, facing each other again as Leo lunged towards her.

Silver cut the empty air as Karai twirled mid-air and landing onto another object on the rooftop before Leo and Karai locked swords as they hopped onto the edge of the roof. Their arms strained against the sheer strength of one another. "There's something you should know," he began, "It's about your father!" Karai's eyes widened in anger and she felt the familiar rage simmering beneath the surface. How dare he bring up the mention of her father, the one person she had left in her life, when he had betrayed her trust and nearly electrocuted her father to death? With all the strength she could muster, Karai promptly pushed the turtle leader off of her and he flew back as he fluidly leapt down to another layer of the rooftop.

He pulled down his katanas and used them as he skidded back, his swords making a clinging sound against the floor underneath. Karai hopped down and found herself across from him again, an intent to kill him as she had been planning to finish him off for so many months. "Your real father," he continued to say and Karai felt herself burn with a rage she had never even knew existed, hatred blazing across her skin but she had to keep her emotions in check. She sprinted forward and made a move to slice something off of his body, and their swords met again, separating their faces, "Your real name is Miwa." he told her and she gritted her teeth. She released her blade off of his and glared daggers at the boy as she slid backwards away from him again, just behind the large brick tower.

"I'm not interested in anything but you begging for your life!" she spat in a vicious tone. She made a move for another attack until the ground beneath her began to tremble, knocking her off balance as she was caught by surprise. She realized with shock that everything around her began to shake slowly and violently and everyone cried out in surprise. Was this an earthquake? In New York? Now of all times?!

"Earthquake!" Michelangelo shouted, still holding onto his nunchaku.

"In New York?" Bradford voiced her thoughts aloud.

Karai hardly paid any attention to the others as she whipped her head around wildly, a wary look in her eyes. She heard a sickening crack and Leonardo's eyes widened as he sprinted in her direction. She narrowed her eyes, "Karai, look out!" he warned and Karai spun around as her blade brushed against his, before Leonardo swung a leg to her stomach and she cried out as she was knocked out of the way, stars dancing across her vision for a split second. She sprawled onto the floor and her head connected with bumpy ground beneath her. She looked up to find Leonardo running before the brick tower rapidly broke into large chunks and she watched with wide as Leonardo swallowed by the bricks, smoke dusting off the air.

"Karai, move it!" Sam snapped as he harshly grabbed her arm and pulled the kunoichi up to her feet. She continued to watch as the turtles all cried out Leo's name and busied themselves towards digging their fingers through the crushed tower, Sam roughly pulling her back as he continued to call her name.

"Are you deaf?! Move it, woman!" he snapped and Karai blinked out of her reverie, quickly sheathing her Tanto blade into her purple sash, and she and the rest of the Foot all disappeared into the shadows, melding into the dark as they crossed the oaths along the alleys, rooftops, and made their way back to their headquarters. Throughout the entire way back, Karai couldn't help but wonder if Leonardo survived under the intense weight of those bricks. No normal human could ever survive something, it was rare if they did and even so, they could sport multiple injuries on their person. She wasn't worried—not at all. She only wanted him to survive under its weight so she could finish him off herself.

Thoughts busied her mind as she replayed his words throughout their brawl. What was he talking about? Her real father? What did he mean by that? Shredder was her real father? Who could he possible be talking about? He didn't make any sense at all. Was he stalling so she could be distracted and lose focus? So he could finish her off all by himself? But why had he told her real name was Miwa? The name sounded familiar and she remembered distantly that Hamato Yoshi had called her that numerous times back all those months ago. Back during the Kraang's invasion. She briefly wondered why he had kept calling her that—because her name was Karai, not Miwa. What kind of name was that anyway? Miwa? She would admit it sounded pretty to her ears and for a moment she found herself liking it. But she pushed those thoughts away. Miwa was not her name, Karai was. And she was proud to bear that name.

* * *

Pain.

Pain was the first thing he was aware of as his eyes flew open. Leonardo gasped and blinked his eyes repeatedly. He found himself in a dark space, cracks of light appearing and shining on his form slightly. He felt a sharp pain down his shell, and he could taste the metallic copper in his mouth, swishing through his tongue. What happened? Where were his brothers? Were they all right? So many thoughts spun around his head, and he felt the same pain again in his shell. He must've knocked it loose. He felt like something was trying to crush him in this dark space, pinning him on the ground. He could shuffling and concrete scraping against concrete. And then he heard some call his name, followed by frantic digging of fingers.

"Leo!" some yelled, sounding like Michelangelo.

He heard more grunts of effort as someone—it sounded like Raphael—ordered, "Keep digging!"

He coughed as the light finally hit him, and his eyes stinging as the smoke smothered in his ocean blue orbs. He winced, "Leo?" Mikey asked, worry in his wide baby blue eyes. He coughed and spat some blood from his mouth, and he groaned, "Ugh. I think I got my shell knocked loose. What was that?" he asked and he tried to force his mind to remember what happened.

Donnie frowned, "Some kind of localized quake," he explained, furrowing his brows in confusion. Leo's eyes widened as the memory finally hit as he shakily stood upright from his knees, his head aching in protest as he looked out from she had escaped to. _Oh no, Karai!_ He thought to himself, "But what caused it?" Donnie said and Leo ran forth to the edge of the rooftop.

"Oh no, she's gone!" Leo panicked as he desperately looked out into the city, police sirens ringing in the distance as he could hear the humans from below. He bit his lip, and his shoulders slumped. "I could've changed everything." he said, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from his brothers. He closed his eyes, defeated, "Now it's too late." he said quietly, mask tails fluttering in the gentle breeze of the wind.

He could've told her; he could've told Karai everything—about her father, her real father. He could've brought Master Splinter the last blood family he had left. Karai could have known the truth and she wouldn't be the very man that ruined all of their lives. The man who didn't care about her at all; Leo hardly imagined Shredder telling her to 'go get 'em!'

In an instant, Leo drew his katana sword out of its sheath and blocked the downwards swing of Jewel's Tanto sword. He saw all of his brothers stiffen out of the corner of his eye, staring at the kunoichi in shock. Leo stared at his girlfriend with a deadpan expression in his face as he shoved the girl's blade off of his, not looking happy in the slightest. He couldn't see her expression from the ridiculous wolf helmet she wore over her head. As if reading his thoughts, Jewel lifted the helmet off her head and a sly, amused smirk replaced the intense snarl of the menacing wolf.

"Hey, baby," she greeted coolly, tilting her head at him. Leo narrowed his eyes at her as he sheathed his sword, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded her with a stern glare.

"Julie!" Mikey cried excitedly as he shot up from his previous spot and in seconds he was across the rooftop and hugging Jewel tightly, nearly lifting the protesting girl off the floor with his strength, "We missed you, dudette!"

"Speak for yourself." Raph called over, arms crossed as he rolled his eyes skyward. Donnie's head snapped in his older brother's direction and he glared at his brother, reaching out his hand and slapped the red clad turtle upside the head. Raph immediately growled as he glared at his brother, who shot him a warning glare. Leo glanced over at the two and rolled his eyes, sighing as he watched Mikey knock the wind out of his girlfriend.

Despite feeling as if she had been hit full force by a bus, Jewel chuckled down at the youngest turtle, patting his shell with one hand, though it was difficult to do so since her arms were pinned to her sides. "I almost missed you losers too, Mikey," she said with another half-pat to his shell, "But you have five seconds to put me down before I slice your head open like a piñata." she threatened with a smile sweeter than sugar. Mikey's eyes popped wide open in fear and he immediately released the girl of his hold. He knew there was no real heat behind her words but the last he had hugged her she had thrown him across the pit and into the water. He rather not take his chances again. But she was getting better at the whole hugging thing with them—especially after she and Leo had started dating.

Donnie smirked at the girl in amusement as he waved at her, walking towards the kunoichi, "Hey, Jewel! Welcome back!" he greeted with a warm smile, patting her on the shoulder, and Jewel tensed slightly at the contact but didn't pull away as she smirked coolly at him, "Likewise," she said and her eyes slid over to Raph, and her smirk disappeared in an instant. There was distaste in her midnight orbs as a thin line appeared on her mouth, "Raph," she greeted dryly with a roll of her eyes. Raph frowned at the girl as he rolled his eyes, "Jewel," he said in the same tone.

Leo rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time this night as he glared down at his girlfriend, and he stepped closer to her, "Where have you been?" he demanded, "I've tried calling you a thousand times last night." he continued as Jewel folded her own arms and raised a brow. She shrugged one shoulder lightly, looking quite unapologetic, "I was taking care of somethin' back in Guatemala." she explained nonchalantly, and she tilted her head to the other side, "I told you, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't." Leo droned with a flat look, and his brothers watched as the scene unfolded before them, mirth in their eyes as Mikey and Donnie shared a look. Leo sighed as he pinched the skin between his eyes, "Jewel," he muttered as he locked eyes with her, "we've talked about this. You can't just keep disappearing without telling us first." he scolded, "You had me and Splinter worried." Jewel grinned as she pretended to look adored and placed a hand over her heart, _"Aw."_ she cooed, "You were worried about me? I'm touched." she mocked in a sweet tone of voice and Leo raised an unimpressed brow, narrowing his eyes at her. Jewel dropped her hand and rolled her eyes, grinning widely, and she chuckled, "Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry, okay?" she offered with an innocent grin.

Leo sighed and shook his head, losing his strict exterior, "Whatever," he grumbled, "Just don't let it happen again."

Jewel grinned as she saluted him with two fingers, "Aye, aye, Captain!" she snickered and Leo couldn't help but smile faintly at her, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent it. He had been truly worried about her for the couple of weeks she had mysteriously disappeared. His brothers told him to calm down and relax, assuring him that she was fine. Leo calmed down a little after a brief chat with Splinter, praying that Jewel was safe and deciding to trust her skills as a kunoichi. He knew she could handle herself fine but he did worry about her at times.

Leo looked back to his brothers, who were all staring at him in amusement, mirth dancing in their eyes as Donnie gave him a wicked, gap-toothed grin, a promise for teasing later in the future. His cheeks flushed as he puffed his chest out slightly, "Let's get back to the lair and we can figure this whole earthquake thing out." he ordered as he grabbed Jewel's hand and they along with Mikey leapt off the building, Donnie making a move to follow suit until Raph grabbed his shoulder, a questioning look his eyes.

"What're you gonna tell Jewel about her dog?" he asked as he raised a brow. Donnie swallowed thickly as he eyes travelled to where the rest of his brothers and Jewel ran off to, Leo yelling at them to hurry up. He looked back at Raph, "There might be a slight chance I might've hid the dog back at April's."

* * *

Splinter sat alone in the dojo. He sat himself underneath the large tree that he grown a long time ago; he had received the seeds from the garbage can he stumbled onto when he searched for anything salvageable to survive the nights after he and his sons were mutated. It had took time and tender care but it had been worth it. The tree oozed some sort of calmness and serene tranquility he hadn't felt since Shen died. He had his legs crossed and three fingers pinched together, eyes closed as he breathed in and out, deep in the trance.

Footsteps echoed outside of the dojo and heard the steps come closer, the presence beckoning forth. "Master Splinter," his eldest son said, "I tried to tell Karai...that you're her father." he said and Splinter hummed under his breath as his eyes opened, a dismayed expression forming his furry features and his ears perked up at the mention of his lost daughter. He prepared himself to scold his son for such a thing, carefully explaining to him that now was not the right time inform her of her true heritage. That could wait for another day, but today felt...the energy felt strange, something that was not quite right.

"I thought if she knew," Leonardo continued to say, kneeled in front of him, a guilty expression on his face, "she might come over to our side," he thought aloud as he looked at his father in the eye. Splinter slowly arose upright as he calmly clasped his hands behind his back, taking a couple steps forwards past his eldest son, humming aloud, "Mm, there is a saying: 'He who runs his mouth gets a face full of nunchaku'," he mused aloud and he didn't need to turn around as Leonardo gave him a confused look.

"They say that in Japan?" he asked and Splinter slid his eyes from where his son was standing, "They would if you were there." he remarked dryly, his tone not angry but it was harsh enough to make Leonardo wince sheepishly. "Still," he continued, looking down as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, mulling over his son's words. "Your heart was in the right place." he looked the other way as he thought more of the issue. Maybe it was time for Miwa to know of her true parentage. After all, it was clear to him how angry she was and how much Shredder fed her lies. She deserved to know the full truth about her mother's death and her true father. "Perhaps it is time she knew the truth," he mused and Leonardo nodded behind him. "Maybe you should tell the other guys, Sensei." Leonardo suggested as he gestured his arm to the entrance, and Splinter looked at him halfway.

After a couple of minutes, the rest of his sons and Julia gathered into the dojo, all of them on their knees as they but Leonardo looked up at him with expectant eyes. Splinter stood in front of them with his back turned, and he dreaded their reactions. Donatello, Raphael, and Julia have all made it clear how they felt about Miwa. He knew Michelangelo might be accepting since his youngest didn't have it in him to hold a grudge against anyone for a long period of time. He supposed Donatello would be understanding but reluctant, but Splinter knew Raphael and Julia weren't as forgiving as the rest of them. He only hoped they could understand.

"This is difficult," he began, his voice low as he picked his wording carefully, "but it is time you all knew the truth. The child I thought I had lost in the fire—Miwa...is Karai." he didn't bother to wait for their reactions as he continued on, the painful memories burning into his soul. "Fury became flame, and flame darkened the world with smoke. And in that darkness, Shredder stole Miwa away." his enraged screams rang in his ears as he could see the flames the building he once called home collapse, Shen's body cradled gently in his strong arms, one reaching out to Saki, his back turned, and it felt as if he could hear Miwa's cries for help, crying for the man she had never got the chance to call 'father'.

He forced the memory away and came back to the task at hand, "I thought she had perished, but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter and trained as a deadly Foot assassin." he finished but he didn't turn around to look at their expressions. Behind him, the three turtles and Jewel all stared at Sensei's back, expression a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Donnie's eyes widened and he narrowed them as he shook his head, unsure if had heard his father correctly, "Wait." he said, "T-This can't be." he stuttered. Raph furrowed his brows and looked up at Splinter apprehensively, "It's some kind of joke, right, Sensei?" he asked, a ball of dread forming around his chest. Jewel had an expression that was a mixture of anger and disbelief, "What?!" she half-hissed, half-barked. Mikey looked aghast and confused at the same time, "Karai's our _sister?"_ he questioned as he looked at his two brothers and Jewel.

Splinter frowned forlornly as he walked up to the shrine, and he could hear a couple of footsteps behind him. "Sensei, she's still our enemy." Raphael insisted and Splinter gently clasped the family portrait in his clawed hand, "She was raised by Shredder." he reminded the rat master and Splinter caught his reflection in the glass that concealed the portrait.

"I hate to agree with the bonehead here, but he's right, Sensei." Julia said, and Splinter could faintly detect the slight bitterness in her tone.

"Yeah," Donatello piped up, "How can we ever trust her?"

Splinter sighed heavily as a finger traced the photograph; he knew this would happen. Surprisingly it wasn't the uproar he had originally imagined. He expected more yelling and fists being thrown, or outrages of betrayal or something like that. He truly didn't know what he had expected, maybe he expected them to yell at his face, throwing curses and insults, mainly from Raphael and Julia. But he had to make them see that Miwa wasn't their enemy, that she wasn't the portrait of Shredder they had claimed her to be. "There is good in her. I know this." he insisted, "The truth must be told, and it too will be an earthquake."

* * *

Samuel Connors had his arms crossed as he stood in the throne room of Foot headquarters. His expression was blank, no emotion shown behind it, and his fingers tapped at his biceps, his mind reeling as he took in the new information Karai had debriefed with him and the others minutes before. Shredder was coming back to New York. Thank god for him—Karai was seriously getting on his nerves and it took every bit of his willpower from electrocuting her to death. Everyone along with him stood in the throne room, waiting for their leader as some mused over the news. Karai had mentioned that the Shredder was bringing in a new recruit. He was curious about the new recruit coming into the clan. He didn't know what type of recruit and wondered briefly if it was a mutant, Karai didn't say and she probably didn't know. But he was very interested as Fishface voiced his thoughts on the matter.

Karai paced as her hands were planted on his hips, "Father should've been back hours ago with his new little secret weapon," she groused as she stopped her pacing and unsheathed her short sword. "I've heard rumors it's a new mutant part woman, part tuna," Xever said as he closed his eyes dreamily with a wiggle, "All lover," Sam smirked as Baxter made a noise of disgust, "I hope not," he said, "I'm allergic to fish." he told them and Xever narrowed his eyes at the scientist, leaning over him with a promising intent to kill as Baxter backed away slightly, hands flying up in surrender, "Nothing personal, Xever." Sam had to commend the poor guy for not stuttering this time.

"All I know is that he's a deadly assassin," Bradford said and Sam glanced over to him from where he stood near the mutant fish and bumbling scientist, "The Kraang turned him into a mutant when he was a kid decades ago." he informed and Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Seems like a popular trend now." he said with sarcasm lacing in his tone. They all froze as the doors slid open. They all stood into a straight line from either side of the walkway and stood with their backs straight, expressions monotone. Foot Soldiers marched as they stood in a straight line from either side of the walkway, and Sam could hear the metal clicks as Master Shredder stepped out of the triangle shaped doorway, and Sam had to give the guy badass points for his return.

"Father," Karai greeted as did Veronica, "Master Shredder," Bradford said and Sam watched with keen interest as Shredder turned his head to the double mutated dog, or was it wolf now? "You look terrible, Bradford," Shredder commented coldly and Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Shredder slowly walked up the short staircase and he sat onto his throne, looking foreboding and as terrifying as ever. "I have returned," _I would have never guessed,_ Sam thought with annoyance, "and I bring with me the most feared assassin in all of Asia." Sam quirked a brow as heard the clinking of steps entering into the room, and he took all of him to prevent his jaw dropping.

It was a large, muscular, and very armed mutant tiger. His outfit has somewhat of a commando/bounty hunter look, consisting of a light blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and a brown vest over it, a double chain bullet bandolier with a jetpack, a blue scarf around his neck, a double chain bullet belt around his waist, and brown pants with pouches for his pistols on his thighs and belted bottoms that stop at his ankles. To say Sam didn't want to piss his pants was the understatement of the year. He watched with wide, surprised eyes as the humanoid tiger walked passed him, the mutant fish (yikes for him), and Baxter. The tiger bowed his head as kneeled before Shredder.

"Tiger Claw," Shredder introduced. Karai frowned, and she took a step forward with her Tanto out, "This is your 'secret weapon', father?" she questioned with doubt thick in her tone, a hand on her hip, "Another freak?" Sam fought the urge to wince as the tiger snarled lowly, rising upright as he turned his head halfway, his piercing amber eyes gazing down on them. _"This_ is the Foot Clan you promised me?" he asked with anger lacing his tone, "I must say, Master Shredder, I am disappointed." he insulted and Sam frowned at the mutant tiger, crossing his arms as he looked somewhat offended. _You better be talking about the brat._

Karai narrowed her golden brown eyes as her hand retreated down her back, and with a sharp whistle she unsheathed her Tanto sword, readying for an attack and Sam flinched as the tiger swiftly turned around and pointed some laser gun right at Karai's face, taking the girl by surprise. Tiger Claw growled as he and Karai were locked into a death battle stare-down, and for a moment Sam hoped the tiger won. Tension was thick in the air between them as Xever timidly stepped forward and hand his webbed hands pressed together in a calm-like manner. He offered the tiger a fanged grin, "I honor you, great tiger," he complimented as he half-bowed, "Can I offer you some refreshments?" he asked politely and Sam rolled his eyes.

The tiger narrowed his eyes, "Milk," he answered, drawing his gun back as he heard the laser hum, "Skim." Sam resisted the urge to snort.

Karai begrudgingly drew back her own weapon as Sam stepped into where Xever had stood moments ago, and he offered the tiger a small grin, "You meant that you were disappointed by _her,_ right?" he asked as he jabbed a finger in Karai's direction, "'Cause I've got some tricks up my sleeve, y'know." he said as raised his hand and immediately electricity crackled as it frizzled in his fingers. Tiger Claw simply regarded the teen boy with an unreadable expression as he watched the electricity between the boy's fingers, and he hummed, "Impressive," he noted as he turned back to Shredder.

Karai sent the dark skinned boy with a scathing glare and he shrugged, "I'm a people pleaser." he said with a grin, and Karai huffed through her nose. She looked back at Tiger Claw and her eyes gleamed mischievously as she grinned when she spotted something that wasn't right with the tiger. "Sensitive subject maybe," she mused as she walked to the other side of the tiger, placing a hand on her chin, "But shouldn't tigers have tails?" she taunted as she tilted her head. Sam raised his brows as his eyes travelled down and he noticed that the large tiger didn't have a tail. Just some stubble.

"Don't mock me, child." he growled, "It was a rival who sliced off my tail. One day I will find it, and he will pay the price!" the tiger growled with a vicious snarl before Xever handed him the tiny silver cup filled with milk. Tiger Claw accepted the drink and began lapping it and Sam had to resist the urge to cackle like a witch, the sight reminding him of just how adorable regular cats were when they did that. Although Sam pretended to have a distaste for cats since Jewel didn't like them for whatever reason.

Karai smirked and placed a hand over her hip, "If you can't keep your own tail—"

"Silence, Karai." Shredder snapped and the girl flinched, her grin dropping off her expression. "You will treat Tiger Claw with utmost respect," he ordered and Sam smirked at her smugly. "He is my new second-in-command." Shredder revealed and Karai's widened with anger. Sam and Veronica shared a look, and both grinned like the devil. _"What?!"_ she barked, _"I've_ earned that job, not some oversized cat in a scarf!" she protested in outrage as she gestured to the tiger.

"Enough!" Shredder commanded fiercely, and both Sam and Veronica sniggered, "Tiger Claw," he addressed, "Take my daughters and Samuel with you to capture Splinter and his turtles." he ended that with an ominous note. "Karai," Shredder addressed her coldly, "do not disobey him." he threatened and the girl only frowned and looked away. Sam grinned like a shark. _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought.

* * *

"And then you press this button," April instructed as her finger pressed against the oddly shaped symbol of the strange device. The moment her finger made contact a triangular shaped neon purple hue hummed to life and appeared before their very eyes. The turtles, Casey, along with Jewel and Gwen watched with wide eyes or bored expressions. April grinned as she stood in the near front, "And portable portal."

Donnie had a closer as he stepped from behind the red head, "Wow," he said with an astonished expression, "The Kraang are always one step ahead." he admired and Jewel made a face from where she stood next to Clara and Gwen in the back, "Really?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest, and Gwen nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, I mean, aliens from another dimension, robot bodies, technodromes...a portable portal is really all that advanced to you?" she asked with a grin spreading across her face, and she and Jewel shared an amused look before the latter turned a heel and walked out of the lab, Clara following suit. Donnie shot the girls an unimpressed look before coming back to the task at hand.

"I wonder if this is what's behind the earthquakes?" the purple clad genius wondered aloud as he placed a hand on his chin, eyes narrowed in thought, "we're gonna have to test it." he decided but Leo frowned, glancing at the portal warily. "I don't know, Donnie," he hesitated, "You think that's a good idea?" he asked. Casey frowned in impatience, "If you turtles are gonna be slow about it," he snapped, shoving Donnie's shoulder roughly with a gloved hand, earning a glare in return, "I'm going." he said with a cocky grin.

Raph narrowed his eyes at his friend and quickly shoved him, "You're crazy! Nuts! Out of your gourd!" he reprimanded before turning his head and grinning mischievously, jabbing a finger to his chest, "I'm going first!" he announced before he grabbed Gwen's hand and sprinted towards the portal, swallowed into the purple hue. "Raph!" Leo called and Casey grinned, "C'mon, Red!" he said as he grabbed April's arm. She cried out as the teen boy dragged her inside the portal and Donnie stared after them in hopelessness.

 ** _"Son of a bitch!"_**

Donnie immediately flinched at the sound of Jewel's shout and his eyes widened to saucers as he heard somebody barking in the other side of the lab. Mikey laughed, "I think Julie found Dolly!" he guessed correctly and Donnie shot his brother a livid glare.

 _"You sick. Geeky. **BASTARD!"**_ Jewel screeched in rage and the barking grew louder. The lab doors flew open and all heads snapped in Jewel's direction, and to say the girl looked angry was the understatement of the year. Her eyes narrowed in on Donnie and he gulped audibly. His head snapped back around to where April and Casey had gone to, "April, wait for me!" he cried before sprinting towards the portal. Mikey and Leo nearly stumbled as a blurred hue zoomed passed them and into the portal after Donnie. Leo simply stared with wide eyes and the youngest shrugged, "Can't let them go along, dude." he said before he dove in after the others, and Leo cried out, "Mikey!" Clara suddenly came into view and she turned her head to Leo, "Well I'm not letting them have all the fun." she scoffed before diving in herself.

The blue banded leader groaned in frustration as he slapped a hand to his forehead, before he ran forwards and he himself was swallowed inside of the strange portal, praying to whatever god was listening to him at the moment. The next he knew, they were surrounded on a silver metal walkway, in some unknown location he didn't recognize. The whole place was illuminated in a blue hue with clouds a shade lighter or darker, like it was about to rain anytime soon. Their eyes widened when they spotted a line of more portals on each side.

Raph gave the portals an odd look, "Okay..." he trailed off, "This is...weird." he drawled and Gwen nodded beside him in agreement. Donnie observed the whole place with a scientific expression on his face, but the wonder dancing in reddish brown orbs. "Wow! It's like the grand central station of dimensional travel!" he said, hands planted on his hips. He placed his hand on his chin, "The Kraang must use it as a gateway between realities," he thought aloud. Mikey raised a nonexistent and he was about to ask his brother to talk in English before he heard a strange sound behind and he turned around to find one of the portals gone. "Guys," he called, "the door's gone!" he panicked as he placed his hands over his head. "We're trapped!"

"There's thousands of doors." Leo reasoned, keeping calm in the situation, "Everyone," he called to attention, "start searching for a way home."

They immediately got to work as they all searched through the various portals. Donnie walked in front of one and gazed into it and his eyes widened. "Whoa!" he breathed, and spotted a certain red head out of the corner of his eye, "Look at this, April." he said and she peered into the portal. The area inside the portal was colored in magnificent hues of a bluish white, and strangely shaped clouds hovered beneath the shy, and it looked like some kind alien-like ocean. Her crystal blue eyes widened as she breathed in wonder, "Amazing. It's so beautiful." she and Donnie smiled softly at her, her pretty, round face illuminated by the blue hues. _Not as beautiful as you,_ he thought dreamily.

Clara walked by one portal and retreated back when a certain image caught her eye. She squinted her eyes as she stared at the image before her and looked over her shoulder to Jewel, who was standing near Leo, "Yo, Jewel." she called, "Check this out!" Jewel turned around her and raised a brow, shrugging as she walked up to Clara and the portal. Both girls looked at the portal and strange looks grimaced onto their faces. The area of the dimension was dark and thick clouds coated the sky, and beneath a large construction site fought two women who couldn't be older than twenty one. One of them had chocolate dark skin, dark hair styled in a pixie cut, and orange catsuit that showcased her curves while the other reminded the girls of some cat-like creature, her claws digging into the other woman's leg. The black haired woman had a maniacal grin on her ruby smeared lips, and the cat lady had a mischievous grin on hers, her pretty piercing eyes lighting up in the darkened streets.

Both the girls shared an odd look and promptly turned away from...whatever that was.

"Check this out, Red!" Casey called over and all heads snapped to his direction as he stepped in front of one of the numerous portals. Everyone simply stared at the odd dimension. "It's us!" Mikey realized before frowning as he got a better look, "Why do we look like dorks?" he asked.

He wasn't wrong; 80's type of music played in the background as the portal revealed a set of cartooned forms of the turtles, April, and Jewel. The turtles looked incredibly different as they all looked the same sans the mask colors, along with their initials on their belts. Casey's hair was longer and his mask looked like a regular type of skull without the awesome face paint. April had on a bright yellow jumpsuit with stark white boots. Her hair color looked like a mixture of red and brown. Jewel's skin was darker and her eyes were a doe brown, her hair styled in a spiky styled Mohawk, red highlights and slutty attire. All of them just looked...well, ridiculous.

Raph made a face as he spotted the other April, "Is that supposed to be April?" he droned. Donnie grinned, hearts swirling inside his head as he admired the other April, "Nice jumpsuit!" he complimented and April blushed at the attention. Jewel wrinkled her nose as she gazed at the other Jewel, "I look like some kind of teen prostitute." she complained with a disgusted look on her face. Gwen chuckled, "Says the girl who wore nothing but a bikini to our middle school dance,"

"Guys, look!" Leo gained back their attention and they all looked in his direction. he pointed at another portal nearby. They all walked back to him and he eyed the portal warily, "I think it's Dimension X." he observed. Their eyes widened as they spotted the dimension of the Kraang. The scenery was shades of sleek, metallic silver, odd hues of pink or magenta, and a spaceship hovered by. Casey had a mixture of fascination and confusion laced across his features. Raph's green eyes slid over to him for a brief second, "Home of the Kraang," he clarified, since his friend was still adjusting to the knowledge of mutants and he didn't completely know everything that they did yet.

"This place is making my brain melt." Mikey whispered in a high-pitched tone and April quickly shushed as she gently placed her hand onto his mouth, furrowing her brows as she could feel a presence hovering near, "I-I sense something coming," she informed them, her eyes closed as she frowned. On cue, two Kraang Yetis hovered downwards on some metal plate, and everyone's eyes widened at the sight. Raph tensed and cried, frantically searching for the knob. Leo narrowed his eyes as he unsheathed his twin sword, gaining into a defensive stance.

"Get ready, team!" he ordered and they all gained into defensive stances, weapons unsheathed as they narrowed their eyes determinedly.

* * *

Donnie, April, Casey, and Gwen all ran down the walkway across the odd location they were stuck in, the other members of their group disbanded from them due to their gruesome battle against the biotroids. One of the odd Yeti robots levitated above them, making a metal thud as the teens all halted in their sprinting. Donnie tightened his grip on his Bo staff, April and Gwen gained into defensive stances, and Casey clutched onto his baseball bat tightly. He turned his head to them, brown eyes determined, "I got this." he said confidently, before sprinting toward the biotroid. He swung his bat at the robotic Yeti thing, who ducked his blow before Casey maneuvered himself behind the large biotroid, swinging his bat onto its butt, knocking it into the Kraang portal.

The upper part of the biotroid was stuck, and Donnie and April grunted with effort as they shoved it fully into the portal, huffing as it finally disappeared out of their view. That thing was a pain in the ass. April sighed, "That was close," she said as they watched the large robot float away, the alien screaming faded out of their ears. Casey flipped his mask off and looked over to Donnie, a frown creasing his features, "All right, Donnie." he snapped, "How do we get outta here?" he asked the so-called genius. Gwen and April shared an odd look with each other as they watched the purple clad turtle glare at the teen icily.

"You're the expert, gap-tooth." Casey insulted, and Donnie gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to strange the teenage boy until his neck snapped his half. "Gap-tooth?" he echoed, "Look in the mirror lately, cave-mouth." he shot back, and the two boys glared at one another, silently plotting for how one of them was going to shoot the other repeatedly in the brain. April walked in front of one portal when something caught her eyes, and Gwen simply watched the two boys with a mixture of agitation and amusement. "Guys, stop!" she had their attention, and she gestured to the portal, "Check this out."

They walked up close to the portal. "Wow. It looks like another part of Dimension X." Donnie observed as they peered into the portal closely. One thing that caught their eye was some sort of large and thick alien-like creature that was writhing its way inside of another portal, a pair of Kraang droids shocking it like some kind of animal with an electric staff. Gwen wrinkled her nose in disgust as Casey grimaced, "Ugh. What is that?" he asked in repulsion before one the droids turned their heads, staring straight in the teens' direction.

"Kraang is aware of spies in that doorway where Kraang is not but soon will be." one of them droned emotionlessly and under normal circumstances she would've rolled her eyes but instead they all took on a panicked look, frowning deeply as they realized they've been caught. "I think we're in serious trouble." April stated the obvious, and then Gwen decided to roll her eyes, "Yeah, no shit, Apes." she groused before they heard a noise behind them. They all gained into defensive stances as numerous of Kraang droids surrounded them with their laser guns pointed at them. "Don't tell me." Casey said, Donnie taking on an annoyed expression. "Ah, great."

"Surrender is optimum." one droid said.

"Non-surrender means disintegration,"

"Which is less optimum." the third droid finished.

They all relaxed as they hesitantly held their hands up, palms facing the aliens. Donnie slid his eyes over to the other three, "For now, play along." he ordered them in a hushed tone. Casey glared but didn't protest, "For the record," he grouched, "I don't count this as a surrender." he said stubbornly, and Gwen rolled her eyes for the thousandth time this night. "You're an idiot, Jones." she droned.

* * *

While Tiger Claw was taking care of the rest of the turtles, Veronica watched with keen, sharp eyes as she watched Jewel pull out her own gun and shoot straight at the tiger. The turtles, Slutty McHoe, and the Tiger Claw were all engaged into the smooth, swift battle. The freaks and Jewel were becoming overwhelmed against the tiger's lethal attacks as he repeatedly shot at them, his strength proving to be a challenge for them. Veronica smirked; she could see why her adoptive father had recruited the massive tiger, he was certainly a challenge and he was a powerful opponent. One you didn't want to mess with.

Her dark eyes narrowed in on the former Foot Soldier, watching the girl with distaste. _Not so tough now, huh?_ Veronica thought to herself with glee. She hated the young kunoichi with a passion that could rival her adoptive father's hatred of Hamato Yoshi. The girl was annoying, rude, she never shut up whenever they fought, and she played dirty. Veronica wanted nothing more than to plunge her sword into the girl's head, watching with a smug smirk as the life drained out of the girl's eyes.

As Tiger Claw levitated in the air with his jetpack, his piercing amber eyes slid up towards her, subtly winking before he growled (very much like an actual tiger), and shot one of his ice guns at the red banded turtle. Smirking to herself, Veronica turned her head to her adoptive sister and Samuel, where one was glowering at her and the other was raising a brow, "Don't you love this part of the job?" she purred before leaping off her perch and rolling over her head in the air. She landed with a dull thud behind the pyrokinetic herself and unsheathed her Kamas.

She swept her legs behind Jewel's, and the girl cried out in shock and Veronica smiled as she watched the brat fall onto her back harshly. A frown replaced the smile as Jewel quickly rolled back onto her feet before spinning around and she sliced at Veronica as she herself quickly sidestepped the attack. She wasn't going to lose this time to this adolescent child with no sense of honor. She would make sure that the little girl knew her place.

The brat tilted her head at Veronica, features hidden by some wolf shaped helmet—how many of these masks did she have? Jewel gained into a defensive position, the fight with the large tiger forgotten now. Veronica spun the Kamas in her slender fingers. She smirked, "We meet again." she greeted, dipping her head in a nod. Jewel scoffed, the tip of her short sword poised at her, "'We meet again'?" she echoed, "What are you, some kind of James Bond villain?" Jewel retorted and leapt right into action.

Veronica's hand flew up to clock the girl across the face. Jewel's face tilted upwards when she felt a sharp pain on her jaw, before kicking her foot out and shoving her foot against the other dark skinned girl's abdomen. Veronica grunted at the pain but she didn't let it faze her. Metal clashed in the air as the two girls fought, brutal and violent. Veronica had to admit; the young girl was a worthy opponent, she could see why her father had recruited her back into the Foot months ago. But everyone had many reactions when the girl left them yet again, and had stolen all of their weaponry and missiles and other valuable items the Kraang and other associates of Shredder had supplied them with. How the girl ever acquired all of those remained a mystery. She, Shredder, and Bradford had been furious. Karai and Sam looked disappointed, but that was only because 1) Karai had used to be friends with the girl, and 2) It was no mystery to anyone that Sam was infatuated with the girl. Baxter was outright terrified and intrigued at the same time, while Montes was amused.

She narrowed her cocoa orbs when she noticed that Jewel's movement were becoming a blur and inhumanely rapid. She dodged a downwards slice to the head, and her Kama locked with the Tanto, "You fight like a coward." she insulted, clipping her along the jawline, "Using your powers to defeat an enemy who you claim to be 'a waste of time'." a leg swung in front of her and pain exploded in her mouth.

"I fight to win," Jewel sliced her shoulder and Veronica withheld a wince, "But I'm not a coward." silver hacked the air between them and Veronica swung one of her Kamas. Jewel conveyed no sign of pain when the blade met her stomach, causing a slim tear around her stomach area. Jewel delivered a powerful roundhouse kick and Veronica bounced like a ping pong ball as she clumsily skidded to a stop on another nearby building. Veronica's grip tightened around the wooden handle of her weapon as she glared at the girl hatefully, gritting her teeth as she restrained a growl.

She tried to keep her temper at bay; she had to. If she showed her anger, her hate for the young girl then Julia would know Veronica's weakness and use it to her own advantage. Her anger was a weakness and Veronica had to keep it in check, she needed to, but that didn't mean words didn't hurt. She smiled internally as she and Jewel continued to brawl to the death, their moves swift and brief, strikes powerful and hard as it rang through the air. Perhaps she could use the girl's anger; if she provoked Jewel just enough, then maybe Veronica could seize the girl's weakness and finish her once and for all. Because Veronica couldn't ever live with herself if she allowed Jewel to walk away from this fight, to win and crawl back to the sewers with these reptilian freaks. Veronica discreetly led herself and the young girl away from the fight as she formulated her plan. Because she needed this to work; Splinter would be lured, the turtles would be finished, and her adoptive father and Karai could finally avenge their beloved one.

And Veronica could finally avenge her sister...

* * *

Something was not right; Splinter could tell. The atmosphere around him felt strained and stretched. He was currently meditating in his bedroom as he tried to ease his mind, his worries. His brows creased together as he tried to concentrate and calm himself in the serene aura that attempted to surround him from all sides. He sighed in frustration; no matter what he did it seemed as if meditation wouldn't work. Why was he so troubled? Was it because he was going to tell his daughter that she was his daughter soon? Or was it because he could sense a dire threat on the horizon. Whatever it was, it left his bones bristling.

He was about to stand up when suddenly a shrill ring sounded in his room. His ears perked up at the abrupt sound and he almost cringed; there were certain times he would still be caught off guard whenever he was too distracted to hear the noises around the lair. It was harder back at the beginnings of his mutation. He turned his head and his crimson eyes widened in alarm when he discovered the ring was coming from the circular shaped cheese phone. "The cheese phone!" he realized, "Truly an emergency."

Donatello, his most brilliant son, had invented this device as a way for the turtles to contact Splinter if there ever were an emergency. His intelligent son had made this device several years ago but back then Splinter never thought they would ever need it. But Splinter didn't have the heart to tell Donatello such a thing; he merely smiled down at his beaming son, the gap in his teeth exposed, and laid a clawed hand atop of his head.

He quickly grabbed the handle of the phone, making the cheese-shaped device resemble some kind of dish of cut-up block of cheese. "Moshi, Moshi," he answered automatically. He quirked a brow as his eldest son, Leonardo, had immediately rambled and Splinter narrowed his eyes in worry, "Leonardo! What is the problem?" he addressed his panicked son, attempting to ease whatever situation they were in. Leonardo frantically explained to the old rat as he mentioned something about Kraang portals, Splinter's heart racing in fear when his son mentioned Donatello, April, Gwen, and Casey were separated from them, and then another Foot ambush along with the appearance of a mutant tiger.

Do not fear, my son," Splinter attempted to ease, "I am on my way."

He wouldn't let the mysterious mutant tiger lay a claw on his sons and his surrogate daughter. He would not let them hurt them and let his youngest son be dropped down a furnace. Splinter would do everything in his power to keep his sons safe; no matter the cost of his own life. He would not lose another family to this mad man and his former brother. He wouldn't allow Saki to ruin anymore of their lives.

Because if he did, Splinter would make him pay.


	15. The Manhattan Project Part II

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter so much! Div and I have been slaving over it for a week. There's nothing else to say expect Div got a new haircut and her newest haircut inspired the creation of Jewel's 80's counterpart. I realized it isn't as kid friendly as the turtles and April but that's the point of Jewel. She's the opposite of light-hearted TMNT series and brings the darkness into it. I didn't go into much detail about her clothes since they were irrelevant. But I will once we get to Season 4. Right now, I'll just leave it up to your imaginations.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: I'll think about checking out your Descendants fic. Maybe Div will, she's more into it than I am. Eh, I always preferred Shredder as my favorite bad guy, the Kraang sorta annoy me. Although I'm not really a Power Rangers fan. Sorry. But I will leave a comment if I do decide to check it out. Um, and no I haven't really thought about how the Utroms managed to revert the Kraang back into Utroms. Science stuff, I guess?**

 **Hermana Kunoichi: I've kinda missed your reviews. It's been awhile. Well, I AM re-editing Life with the Turtles: Louder Than Sirens right now so once I get back to the episode where they met it'll be clearer. And, c'mon, when it really comes to it, Jewel's always gotta be starting something up with another girl. That's her biggest flaw; she can't let herself get along with girls her age because she deems them weak like April. And it'll be explained more into the series about Veronica's personal grudge against Jewel.**

 **crazylil'bunny: Sorry if you didn't like Jewel's hairstyle. But we're not changing and you don't really have to imagine it if you don't want to. And sure. I can make that happen. Prepare to see Rowan in Wrath of Tiger Claw and Vengeance Is Mine. Trust me, everyone's gonna love those chapters. We'll ask you for more details when the time comes.**

 **Redbat132: Slutty McHoe is Veronica's nickname for Jewel because of her crop tops and tight tops. And I'm glad you liked Jewel's reaction to Dolly. But the dog is NOT an ice cream mutant, so please stop saying that. I'm glad you guys like Sam and I'm really starting to like him too. Writing him is fun for me because it's like he has this weird, flirty relationship with Jewel that makes him so suave and witty. And you're about to find out.**

* * *

Karai's watched with smug eyes as she watched the lowly rat collapse on the ground, the poison dart she shot at him taking its effect. Her adoptive sister, Veronica, was nowhere to be seen along with Jewel, so Karai knew they didn't have to worry about some flamed witch for the time being. The only problem was that they couldn't find that cat burglar girl named Clara or something. Sam had informed Tiger Claw that the girl had the abilities of a shadow and could transport at her own will. The mutant tiger was impressed and intrigued, but he would not let his guard down in case the girl decided to make an appearance.

The rat reached his hand out to her, as if he was hoping she would take his hand in hers, for whatever twisted reason. He stared at her with glazed and pleading eyes, but there was a touch of sadness in them. "Miwa," he grunted before his eyes rolled back and lidded shut and he promptly passed out. Her smug and condescending expression faltered as she blinked once and stared down at the rodent with an unreadable look on her face. Miwa...she was hearing that name more and more recently. The first time she had faced off with the rodent, who kept calling her that over and over. And Leo kept insisting the name was hers.

"Karai." Karai's golden brown eyes locked onto Leonardo's ocean blue's; they were wide and full of fear, desperation, and pleading. The turtle was adamant on telling her something seemingly important. What a crock; it was a lie. Shredder was her father, not some humanoid, deceitful rat that had killed an innocent out of cold blood. She could still remember her first encounter with the rat; it was clear as day and she could feel the rage within her consume the fire in her eyes, the electricity in her veins as she grinded her teeth in vicious anger.

"Karai, don't do this," Leonardo continued to beg like the worthless freak he was, "Splinter—he's your father. Your _true_ father!"

 _"Liar!"_ she shouted, her fists clenched. Her eyes lit afire as she stared down at the serene oceanic eyes of Leonardo. "You'd say anything to save him!"

Leonardo just shook his head, "No, I swear it." he promised, blue eyes soft and unwavering, "He's your father. Hamato Yoshi." he pressed on, frustrating the kunoichi more. Her eyebrows furrowed as her forehead wrinkled deeply, her eyes cold and promising death, "If you won't be silent," she raised her Tanto sword over her head, "I'll silence you!"

The three turtles all gasped in unison as their eyes widened as Karai's short sword came down and went for the kill...until a wakizashi stopped her from delivering the final blow. Karai's golden eyes widened, "What?!" she cried in outrage. She glared offensively at the mutant tiger as she jerked her sword again from his, emitting a whining _shling_ to it. Tiger Claw remained unfazed by her death glare, his own eyes steely and serious, "Master Shredder desires them alive," he told her, his eyes sliding to the turtles for a brief second, "He wants the pleasure of finishing the turtles himself."

Karai glared but bit the inside of her cheek, lowering her weapon, "Fine," she relented, tucking her sword away, "Let's deal with the rat first." she bit as she gestured to the unconscious mutant. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Sam was still nearby, and she could see fighting off some girl in a black leather suit, most of her form in a shadow-like shade. She recognized in an instant that it was one of Jewel's buddies, Clara or Gwen. She slid her gaze away from their fight and she and Tiger Claw began walking toward Splinter.

The turtles all struggled in their tied-up position, "Leave him alone...Karai!" Raphael snarled, his electric green eyes ablaze with hate and fury, "Or you're gonna answer ta _me!"_

The kunoichi and the mutant tiger ignored his threat as the tiger held the handle of his wakizashi as he narrowed his amber eyes on the rodent. Before anyone could blink, the rat twitched and weakly shot his head up. "M-My sons," he pulled the shuriken out, "go... ** _Now!"_** and hurled them towards his tied-up sons, freeing them of their capture. The rope was sliced and loosened around the three turtles. The turtles gasped and looked down at the rope, and their heads snapped to their father, who was swaying as he came to his feet. _"Run."_ he ordered them in a rasp, before Tiger Claw swung his leg and sent a powerful kick to the rat's stomach. Splinter fell off the building and landed on another platform with a pained grunt, falling unconscious.

The three turtles all shot to their feet in an instant, already making a move to leave sans their leader in blue. He held an arm out, "Splinter!" he called out worriedly before Raph snatched his arm, levelling him with a hard look in his eyes, "We gotta come back for him, Leo." he said evenly and Leo looked back to his weakened father, sighing heavily as he and his brothers disappeared from out of sight with a puff of purple dust.

* * *

Gwen, April, Casey, and Donnie were led at gunpoint by the droids as they travelled through another portal, arms up in surrender as they all frowned deeply with an irritated anger that one couldn't control properly once unleashed. They all perked up slightly at the sight of what looked like part of the subway system in their own world, familiar with both the smell and the dents along the walls. None of the teens were currently happy in their predicament and concern bristled across their skin as goosebumps appeared. They haven't been able to spot any of their friends or brothers. Donnie was especially worried about his brothers as his heart raced and he tried to go through the possibilities of wherever they could be. He only hoped they were back in New York and currently in process of looking for him and the other teens.

"You will continue marching from the place you are, to the place you are not yet," said the Kraang behind them, forcing them on through the tunnel. Donnie sighed through his snout. "At least we're back in New York," he droned despairingly, his eyes flatter than board.

"Didn't they mention feeding us something?" Casey asked as his stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Gwen and April rolled their eyes in unison as the blonde shook her head. "It frightens me how much you and the knucklehead are alike," she muttered cynically, almost grinning at the thought of her red banded boyfriend. April just nodded with her in agreement. "No, they said they'd feed us _too_ something. Something called a—"

"Kraathatrogon," Donnie finished for her. "Which is…" the genius paused and thought for a second. "Actually, I have no clue what it is." Casey shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, and muttered, "We can wait around to be eaten…" and with a swift strike, he struck his hand out and zapped the nearest Kraang with his taser. "…or we can make a move!" he yelled as if he were a convicted criminal hollering at his other cellmates to hurry along before they were caught. April quickly caught on and pulled out her tessen, and threw it like a Frisbee to take out another Kraang, Gwen whirling around and swinging her leg around the neck of the robot, knocking it several feet away from the teens. Donnie followed their example and sent some shuriken flying towards a pipe, filling the tunnel with steam that was swirling around the aliens and vanishing them from sight.

The teens all whipped around and sprinted toward a quick turn down a dark tunnel, the brick-like walls tinted a crimson red that glowed like a terrifying scene in a horror movie. The four managed to escape the Kraang and soon found themselves in an abandoned and old pneumatic subway tunnel. Donnie looked around and noted some scratches and a couple of marks along the walls. He recognized this tunnel; he's been here before back when he was younger, and Master Splinter would always come here with him whenever the purple banded turtle grew restless. Splinter didn't take a liking to the fact that Donatello liked to bury himself beneath his experiments, so the rat master would take him here and tell him what he knew some of the tunnel. "Wow. The old pneumatic tunnel." he said aloud, his eyes roving around, "Built in the 1800's. Nobody uses 'em now."

He saw Gwen and Casey sharing a collective eye roll, but Donnie hardly cared; he rambled when he was nervous. He liked knowing the answers he needed to know and this tunnel reminded him of simpler of times before everything erupted into chaos. Splinter told him that his wife, Tang Shen, used to go on and on about the history of New York and how it came to be. Donnie didn't know Tang Shen but he could tell by the way Splinter talked about her that she was intelligent and soft-spoken. April barely gave him a glance but then the red head's ears picked up a different sound from up ahead and paid more attention to that instead. "What's that gross slobbering sound?" she asked.

The three of them all shared equally confused looks and listened harder to the odd sound. It sounded as if a dog was panting and drooling over its owner's face while they were sleeping. Donnie made a face at the sound. "It sounds worse than Mikey eating pizza." Donnie agreed with a grimace, and Gwen made a disgusted face as she nodded her head in agreement. The other two shuddered as they recalled the disgusting sight. It was almost as if Mikey were standing before them, sauce caked over his face, dripping off his chin as he crammed the whole pie into his opened wide mouth.

The odd noise increased in sound as it rippled across the thick walls of the ancient tunnels. The four teenagers travelled farther down the tunnel as their eyes widened in alarm. They finally reached the end and halted in their tracks as they were stunned to catch sight of the room surrounding them, unknown to its occupants that they stood near. The room had bluish and green hue, enormous as a giant tank filled with mutagen centered the room. But what really drew their attention was what was surrounding the tank.

Worms. The worms were a silvery and disgusting shade of white, bumpy with ridges as they could rival the side of a double-decker bus or metro train. They were slithering around the tank, slimy like saliva. More Kraang milled around the room, working efficiently on the equipment, clicking of keys heard in the large room as some attended to the mammoth-sized worms. Gwen looked ready to chuck up the breakfast she'd ate this morning, April paled at the sight as purple light stretched from the worms as the Kraang shot at them into the triangle-shaped portals. Donnie stared at the enormous sized alien worms with eyes wide as saucers.

"Those must be the Kraathatrogon," Donnie observed in a hushed whisper as the teens hid at the entrance of the tunnel and looked down at the room, the light blue hue reflecting on their faces, casting their shadows behind them.

"The Krathartri-triga-the-g," Casey tried to say, but stumbled over the large word. The hockey player rolled his cocoa eyes and decided to give up his pronunciation and instead he simply said in an exasperated tone, "Space Worms is easier to pronounce." Gwen glanced at the teenage boy and shook her head, rolling her eyes to the heavens, "And calling you an idiot is easier to say," she snarked with a cheeky grin. Casey pouted and glared at her briefly at the insult. He averted his eyes away from the blonde and the teens returned their attention back to the large room.

As they watched, one of the worms suddenly became testy and anxious as they began to thrash around wildly throughout the room, catching some of the droids by surprise as some of them were flung away. The teens watched wide eyes as the massive body wriggled and the room began to shake dangerously. Donnie, Casey, April, and Gwen stumbled as they cried out in surprise as the room tremored, and Donnie's brain worked on overdrive. This felt all too familiar, especially the last time he felt a strong tremor such as this, was during the fight with the Foot. Donnie's eyes widened in realization. "It's the worms!" he hissed to the others. " _That's_ what's causing the earthquakes!"

"But why?" asked Casey as he watched the worms in bewilderment and confusion, "Why bring them here?"

"It's New York." Gwen bit, looking a mixture of exasperated and angry on a Raph-like level, "Of course those slime balls have to bring them here."

"Look," April interjected as her arm pointed towards one of the massive worms. Their eyes followed her line of sight and they watched as the Kraang attached a elongated hose into one of the bumps on the side of a worm, and a strangely colored fluid oozed and flowed fluidly into the creature, like injecting a syringe into a tube. April crystal blue eyes widened and she grimaced, "They're milking them?" she asked in disgust. "For _mutagen?"_

"By Darwin's Beard," Donnie couldn't help say in awe. He was a scientist, and he relished in this kind of new information, despite most people's confusion And by people he meant his brothers, particularly Mikey. "This is where the mutagen comes from. Fascinating and—"

"Disgusting," April interjected, her nose wrinkling at the sight. Gwen nodded in agreement with her and she sent Donnie an incredulous look, "How can you find that fascinating? This is literally the most disgusting thing I've ever had to watch—and I've seen Jewel making out with some thirty-year-old dude!" everyone made a face and gave her an odd look. April quickly shook her head and opened her mouth to agree, then froze as she felt something rub against her butt. She sent the hockey player an unimpressed glare and hissed, "Stop that!"

Casey's face twisted in confusion and he shook his head. "Stop what?" he asked in confusion, Donnie and Gwen watching. Something continued to nuzzled against her bottom, and April snapped. "I'm serious, Casey. I said stop!" Gwen wrinkled her nose and glared at the teenager, "Ugh. That's low. Even for you, Jones."

April nodded in agreement but paused when she found that neither of his hands were near her, and she still felt something continuing to snuggle against her behind. She wheeled around and saw a tiny version of the worms rubbing a baby-faced head against her butt. As she stared, it looked up at her and seemed to smile, creepy like some stalker's twisted grin. The two girls and the two boys screamed and jerked away from the worm. Casey pulled out a hockey stick and smacked the worm on the head. The worm instantly twisted around to show its other end, which screeched at him with a mouth full of sharp rows of teeth, eyes black as night.

The teens felt their blood freeze like ice as they heard a Kraang down below say, "Kraang, we have been discovered in the place that was meant to be undiscovered."

"Unleash the Kraathatrogon!" another Kraang ordered loudly. The teenagers eyes widened in horror as they stiffly watched as one of the worms was released from its bindings, reared up its ugly head, and roared at them as if it were Godzilla himself.

"Um, I don't think I have a big enough hockey stick for that thing," Casey said weakly, his faces turning several shades lighter. Gwen shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe it's friendly?" she offered suggestively.

 ** _"RUN!"_** Donnie bellowed at the top of his lungs, and they all complied without hesitation as they all bolted down the tunnel, the worm lumbering after them as they went, making the whole city above them shake violently, and they all felt their stomachs lurch at the abrupt movement. Gwen quickened her pace as she risked a glance at the large worm creature. "I have to admit," she huffed, her pale skin flushing pink, "For a giant ooze-dripping worm, it's surprisingly fast."

As they continued further down the tunnels, Donnie noticed a large ditch in the subway train tracks. His heart felt like it was about to explode out of his chest as he clutched April close to him, and the three teens dove in. Their hearts quivered in a rhythmic pattern as the Kraathatrogon roared deafeningly as it passed overhead. Slowly, Donnie pulled his head up to see if it was gone, only to jump back screaming. The Kraathatrogon had stopped just past the hole, and like with the small one, it had a baby face on its tail end, which looked at Donnie with a cheerful expression, and his stomach twisted as nausea coiled around his intestines.

Casey and April also shrieked at the sight, and the four bolted with increased speed, as if their lives depended on it—which it did, considering the large worm chasing them down, and Donnie slapped the baby-face as he ran, making an audible smacking sound. Gwen bit back a scream and instead forced her feet to move faster despite the fierce aching she felt. She winced; it's been awhile since she had to run this fast, since she focused more on her wrestling and boxing skills after school.

The Kraathatrogon's expression twisted into anger and it bristled as it turned around and started pursuing them again with little difficulty.

"We gotta slow it down!" April yelled in distress as the worm started catching up to them again. "I'm on it!" shouted Casey, turning back with a an abrupt twist. He converted his shoes to roller-skates, and shot towards the worm with a can of spray paint in hand. He leapt up high and tossed the can into the Kraathatrogon's mouth, making it explode on impact as the paint speckles flew off and disappeared like dust.

The Kraathatrogon let out a bellow that could've make their ears bleed, and flopped to the floor, making Casey cheer at his apparent victory. But, to his surprise, the worm reared up and roared at him, making the vigilante yelp and start skating back towards the others.

Donnie spotted a ladder out of the corner of his eyes and saw that it led up to the surface. He smiled internally as he sprung up high as he could to reach it. The ninja turtle climbed it up until he was out of the Kraathatrogon's reach, and held his Bō staff down to April. His long-time crush grabbed it, and he swung her up to a safe height. He outstretched the staff to Gwen and she ran faster than she ever did before in her entire life. Her heart pounded in her ears and adrenaline coursed through bloodstream as she bent low and sprung up high like frog. Her arms and legs flailed around before her hand snatched the end of the staff in abrupt and sharp motion, and she used her momentum to swing and leap down to the platform. Donnie made sure she was safe near April and held the staff out for Casey. "Jones! The staff!" he barked.

Casey was skating as fast as he could, his heart hammering against his ribcage, but the worm was raging with anger and it was catching up to him quickly, way faster than he had originally thought. The vigilante jumped and tried to grab the staff in mid-air, but the worm leapt too, and caught the boy in mid-air. Gwen, April, and Donnie could only watch with equally horrified expressions as Casey was swallowed whole by the Kraathatrogon in a single gulp, disappearing from sight.

April's heart jumped and lodged a rock into her throat, ** _"NO!"_** she shrieked as she prayed that what just happened had just been some kind of hallucination. Gwen shook her head as she gaped, her throat tightly sealed as she couldn't say any words. Donnie's eyes widened in terror as his brain went into overdrive for the second time. _"CASEY!"_ but the boy was gone, and the worm lumbered around a corner and out of sight.

Tears brimmed behind her eyes, and her bottom lip wobbled unsteadily. "He's gone," her voice cracked with emotion, devastation clear in her tone. She wished that what she just saw was a nightmare or a trick caused by the mushrooms. But the mushrooms were gone and she hadn't nightmares in weeks other than about her dad. Casey was her friend, a friend she cared so much about. The one human friend she could talk to this mutant and turtle stuff about. She couldn't with Irma since she feared her gothic friend would shun her or tell somebody. And Nicole was more of Jewel's friend than hers. "He's gone!" April sobbed as she hugged Donnie close to her.

Donnie could do nothing but give her a one armed hug as he clung to the ladder, and grieved as he watched the spot where he lost a comrade, "I'm sorry, April," he said, low and faint, "I truly am." he had nothing else to say as he watched where Casey had been eaten like he was some sort of snack. They never got along due to their feud over April but that didn't mean Donnie didn't care about the boy. He was like some weird friend he didn't want to have around even if the boy liked to flirt with the girl he liked so much. Donnie made sure it never went too far between them, as he didn't want to start something akin to the rivalry between Shredder and his adoptive father. Donnie couldn't stomach the thought of something like that happening, considering the whole Karai situation. He didn't want there to be another Shredder, or another offspring of April where the offspring grows up to hate their own father for false reasons. He would make sure of that, even if he was the one to get hurt at the end.

* * *

The air in the room was thick with tension as Leo quietly wrapped the gauze around Mikey's injured arm. The wound wasn't fatal nor deep enough, but it would leave a scar, for sure. Leo's deep blue eyes looked down as he concentrated on his baby brother, ignoring the heavy weight pinning his chest down and freezing the blood in his system. Guilt was like a sick, twisted demon that followed you around like a violent and dangerous past that you couldn't escape. It filled his stomach with acid, left some weird taste in his mouth even though he hasn't had anything to eat other than a cold slice of pizza Mikey left for him this morning, and his eyes stung as he fought to keep the tears at bay.

Splinter was hit with a poison dart. A poison dart his own daughter, who didn't even know she was his, struck at him, a malicious look in her eyes of satisfaction. Leo's stomach lurched at the thought of what could be happened to their father as of this moment. He was in Shredder's clutches now. Who knows what that madman could be doing to Splinter by now. Different scenarios ran through Leo's head as he tried to force the thoughts away, but to no avail. He could see Shredder's form hulking above Splinter's slumped figure, his breathing uneven, eyes clamped with pain. He could the glint of the blade in the dim lighting of the church, winking at him like some sort of twisted and evil eye, before Shredder brought the blades down and the breathing and twitching stopped all together.

 _"Ow!"_ Mikey yelped as Leo applied a little more pressure, the stark white bandage dotting with a crimson red. _"Ow, ow, **ow!"**_ Leo had to hide his wince and gritted his teeth, trying to maintain his cool and composed exterior. Raph was currently applying an icepack to his bruised head and turned around sharply, narrowing his vivid green eyes at the eldest of the bunch. "This is your fault, Leo." he accused with a snarl as he threw the icepack aside, walking up to the two blue-eyed turtles. He jabbed a thumb at his big brother, "If you hadn't called Splinter, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Leo regarded his younger brother coolly, but his blue eyes were angry with both the guilt weighing down on him, and the complete fatigue of everything that's happened tonight. "I didn't have a choice, Raph," he snapped with a composed voice, "It was him or Mikey." he looked away from his immediate younger brother, head hung in shame, "I-I thought—I thought Sensei would take care of him."

Raph had his arms folded across his chest and looked away, a sneer on his hardened features, "Well you thought wrong!" he snarled scathingly, causing Leo to shoot his head and his eyes turned icy with inpatient anger. He knew Raphael didn't entirely mean his words; it was simply misplaced anger. But that didn't mean he had to parade his failure around like it was some science fair trophy. The blue banded turtle was already stressed an enough as it was. He didn't need a reminder that the man who had raised them all since birth could be potentially being tortured or worse at this very moment.

Mikey's baby blue eyes jumped between the two turtles, lips tugged down deeply as he straightened up slightly. He knew from the look on both their faces that a fight was soon to break out, and with the current situation they were in, they certainly didn't emotions running high. "We know where they took him. Shredder's lair." Mikey began, gaining their attention and stopping whatever argument was about to break out. He lifted his finger high in the air, and said dramatically as if he were a soldier encouraging his troops. "There comes a time, brothers! When history is forged like melted cheese! It sticks together as one, but is still soft and squishy in the middle." Mikey then licked his lips as he thought of all the cheesy foods he'd like to eat right then. Noticing his brothers' unimpressed and confused looks, he bellowed, _"ARE YOU WITH ME?!"_

Raph rolled his eyes skywards. "Lamest. Speech. Ever." he deadpanned, before he grinned, "But, I'm with you," he said with a determined smile. Leo nodded with him in agreement, "Let's do this," he said with equal determination, spirits lifted as he readied for his plan to rescue their father. He glanced over at Mikey, "You still have your fireworks stowed away somewhere?" he asked with a gleam of mischief that was rare in his eyes. Mikey blinked once and a slow, mischievous smile spread across his freckled face as his mind caught on with his leader's plan.

* * *

The sky was frigid and void of stars, the pale white moon shining down on the bright city that was glimmering with colorful lights. Silver hacked at the sky with a sharp clang, limbs were swung and aimed at a specific target. Brown eyes locked onto midnight blue. A head ducked backwards as a lithe and lethal blade almost sliced the neck off, and then a pair of legs backflipped as a curved blade nearly chomped their own feet off.

Veronica swung a fist at Jewel and gritted her teeth, "You never know when to give up, do you?" a sharp blade nearly sliced her ear off. Julia reared her head back and laughed, "Ha! Nice comeback. Where'd you get that from, _Kill Bill?"_ a leg was swung and the mercenary ducked. Veronica shook her head as she made a noise of disgust, "Don't you know when to shut up during a fight?" she twirled around in the air as she leapt and hurled some shurikens spinning rapidly towards her opponent.

Jewel deflected the spinning blades with her own as she threw a ball of fire at Veronica, who cartwheeled out of the way as the fireball left a scorch mark on the brick wall behind them. "I, for one, enjoy talking while beating my opponent into a bloody pulp. It's quite entertaining watching the veins pop out of your forehead." the younger kunoichi laughed as she locked blades with Veronica, who huffed in annoyance. _Classic, Julia,_ she thought wryly, _a need to run her mouth and parade herself like she was some kind of 3:00 girl._

"You are an unfocused, spoiled, and distracted little girl," Veronica couldn't help but say; she needed to insult the girl enough in order to have her crack like an egg and act blindly on rage, a trick Shredder had used on Yoshi a long time ago. She flipped forward and kicked her leg at the Julia's stomach, "You do not deserve the title of a kunoichi. You bring shame to our clan!"

Jewel grunted at the impact of the sole of the older girl's boot and her hand shot out to her belly. She lifted her gaze to the fellow kunoichi and she glared daggers at her. Recovering, she sprung forward to swing her fist at Veronica's jaw, "The Foot Clan is run by an incompetent, deranged, and bloodthirsty bastard." she spat, her words dripping with venom, "The name itself shames the so-called honorable clan!" The blow caused Veronica to fall down onto her ass and her eyes flashed dangerously with rage so palpable that it could bleed into the Jewel's very soul. She rolled back as Jewel brought down her Tanto sword.

The older female ninja refused to wait for the younger to pull her blade out from the concrete as she managed to catch Julia and painfully twist her arm behind her back, the Tanto now forgotten as Julia grunted at the impact. "At least my clan isn't run by a dishonorable freak like your rat master!" she snarled. That must've struck a nerve with Julia because when Veronica made a move to pressure point the nape of her neck, the young mercenary suddenly twisted around and used her free arm and clock Veronica across the face, sending her flying back. A loud crack was heard in the air but it didn't come from Veronica.

Jewel clutched her now injured arms close to her chest, staring heatedly at the older girl. Her arm burned with pain and she assumed that the limb had been dislocated. Her nails dug into her skin as she fought to keep her emotions at bay. Veronica had no clue what the hell she was talking about. Splinter was nothing like the Shredder; he was loyal to his allies and he was fair but strict at the same time. He didn't kill the person he was obsessed over and steal their child away just because of some stupid love triangle. He wasn't delusional like Shredder and he wasn't ruthless with his subjects.

"Hamato Yoshi is a kind, honorable man—which is more than I can say for the likes of your master." Jewel snarled as she tried to keep calm. Veronica, quick as a serpent, lashed out before Jewel could have the time to pop her shoulder back into place. She found herself being body slammed and the girls fell down to a lower platform beneath the rooftop. Stars danced across her vision as pain blossomed across her back and her arm stung like hell. Veronica straddled herself onto the younger kunoichi as pulled her arm back with a fist and brought her fist down on Jewel's face. Jewel immediately retaliated as she caught the fist and twisted the Veronica's wrist painfully.

Veronica gritted her teeth as Julia's knees shot into her stomach. She coughed and doubled over from the pain in her stomach and fought to keep her temper in control. This was the very reason why Julia had always managed to beat her; she was much like a fire spreading into the forest, quickly burning everything in its path. Veronica prided herself into becoming Shredder's best assassin and she yearned for his approval. But Julia was one of the few assassins that could evade her brutal attacks and somehow throw her across the mats. Julia used her ruthless and maniacal insults against her opponents in order to leak their anger through the surface. Anger was a dangerous ally and it blinded the ninja when in battle. Your enemy could use it against you until you fought like a madman or even worse—a mugger like a Purple Dragon.

 _I need to figure out what makes her crack,_ she thought hurriedly to herself as she and Jewel continued to fight as if they were in the Hunger Games. Jewel popped her shoulder back into place though Veronica made sure to barely give her a chance before attacking. There had to be _something_ that could make Julia angry enough to fight incoherently. Something to make her tick like a time bomb. But _what?_

The dark skinned girl tried to stay focused on the fight as she also tried to remember anything else about the former assassin. She could insult Hamato much more, but that wasn't as deep enough. Something the young teen was hiding beneath the surface. Perhaps she could insult about the girl's father, Akio King. Veronica remembered the man; he was Shredder's former second-in-command, a loyal friend of her adoptive father's before he had died tragically in a vehicle accident. She saw the girl's interactions with her father, and while the girl's features were hidden by a mask, she could hear the admiration in her voice when she spoke of her father.

Veronica smirked in her head as performed the Death Dragon on the girl, sweeping her legs behind her knees and watching with satisfaction when the girl went down. Before she could deliver another blow to the face, Julia immediately leapt like jack-in-the-box and kicked her foot high and struck Veronica on the nose. She stumbled back and held her nose, glaring at the girl with mild annoyance. She sprinted forward and grabbed her neck and slamming her onto the wall with a loud thump, creating a web of cracks snaking through the concrete.

"Your father would be disappointed in you," she insulted with slits, "You are a merely a dishonorable brat who cannot keep her legs shut even if she wanted to!" she wasn't going to hold back, letting the intensity of her words leak through her lips like spit flying everywhere, "You are spoiled, intolerable, and a waste of space. You are conniving and weak just like your mother was. Father was right about you. You are far too much like your mother and she was a worthless whore like **_you."_**

That must've struck a nerve for the girl as Veronica found herself being thrown across the room and crashed into a maze of cargo containers. A burning and stinging pain prickled throughout her back and Veronica fought back a wince. She blinked repeatedly but before she could jump back up and fight a figure loomed over her, casting its menacing shadow behind it. A hand shot out and curled around her neck, and her whole world blurred as the pain increased when she was slammed into the wall, letting out a pained, _"oof!"_

She blinked her brown eyes several times as bright white spots was sprinkling around her vision, before one thing—person—came into place. She meant the eye slits of snarling wolf helmet, and she could hear the wheezing breaths of anger as the older girl could picture the death glare she was currently receiving. The hand tightened around her neck and she gritted her teeth, her throat locking up.

 _"Don't you **DARE** bring my mother into this!"_ Julia bellowed with a growl clear as the sky, "You don't know _shit_ about her. Your so-called father did nothing but bring pain into everyone's lives and ruined them with his stupid clan. He's nothing but a lying cock who doesn't deserve to walk on this Earth! All just for some girl who didn't love him the way he did and because he couldn't accept the fact that she loved Hamato." cracks of a hellish orange-red color snaked and slithered around her arms, like lava cracks. "So don't act all high and mighty and call _me_ the dishonorable brat."

Veronica honestly found herself surprise she had managed to make the girl crack and break down. Julia wasn't prone to have a temper tantrum like she was but that didn't make she didn't get angry. Usually when Veronica fought with her she always seemed to babble on like an idiot and make jabs at her, gloating about how she was always the better ninja and that Shredder always promoted her first. But to see her like this—furious and angry—was a complete 180. She could smell smoke in the air and some crackling and her eyes widened. Flames, light and gentle, formed around the girl's arms and flickered in the dark room, illuminating it as if it were hell itself. The flames grew higher and engulfed Julia, except for the hand that starting to squeeze Veronica's neck.

No. No, no, this wasn't part of the plan, she thought to herself, the corners of her eyes blackening as she wheezed and choked. She was starting to lose breath as Julia flung her down onto the floor and this time she couldn't hide her wince of pain at the impact. The hand around her neck loosened slightly, enough to allow her to breathe which she greedily swallowed the air into her lungs. She watched with heated eyes as Julia's other hand gripped behind the mask and lifted it off from her head. The flames dispersed but the lava cracks appeared and Veronica's eyes widened when she finally saw the face of her enemy.

Her eyes were glowing a hellish orange, like fire itself, as she smirked down coldly at the older girl. She had a pretty face, she would admit. _Like the good-for-nothing slut she was,_ Veronica thought venomously to herself, wrinkling her nose as if looking at her was the most vile thing in the world. Veronica mustered all the strength she could use and tried to free herself, but found herself stuck in her enemy's tight grip. Had she made a mistake? She just wanted to insult the girl long enough until she finally lost her temper. She didn't anticipate nor thought she could be this strong. Was Veronica becoming this weak or was the girl just strong? No, it had to be something else. Something Veronica was missing. She was sure of it.

Julia chuckled, low and dark, like Shredder himself but this was more twisted and more maniacal than his chuckle. It sent chills running up her spine and flamed fist banged into her nose, and Veronica cried out in pain. Julia continued to laugh, bile rising at the back of her throat and her stomach churning at the sound of it. Julia looked down at her, her hellfire eyes brightening like millions of stars, frightening and beautiful at the same time. She smiled with glee as she looked down at Veronica, and her whole body glowed like the sun, illuminating the entire room. Julia giggled hysterically, and Veronica couldn't help but look up at her with a bemused expression, which only made the girl laugh harder, the sound throaty and deranged like a madman.

"Oh don't be nervous," she cooed, condescending as if she were talking to a young child. "This will be quick and painless," she pulled her other arm back, and grinned evilly, flames flickering against her sharp knuckles, "For me." the smile dropped, curling into a harsh snarl, fiery eyes darkening with loathing and malice, and time slowed to a stop, and it was as if Veronica could hear the clock tick just for her. Thoughts rushed into her head and she tried to pry herself, but Julia was much stronger then she anticipated. This wasn't supposed to happen. No. Veronica just wanted to get a rise out of the girl so she could bring her to father and finally earn his approval just as she always wanted. She just wanted to avenge her baby sister when the girl had taken her away from her. She just wanted to give Roxanne the justice she deserved!

The hand squeezed harder, harder than the force of a thousand waterfalls. The corners of her vision darkened, and her heart quivered and raced, the giggles and laughs becoming more hysterical as they rose in volumes, or lowered to dark chuckles, and a fist full of literal fire was brought down on her...and then...

 _Silence._

* * *

 ***chuckles darkly* Oh, foolish children. How you continue to underestimate me. This is surely not the end. More is on the way. At this point on, there will be more chapters. The next chapters will go more into depths and some with their own original title. Some episodes I'll be cramming together. Because let's face it guys, those other episodes were more fillers until they focused back into the whole arc. And frankly I've got too much planned to cram into one chapter that's like 20,000 words or more. So more will be on the way for Part III. See you guys soon.**


	16. The Manhattan Project Part III

**I'm just so PUMPED for this chapter! Div and I have been excited about writing these new chapters in our own version. I just hope you guys are okay with this new development. We just think it feels right since we already know what happens in these episodes. Plus some of them were kinda boring that we just felt it was unnecessary to write. Okay, on to the reviews now. We don't have anything else to say other than enjoy.**

 **crazylil'bunny: Don't give up, I'm sure one day you'll reach our level in terms of writing. Plus, every writer is different than the other. I like to go deeper into the dialogue and description and Div likes to write the intensity of the emotion. And yeah, I would say Veronica got what she deserved. But she's angry and hurt so I think she just wanted to have her vengeance on Jewel for killing her sister. I know I never mentioned Veronica had a sister but once you read my rewrite, it'll make more sense. It was a pretty awesome fight scene, wasn't it? I just like to go more into depth about Jewel's fire powers so I thought making her look like a demon would be pretty cool to read and maybe something to draw for fan artists. And as for the whole OC scenes, I know right? Just using those scenes of that episode seems like a waste of time to write unless they're really funny or serious enough to write. And I wanna go more into the background with all the other original characters like Sam, Gwen, Clara, etc. And I can't wait for your next chapter on TAM. I bet it's gonna be something to read.**

 **Hermana Kunoichi: I totally get what you mean about the whole reviewing after you're done reading the chapter. I like to do that too unless it was published a long time ago and I just read it for the first time ever. I wouldn't say Veronica messed with her mother, more like she just insulted her and Jewel didn't take it too lightly. You will also notice that Veronica likes to refer to Jewel as Julia since she's more formal so I hoped that explains some stuff. Okay, I couldn't help but laugh when you wrote about slapping the girl's cheek. I'd say she totally deserved it. I get along with girls somewhat, but not a lot. And yeah, the turtles will have a lot to deal with in this chapter. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.**

 **Redbat132: More will be explained on the whole Jewel situation and what's going on with her. As for the new stuff in this chapter, prepare for a flashback, two fight scenes, and a breather for y'all and the turtles and their allies. I think the fight between Tiger Claw before he's eaten by a Kraang Worm.**

 **Clare: You're just gonna have to read this chapter and find out for yourself.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: Glad you liked it and I don't know about the whole alien stuff. Maybe, once Div and I can get an idea rolling for it.**

 **Oh, and side note, we will be responding to reviews at the end of the chapters instead. Mainly because it takes up the beginning.**

* * *

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _July, 1999_

 _Saki watches with dark eyes as Tang Shen laughed at whatever Yoshi said. The envy and jealousy is clear in his steely expression as he leans against the thick trunk of the oak tree, arms crossed roughly against his chest. He chews on the end of his cigarette as he watches his so-called brother and his wife chat about, talking about whatever matters they usually discussed. His gaze is solely locked onto Shen as he watches her face brighten up with joy and such love—love that should've been directed at him. Words could not describe how beautiful and how perfect she was in this moment._

 _The sun shone bright, reflecting its light golden rays on his beloved, making her seem more angelic than any other day. The outfit she wore clung and hung lose on her svelte frame, her dark hair falling on her back as her cheeks bones blossomed with a ripe pink color. What he would do to simply hold her in his arms and have her look at him like that. He deserved her love, her adoration. She wore a simple shirt along with a skirt as she held her hands behind her back. Her dark hair draped behind her back, eyes bright as ever._

 _Yoshi did not deserve a woman such as she. Saki did._

 _But for some, odd reason, she chooses Yoshi, and Saki doesn't even know why._

 _He's known her for years, they've been friends for so long, and he knows what she wants. She wants to have a family, something she and Yoshi have been avoiding on, because Saki knows Yoshi better than anyone. And he knows Yoshi does not want children. He was always more focused on the legacy of their clan, of their survival, and Shen wants something different. She wants to have children, to travel around the United States. "New York City," she would say, a mystical fog in her beautiful eyes. Shen knows what Yoshi wants, and he knows what she wants._

 _But of course all Yoshi cares about is his precious clan. But Saki cares about what Shen wants, what she needs, the thing she desires the most. And yet she still picked Yoshi._

 _But he doesn't understand why. He and Shen share so many interests, and even when she drags him along to some ballet recital he cares nothing for, he goes anyway. Because he loves her and he would do anything for her. Because Shen deserves only the best, she deserves the world._

 _Another angelic laughs bubbles out of Shen's lips, and the taste in his mouth feels bitter._

 _He smoothly slides his hand to his front pocket, taking out his dark sunglasses. He covers his eye with the dark tinted glasses, lessening the glare coming from the bright sun. He crosses his heavily muscled arms over his broad chest, the back of his skull heating. A raging flare simmered underneath the flesh of his skin, boiling the blood until it evaporated into a puff of smoke. He tries not to let his poisonous thoughts distract him as he sharply turns a heel and storms off._

 _He can't take this anymore. He can't take that angelic grin, that shy look on her face, the way her eyes would brighten up with delight and such happiness at whatever his brother said. No doubt a stupid joke she was probably laughing out of pity and because she was just that kind._

 _A growl is rippling inside his throat, begging for release, begging for Saki to do something and just stop the madness. But he does nothing, his fists are clenched at his sides and his teeth are grinding so tight, he's surprised they haven't fallen off yet. And as he is walking through the horde, and he lets his thoughts drift as he imagines himself as one of the masses. Imagines returning to a brightly lit home with the scent of cooking food hanging heavy in the air, just returning from a rigorous training session with Akio. The sound of laughter greets his ears as soon as he steps through the door, warm and genuine, and purely inviting as a smile cracks on his face, his dark eyes meeting Shen's._

 _She's wearing a simple apron, the golden glow coming off from the light radiating and brightening her beautiful eyes. She would turn her head and smile at him endearingly. Shen would tell him she missed him, walking over to him and kissing him with her soft lips for just a second. A beautiful, perfect second, one that he will cherish would for the rest of his life, as long as he would live. A bright giggle would pull them back from reality, and both would snap their heads in unison as their eyes would turn downward, a wonderful sight of human flesh greeting them._

 _He imagines having a child with her; a son, perhaps. He would have his mother's eyes and his fine looks, his mother's willpower and the strength of his father. He would bolt into the room and Saki would feel the air knocked out of him when his son would cling himself onto him. His child would be a fine solider, an astounding heir to their clan, if Yoshi were to allow it. And he and Shen would share a look with each other, amusement heavy in their eyes and Shen would reel their son back and pry him back to his room until dinner was done. Then she would turn back and eye Saki with such sly shyness in her eyes._

 _It's a blaring alarm that pulls him back to reality, and Saki makes a low, surprised sound at the back of his throat. He turns his head and is met with blinding light from a vehicle. His hand flies to the front of his face, and the headlights of the car flickers off and then there's a merry beep. He blinks several times and slowly lowers his arm to his side. His eyes greet with a luxury car he could never afford, and a man is walking out of the vehicle parked on the curb of the sidewalk. The man flashes Saki a grin, hands buried in his dark pants._

 _"Saki." Akio King greets him smoothly, slapping a strong hand on his shoulder, guiding himself and Saki further into the crowded streets of Tokyo. The city is bright; the colors from the bright billboards, the sleek, futuristic design of the towering buildings, and all the people crowding around each other until they're all this huge blur._

 _Saki nods his head in greeting at his old friend, his expression matching the stormy weather that should be happening sometime this day. He lets himself be pulled away from reality and the real world and back into his fantasy. He, Shen, and their child walking through the streets, content in their arms. He imagines himself the leader of the Hamato Clan, with Akio as his second-in-command, and his son as the heir. And most prominent of his deluded dreams, he can see Tang Shen in bed with him, cradling her in his powerful arms, and she's smiling innocently at him, her eyes filled with such love and devotion._

But it is just a dream, _he thinks bitterly to himself,_ a dream Hamato Yoshi stole away from me.

* * *

"Father."

It's his daughter's voice that draws him back from the brief memory as sets aside the photograph of Tang Shen, his beloved tucking a strand of hair away with an innocent smile on her face. He's been standing here in his pristine office as his eyes bore into the ancient photograph of the love of his life, lost to him so long ago. He remembers this day from when he took the picture. It makes him remember the warm air blowing in the air around them, the fruits in her garden were ripe and fresh, the roses bright and so full of red.

With great reluctance, he sets the photograph back in his drawer, shutting it with a gentle push. He turns and sees his daughter, Karai, standing a few feet away from him, her arms crossed over her chest and a composed exterior on her face. A face that resembled Shen's amazingly, astonishing him to no end whenever he gazed down at her. He eyes her with an expectant cock of his eye ridge, curious and waiting with bated breath. He expects more from her, because she was his daughter, despite Yoshi's objections, because whatever the rat had in mind did not matter to him at all. She was _his._

Just like Shen was.

He hides his smile with a hard look in his eyes as Karai delivers the news.

"We brought in the rat."

And the way she says it with a distaste in her amber eyes, the snarl curling her lips, the absolute disgust in her voice at the mere mention of his former brother—it makes his heart soar and his chest broadening with pride. Because even when she disappointed him, she always redeemed herself somehow and he was proud of the fact. She was the heir to his clan, and this was going to be hers one day, and she couldn't pay the price and risk it with her foolish shenanigans.

They walk side-by-side as the sliding doors creak with a groan as they step into the throne room, a dark and shadowing hue of blues and purples casting their shadows, cracks of light slithering into the room that raised suspicion if one ever wandered in here. First thing he sees are his two henchmen, Xever Montes and Chris Bradford. The former street rat and his once victorious student.

His voice is cold and low as he orders them to leave, and there's an undertone of warning spilled in there if one paid attention. "Bradford, Xever. _Leave_ us."

The henchmen nod once and leave silently and swiftly as they used to be. All there is left in the throne room was Tiger Claw, Karai, Samuel, and the rat.

He was curled on his side, his ears flattened against his head, and Shredder suppresses a cruel grin that's tingling against his lips. Instead, he lets one eye, his good eye, fall on his former slumped friend, the very person who ruined all of their lives, the man who took the woman he loved away from him. His eye was piercing with shining and pure hatred, hatred that was fuel to the fire inside his heart.

"Hamato Yoshi," he says, low and foreboding, his blood boiling with concealed rage tight and taut, "so you have come to this." he wants to laugh, to rear his head back and cackle out of glee of what his former friend has become. A monster, a freak, an obstruction to society, something he always knew Yoshi to be. He warped people's minds, deluding them to believe that he was a friend, a friendly and kind face to greet and it's purely inviting and genuine. And no one but Saki ever caught on to the façade. His nose curls, dark heavy eyes staring lowly in disgust. "A wretched rat man waiting to be put out of his misery."

Yoshi eyes slowly peel open, dazed but glimmering as his head weakly rises, his steely and tired eyes locking onto his cold and snarling ones. HIs eyes narrow into fierce slits, "At least I do not wear a mask," he whispers, his voice trembling from the effects of the poison and the pure, raw emotion, "Hiding what little humanity I have left," and Saki can feel his blood bubbling and boiling as it simmers and burns like the cruel embers of fire. And he bristles, heavy muscles ripping with restrained and caged anger.

"It is because of **_you_** that I wear this mask," he nearly growls in venom, ready to unleash his gauntlets and finally end this overlong feud once and for all. Because he stole Shen and he made her turn his back on him, because Yoshi simply had to have her, even when he did not deserve her. And the fire was burning ablaze inside him, tearing at his insides and teasing the temper that was steadily rising into something deeper and deadly.

Yoshi narrows his eyes further, disappointment, pain, and anger laced into those glazed crimson eyes, and he shakes his head, once, "All these years you continue to deceive yourself and everyone around you," he rasps, sounding close to a controlled growl, and out of the corner of his eyes, Saki sees Karai's expression flicker into surprise and something conflicted there. His gloved hands curl into fists, bones cracking against the knuckles. "You dare," the whistle of his gauntlets whine as he raises them above his head, _"Now it **ends!"**_ and then comes the growl of a beast and the cry of a man who's lost the one good thing in his life, ready to avenge her.

Just as the blades meet their target, before he can hear the satisfying rip and crack of lowly rat below him, comes the desperate cry of, "No, _father!"_

The sharp prick of the blades hover above the fur of his archrival, and he whips his head at breakneck speed. Karai's hand is outstretched, her golden brown eyes wide and she's holding out for him to stop. His eyes turn into slits, "You would _stop_ me?" he snarls in outrage and disbelief, because he is honestly baffled that out of all people, she would **_dare_** from her own mother from being righted out of her wrong?

Her arm lowers, and her expression morphs into angered disbelief and akin to irritated disappointment, "You'd kill your greatest enemy while he's _poisoned_ and _chained?"_ she accuses like she's disgusted at the mere idea, but Saki does not see how it is repulsing nor unsatisfying. She turns her head away for a brief moment, shutting her eyes as if she contemplating or just too ashamed of staring right at him in the eye. A heavy moment and their eyes lock, unwavering and immoveable, "What about honor? _Everything_ you've taught me?" she probes, her voice rising in outraged astonishment.

"She is right, Master Shredder." voices Tiger Claw, his expression grim and blank, arms firmly crossed over his broad chest.

Saki falters, an argument at the back of his throat, at the tip of his tongue, and it's clawing and coiling it's vicious claws around him and it's squeezing until he's wheezing with breath from the inside. His eyes flicker back at the person he used to honor as a brother, his best friend, a worthy rival that's all fun and games and they're eating some sushi at the back of their grandfather's truck. A time that wasn't so bitter and filled to the brim with hatred spilling over the edges. Yoshi has his eyes closed and a pathetic whine leaves his lips, and his chest weighs heavy because he's _right there_ and there are no turtles, no babbling and overconfident children foiling his plans. He has his blades and he has his chance, and there's no one here to stop him.

With everything he has in him, shriveling up as his heart grows heavy with regret and begrudging agreement, Saki lets his eyes fall shut, and he sighs heavy like a boulder. His blades sheathe back into place, and he hums, low, "Very well," he concedes, making a swift turn as his cape billows behind him, "Gather the Foot." he orders to Tiger Claw as his Footbots trail behind him, and his new plans are set into motion and determination spreads across his body like a warm blanket.

"I will offer Hamato Yoshi one last _**fight."**_

* * *

Heavy pants gasp from Clara's lips as she hooks her leg over Sam's shoulder as she uses it as a springboard to leap high into the air. Sam himself grunts from the impact as he ducks low and rolls over before Clara's foot can meet his nose. Sweat rolls down the back of her neck and melts into the leather of her suit. Her heart races a minute as she and Sam dance the violent tango of combat, a flurry of fists, electricity, and shadows swirling around them in a blurry haze. He's good, she'll give him that, but that didn't mean this kitty-lover had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Her smirk hidden by the scarf, the glimmering glow of her moist skin fades and her whole being morphs as it flickers into a translucent grey, the outlines of the bright city visible as twirls a heel and screeches to a halt behind the fellow teen. Sam makes a noise at the back of his throat, his head whipping left and right and he whirls around, and she follows the move as quickly. He repeats and growls in frustration, twisting himself to the left as she follows along behind him. A snicker is tickling at the back of her throat, but she keeps her breath still and her moves silent as the shadow herself.

The crack of electricity intensifies around his clawed and curled fingers, and his eyes narrow into dangerous slits. "C'mere, lil' kitty," he coos in a throaty growl, "C'mon, you worthless piece of cat shit, just crawl outta whatever hellhole you came from." he snarls, and her hand slides to the handle of her whip, tightens and curls around it like a hungry, desperate snake.

Muscles tighten into a defensive stance, whip ready and free, and she smiles, wry and smug, "Not a chance, asshole."

Sam stiffens rigidly when he hears the breath nicking at his ear, but before he has any time to react, he hears the snap of leather and a jarring pain stings his legs as he cries out. His knees buckle and he's slamming harshly onto the pavement, hands flying to the back of his calves and he instantly tenses and hiss through his teeth when he feels the warm, sticky liquid seeping through his baggy pants. Clara stands above him, her shadow swallowing him whole with a confident smirk that's antagonizing and teasing him, a relaxed hand on her hips, the leathery whip slung over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she says, flashing him a bright grin that shows off her pearly white teeth behind the black scarf, "Did that hurt?"

Through his watery chocolate eyes, he glares up at her with his teeth gritted and a snarl curling the corner of his lips. His chest heaves and he spits out with venom oozing, **_"Bitch,"_**

"I prefer the term 'one badass bitch'," she corrects, snorting a second later with a shrug of her shoulders, "But bitch is fine, too,"

The lines of his glare curl in tighter and he looks ready to rip her in half and murder her right here and now. "What the fuck is your problem, anyway?" he asks, voice strained from the intense pain of her whip, "This isn't your fight."

"Neither is it _yours."_ she counters with a hostile slit of her eyes, brows scrunching together.

"Yeah, but at least I'm gettin' paid to do this," he argues defensively, his jaw rippling with tension, "What's your leverage?" he barks at her, and Clara just stares him down, her nose wrinkling in anger as she eyes him with disdain and poison. _"Leverage?"_ she repeats in disgusted incredulity, and she scoffs, once. "There's nothing in it for me. I'm just helping out a friend."

"You mean your band of _freaks?"_ he spits, poison and hate radiating off his tone.

Clara rolls her jaw, tenses as her muscles ripple and rumble like the storm of a hurricane. "More than I can say for the likes of _you,"_ she almost explodes, ready to pull out her gun and promptly shoot him straight in the forehead. "At least they're doing something good in their life. All you're doing is fucking around with some manic sociopath bloodthirsty for some stupid ass vendetta that's older than the queen herself." she grits out harshly through her aching teeth. Sam doesn't retaliate with his own set of words, and he simply stares up at her, his gaze hard and calculating. His eyes say he's considering, but then...a huff breathes out from his lips and he glowers again.

"Least I'm not friends with some fucked up reptilian bastards with nothin' to live for." he mutters, low and dark and he makes sure Clara hears every bit of his cruel words. Her heart stops for a minute, her brain digesting every word he spoke. And Clara bristles at the slight to her friends, because at least they have honor and they're not what she would describe a boy as some pathetic tool. Because while she thinks he's pretty hot and suave and smooth, she only knows he's really like that with Jewel and the only reason he hates the turtles is because of Jewel and Leo making kissy eyes together. But some stupid love triangle doesn't give him the right to just attack a good man because yet of _another_ love triangle—and that other girl is _dead._

But, instead, Clara decides to take a deep breath, and tries not to get angry. Because a selfish part of her—the part where she's a total bitch and a complete brat—is hungry for revenge against Shredder. Her mother is gone and she doesn't where she is and she has an inkling suspicion that Shredder may have or may have not have a clue where her mother is. Or maybe where Clara knows he's probably— _obviously_ —the reason why her mom went missing years ago. And maybe— _definitely_ —Clara wants to use Sam as leverage or an inside source because Shredder tells his precious minions _everything,_ right?

She's drifted so far from her thoughts that she doesn't realize until a second later that her body is rippling with pain and cry slips from her throat. Electricity and sparks all fly around her and crack with energy and it feels as if needles and knives were grazing through her skin and cutting deep. Her teeth are grinding together so tight that it feels like they might have crack and fall out of her mouth, and the taste of blood rises at the back of her throat. She's trying to fight back except her powers are useless against electricity—and she slumps to her knees and collapses in on herself before she feels the cold and worn leather of her whip as Sam ties it around her like a serpent.

He's chuckling and it _infuriates_ her because she doesn't get what's so funny. Her breaths come out in shallow pants and smoke is lingering in the air, and while the pain isn't as unbearable as before, it feels like she was just hit by a bus. Her head snaps up and her bright blue eyes lock onto Sam's chocolate browns. They're smug and he's grinning down at her like she's an adorable and very stupid three-year-old— _God, they're so alike,_ she can't help but think since Jewel likes to give her that face whenever she beats her in a sparring match.

"Aw," he coos mockingly, his finger delicately tracing along her cheekbone and she flinches back from the touch while giving him a fierce death glare, "Poor kitty. Stuck on a tree at night all by herself. How sad." he jeers at her with a fake sympathetic smile and Clara blinks once, face contorting into confusion now. She doesn't get the analogy and it doesn't make much sense. Stuck in a tree? Is he supposed to be referring to the rooftop?

With an evil smile and his hand latching onto the back of her suit, he's hauling her up and Clara yelps low at the back of her throat, and he slings her over his shoulder like she's a bag of potatoes. She whips her head to meet the back of his head and glares at him with murder in her eyes, a growl rumbling in her chest. "And where the hell are you taking me?" she demands, and she can practically hear the smirk in his voice when he just asks her, knowingly, "Cats cant climb down from trees, right?"

* * *

He watches as his daughter and henchmen leave and follow his command like the servants they are. His throat is dry and his skin is burning with the fierce intensity of this _raw anger_ that's itching and clawing at his skin. He can every thump of his heart as it beats erratically, as if someone were pumping it too hard. His mind is spinning and blending into one single thought:

Hamato Yoshi has escaped.

He _had him_ —Saki had his _hands_ on him and he was _so close_ and then those wretched turtles suddenly make an appearance and _nobody notices?_ It makes his blood boil with the _infuriating_ failures and he asks what did he do to deserve this? He asks for one simple thing and it's just one simple request: Hamato Yoshi, dead at his feet, blood pooling beneath him like a shadow, and his breaths stilled.

He's walking through the long hallways of his corridor, the only source of light seeping through the thin curtains as highlights of white streak across the nearly pitch black hallways. He unclenches and clenches his fists as they begin to shake with the irritation and incredulity. Saki rolls his jaw tight and it feels as if he were standing in front of a fire in the cold, hot and flushed.

His stomach roils and all he wants to do is scream and bang his fists against something—someone—and break anything in his wake. His teeth are bared and grinding tight when he swings open the door to his office, his mind already formulating so many plans to turn those infuriating reptilians into suppon nabe.

His entire office is swallowed in the pitch black of night, the cracks of light bleeding in as the outlines of his furniture are seen and naked to his eye. With a powerful swing of the door, he slams it shut as it echoes off in the silence, a thunder as he flips the switch on and red is at the corners of his vision when the golden light bathes the entire room. His eyes settle and he goes rigid.

The glass wall where his desk is propped in front of, is smeared with dried blood that's crusting around the streaks and turning into an ugly brown. The smell of smoke lingers in the air and he can see the faint wisps of it and the bright embers floating around as if they were in space and there was no gravity. A head is hanging in the center of his office, like a chandelier, slowly spinning around. As Saki walks further into the room, he catches more limbs like hands, feet, arms, and even the waist of a horribly burned body that's strung up like lanterns.

He stares intently at the head that's above his desk, his good eye narrowing into a slit. The head is charred and bright silvery grey and there are flaskes of skin peeling off and falling gently to the floor, like a leaf to a tree. The person's face is unrecognizable, and there are two sharp, long chopsticks stabbed into the ears. His stomach roils and he whips his head around to find whoever had the gall to string up a random civilian around his office. It's silent except for the silent hiss of the air conditioning, and he can't sense or hear anyone's presence.

He looks back and gently prods the chin of the mangled head, and stares deeply into the eyes. There's almost nothing there to see. It's more like sockets and he can almost see the skull, but there's just something itching and pawing at his mind that's telling him he should know this person. Because what kind of insane lunatic would hang up some person all over his office without some kind of motive.

It's a repellant shade of brown, mottled with a black, crimson red. The skin of the head is peeling off and dusting into useless flakes withering on the floor. The mouth is wide open with mangled and grotesque teeth, stained yellow with splatters of blood. There's shy wisps of hairs lingering, gleaming in the lights of the city behind the glass wall. Saki can smell the sickening scent of copper tangled with embers of fire. He doesn't know who this is, or who did this, but—

A piece of paper falls onto his head.

Quirking a brow in surprise, Saki grasps the thin sheet neatly folded, and unfolds as the paper crinkles under his almost gentle touch. He only has one good eye, the other one bright but he can only see the blurs of colors from that eye only. His good eye, dark and rage brimming, skims across the neat, pretty handwriting, and blood boils into his veins as it rushes through his ears once more. His teeth ground together, and with a loud and sharp _SHRRIIIPPP_!—he rips it in half like it's nothing. And he throws the ripped note on the ground and snatches the severed head off the ceiling, the rope still attached. Both hands are on either side of the burned head, the eye sockets pitch black that it looks more like a looming shadow haunting his dreams, and a streamline of emotions— grief, anger, shock—drenches him and he's drowning in the sea of the pure flames of fury and grief. His eyes burn, but he was not going to let the tears fall.

His voice is husky and quiet as he whispers into the air of nothingness.

"Veronica..."

* * *

There's quiet whispering as Kurtzman debriefs the three teenagers in the room. It's more than just an earthquake, it's an alien earthquake that's being caused by enormous _worms_ of slime that are one of the _ingredients_ for mutagen. It chills Anabel to the bone and it's tearing into her brain and she can only stand by and watch and pray. She needs to focus, needs to help Kurtzman because she's helping him when it comes to the funding and investigating. But...

Her eyes are glued onto the picture.

A hot summer day, where the bright yellow rays of sunshine burned her skin and made her eyes sting, but Faline always loved the summer seasons. Says it's because it's the only time of the year their father lets her go out to the pool and hang with her wild clique of friends. It was before Faline moved to Japan, because she had a movie to shoot, as an extra.

Anabel's hair was a mess that day. It was thick and frizzy, and it just stuck up in all directions. Faline and their father laughed at her about it, rolling their eyes and daddy telling her to man-up and deal with it. Faline made fun of her, like any ordinary twelve-year-old would do. The two sisters bickered as they hurled insults at each other, daddy watching them with an amused smile on his face. Faline radiated with happiness and energy. Her black hair, dyed with honey streaks, was curled into a ponytail. A strand of hair peeked from the middle of her face, and her dress was pale with blue and she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Her watery eyes rove over her sister's soft and pretty features. The edges are frayed from how many times she's folded it closed. The curve of her jaw, the sweep of her lashes, and the contour of her lips—she thanked whatever God was listening that Julia took after her.

She wondered how alike Faline and Julia were. Or if Julia was even anything like her mother aside from looks. Did she like The Dixie Cups? Does she want to be an actress? Was there something Faline about her? It was a question lingering on her mind for years, wondering how much of Faline was inside of Julia, her interests or passions. She never got to know, because Anabel had lost that chance when Akio died. And she was ignorant and so angry that day, she refused to take her in, because she held onto the grudge like a vice and she wasn't thinking of the niece she never met.

"So you're Julie's aunt."

Anabel's body shifts up in surprise, her head snapping up to meet the greenish blue eyes of a girl with golden locks. Her eyes are looking deep into Anabel's and her brows are pinched together. She purses her lips together, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she says quietly, folding the old picture close again. She focuses her eyes on the blonde girl, "And you are?" she asks, arching one brow.

"Gwen," a new voice pipes up, and her eyes slide to the humanoid turtle with the purple mask, "we gotta go,"

Gwen's eyes don't leave Anabel's as she replies, smoothly, "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stick around here for awhile." The girl with the red hair and turtle both share a look, risking a glance at Anabel, but she keeps her gaze firm with the blonde. They shuffle out in a matter of seconds, barely making a single noise as the window slides shut and all there's left is Anabel, Gwen, and Kurtzman the jackass.

Jack seems to sense the uncomfortable whirl in the room, and raises his fist to his lips, coughing forcefully into it as he tries to gain attention. "Anabel, we should really—"

"Beat it, Kurtzman." Gwen snaps, taking both Anabel and the man himself by surprise as both adults eyes disappear into their hairlines. His eyes shift to Anabel and back to Gwen, and then back to Anabel, and again at Gwen. It's about three or four more times Jack's shift to one of the them that Anabel rolls her eyes, pointing a sharp nail at the door they use for escape, and her voice is huffed with exasperation creeping in. "Oh, for god's sake, Jack, just _leave."_

Jack blinks hard and swallows down the lump in his throat as Gwen whips her head to him, her blonde whipping along, and she's probably giving him the grumpiest, vicious glare known to man. He immediately gathers his things before he's shuffling out of the room, slamming the door shut behind and then it's just the two of them alone in the dark room.

Gwen's greenish blue eyes are entirely focused on Anabel, her brows furrowed together and her lips are tugged down in a frown, stoic and anger lingering behind her pretty eyes. Anabel makes eye contact and levels her with an even expression, slender fingers gently soothing the worn and rough material of the ancient photograph. The glare she's receiving reminds Anabel of her daughter, Lucia, when she doesn't get what she wants or when Anabel's husband is putting the foot down and commanding her to clean up her room or else she can't hang out with her Asian American friend, Mei Peih Chi. The thought tickles a chuckle at the back of her throat, but she keeps her lips pressed together. She's a mother and she knowns when a teenage girl has something on her mind and what she has to bring out into the open.

"Jewel told me about you," Gwen starts, her tone even but there's a hard edge. Anabel nods slowly, biting the inside of her cheek. "She said that you're supposed to be her long-lost, mysterious aunt that she's never heard about." and her eyes split into narrow slits, an eyebrow arching up. She folds her arms over her chest, leaning the majority of her weight on one boot. "How do I know you're not working with the Kraang—or hell, even Shredder."

Anabel blinks, once, and makes a slight face. "Who's Shredder?"

"Never mind, he's not important." Gwen shakes her head, rebuffing, before scrunching her nose and resumes her death glare. "If you're really Jewel's aunt, why decide now to show up and have some creep of a jackass stalk her like she's Mariah Carrey?" she demands, her voice coming out rough with anger that surprises Anabel. "What the hell's your game, money? Or is it just some sick publicity stunt?" her neck splotches with pink, almost turning red, "If it's some sick kind of a joke, it's not funny. And you can be damn sure that I'll kick your ass back to wherever you came from if I ever find out."

Anabel's brows shoot up and she finds herself rather surprised and a tad offended. She raises a brow, choosing her wording carefully. She knows this girl can't just come out and attack her, and even if she does that doesn't mean Anabel would just take the beating. She didn't waste her money on those Krav Maga classes her husband begged her to take. She leans back into the worn leather couch, thick with dust and smells of expired eggs and tarmac. "You must be a friend of Jewel's," she assumes, stating it as a fact because she can tell, judging by the tone of the girl's voice.

Gwen rudely frowns at her, forehead wrinkling with suppressed rage, "Best friend." she bites, tapping her fingers against her bicep. Anabel simply nods, once, twice, and then opens her mouth to speak. "For how long?" she asks, more out of curiosity, the curiosity to desperately make amends with her niece and with her deceased baby sister. Out of memory, to apologize, and the desire to know what her niece is like and how much she's like as the Faline and Akio combination.

Gwen scoffs, calloused with something mean and spiteful, "Maybe you would know if you hadn't wasted all your precious time dissecting the human brain." she retorts with fierce anger, her pale skin dripping into tomato red that's slowly fading into a bright pink. It's a punch to the gut for Anabel, because she knows how much of a bitter, mean, and cruel woman she's been all these years. How she was infuriated with her little sister, calling her out on her bullshit, refusing to come to the wedding, desperately pleading for Faline to not go through with it. Because, at the time, Anabel knew that Akio was not the right man for her, that he would be the biggest mistake of her life. To make an appointment with the doctor because Faline was still young and still had the chance to make it as an actress, but she couldn't have a baby holding her back. But Faline was a stubborn bull, an immoveable stone planted deep into the Earth.

But how could she possibly explain all this to a fifteen-year-old angry girl that's the best friend of her niece, let alone to the actual spawn of Faline herself?

"It's complicated," Anabel says instead, because she doesn't want to explain it to this girl either. Because she wants Julia to know and if she decides to tell all about it to this Gwen herself, whatever. Gwen's eyes flare up with restrained frustration, her nose scrunching up, and her shoulders tighten. "What's complicated about it?" she challenges, rolling her tempered jaw, "You stalk the girl, you tell her you're her aunt, and then you go ahead and ignore her and you're just—god, do you have _any_ idea how messed up all of this is?! You were never there for her when she needed somebody, you tell her you're her aunt but you're not acting like you're _anything_ to her. Jewel's been through hell and back and no matter how hard she hides it, _I know._ You have no idea how fucked up this is for her and how hard she's taking it. And I'm not gonna let you confuse her any more than you already have. So if I we—"

"I know." Anabel blurts out suddenly, and she's not sure how much more of the girl's ranting she can take. Gwen reels back in surprise, blinking dumbly for a couple of seconds before the tomato red flush fires back into her milky skin, and her mouth pulls into a scowl. _"Excuse me?"_ she hisses, disbelief and vexed at the same time. Anabel swallows down, her mind scrambling and it's going faster than the speed of light, and somehow the words spill out of her mouth like vomit. "I know," she repeats slowly, calmly, rolling the word around her tongue. "I can't understand it, and you're right. I don't know Julia, not like you do, and not like these turtle friends of hers do. But I knew her mother, and Faline was my baby sister and I never meant to hurt either of them. And I'm sorry, but...I-I can't give you all the details, because Julia deserves to know first but I want her to come to me when she's ready." and she exhales a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. It feels as if a rock was lodged in her throat as she chokes, slightly, "I'm sorry."

Silent, tense air thickens the air around the cramped room, stiffening both women to stare at one another. Gwen's animalistic glare softens a tad, the lines smoothing out of her skin, and her shoulders deflate. Her lips are parted slightly, and she's blinking a lot, as if processing everything Anabel has to say. Her fingers curl tightly around her biceps, nails digging through the thin fabric of her blouse, and her glare returns, but there isn't enough force for it to be filled with vicious anger, instead it's rough and tamed. "You should be." she says, lowly, before she heads for the door and her hand flies to the knob and coiling around it—

 _"Wait!"_

Gwen's blonde head whips to where Anabel is still sitting on the couch, and Anabel is sat up straighter, her hazelnut eyes highlighted by the dim light of the full moon. The young teen lifts a brow, expectant and begrudging, and Anabel licks her upper lip. "...can you talk to Julia for me?" she tentatively asks, apprehension wrinkling her face. Gwen clenches her jaw, her eyes narrowing, but this time it didn't look as if in anger, instead it's more...contemplative. Thoughtful. Anabel feels her chest constrict as if vipers were wrapped around her slender form, and fear flashes across her eyes, afraid of Gwen's answer. If someone was as this protective of Faline's daughter then automatically she knew the girls must be close. And she wondered if Julia inherited Faline's ability to be influenced more by her friends than her actual family.

Relief bleeds through her system and drenches her sopping wet as Gwen answers, her voice tight and begrudging, "Fine."

* * *

The sound of sharp sound of crickets chirping crackled into Irma's ears as her nose crinkles at the smell of lingering smoke, tarmac and some rottenly sweet scent of baked goods wafts through her nostrils. She picks up the pace, her legs burning and making her ache, because _wow_ did she needed to lose a bunch of weight and the fact that she just scraped her knee after the whole world around her decided to shudder as it the winter air was too much to bear. She was so done with this city and just life in general; bad things always had to happen in New York and Irma honestly could never wrap her head around it. Was it because of the population size?

Her phone chirps like a merry bird up and about in the morning, and she swipes her thumb after sliding the phone out of her pocket on the screen. She throws her head and lets out a long-suffering groan when she sees _who_ is on her screen.

"Quit _texting_ me." she grits to no one in particular, because she swears if she reads or, even worse, _hears_ another _'ohmygod, we're doomed we're so doomed_ _—I DON'T WANNA DIE!'_ she's gonna slap April so hard she won't even have _time_ to wake up from her coma! Because it's that girl's fault Nicole Roberts stuck to them like glue and pestered them day and night. Irma dislikes the girl and tries to dumb her out of their conversations, using SAT level words she knew the irritating model would never understand. But Nicole's like that cheerful, happy and go-for-it cheerleader; she's filled with joy and always wears the brightest of smiles on her face.

Harshly thumbing out a message to the half-Mexican, she aggressively slides her phone back into place, but she hesitates. It's been a long and dreadful day for everybody in New York; mysterious violent earthquakes that leaves people on the edge of their seat. And while Irma's been busy watching her favorite sci-fi movie by herself—again—it's completely left her mind to call the one friend she actually cares about: April.

Her thumbs are already tapping the cracked screen of her beaten-up phone when she's rounding the corner of a street and headed for her apartment. Her parents haven't called her in a while, which is strange considering how overprotective they've been since that alien invasion that everyone's been talking about, even though it happened like months ago. Her legs move on their own automatic accord as they climb through the short set of stairs and one hand swinging the door open and climbing through longer set of stairs, soft soles of her boots clanging against the metal. Her text messages go on like paragraphs; she's always finding herself worried about April. Ever since that night her father was kidnapped she's been acting weirder than usual lately. And Irma worries. Occasionally.

Her brows crease together in worry when she sees no reply from the redhead, but before Irma can blow up like a full blown worry wart, her phones pings brightly, and a small smile spreads across her violet lips as her eyes skim through, _'i'm okay, i'm just with some friends see you at school tomorrow!'_ and the smile slips off. She was with her new friends again, friends Irma didn't know, and wonders how long it'll be until April introduces them to her. It's not that she's jealous or anything, because that would be stupid since April's not some decent-looking guy with a nice set of eyes equipped with a well-functioning brain, but she feels left out of the action a lot. The two of them have been friends since second grade, after Irma stood up for the redhead when Vern Fenwick wouldn't stop picking on her, and it just didn't sit well with Irma that April's been ditching her to hang with these new friends she's just met, let alone with _Jewel freaking King and Casey flipping Jones._

Tucking her phone away, Irma heaves a heavy sigh and trudges through the long hallway. The lights are dimmer than usual, no more than a bright golden dot hanging in the almost pitch black, but that made sense considering the horrendous and erratic earthquakes. She uses one finger to push up her glasses up the bridge of her nose and her mouth forms an 'o' when she sees the crimson red light radiating at the end of the hall, picking up the pace when she realizes it's her apartment. Her forehead wrinkles with bemused confusion when she's eyeing the thrown off door laid on her floor, broken off its hinges. Her olive green eyes peer around the rest of her apartment and her heart is thumping erratically against her chest.

To the left is the living room, where their comfy, worn mint green couch is flipped over to the back, the glass coffee table is thrown several feet away from the couch, the glass cracked like webs. Their TV has a giant crack in the middle, resembling a spider's web, as if someone hurled an object at it. Shards of glass is splattered around their carpet, now stained with an ugly shade of brown. To the right is their cramped dining room, leading into the quaint, picturesque kitchen. The long dining table is snapped in half like a skinny twig, the chairs all over and stretching to the other hallway, and then Irma finds herself stumbling into the kitchen and her face pales at the sight.

She's not looking at the burned scorch marks dotted along the pale white walls, fridge, or the spilled golden brown water of soup, or the tiny shards of clear glass that's sparkling in brightly lit room. She notices it, but she doesn't acknowledge that it's there, because she focused at the plump woman sprawled out on the tiled floor, her arms spread out and the long wooden spoon laid limply in the palm of her hand. fresh crimson blood pools beneath her like an eerie shadow, and Irma's vision turns watery when she wobbles into the room and practically slides over the shards as she collapses to her knees. She ignores the sharp prickles of the shards as her skin makes contact and she chokes out a wet and desperate, "Mom?!"

Her hands on her mother's shoulders, shaking them with vigorous force, tears burn down her puffy cheeks as she whips her head left and right, her throat clogged and a rock settling in. "Mom, talk to me!" she's begging uselessly. Irma already knows this by now; she's seen enough crime shows as she stares into her mom's wide, glassy, and petrified eyes, her lips slightly parted. She chews the skin of her bottom lip with the bone of her teeth, shoulders trembling with constricted sobs. There's a huge, gaping hole in her mom's chest, a fresh red right in the middle, but the outside of the sloppy circle is crusted with a dry brown. The smell of copper hangs heavy in the air, stinging Irma's nostrils and now she's desperately wishing it smelled of tarmac and rotten baked goods. It makes her want to gag and cry _and scream—_

A startled yelp coughs past her lips as cold, metal hands clamp her mouth and she's being hauled away from her dead mother. Her mind is running fast and she can't focus or get a single thought it or have the proper time to grieve over her mother. Now she's being turned around and her wrists are latched into thick, metal handcuffs aligned with pink. She looks down at her trapped hands in surprise and lifts her head up and her eyes widen and her face pales like snow.

Three dark clothes men stared down at her, their height towering over her stump figure. They all looked identical as their dark, emotionless eyes bore into her wide, terrified olive greens. Instantaneously, a million of questions pop up into her mind and are spilling at the tip of her tongue. _Who are these men? Why are they here? What do they want? Did they kill mom? Where's dad? Is he alright? Is he alive or is he dead too like mom? What is even happening? is she in trouble? Oh god, is she about to die, too—_

Duct tape is suddenly stuck on her mouth, her questions coming out muffled, and then one of the three men were speaking, his voice sending a chill down her spine and the rate of her heart goes up like a rocket ship. Emotionless, monotone, frighteningly calm.

"Do that that is which is be known as quiet, Irma Langinstein. For that is the ones who are called Kraang have been waiting to meet the one known as Irma Langinstein."


	17. Blood, Red, and Wine

**Wassup bitches?! Hope y'all liked the last chapter because it's about to get angsty, dramatic as hell, and violent up in these new chapters. And you may be wondering, why the fuck is BPP changing all the episodes names and not writing them into this hauntingly beautiful story? Well, to answer your brilliant question, it is because Div and I have decided that episodes like Mazes and Mutants don't even mean a freaking thing to this story because it was mind-numbingly boring and very, very shitty. And it makes the chapters WAY too long if we add a bunch of unnecessary scenes that aren't very important to this fanfic at all. Now I don't expect you all to be happy with this decision, but I promise you that you're not gonna regret and you'll be on the edge of your seat the whole time while munching down some popcorn. NOW LET'S GET ROLLIN'!**

* * *

The room was illuminated in a dark crimson glow, almost to a pitch black at the center where people writhed wildly against each other, grinning cunningly bright. Thin, slender fingers curl the rim of the glass. They tighten around it in a vice-like g rip, trembling as the silent crickling crack could almost be heard. A heart was racing faster and faster, _bad-ump bad-ump bad-ump_ thudding through her eardrums. But it fell deaf over the roaring music. Hungry eyes burn into her back, slow, drunken smiles stretching across their faces. The desire fogs over the hungry eyes that are practically _begging_ for a taste. They travel around her lithe frame, admiring it in a sick, repellant way.

A shiver runs up her spine, her stomach curdling like milk that stayed out in the sun too long. She's used to these stares; it never mattered how old she was, or the fact that she was with a young boy she genuinely likes, or even when her father was there. She remembered being humiliated, her skin burning with shame when the girls in her school would call her an _'easy slut'_ , or when some random boy would grab her ass and say it's _'tight'_. But now...she feels nothing. It's numb, she's grown used to it, like the sun coming up every morning. Predictable.

A bitter taste goes into her mouth as Jewel gulps down her favorite scotch. It burns in her throat like an icy fire, churning her stomach as it roils with heat and her skin starts to burn for a quick second. One hand is clutching onto the glass countertop, the other curling around the glass shaped like a cube. The ice clinks around the transparent glass as she swirls her drink around. The rich, piercing amber is melting into the pale white ice as it fades and fades. And she has another sip.

She throws her head back and slams the now empty glass onto the countertop with gusto. She accidentally uses some of her superior strength but she doesn't care at the moment. Or any other.

The bartender looks up sharply in surprise and lifts one eyebrow at her. Knowingly, she grins one corner of her mouth, making her cheek puffy. One arm is stretching toward the glass as she asks, teasingly, "Rough night?"

She considers the questions and her mind weaves through this morning's event; a ridiculous LARP game Lion Boy dragged her into and made her dress like some fire version of Elsa that was sluttier and obviously more appealing. The game suddenly turning real because some lonely mutated bird with one leg just wanted to have friends to play with but instead forced them to play his stupid board game. And let's not forget the fact that none of it was even _real_ in the first place if they just believed like they were in some fucked up kid version of a stupid Disney movie. Her eye twitched earlier at the reminder of Mikey's 1+ Ring of Awesome, and the severe beating he received afterwards for even suggesting the LARPing game to Lion Boy in the first place. The only win of her morning was the turkey head that looked comically ludicrous on Raphael's turtle body that she took discreet pictures out of for blackmail purposes.

The bartender is blinking at her and Jewel remembers with a jolt in her brain that she was taking a little long to answer the question. She shrugs one shoulder. "Let's just say don't ever play with boys." she answers, and her voice is rough with irritation and exhaustion. She's tired and all she wants to do is have a drink, shoot a bird, and then _go to bed._ Because as much as she likes the turtles, she's getting sick and _tired_ of making new enemies with them _every week._

Sometimes she toyed with the idea of leaving them permanently. She had enough people on her death wish and vice-versa, and the few allies they made were a huge pain in her ass. And the fact that Lion Boy refused and forbade her from hunting down Rockwell was only increasing her dislike of hanging around with the mutated reptiles. She was so used to the notion that she could do whatever she pleased, especially after her father died. She could sneak out of class, or during a fashion gala, and wander around the town she stayed in. She remembered fondly of sneaking outside behind a French restaurant and spray-painting graffiti all over the concrete wall.

Some people called it art, some people called it vandalism. She called it an opportunity of optimism.

The bartender chuckles, rich and purring through her chest. "Honey, I learned that lesson long before you were even in _diapers."_

Eyeing the black top that accentuated her chest, Jewel lifts one judgmental brow, "I could tell," Jewel says, flatly, and the bartender tilts her head and eyes the girl with curiosity and something wary. Jewel narrows her eyes for the briefest moment, tapping her fingers rhythmically against the glass, droplets sinking into the pores of her skin. The bartender, Jasmine, hooks a strand of cocoa hair behind her ear, slender fingers moving and smoothing the wrinkles of her tight uniform.

Jewel fixes her eyes back onto her drink, the ice already starting to melt into piercing glow of the amber liquid. Her eyes slide back up to the bartender named Jasmine, and Jasmine makes a move to lean forward. Her arm is outstretched and she snatches Jewel's glass, sliding it closer to her as the droplets of water trail along the glass' path. Jasmine points a sharp nail over to where men and women are dancing, "If I were you, I would be hittin' that joint ova there." she orders, and Jewel slides one brow. Warily, she slowly turns her head around, eyes the dance floor that's illuminated and bathed into a bright, dark crimson, slivers of a neon blue shining through like splotches of spilled paint.

Her eyes return to Jasmine's, and she challenges her with the sly brow up, and a curve of her lips. But Jasime looks immovable and persistent. "Go." she shoos, her bright pink nail still directed at the dance floor, and with a skyward roll of her eyes, Jewel forces her ass to peel off the leathery stool of the bar, and her feet trudge through the crowd of hoes and pimps, the heels of her sandals tapping against the sleek black marble floor. She hides a wince that threatened to mar her features, blistering prickling beneath the soles of her feet from how much she had to sprint through tunnels and dodge booby traps of Malachi's ridiculous game.

A one-legged bird pops up into mind, and she scowls. _'If I ever see that little twerp again, I'll tear off the OTHER leg and use it as a billy club to beat him with.'_ she remembers muttering vehemently to Lion Boy with a deadly sneer, who had scoffed earlier, shooting her a disapproving glare. _'He's just a kid, Jewel,'_ he chastised her.

She smoothly glides into the crowd of sweaty bodies and grinding asses. But she can't help but feel a little out of place next to all the other girls that are probably older than her and desperately clinging to their youth. They're all wearing skin tight tops and skirts with fashionable heels while here she is wearing a halter top that displays her taut stomach, and her hair's a mess from all the running and sprinting inside the imaginative tunnels and walls that weren't even there in the first place. She hasn't looked in the mirrors yet, but she can tell that her dark makeup was starting to smudge over her smooth skin. She can spot the guys eyeing her with taste and _damn I wanna hit that._ And her feet ache and she's pretty sure they're bleeding through the strappy black and red heels.

But still; she knows how to blend in and liven the party at the same time. It's a natural born talent of hers ever since she was thirteen, and while Gwen said that it makes her sound like a dirty skank, Jewel could hardly give a damn about what other people say behind her back. She knows she's a tramp but at least she can own up to it; other girls cower from the word like it's pure poison. But she's here and plastering on a smirk on her pretty face, making eyes at a guy in front of her and he's returning her grin, moving up on a random girl while he's seductively grinning at her.

The music's loud and roaring over her ears, like a loud drum banging relentlessly in her ear but it doesn't bother her as it used to. It's good as shit because obviously it came from the late 80's and 90's. She's swaying her hips, snapping her fingers to the beat, and then she feels an arm snaking around her waist and brought closer to a warm body. She raises a surprised suave brow in surprise and turns her head halfways, leisurely glancing over her shoulder at the random guy as she purposely grinds her ass into his crotch.

She hears the distant sound of rich laughter bubbling from the guy's lips, and he gently turns her around and pulls her closer with his hands on her hips. She's dancing and swaying her hips a little more and eyes him with wicked and sly eyes and a suave, suggestive smirk. She bathes in the boy that looks younger than some of these other men and he's fine as hell and has a seductive smirk curving his lips. Her hands slide to his shoulders and they're both eyeing each other with a fierce intensity. She can feel other people crowding into them and bumping into each other, the music deafening against her ears and she can hardly hear him when he calls over the roaring music. "Would you like to come outside?"

The corners of her eyes crinkle and she considers his question. She doesn't know this guy and for all she knew he could be a rapist or an actual pimp, but...well, curiosity killed the cat.

She shrugs one shoulder, her hand falling to his and she nods, once and it's as sure as it's ever been. The boy smiles at her sweetly and he guides her away from the dance floor. She makes a pit stop to grab her phone and her eyes meet with Jasmine the bartender, who grins and winks, wiping the counter with a worn dish rag. Jewel fishes out a wad of bills from one of the hidden pockets sewn from the inside of her flaring red skirt and tosses it carelessly at Jasmine and then she and the guy walk out hand-in-hand.

The double doors swings wide open as the two of them step out, mystery boy taking the lead. Jewel lets him lead her through the thick hoard of sleepy New Yorkers and then the next thing she knows they're standing along the curb of the sidewalk. The city brightens and rings with life as a streamline of cars, taxis, and trucks whiz past her. And her eyes slide up to this young, fine as hell boy, and she dips into the space between them. Her slender fingers curl around his broad shoulders and her eyes flutter close as she brings her lips to his—but then two, warm gentle hands bring her back to reality as they grip her own shoulders.

Her brows scrunching together, her eyes peeling back open as the boy pushes her away, she blinks up at the boy, and eyes him with baffled curiosity. And then a figurative light bulb comes to life above her head, and she gets it in an instant. Smoothly, her lips curve into a dangerous sly grin. "Oh, I see," she hums, low and suave, "You wanna play hard to get."

The taller boy chuckles, and it's quiet and heartwarming and Jewel's arching a slick brow at him. But he just smiles down at her sweetly, and says, in a thick, African accent, "Not exactly, no,"

Jewel's smirk slips off her face, dipping low into a confused frown as she makes a weird face at the boy, eyeing him as if he were joking or not. He gently clasps her hands in his, grinning, "I prefer getting to know a brilliant girl such as yourself before sharing relations with her," he compliments, and Jewel raises an unimpressed brow, but the boy chuckles again and releases her hand. "Maybe some other time," he politely declines, and his warm hazelnut eyes flit over to something behind her, and he waves a hand at it. Her brows furrowing, she whips her and her hand flies up to shield her eyes from the blindingly bright headlights of a taxi car that pulls to a stop next to where they're standing on the curb.

Jewel lowers her hand to her side as mystery boy grasps her hand and opens the door for her, and she swings inside all while glaring at him with curious eyes and a baffled frown. He lingers near the door, leaning against it, and purses his lips while grinning. "You know, you are a very unique girl," he says after a long moment passes, "you have a certain life around you that not many others have." he chuckles, smiling kindly, "It is something...unique, I suppose,"

Her brows shoot up to her hairline and before she can splutter _'what the hell are you_ talkin' _about?'_ that's at the tip of her tongue, he shuts the door with a soft click, giving her another handsome smile, and then he turns his heel and is swallowed into the blur that is New York. She leans heavily back into the leathery seat and shuts her eyes and roughly rubs her fingers onto her eyes. She tries to scrub some of the sudden fatigue washing over her, and the driver's voice perks up.

"Where should I drop you off, sweetheart?" he asks her, his voice rough as if he swallowed a dozen of nails and screws. Jewel rears her head back and her mouth stretches as she yawns, "Just drop me off at 183rd in Bronx," she murmurs, exhaustion creeping into her bones, and the driver whistles, high and impressed as he quips, "You a badass, kid."

She snaps her eyes to the driver for a millisecond, before letting an easy smirk play across her lips and lifts one shoulder in a light shrug.

* * *

Jewel's climbing up the stairs up to the apartment, her fingers hooked over the straps of her sandals while the other is preoccupied with her phone. _3:47 a.m._ it reads in tiny black digits, the whole hallway being illuminated in a whitish blue hue, casting her towering tall shadow behind her. She winces slightly at the late time; sometimes Clara likes to wait up for her after another one of her grand theft autos or whatever bull she stole this time.

Sliding her phone away, she swings open the door that can never seen to lock, and trudges inside. The only source of light in the pitch black sea was the orange stream coming from the window near where they kept the TV and couch. She could see the outlines of furniture and her bare feet don't make a sound as she walks past the couch, the cramped kitchen, and to the room she sleeps in. A dull ache brushes against her skull, her brain buzzed from all the shots she'd taken tonight.

She rubs her thumbs roughly through her temples, scrubbing deep into the skin as she treks down the long hallway and making a right to her room. Slamming the door shut with one arm, an exhausted sigh puffs past her mouth and she's sprawling into a mess on her soft lump of a bed. The sheets huff with smoke and Jewel's throat scrapes with ragged coughs, slowly sitting back up as her chest heaves. She swings her legs to the side of the worn twin bed and scoops up a half-empty bottle of scotch. Popping the lid open, she takes a strong swig of the drink as it burns past her throat and into her stomach. It's been a weird day and frankly, she was just done with it all.

A soft knock is heard followed by the creak of the door as Brittney shyly pokes her head in. "Uh, Julia?" she asks, her voice soft as a blanket, almost of an innocent child. Jewel raises a smooth brow and sets the bottle on her nightstand, grabbing her phone as she sends a brief text to Lion Boy. "Hey Brittney, what's up?" she asks, her eyes currently glued to the screen as Lion Boy texts back an irritated and sleepy— _you seriously cant text me this late, jewel_ —and her lips curve into a mischievous smirk that means danger.

"I didn't know you were out." comes back Brittney's soft-spoken voice and Jewel glances up at her for a brief second. Her eyes slide back to the phone as Gwen texts her a— _i swear if youre not up and were late for school i am going to choke you_ —and Jewel grins and thumbs a— _np i cross my heart_ —before telling the tech girl, distractedly, "Uh, yeah, I was hanging out with my boyfriend,"

Brittney nods before the door squeals against the hardwood floor as it shuts with a quiet click. Jewel snaps her eyes back to the shut door before plopping the phone on the nightstand, plugging in the charger and the room darkens to a pitch black as she flickers the lamp off. Her hands drag down her face, smearing her makeup but she hardly cares at the moment. She peels off the top over head and lifts her hips to remove the flaringly red skirt. With a flick of her finger, they're both on the floor and she's left with her grey bra and booty shorts. The lumps feels more like rocks digging into her back through he smooth exterior of her soft baby skin, but she's used to sleeping in worse conditions.

 _Sirens blare into the distance, a loud wail of alarm. The harsh concrete below her stings against her back, hot and sharp with tiny rocks. Digging her nails into the gravel, she's back on her feet and eyes her surroundings with an assessing eye. The roads are crossed to a lowercase T and at each corner, there's a building. One is an exclusive restaurant that's screaming French divine, filling with people, bathed in golden lights brightened by an extravagant chandelier. The other is a barbershop with bright red and blues swirling, people laughing inside as slices of hair is littering their tiled floors. The other building adjacent to her is towering skyscraper, the windows sleek black and she can see the city's reflection of their glimmering lights._

 _The one to her right is a night club. The structure of the building is crowded with a horde of people, cramped together in a line, where the men are wearing loose shirts and dress pants and the girls are wearing tight and provocative skirts. The bouncer is dark skinned, a towering buff man with a slick bald head, dark sunglasses perched on his eyes. His features are cold as a statute, a firm frown, and his large hands crossed together in front of him. Before she could even register it, Jewel's heels click against the stone concrete, a sly curve of her lips and then she's in front of the bouncer._

 _She clasps her hands behind her back, an innocent sweet smile on her face, a roguish gleam in her midnight eyes, a slab of black hair covering most of her left eye. The bouncer simply lifts a brow, his chest broad and puffing out naturally, completely unlike how Lion Boy or even Sam does whenever either boy has the need to impress her. He looks unimpressed, but recognition flickers across his face. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asks, his voice deep and cold as ice._

 _Jewel flashes him one of her charming grins, cocking her head slightly to the side. "Shouldn't you be in my pants?" she counters slyly, and the bouncer smirks. A quiet and gravelly chuckle leaves his lips, rumbling from his chest as he nods. He steps to the side, gesturing to the door with a meaty arm. With a dip of her head and a whorish wink, the clicking of heels go deaf as Jewel slinks into the club, a confident smile as music blasts into her ears. The whole nightclub is glowing, illuminated by neon purple lights flashing across the dark, future-like room, the floors sleek with black and small round tables set up with chairs. It's divided by a set of three steps of stairs, a bar and the tables, and then to the dancefloor._

 _She creeps into the bar, silent as the night, and_ _—_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _And then she's numb for about three seconds, her body jolting to a stop, arms rigid at her sides. Everything blurs, people are still sitting at the bar, on the tables, chatting away merrily with drunken smiles and slobbery kisses. They ignore the fifteen-year-old girl, who jaw slack, eyes wide as the moon, who's standing in the center, a bullet sized hole at the center of her chest, right where her heart is. The pain explodes like fire in her veins, crumpling her into a useless heap on the floor, her chest heaving and it feels tight. The jarring pain is expanding in her chest, and it's constricting her and her arms feel like limp noodles._

 _Her vision becomes blurry, focusing in and out, before somebody looms over her. A woman with chocolate skin, warm brown eyes, and a soft smile on her pretty features. The woman kneels over her, tucking a strand of hair away, and Jewel just stares. She knows this woman; from the soft point of her nose, contour of her lips, curve of her jaw_ _—mother._

 _A choked sound of pain grunts out of her mouth, and her mother, Faline, soothingly shushes her. Her finger traces down her cheekbone, the touch soft as a feather, comforting her, eyes filled with love that used to be the father she lost unfairly. Her smile's warm and comforting, sugar sweet and it's not because of pity. It's love_ _—the love a mother has for her daughter, the daughter that she never got to meet, to know, and it just irked Jewel for all her life. 'It's not fair' she would used to say, to her father, to Lion Boy, to Gwen, 'it's not fair that lots more can have their mom and I have to be stuck as the bitter whore orphan.'_

 _'That's not true,' Lion Boy would tell her, his larger hand dwarfing hers as he held onto it, 'you're more than just that girl.'_

 _It flattered her, Lion Boy cared about her, and it felt unconditional. 'Cause he was the only one who saw her as something brighter instead of a pretty doll to play with. He made her feel happy and relaxed, lifting a heavy weight off her shoulders with his kind smile and his warm eyes. It reminded her of Gwen, whose energy was alive when they would hang out and spray paint graffiti and throw water balloons at unsuspecting victims, and it wasn't plastic energy that people faked. It was_ real. _Because Gwen automatically knew, and snapped harshly at people with cruel threats and glowering snarls that could make the smallest of men fall to their knees if people looked at Jewel the wrong way._

 _And Jewel wonders all the time what her mom used to be like; if she was anything like the woman she never got to know._

 _'You have her nose,' father used to tell her, a fond smile and kind eyes. Jewel would use to look up at him with a funny face, her nose wrinkling. But it made sense. Her mother's eyes were doe brown, and Jewel's were midnight blue, just like her grandfather's, her mom's father._

 _The years grew on and, as she looked more into the pictures, Jewel started seeing herself more in her mom when it came to looks. The silky black hair, the smooth curve of their jaw, the round point of the nose, and the contour of their lips. And sometimes it was bitter. It would_ always _be bitter._

 _"It's okay, baby," a voice is reassuring. It's unfamiliar, but it's warm and it soothes her ears. The music is gone, a blur of colors, and a face centering in. "You're gonna be just fine,' her mother is saying, but her voice is warped in Jewel's ears. She's listening, but can't hear her mother's voice. She doesn't know what her mom sounds like, the two never talked, and she's supposed to be dead. All she had were the pictures and stories her father would tell her about, a sharp sting in her stomach whenever she tried to imagine what her mom sounded like._

 _But then her mother's smile slips, and it twists into a hideous grin, her eyes boring into hers and they're piercing right into Jewel and there's something sinister and evil. It reminds Jewel of the Grinch, of a villain in those superhero movies Mikey would try to make her watch without napping. A grin that's ugly and mean and it reminds the young girl of Oroku Saki, the Shredder. Fast as a viper, a hand lashes out and Jewel's back arches, high from the cool ground, and her eyes go wide as saucers. The hand squeezes, tight and crushing, and Jewel gurgles and chokes, tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes. They spill down her temples and melt into her hair. Her mom is just choking as hard as she can, muscles bulging, a slash of white teeth that blinks at her like an evil eye. And Jewel's heart is beating out of her chest, so loud in her ears that it feels more like a drum. Her hands curl around her mom's, clawing desperately_ _—_

 _In her mother's other hand, a wink of a bright light, silver, and a mahogany handle of the sharp knife. It feels as if time moved to a halt, slowing down as if the universe just wanted to be as harsh with her as possible. The clock's slowing, ticking down. Just for her._

 _A creepy chuckle ripples from Faline, the stranger that is her mother, and Jewel's breath hitches. Tick. She shakes her head fruitlessly, useless as her mom's hand goes down, the knife coming down with her. Tock. A "please, no_ _—mom!". Tick. The whistle of the knife. Tock. A scream, ripping out of her like a thousand ocean waves, but no one hears her. No one is listening. Tock. The sound of flesh being slit, torn, and ripped apart. Tick. Blood pooling beneath, hands going limp and falling, eyes once full of life filled with nothing but glass. Tock._

Jewel's eyes fly open as a sharp, strangled gasp chokes out of her throat, and in the blink of the eye, she's standing upright, her spine erect. Her chest is heaving erratically and it feels as if someone is still choking the life from her. The room feels hot as the sun and thick as glue, sweat drenching her and making her skin glow. The images are still ingrained behind her corneas and tear tracks are glistening her cheeks. Pressing the palms of her heels into her eyes, she tries with everything she has to just _breathe_ and _calm down._ It feels hot and the image of her mother's face being split into a sinister grin, choking her and slitting her throat is still fresh behind her eyes. Trying to greedily take refreshing gulps of air, Jewel is still gasping and swallowing down sobs.

She hates sobbing. She hates the nightmares. She hates the way her cheeks were glowing against the light, shinier because of the liquid dripping from her eyes and spilling like a dam. It makes her feel like a child, a scared little girl who couldn't defend herself. _'You're supposed to be stronger than this,'_ a hauntingly familiar voice would say, _'you are the deadliest assassin in all of the Foot. Are you that daft, child?'_

And she would wipe her tears and get right back up into action.

Her head snaps to the bottle of scotch, and before a second can pass by in a snap of fingers, her fingers are curling around the glass and she brings up to her lips. Her neck bends backward as the burning liquid is coming down like waterfalls in her throat. She tries to focus on the taste, the bite of mint, cooling down her throat, the bitter swirl of coffee mixing in with the mint and others. She's chugging and chugging as it desperately, as if she didn't have anything to drink in a long time. In less than five seconds the piercing amber liquid is gone and Jewel is left with an empty bottle in her hand.

The young kunoichi stares down at the empty bottle, making out the outline of the bright highlights along the rounded edge that's smooth from the city lights slivering past her worn curtains. She can still hear the pounding blood in her ears, her heart still thumping wildly against her ribcage, and the fresh, piercing ache shooting down her head, dizzying and making her eyes sting. As much as she hates to admit, it wasn't the worst of these goddamn night terrors. The universe seemed to decide to be kind enough to her for tonight. At least this time her mother was kind enough to kill her quick enough before she could retaliate. Or that there wasn't a Shredder looming behind her mother instead, towering over her before he struck the final blow. That was a blessing in disguise.

Jewel hardly registers the bite of cold air prickling goosebumps on her skin, and she swings her legs over the side of the side of the bed. Her feet plant firmly on the hardwood floor, rocking on her heels as she stands, making a move for the thin top with spaghetti straps. She smoothly glides the shirt onto her upper body and softly opening the door, trying to melt into the shadows and blend into the silence of night. The floor hardly creaks or groans sunder her light, feathery touch, stalking into the living room as the light illuminates hues of a whitish blue and casted shadows behind each and every object.

She doesn't need to guess who it is; sometimes Clara liked to watch TV late at night after one of her thefts. Jewel could sympathize; after hours of chasing down fellow mercenaries or sometimes just regulars of crooks or stalkers of some kind, she always needs to cool down and wash off all the blood, grime, and sweat. Back in the lair she would sneak back in and take a quick shower, and sometimes Lion Boy was there waiting for her. And she would grin at him with flirty eyes and side-eye him knowingly while they watched whatever was on, him catching on and blushing with the color hot and high.

"Welcome home," Jewel calls, low and quiet, but it was obviously loud enough for Clara to hear in the peace of silence. She leans against the wall as she watches with a smug smirk as Clara makes a high-pitched gasp and startling herself into a frenzy, her bowl of popcorn spilling up into the air before collapsing to the floor, kernels flying. Her head whips to the side, her whole body tense with surprise as she stares at Jewel with wide eyes. Blinking once, twice, and then her surprised façade darkens and her lips curl into a scowl, eyes irritated. "Y'know, you ninjas seriously need to ease up on the stealth," she snaps, her eyes flickering in disappointment at the spilled popcorn, and her mostly empty bowl. Her eyes locks with Jewel's and she glares, her nose scrunching up, "You're buying me new popcorn."

"You'll live," Jewel chirps, waving a dismissive hand with a skyward roll of her eyes. She walks over and plops herself next to the plush chair that's seated near the edge of the TV. The view isn't as good as the couch's view, but it was enough for her to see. She lets herself relax visibly, and leans into the soft material of the couch chair, resting her arms on the armrests, and crossing her leg over the other. Clara is still glowering at her, but it isn't as heated and she settles for a roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh, obviously disgruntled. Jewel, having mercy on the poor thief, decides to resist the smirk that keeps pulling, and settles for scooping up a bottle of whiskey under her seat.

She can see Clara eyeing her curiously as her nimble fingers twists the cap off and she takes a small sip. She was glad it was Clara and not Gwen, or worse, even Lion Boy, as Clara instead focuses her eyes back on the show she's watching. "When'd you get home?" she asks, a crunch heard as she pops in one of her remaining pieces of popcorn. Jewel lazily focuses on the show, one of her classmate's, Lotus, favorites, and takes another small swig of her drink. "Uh...think about three or somethin'," she murmurs, her eyes still glued onto the screen. "You?"

"An hour ago," comes the lazy response, followed by a _crunch, crunch, crunch._

"What'd you get this time?"

"Nothing much," Clara answers, jaw still rolling as she munches on her snack, "I managed to nab this really expensive artifact they have at that museum in Italy. A couple of antiques from some pawn shop, and a pack of popcorn from the vendor down the street because I was hungry," she says as she whips a glare at the kunoichi at the last part. Jewel looks up and smirks cockily at her, "You're welcome," she says, smug and teasing, and has another swing of whiskey that's burning down her throat.

"Hey, Cat?" Jewel asks, her voice is quiet and long moment has passed between them. The silence was filled with the light-hearted chatter of humor from the show, dragging with the laugh track.

"Yeah?" Clara murmurs back, eyes still fixated on the screen. Jewel considers the question that's been on her minds for months. She hates talking about her own personal morals and she always hated leaving herself vulnerable. Lion Boy's always nice to talk this shit out with, but sometimes it always seems like Lion Boy sees her as Karai, a broken girl from a broken past to fix. He's not Clara, Clara understands and has questionable traits when it comes to morals, and while she serves a more sarcastic type of love instead of tough love like Gwen, it wouldn't hurt to ask. Her voice is quiet when she finally asks the question and the air around them shifts into something serious as if they were in an intense scene of a thriller movie.

"Do you think we're good people?"

Clara blanches, nearly choking on her snack; it's an odd question, and out of the blue. "I—uhh...—wait, _what?"_

Jewel rolls her eyes skyward, jaw tightening with exasperation, and it makes her look like she's dealing with a petulant, stupid three-year-old. "Do you think we're good people?" she asks again, this time with a bite to her tone, and she sits up straighter in her seat. _"As in:_ do you think we'd be considered like the redheaded princess?"

Clara sets the now-empty bowl to the side table, and slaps the flat of her palms onto her thighs, sliding them up as she leans back into the soft and worn plush of the couch, and turns her gaze back to Jewel. Her eyes narrow in thought, lips pulled back together as she purses them tightly into a thin line, "...We're not bad guys," she admits, quietly and softly, a laugh track bouncing in the background, a comfort from the stilled and brief silence. "but we just don't do good things."

Jewel nods her head, once, her face looking thoughtful as she drums her fingers against the cool glass of whiskey, the other set of fingers silently drumming on the armrest of the seat. Her eyes slide down, looking lost in thought, and her brows pull together after a moment, and then her contemplative eyes slowly slide back to the thief. "You ever think we could do anything...better with our lives?" she asks, quiet and she sounds unsure of herself. The nightmares sometimes made her think twice about her life choices. The killing for the greed of money, the thrill of hunting down random people because others wanted them to suffer, and openly leaving the people she cared about behind willingly because of her own selfish and petty reasons. Worst part: she was blaming Splinter and his band of turtles; they would help her without a second thought but would _she_ do the same for them?

Clara sighs heavily, her head falling back and she shifts on her spot on the couch. She wrings her hands together, fingers intertwining as she looks at Jewel with weary and exhausted eyes, lifting one shoulder in a flippant shrug, "Jewel, people are always gonna see us as the bad guys. People like Raph and Gwen look down on us and paint us as these monsters that should be used for the public to hate. They don't care about us, so why should we stick our necks out for them?"

And as Jewel nods and leaves the room, leaving her drink behind, and rolling back into bed, trying to force herself back into the sweet lull of sleep; she can't help but find herself looping through Clara's words, picking at each of them with careful precision. Clara wasn't wrong, she realizes, rolling back on her side for the thousandth time tonight. Raph always looked down at Jewel like she was this cruel and evil cockroach monster that needed disposing of. He threw constant jabs at her, scowl snidely at her and raise a judgmental eye ridge anytime she walks into the room, curling her arms into Leo's, a sweet peck of her cheek, eyeing the tops that showed her taut stomach. Sometimes he would even go as far as to mock her and insult her as a 'dishonorable whore'.

But Gwen never let him hear the end of it, calling him out on his bullshit and dragging him to the pit of the lair and forcing Raphael to apologize. Jewel relished it and folded her arms across her chest and listened with the smuggest expression on her face as meathead offered her a forced apology, his cheeks flaming red that matches his mask. Mikey would tease the poor turtle and Donatello quietly snickered behind his cup of coffee and Leo would roll his eyes with a grin, then Splinter would punish him with a harsh round of _Randori._ Yep, she loved her precious blonde friend that needed protection at all costs.

There were times when she would debate whether or not she would risk her life for her friends. She rejoined the Foot months ago for intel, but she never told them anything about the missile launcher—Karai could handle that, so why would she tell them?—or the fact they were going to hunt down April. She deluded herself into thinking that she didn't tell them because a lot was going on, and Kirby was going to be mind-controlled anyway, so it didn't matter if it were her or not, but that was an obvious lie. All of it was. She never told them anything because she cared more about her dead mother. She aided Donnie save Mr. O'Neil to impress April but Jewel only helped him because she wanted to gloat and prove Raph that she wasn't heartless and a sliver of her also wanted to impress Lion Boy somehow, since he was a sucker for compassionate yet deadly girls. She did the same with Mikey.

She flips back onto her back, her eyes heavy but they wouldn't budge shut, and growls in frustration. "Fucking sleep already," she snarled quietly into the pitch black and silent room, making out the outlines from the dim orange streetlights. Roughly dragging her calloused hands down her face, Jewel bangs her head against the lumpy mattress, the springs whining in protest, and she tenses again. She wants nothing more than to call Gwen or Lion Boy, to hear Gwen screaming in her ear about how she shouldn't call her in the nearing of dawn, or Lion Boy scolding her on the importance of rest—especially when you have school, he would say, but she refrains. Instead, she peels her exhausted eyes shut, takes a deep breath, just like Splinter taught her months ago, and waits.

And waits...

Pitch black, eyes shut, deep breath...

 _How silly of you, child. Thinking you could simply drift from your dark thoughts with the illusion of sleep._

Pitch black, eyes shut, deep breath...

 _You're a weapon. A young girl for pretty boys to play with. Do you honestly think Leonardo would care for a weapon like you?_

...

...

...

Eyes shut, deep breath, silence hanging in the air...

* * *

 _7:18 A.M._

"Okay, I _swear,_ I am going to _kill you_ if we end up being late for homeroom _again."_ Gwen grounds out between her teeth as she clutches the phone with an iron grip, practically glued to her ear as she stomped through the rough neighborhood of the Bronx. Her radiant blonde hair was ruffled and while one hand gripped her phone, the other was desperately carding its fingers through her uncooperative locks, tangled into knots. It's been over an hour now and Jewel still hasn't answered her calls, and Gwen was already overridden with both the morning irritation and the pure exasperation with her dark-skinned friend. She loved Julie, she was her best friend and one of damn smartest people she knew, but _boy_ could that girl ignite a fire in Gwen's blood.

 _"Well, would it help if I said that I'm_ partially _ready?"_ comes Jewel sarcastic reply, and Gwen rolls her eyes and hurriedly treks through the small set of stairs and rush into the worn building. The scent is thick with the blanket of booze, sweat and drugs, and possibly blood as her feet crunches underneath the metal. Her stomps are echoing in the air and she's pounding on the door, earning a string of curses from neighbors snapping at her to 'shut the fuck up I'm tryna ta sleep!' and the door swings open. Clara snarls at the blonde and looks at her in disgust, Gwen returning the look with her own venom as she hangs up on Jewel, locking into a deathly stare down that brings World War II to shame.

"Ugh, you." Clara snorts in disgust, and Gwen pierces her with a poisonous glare of her own, possibly bringing her own boyfriend to shame. She tilts her head to the side and crosses her arms over her chest, "Ugh, me, but I don't have time for this, _so move out of my fucking way."_ Gwen snaps harshly before roughly bumping her shoulder against Clara's. She charges into the apartment and she chooses to ignore Clara's strangled cry of outrage, rushing into the hallway and slamming a door open wide. A pale Asian girl with moist dark hair shrilly screams in surprise, her face reddening in embarrassment as curls herself tighter into the towel, and heat burns her skin as it creeps up to her ears.

"Where's Jewel's room?" she demands, looking at the red-faced girl in her mocha brown eyes only. Clara grouses a string of glowering curses, bristling at the blonde as she shrieks, **_"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"_** as the other Asian girl stammers, her teeth chattering from the crisp breeze, pointing a trembling finger to the wall, "N-Next room o-over,"

Gwen nods to her in thanks and shuts the door, stomping again to the next door and swings it open with the strength of a thousand men, revealing Jewel in all her glory, her hair tucked into a ponytail with a headband and wearing her black skirt, boots, and her storm grey bra.

Jewel spreads her hands,

her expression all but saying 'what the hell?', but Gwen hardly cares at the moment as she snaps, wildly, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Uh, haven't you ever heard of a thing called privacy?" Jewel says, her tone indignant with exasperation as Gwen storms into the room. "Bitch, why the fuck—?"

Gwen doesn't heed any of her friend's bullshit as she stroms into the room and balls Jewel's shirt and vest and shoves it right at her. "Complain on the way over. We're already about to be late and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not piss Mrs. Garcia." Jewel is quick to grab the ball of her clothes as Gwen whirls around and her eyes are jumping to every object of the room. "Where the hell is your bag?"

Jewel shrugs, her expression neutral as it can be. "Left it in my locker." she says as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. Gwen snaps her that she's surprised she didn't possibly fracture it as sends sharp daggers to her best friend. With an beast-like growl, her hand grasps Jewel's and the blonde is dragging her out of the apartment.

Jewel whips her head behind, "Bye, Cat!" she calls to the thief, and the door shuts before a response can come. The two girls are practically running out of the apartment—or Gwen hauling Jewel with a strength that seems impossible for her.

"Okay, you need to calm the fuck down—"

 _"Never_ tell me when to calm the fuck down," Gwen grits through grinding teeth.

Jewel scoffs, her next words only amplifying the blonde's irritation with her. "Would you chill for a sec? It's just homeroom—"

"I highly recommend for _both_ our sakes, you don't finish that sentence." the tone in her voice is vicious, a threat half-formed and ready for action if needed. Jewel blinks once and rolls her eyes, shaking her head as the crisp air hits her like a ton of bricks. Her t-shirt and vest are still bunched up in her hands, undoubtedly wrinkled by now since Gwen didn't give her the time to slip them on.

Heads immediately turn their way, and as the two girls step

out of the rundown building. Men are crouched at the foot of the steps, slow and drunk smirks curving their lips slyly. Their desiring eyes lust after Jewel, particularly eyeing the small breasts covered by the grey cups of her bra. It takes Gwen a second too late to realize her friend is still only half-dressed when a voice calls out, "Yo, Jewel!"

Both girls whirl around to find a man in his early twenties jogging towards them. His skin is as dark as Jewel's and shaved buzzcut, tall and thick as he slows his pace and approaches them with a crooked smirk.

"Damn you walk fast," he quips, slightly breathless as he stuffs his hands in his jeans pockets. He cocks his head to the side and completely ignores Gwen as he asks, a rich purr in his voice, "Where you goin', baby?"

Gwen immediately narrows her eyes at him and tightens her hold on Jewel's arm. Her friend cocks an eyebrow up at him and looks less than impressed a she calmly quips back a, "What's it to you?" and a rumbling laugh bubbles out of his chest, his eyes amused. "Damn, can't a man ask a question?" he asks rhetorically. Gwen scrutinizes him from head-to-toe and he must've just realized she was standing right next to Jewel as his eyes slides to the blonde. A conceited grin faintly crosses his lips as he quirks a brow. "Who's your friend?"

"What'dya want, Craig?" Jewel finally asks, sounding slightly impatient as she tilts her head to the side. Craig's dark mocha eyes peels off of Gwen's greenish blue as he grins at Jewel.

"I wanted to see if you'd like to come by later." he hums, seductive and creepy in Gwen's ears. "Some friends and I havin' a keg down in the basement and I'd love for you to come."

The bored frown slips off and the edge of her lips lifts up into a suggestive, mischievous smirk. And Jewel leans her weight on foot and leans against Craig, her hand gently tracing his shoulder. "Oh yeah?" she purrs, sly and quiet. Gwen's eyes narrow into fierce slits and she balls her hands into fists. Craig is grinning down seductively at the dark-skinned girl before Gwen latches her hand onto Jewel's shoulder and practically ripping her away from Craig. "Hey!" Jewel barks indignantly just as Craig snaps, spreading his arms wide, "What the fuck?!" but Gwen ignores the latter and hisses vehemently to her friend, "You have a boyfriend, Julie."

"I know," Jewel argues, her voice going a little high-pitched but Gwen rolls her eyes, scoffing as they make their way into the mostly vacant streets of New York. "I was just playin',"

"Uh-huh." Gwen murmurs distractedly, pissed off more than she was and the bleeding irritation amplified when Jewel bluntly excuses, "Hey, Lion Boy doesn't care if I mess around a little. He knows I don't mean it."

"So Leo's completely fine with you flirting with grown-ass men you find around the street?" Gwen counters, wanting nothing more than to smack Jewel upside the head and shake her by the shoulders that she needed to stop doing this. "Look, Jewel," she huffs, her and Jewel practically running as they rush through the streets. Usually they would take a subway since there weren't as much people up and about in the morning, but the subway wasn't as close to Jewel's apartment as the manhole cover from the lair was. "Leo's the only guy you've ever dated that's actually cared about you. He's a good guy and he's not a bum. _Don't_ mess it up."

"I'm not gonna mess it up," Jewel says, quick to defend herself and sounding blatantly insulted. "What? You think I don't know that Lion Boy's not a bum? If anything, _he_ shouldn't mess things up. 'Cause I'm fine as hell and he's ugly as fuck."

"Well there's a story to tell your kids."

"Wait, I'm pregnant?"

Despite herself, Gwen snorts of laughter as she allows Jewel to duck into an empty alleyway to slip on her t-shirt and vest. "Look, I'm just looking out for you," she sobers up from both the snort and anger as Jewel smooths the wrinkles of her vest. "I've never seen you happy with any other guy except Leo. I like seeing you happy. Makes you look normal." Gwen teases at the last part as she prods her nail into the apple of Jewel's cheek. Jewel half-heartedly swats Gwen's finger and cards her nails through her blonde locks, typing them into a neat bun at the back of her head. "Right, happy." she murmurs, almost too quiet for Gwen to hear.

"Okay, I don't know how much time we have left." Gwen huffs as she tries to fish for her phone. She frowns at the time. Two minutes left. "We're never gonna make it. School's another block away."

She's about to slump in defeat and trudge all the rest of the way, dreading what her Ms. Garcia had in store for her, and a hand latches onto her shoulder. A high-pitched shriek rips from her throat, and then her whole world becomes blurry and her stomach flips and flops like a fish out of water. And then a second later, completely out of nowhere, she's in the girls bathroom of her school. The soft pink walls with girly paintings of dolls and beautiful gardens hung up.

Gwen pants heavily as her chest heaves, greedily sucking in fresh gulps of air as Jewel leans casually against the sink counter edge. She has her other phone—the T-Phone—the light tapping of her fingers gliding across the screen. Her expression is emotionless whereas Gwen's completely wide-eyed and dumbstruck.

"You have about a minute and thirty second left, Gwendy," Jewel says, more of a murmur and distracted. "Better run, girl."

Gwen's jaw is slack with jaw, her brain fully unable to grasp at the straws...before a huge, wide grin slowly spreads across her face like butter on bread, and she chuckles, both in disbelief and aloof. "I love you," she chuckles, the corners of her eyes crinkling. Jewel makes a small sound at the back of her throat, her eyes still glued on her screen. "Tell me somethin' I don't know. Preferably after class is over. Time's awasting."

Gwen rolls her eyes and shakes her head, strolling over to the door before she turns her head, opening her mouth to ask—

"No, I don't plan on heading to class. I already hear enough bio babble from Dr. Jeckyl."

And then she's rolling her eyes again, running to her class and barely makes it in time as she thinks to herself, plopping onto her seat and brushing a strand of loose hair away, _of course Julie would skip Advanced Biology._

* * *

The vast, enormous space of his lab was silent as the night, the fierce and fast clacking of keyboards clicking into the stilled atmosphere as Baxter Stockman worked diligently on his Project: Wolf DNA formula. A half-eaten donut was sat beside the sleek, paper-thin computer Sam had salvaged—stole—from a tech store down the street. The entire room was almost a pitch black minus the soft blue glow that engulfed the room in its light, a streak of mutagen green dripping into the whitish blue. Shadows were casted behind each and every expensive, high-tech object you could find in the room, giving the space he had an icy pit of dread.

He's been working non-stop for weeks on this canine formula. It was different from Bradford's form, a new set of different chemicals per Master Shredder's request to make it a much more lethal dose. Baxter agreed, of course, because when a unstable bloodthirsty madman orders you to do something, you automatically do it. But as he worked and scribbled down some more notes, his fingers smoothing soft fur he'd snipped from a black-furred beast, he wonders where his entire life went wrong.

He'd committed crime, had himself expelled for burning down the gymnasium, and threatened and attacked his former boss, but he wasn't a terrible person. Those bullies back in his old schools practically pushed him into the lifestyle. Young boys at the basketball court hurled cruel insults at him when his father tried to force him into sports, girls back in his high school would reject him and laugh in his face, and then those jocks would kidnap him during study hall and shove his head down the toilet and play a game of 'Swirly Slide'. Then college rolled around and things had only gotten worse, being a young kid and the top of his class. He was isolated and he didn't have any friends back then.

So see? He wasn't a villain like Shredder or Bradford.

A wince rolls his jaw as his hand absentmindedly gingerly rubs the skin that was raw with red from the collar tightly strapped around his neck. A scowl curls his lips and he huffs once, and curses a long string of cuss words that would make his mother crawl out from her grave and slap him upside the head. Maybe he was a smug prick, but at least _he_ didn't go around hiring people to kill others just because of some appalling, absurd vendetta that happened nearly a decade ago. A small twist of his gut felt pity for the rat they called Hamato Yoshi, and Baxter wasn't known for his sliver of compassion left in his cold blood.

Unfortunately he couldn't just up and leave the Foot and move somewhere safer and more hidden, like Oklahoma—who would even go and search for a mad scientist there—thanks to this blasted collar. If there was thing he didn't want most in the world, it was to become some repulsing freak show like Rahzar or Fishface—despite being bullied by the turtles, he actually thought the nicknames were insultingly fitting. He still wanted to strive in his field of chemical engineering, and people wouldn't take some monster of nature seriously as one.

So, he swallows his pride and does what he's told, no matter how condescending and belittling it is.

He swats another fly away, wrinkling his nose and muttering under his breath. At least Master Shredder could've stuck him with a more...suitable lab for him. With sleeker and more expensive furniture and equipment he could work with. His black eyes flicker longingly towards the green chalkboard, smeared with his ingenious escape. Unlikely his escape would be successful, but a man could wish and pray, right?

At least he managed to satisfy Master Shredder's needs; repairing and tweaking the Footbots with new advances, a way they couldn't be tricked again by the turtles, and repair the ones the turtles had destroyed from the spare parts Sam had managed to rescue from their first encounter. And while the rest of his mutagen-involved projects were hitting a snag, he's getting closer to perfecting the wolf DNA formula along with the viper's. Why the madman asked, Baxter preferred not to ask questions, since he liked keeping his limbs intact.

He still had to figure out how he could perfect the other mutagen formula to force it to work the way he needed it to. His test subjects and examples just seemed...silly instead of the deadly and lethal mutants he needed for Shredder's growing mutant army.

Distractedly swatting another fly away, he's about to set aside the tube filled with a violet chemical, almost identical to the black one he'd used earlier for the Wolf DNA mutagen, until a dark, foreboding voice slices the silence, and Baxter starts, startled out of his mind.

"Baxter Stockman," Master Shredder sneers, his tone dark and nearly a low, beast-like growl as the scientist felt his heart plummet. He wheels around on his heels, a sharp clink clinging, and he failed to notice a couple of drops of his violet colored chemical splattering into the wolf mutagen. "I ordered you to build me a mutant army, and you give me this?!"

Baxter's lower lip trembles as he worries on it as Shredder hurls several photos of his recent failures of mutagen test subjects for his mutant army. He doesn't dare to risk a glance down at the photos, since they added to his humiliating demise as he stutters and his brain scrambles for a good, well-thought out answer. He knew he was in the gutter now. Ever since his adopted daughter, Veronica, was brutally murdered by one of the Foot's former assassin, Jewel King—he honestly didn't blame the girl, considering Veronica had been a gloating brat from the short time he's known her—the Shredder had been even more quick-tempered than he had been before. Baxter could still remember the murderous gleam in his manic eyes as he brutally assaulted Fishface yesterday for failing to bring in another weapons shipment in time.

He along with Sam and the biological daughter were forced to mop up a gallon load of blood that night.

Without thinking, his arm lashes out as he snatches one of the photos, internally wincing at the sight of the innocent duck Karai had nabbed the other week. It was one of his worst ones, a man with a duck's head from the animal itself. He honestly couldn't say whatever happened to the said duck-man, and guessed one of the henchmen or Footbots decapitated it or something. But he managed this far under Shredder's wrath, so he still had a tiny sliver of hope left in his heart. Hope that Shredder believed in the tern mercy.

"N-No, no, don't you see?" his tongue trips as it comes out as a desperate stammer, a nervous smile plastering onto his lips. "It swims, flies, and knows Tae Kwon Do. It's a triple threat!"

The Shredder narrows his good eye, the piercing blue that was destroyed in the infamous fire from long ago gleaming deadly in the dim lights. His expression was far from impressed, and a low growl ripples beneath the silver armor, and in the blink of an eye, his razor-sharp gauntlets lash out, and pain explodes across his trembling hand as the picture is torn into nothing but ribbons, falling uselessly on the ground. A pained cry slips from his lips, high-pitched as small beads of blood seep through his hand, trickling down to his wrist. It stung, but at least he wouldn't have to stitch it up tonight.

Lingering behind the icily furious ninja master, Rahzar leers at the scientist with a dangerous grin while Sam gawks, his mouth shaped in an 'o'.

"Can it, Stinkman," sneers the former martial arts star, grinning at the poor man's failure, "This is the last time you mess up."

The instant the words sneak into his brain, rewinding, and fear coils around Baxter's gut as his eyes widen to the size of space saucers. His eyes snap up to Shredder's neutral expression, horror striking into his heart as it raced faster than the speed of light. "Mess up?" he echoes, his skin paling and his breaths becoming laborious pants, and he latches his hands into his sweater and balls the fabric into his taut fingers. "But look at you, Rahzar, you're twice the dog—uh, m-man you were before," he trips over the words, emitting a menacing snarl from the mutant canine. Sam's eyes narrow and he murmurs a low warning, "Bradford,"

Rahzar looked ready to rip the scientist into flakes of paper, only for Shredder to swoop in as he said, "No, Bradford," the mutant canine reluctantly backs down in an instant, pointedly ignoring the smug, faint grin Sam was sending his way. "I have a more suitable fate in mind," he says ominously as he turns his piercing gaze back to the shivering scientist, and takes one step, the height difference tangible and painfully obvious to the dark-skinned genius. His blood turns into ice when Shredder says in the most menacing tone he's ever heard.

"You have failed me too many times."

His heart drops. Brain short-circuits, like a broken down machine that needed to be put out of its misery. And he's frozen on the stop.

Beads of sweat bubbling onto the skin of his forehead, wrinkling in terror as an awful, the most disgusting, and the most repugnant image of some glob of goo and organs pops up into his brain, centered in a cage, people pointing, his bullies laughing, throwing random objects at him like he was some sort of circus freak. Just like that tiger had been. He couldn't let that happen. He's seen what that mutagen could do to an innocent person. The turtles were a fine example. And Sam told him before about random mutants losing their sanity because something in the mutagen was warped and deranged. Baxter wasn't anything like those superior supervillains or heroes, he just wanted rich and fame, to laugh at those who had pushed him too far off the edge.

"With all due respect, Master Shredder, I don't think that's a good idea." a voice interject from behind them.

Shredder's head whips so fast that Baxter finds himself shocked that the ninja lord didn't snap it or anything. His stomach churns and twists into taut knots as Shredder snarls challengingly. "You dare to speak, boy?"

Sam shrugs, seemingly nonchalant, but from Baxter's line of sight, he can see the tightened edge in his muscles, arms crossed over his chest too tightly that he was surprised the boy wasn't suffocating. Rahzar lowly growls, a snarl curling his messed-up snout. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but that mutagen is highly unstable. I've seen what it can do to the aliens test subjects," he protests calmly, almost flippantly, and he shrugs again, "and I don't think it'd be wise to lose the smartest recruit to this clan if you ever wanna succeed in your mutant army."

Baxter immediately decides that this boy was his favorite.

He nods, bopping his head up and down in a blurred motion, a nervous smile shakily coming to his lips, a plea widening his eyes.

"Please, Master Shredder—I've got plans. _HUGE_ plans! Mutant pigs—and rhinos."

Instantaneously, Shredder whirls around swift on his feet, and with an immediate flick of his wrist, a rolling table is flying in the air, and an unhuman yelps startles from his lips, his temple now dribbling with blood from where the sharp corner had grazed him. He peels his eyes open again and almost jumps back in fright when Shredder's horribly scarred face is right into his breaths, and the scientist could feel the warm puffs of air blowing through his nose. A scathing snarl is ripping through him, and Baxter's heart stutters he's surprised he hasn't broken out into a cardiac arrest.

 ** _"Pigs?"_**

He swallows hard, a rock lodged in his larynx, and he meekly replies, "A-And...rhinos." he hears the plat of a bead of blood dripping onto the floor, his hand throbbing with a fierce intensity.

His eyes are popping out of their sockets as Shredder smoothly pulls out the dreaded device that was the only thing keep Baxter from becoming a freak like the others. Shredder's finger was hovered over the button that triggered the collar to snap open, and a shudder spirals down his spine, and he cringes and comes to the point of begging like dog would for food. "What're you doing—no!" he sobs, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, and curses himself internally for that. "You can't!" his skin felt overheated with fear, paralyzing him as his limbs shook as if they were the brittle leaves trembling in the icily chilling wind of the winter night. "I wouldn't be of any use to you as a mutant," he wails, sweat trickling down his warm as his eyes burn like acid was poured into his sockets. "Please don't!"

He heard the silent click of the terrifying bright red button being pressed, and he backpedals as his heart leaps and springs up and down like it's on a pogo stick.

Images flicker into his mind; the image of him with hands and a head of a horse popping up, or him with a lion's body and mane, or a frail meerkat with the feet of a man.

"I am not a man of idle threats." Shredder says, his voice warped into a cruel, dark, and frightening growl. Rahzar snickers, almost sounding as if he were holding back a sneeze, and his eyes gleam wickedly. "Heh. Bet you'll end up a bigger freak than me, Stinkman." he teases ruthlessly, and Sam whips him a savage sneer. "It'd certainly be an improvement compared to the _smell."_

Baxter ignores the three of them as panic settles in like a rock at the pit of his gut, his heart hammering, the blood rushing to his ears as it pounds and pounds like someone's fists banging onto the hallow door. His fingers are curling and desperately clawing at the collar, a desperate move to pry it off his neck before the sound of shattering glass slams into his ears. "There's nothing wrong with idle threats!" he bawls, pathetic grunts of agony escaping his lungs, his chest heaving wildly. He only grows more and more frantic as the collar firmly glues itself onto the skin of his neck, the rock pressing against the titanium metal. He fails to notice the tiny fly that's been a thorn to his side as it buzzes and plops onto his nose for a millisecond before he drops to his butt and whines low in his throat as the realization sinks in.

Goodbye, Nobel Prize, he thinks to himself in his despair and grief.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beepbeep…_

...

...

...

He risks to peel his eyes open, slowly, and his eyes bulge. The sickening pop didn't resound, nor the shattering of glass, shard flying everywhere, burning mutagen gluing onto his skin. Did this mean...?

His gaze flickers up to find Shredder's cape billowing behind him, along with Rahzar's, their retreating steps echoing into the relieving atmosphere of silence.

A heavy boulder if lifted off his body, he's no longer pinned down by the despair of fright, and he feels more relieved than he ever did before. He almost cries with happiness, joy, and the elation soothing his taut muscles, his heart returning to a normal pace. He sinks to his knees and kisses the dirty floor smudged with dirt and lint but he doesn't care. Because he's so happy and he's muttering rapid 'thankyous' before you could even catch them. He feels like he's soaring in the air and he could cry and sing and—

Glass shattering, eyes popping wide, blood to ice, and then— _pain._ Writhing on the floor, desperately clawing at the dreadful chemical off his skin, staggering in a circle, and there's—

 _Pop, pop, pop, pop!_

It burns—fire and acid sinking into the pores of his skin, and someone is yelling his name from a distance— _"Baxter, can you hear me?! Baxter!"_ muffling, like he's in the ocean, and before he could scream and register the tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls—

Everything goes black.

* * *

It's about nine in the morning when April arrives at the lair. Three hours later she's sitting slumped against the desk, resting her head between her arms. Her stomach is empty and growls for the treat of food, and her eyes feel heavy as a rock. She hasn't had gone to be bed in a while, not since...that night.

 _Her head shot up as she stared up at the inky black sky, void of bright stars glittering down on her. Instead a drop of a terrifying glowing green flares across her vision, and her crystal blue eyes become big as the moon._

 _Her heart is thumping against her chest, fear coiled at the pit of her gut, and she found herself glued to the spot as one tiny dot of green becomes brighter and brighter, bigger and bigger. She was too shocked to move, too scared, and her thoughts were running a mile a minute. What will she turn into she thought as a voice broke her out of her reverie._

 _"April!" her father shouted in alarm, and the redhead grunted in surprise as a hand shoved her shoulder, and she sprawled onto the pavement._

 _Her head whipped to where her father was, and her heart dropped._

 _Glass shattered beneath him, his whole form becoming illuminated with a bright green, draped over him like a blanket. It trickled down from him and her throat became dry. Her father screamed in agony, writhing in pain as he desperately tried to flick the gooey liquid off of him._

 _She shook her head, tears blurred across her vision, and a broken wet sob tore through her. "No, no, no!" she pleaded, watching helplessly as her father stumbled over the edge of the rooftop, screaming as he fell and she jumped to her feet. Her hand was ready to catch him, but it was too late by then._

 _Too late, too late, too late._

 _Bats mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, flying around as they dashed past her father. She thought of the worst and her brain was on fire._

 _I lost Mom, I don't wanna lose you, too!_

 _Then a blur, a breezed whoosh, and then—a shrill, high screech. It sounded like some kind of wild animal, something foreign._

 _"No, no, no—Dad!"_

 _Fangs bared at her, eyes gleaming maliciously with hunger, and then the shell of what used to be her loving father—who read her bedtime stories when she couldn't sleep, who attempted to make dinner for her even if he didn't know how, a kind, warm smile with love in his eyes—lunged at her, ready to eat her._

The steady trickle of water being poured into a beaker pulls her out of the lull of exhaustion. She blinks, one eye at a time, as she hears Donnie quietly chanting under his breath like a mantra, "Almost got it, almost got it,"

Her stomach is growling, like an angry wave of the ocean as it crashes through her stomach, begging to be fed like a dog pleading with their big, sad eyes to be taken outside. She skipped breakfast, having a cup of coffee from Starbucks on her way over here, but she was slowly regretting not ordering a croissant or something. She decided to skip school since Donnie asked her to come, and while she loved spending time with him, she had classes.

Until the mention of retro-mutagen and her father popped up into the same sentence.

Her Aunt Robyn worked as a news editor for the **NYC Times** , and the building was across town, so Aunt Robyn probably wouldn't find out for a couple of hours.

"Are we done yet, Donnie?" April finally snaps, her voice rough from sleep and more of a rasp, but the sleepy scowl on her face is menacing enough. "We've been up for, like, a million hours." she manages through a yawn. Donnie is still pacing around the lab, as if he were a child looking for their parent in the grocery store. Two beakers are his large hands, and he's making his way over to the microscope as he turns his head her way.

"Oh no, no, no worries, April. This time it's gonna work" he promises, stammering slight as he adjusts the microscope. He turns the knob and it creaks as he shuts one eye to look far into the strand of her DNA and some other added chemicals he's been fixing up for weeks. "We'll finally be able to turn your dad human again." a small smile creeps up onto the corner of her mouth, a flutter of butterflies flapping their wings inside her belly. Her mind drifted for the briefest moment and she wondered why she ever decided to drop contact with him—with all of them. She doesn't deserve this. She left him and she blamed her friends—her family—for her dad's mutation. It was her fault. She should've moved out of the way, she should have never been so irresponsible and blamed them for something that was out of their control.

"Now I'm adding a sample of your DNA," Donnie pipes up, startling her out of her dark thoughts again, and he chuckles, aloof, "So brace yourself—" he pauses, "—for the scientific breakthrough of the century! Retro-mutagen!" he announces like a sportscaster, boasting about a team winning the championship.

A moment—it's long, painful, stretching out like rubber, waiting to be popped into the air—of dread, and then—her heavy eyes fall shut and her snores are his only response. The beautiful, inky black void, tucking her into bed and a warm, soothing blanket that feels extra special on a chilling winter night.

 _Her murderous eyes narrowed, her hands balled into fists, and her skin feels overheated, too long in the oven. Hatred danced in her wide-as-moon eyes. It was pure, undeniable, consuming, untouchable hatred—all of that unhinged anger directed solely at one person—the boy named Donatello. She was in an unimaginable, unfathomable amount of pain, toying at her gut and eating her in the side, the devastation hidden by her cruel eyes and the immoveable snarl that could've brought Shredder himself to his knees._

 _His green hand, large and unhuman, made a move, stretched out for her, like a helping hand, but she wasn't the one in need a help. "Uh..." came out dumbly from his mouth, his eyes glazed with something she's never seen before—uncertainty, and something unsure._

 _She stepped back as if she was about to be burned, gritting her teeth so much that they started to ache. **"DONT!"** she roared as her response, and soon came to regret those words months later. "Don't touch me! You keep away from me! I never want to see your faces **ever** again!"_

 _She turned on her heel and ran, ignoring the desperate, echoing in her ears like she was inside a hallow cave, "April!"_

Her brows pulled together, listening to the quiet humming of his machines nearby, the silent whispering of his pleading, "Please turn normal, please turn normal..." and guilt clawed at her heart, bleeding through her skin and trickling down, staining it like ink on paper waiting to be wiped away. Only to come out stubborn as her.

 _A hand was tightly curled around her throat in an unyielding grip, strong as the ocean, as the wind, as the blade of their swords._

 _The breath was knocked out of her, pain blossoming across her eye, throbbing in an intense discomfort._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Donnie's been bustin' his ass off to cure your bum-ass father. All you've been doing is sulking all day while you continuously find every way to hate us for no goddamn good reason!" Jewel's voice was like ice to her blood, as if someone soaked her with gasoline and burned her with the orange flames._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _His kind, reddish brown eyes. They reminded her of dark caramel candies she and Irma would always sprinkle into their popcorn whenever they went to the movies or had sleepovers. A soft smile pulled at his lips, and he placed a comforting hand on her own, a giant compared to her tiny hand._

 _"April, I promise." his sweet, too-nice, and warm voice said. "You don't have to apologize for anything. We shouldn't have screwed up the way we did. It was our fault, not yours."_

 _She smiled back, but it was weak compared to his. 'But it wasn't your fault,' she wanted to argue back, 'I'm the one who didn't move in time. I should've reacted quicker than I had. I should be the one who's sorry. Not you.'_

...

...

...

A sharp inhale, a gasp, and then— _ **"YES!** Eureka!"_

Her heart is in her throat as she jolts up like a geyser. Her eyes fly open and her brain is working slow but she doesn't miss the way Donnie is upright and a wide smile, one that could rival Mikey's, is plastered all over his green face. And he's puffing his chest out a little and he looks as if he didn't know what to believe, elated. "I did it!" he whispers, disbelief rasping his voice, "I really did it." he boasts, looking ready to explode. He suddenly erupts into an elated explosion, whooping at the top of his lungs like he just won the Nobel Prize—and if he were human, there was no doubt in April's mind that he would be the youngest—and he dances around in one spot.

A twist of hope cracks into her eyes, her smile pleading and wishing that this wasn't a dream. Praying that this is real, what she thinks she's thinking is...reality. Real life, no lies, no tragedies, everything is how it's supposed to be. She wrings her hands fingers together, weaving through them, and whispers, "You did it?" and then a louder, more tinged with hope, ready to burst, because she has a feeling she knows his answer by now, "You really did it?"

"Did what?"

April doesn't register Leo's voice as he and the rest of the family stalk into the lab, all eyeing the two with baffled expressions. Mikey tilts his head curiously to the side and grins, stretching from ear-to-ear, "Invent pizza that doesn't get soggy in milk?" he excitedly guesses, but April can't find it in herself to wrinkle her face in disgust and gag, her jovial smile overtaking her entire system.

Donnie ignores the youngest of the bunch and bounds in front of them, his smile rivalling hers, and all she could think about was her dad's warm smiles, his gentle eyes, and when he comforted her when she was little when she had nightmares about that night they had to leave the farmhouse and, unfortunately, her mom. She's going to have him back again, she's going to have her sweet and caring father back with her again, Donnie's going to fix her dad and make her life better again.

She was going to have her dad back.

* * *

 **I think this is a pretty good place to end it. And today is the anniversary of Redbat joining our Fanfiction family. So give a warm round of applause for her! Woohoo! Go Red!**

 **crazylil'bunny: We know. We're god-gorgeous writers and it's only fair that the worlds knows that.**

 **Redbat132: Happy anniversary. You have been one of the greatest online friends I've ever had. You're one hell of a writer. I wish you only the best of luck with your own stories.**

 **Clare: Tbh, I only killed Veronica off because Div and I decided we got bored of her character and this was the only way. I think Shredder does care about his daughters it's just he's too caught up in the past to really see what's in front of him and what he has until he realizes too late that it's gone. We all have someone we care about, evil mastermind bastard or not.**

 **Shiego627: You'll probably have to read LWT:LTS. It's not as good, so I had to reedit and I STILL do, so...look out for that. And thanks.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla: I liked Irma, and I felt they could've done more with her. And her being captured and still a real character was this fan theory from a long time ago. Akio is Jewel's father, who was Shredder's former second-in-command and a friend of his too. He died in a car crash Rockwell caused and died from his severe injuries, thus the reason why Jewel wants to hunt him down and make him pay. It'll be mentioned in the remodeled version of LTS. He was still in the Foot Clan before his death so if he were alive, then yes, he would still be in the Foot Clan. I am actually planning on adding in old characters, major and cameo or just recurring. I'm getting tired of writing OC's and Div likes some of them. So look out for them.**


	18. Cherry Blossom Fantasy Part I

Gwen storms over to the bleachers as her face contorts in rage and irritation. Her fists were trembling with contained rage as her pale skin flushed an angry red.

"I swear soccer is the _worst_ thing to ever happen on this god for saken planet," she seethes through grinding teeth. Isabella felt a small smile fall on her face as she grins at her friend in amusement. Gwen plops a seat next to her and scowled at the vast and open field. The lush emerald field glimmered as the glares from the sun reflected off the droplets like mirrors, making them shine bright. Girls were scattered amongst the large field with a large net at either side. A ball was punted in the air and went soaring until caught with an expert foot.

Gwen watches the ball go back and forth like it was a tennis match. She huffed once and pressed her palm against her cheek, watching the game with less than happy eyes. She always hated this class. Not because she wasn't good at any of the games, but because of the goddamn teachers picking her out and forcing on a team that _definitely_ wouldn't win. A yell and then the ball was back in the air, someone kicking it out and swinging their foot to score.

"Could be worse," Isabella muses, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "We could be playing dodgeball. _Again."_

Gwen scoffs and nods in agreement with the Latina, aggressively tucking a strand of bright blonde hair behind her hair. "I don't even understand how the hell I was stuck with _Lorena_ of all people—she can't even _kick_ the goddamn ball— _left, Lorena, take a friggin' left!"_

Isabella flinches back at Gwen's rough and hostile shout as the blonde snaps at Lorena, who's running and tripping over her two feet. She rears her head back and laughed at the blonde's red face, which grew scarlet in color as she became much angrier. She slaps a hand over her shoulder, a way of somewhat calming the girl down, "Chill, Gwen, it's just a stupid game." Gwen snaps her head in the Latina's direction and her large eyes narrowed into vicious slits, "A game that's worth the rest of my weekend and half of my grade in this stupid and meaningless class." she bites back, her tone dripping with pure rage and agitation.

Isabella cocks her head to the side and smirks in amusement, "Another bet with your little ol' Julie."

A scoff, "The prick is really starting to get on my nerves."

 _"Everything_ gets on your nerves."

Gwen tightens her jaw and just shakes her head, scowling at the field as all the girls on the field sprinted and punted the ball, aiming for the goal to earn points. Isabella looks on and her eyes land on several girls. Most of the girls had either brunette or black hair whereas few, maybe two or three, either had red or blonde hair. The teams were divided by letter and titled 'Team A' or 'Team B'. Team A consisted of Jewel King, Lotus Blossom, Mona Lisa, Jane Goodfellow along with some other girls Isabella didn't know. And 'Team B' consisted of Joi Reynard, Angel Bridge, Abigail Finn, Rebecca Vincent and other unknown girls to her.

The sharp pierce of the whistle grates against Gwen's ears, and she and Isabella flinch in unison when their teacher's loud and shrill voice booms over the whole field. The girls left all gather and Isabella snickers when she sees Lotus Blossom and Jewel King high-fiving each other and mocking the loosing team with mean-girl smirks and smug eyes. The brunette and the blonde turn their heads to each other and, one brow sliding up, a knowing curve of the corner of their lips, and one nod of their heads.

Isabella gestures to where the rest of the girls are heading, "Shall we?" she teases in a horrible accent. Gwen's smirk broadens, swinging up to her feet in one swift movement and next is Isabella when a pasty white hand claps hers and springs her up on her two feet. "We shall," she mimics in an equally horrible accent.

The girls locker room was fogged with mist emitting from the showerheads behind the private stalls, the room moist with heat and stunk of sweat, grime, and dirt as girls pile into the huge room like ants. Gwen slinks into the corner that's far from the horde of teenage girls, ears picking up some Spanish as two girls nearby bickered at each other as if they were in a fierce debate. She idly waits for Jewel, prepared for the oncoming assault, shoulders taut because while Jewel wasn't big on hugs, she didn't protest to dangerously painful noogies.

Girls file out of the room, brushes carding through their hair, some tied up in buns or pulled back into ponytails, and the door slams shut every five seconds, Gwen picking out the faded scar above where the pulse on her wrist is, an accident from a long time ago. Her brows pull together and she attempts to keep the frustration pooling into her stomach, wondering where the hell Jewel was. It feels more than just a mere five minutes, and Jewel wasn't known to be very patient, despite being a highly-trained, very-deadly kunoichi.

Isabella shoots her a good-natured punch to the bicep, tightening the band of her ponytail as she slings her bag over her shoulder, huffing slightly. "I'll see you in Debate," she bids as Gwen smiles at her for a second, watching as Isabella turns on her heels and slams the door shut, and silence follows. She waits for the attack.

Crosses her arms tightly, leans against the cool metal, and waits.

And waits...

Waits...

 _Waiting..._

Throwing her head back, Gwen groans exasperatedly, letting out an exhausted, long-suffering whine. "Oh for _God's_ sakes, Jewel, I have the same _Math class_ with you." she snaps, lips pulling into a scowl as she uncrosses her arms and peels her shoulder off the lockers, "As much as I enjoy your 'sneak attacks', I—"

A heavy thud, and then a huge blur of black and blue suddenly hops down from the ceiling and a fist balls into the fabric of the bright yellow of her gym shirt. A startled shout rips from Gwen's throat, alarm flashing across her eyes as her whole body becomes rigid and cold as ice. It takes her brain several seconds to adjust as her wide-eyed blue eyes lock onto a pair of golden brown, a dangerous gleam pooling inside.

She blanches, dumbstruck and shocked. _"Karai?"_

 _Click._

Suddenly, without warning, somebody grabs the back of Gwen's shirt and she's yanked backwards. She shouts in surprise, having to steady herself as her hand instantly flies to the edge of the soft blue lockers pinned against the lavender walls. Her mind catches up a second later and a bright blink of a light, mostly likely the glare coming off from the sun's rays, catches her wide eyes and her brain immediately processes that it's Jewel that is now in front of her. She's dressed in her regular attire of their school's mandatory uniforms, but her hair is down and some of it covers the majority of her left eye, and clutched in an iron-like grip is a black pistol, directly pointed at the daughter of Shredder.

Gwen's pond blue eyes jump between the two kunoichi; both deadly as a wild, untamed animal, rebellious as a teenager can be, and the ability to snap a person's neck without batting an eyelash. Her brows furrow and her forehead wrinkles as she eyes the girl across from them warily. The bright, blinding glare of the sun gleams onto the pistol, like an evil eye, blinking for several moments as Jewel keeps it trained, her fingers curled tightly around the handle, a finger discreetly rubbing against the trigger that could end a person's life in just a matter of seconds, acting as a protective barrier between her and Karai.

"You better have a good reason as to why you're _here,_ at _my_ school, or so help me _God,_ I will blow _your fucking brains out_ before you can even have a _chance_ to open up that big mouth of yours."

There's something venomous snarling into Jewel's tone of voice, a tone Gwen hasn't heard in a while, not since a man by the name of Oroku Saki came back into the picture. And a gleam in her eye that means only one thing.

Disdain.

Karai didn't falter, nonplussed, as she just narrows her eyes, becoming slits as her scowl deepens at the sight of Jewel, like she's vermin that needs to be cured of, and Gwen can't help that hot flame of anger slithering into the lining of her stomach, a familiar urge to curl her lip at the former friend of Jewel's, and her jaw locks up. Karai was never a good friend. Acted as one, tricked Jewel into thinking she had someone to talk to, only to betray her in the end when fucking electricity short-circuited her in the brain.

She would not be scared by her.

"I didn't come here for a _fight,_ Julie—"

 _"Don't_ call her that."

Karai's eyes flicker over to the blonde, enraged disbelief clouding her features, before she blinks once, and the expression leaves as soon as it came. She scoffs, rolls her eyes, like Gwen wasn't even worth the trouble.

She clenches her jaw a little tighter.

"I want some answers." Karai directs the statement to Jewel, balling her hands into fists, "And Splinter seems fond of you—"

A derisive scoff, and Jewel snorts, _"Seems?"_ she echoes with a scornful smirk, and Karai grits her teeth, pearly whites grinding together.

"Would you and your dumb friend here quit interrupting me—"

"Oh for the love of _God,_ Kira, get to the point." Jewel snaps, and Gwen smirks at the expression cracking onto Karai's face, and she blows through her nose, regaining her calm composure, seeming as if she was fighting the urge to not strangle Jewel to death. "I just came here for some answers," Karai says again, calmer than she was a few seconds ago, and she folds her arms smoothly across her chest. Leans the majority of her weight onto one foot, and tilts her head with an expression of indifference. "About my father."

 _That_ strikes their attention, and Gwen can see the slightest perk of Jewel's shoulders as the dark-skinned girl cocks her head to the side, eyes narrowing further in suspicion, coating her tone as she murmurs lowly, "Okay..."

"You know something." it didn't sound as a question, it was a statement, and Karai sniffed her nose. "Your boyfriend knows it, too. And uses every chance he can find to tell me."

There's more of a bite to Jewel's voice at the mention of Leo, and her hand tightens the hold of her gun, and Gwen wonders for the shortest moment, _'where the hell is the teacher?'_ , as Jewel snaps, "All I know is that Splinter has everyone believed you're his long-lost daughter."

Karai glides one thin, sharp eyebrow, and her frown deepens. "You think he's lying?"

"I think Shredder has him lying." and then, what sounds as an afterthought, Jewel adds, pettily, "Besides, Splinter was too cute to be mistaken as _your_ father."

Gwen almost rolled her eyes at her best friend; Jewel was frighteningly intelligent, but she took things too personal, but this doesn't seem to bother Karai in the slightest as she shoots back, calmly, and just as vile, "Huh, funny. I always thought the same with you and _your_ father."

 ** _BANG!_**

An alarmed shout rips from her lips, followed by a pained grunt as Karai sidestepped the bullet, her hand flying to her arms, blood gushing from where the bullet had grazed her bicep. Jewel's still standing there, her other hand latched onto Gwen's shoulder, squeezing just a bit too tight, but Gwen doesn't tell her that it's starting to hurt. Starting to pinch the skin way too deep as her nails pierce through, possibly creating a thin slice of a dent into her pasty skin. The faintest wisps of smoke puff out of where the bullet was shot from the weapon, and Gwen can hear the heavy thuds of footsteps rushing in the halls. Her gaze locks into Karai, who is gritting her teeth and glaring at Jewel with murderous eyes, and while Gwen knows her friend should be intimidated, she's not.

She's been through worse. She's been close to expulsion from different schools before. A simple glare can't offend her.

The blood is trickling down Karai's pale arm, slithering past her thin fingers, and Karai carefully—smartly—backs off the slightest inch.

Gwen eyes the outfit she's wearing, and wonders what poor girl in this school had faced the wrath known as Karai.

"I don't believe in threats," Jewel says, her voice chillingly calm, a tone that worries Gwen whenever they bump into someone who had mistakenly stepped into Jewel's bad side. She doesn't wanna lie to the principal again that some girl was clumsy and just _fell_ down the flight of stairs. "So, if I were you—which thank God I'm not—I'd hobble off to the nearest hospital, and crawl back to daddy dearest before he gets cranky again." there's a cold jeer in her vicious words, spitting out in a mocking tone when she says 'daddy dearest'. Karai's brows pulls downward and a snarl curls the corner of her upper lip, but she keeps her mouth firmly shut, jaw locked, and she nods the slightest bit that Gwen almost doesn't see it.

Jewel lies to their gym teacher later on that some girl named Mei Pei Chi accidentally shot a gun in the locker room, and refuses to look the girl in the eye when she's packing her stuff with tear-stained cheeks and being escorted out of the building by an officer in their school.

* * *

Happiness was a rare gift for April nowadays.

She was always a happy girl, once upon a time. She had what many little girls would want. A huge farmhouse, with a shed to watch her daddy repair the beaten-up old truck. With chickens scrambling around, their beaks poking the seeds she threw freely at them. Basking in the sun on a cheery spring day. Helping her mommy plant the pretty tulips and roses in their garden out on the back.

But then they had to leave. Left behind the chickens, the pretty flowers, the truck.

And mom, a haunting voice whispers.

But April was still a happy girl with a happy life. They moved into the city, her dad renting out an apartment with an antique shop underneath from them. With all the retro trinkets April would buy from the kind elderly lady who worked at the register. Valeria, a short, plump Hispanic lady with two children who had their own. She would always give April a smile and eyes so bright that sunglasses were needed.

Then April found friends. Irma, her best friend since second grade. When some asshole named Vern decided to pick on her just for the sake of bullying. Trip her at lunch, food flying everywhere, spilling some of his milk on her, pointing and shouting for the whole cafeteria to hear: 'O'Neil wet her pants!' Then her face would burn red and her eyes welled up. But Irma came to her rescue, snatching his tray and whacking him in the face for it.

She can't keep off the wide, ecstatic smile off her face. The energy that's she trying to contain and trying to look like the badass kunoichi she tries to be. And her eyes look so, so happy.

I'm getting my daddy back, I'm getting my daddy back, she thinks to herself, elated more than anything imaginable.

Her father was her warrior. The hero in her story. The man who would swoop in and save the day with a soft smile reserved for only her, and some ice cream in his hand. Her favorite, too. Strawberry Swirl.

So when he was kidnapped, the smile on her face would fade. She didn't feel as complete. Didn't feel the need to do anything other than go through the motions of the days that dragged on too long. Just let Irma do all the talking and study. She had the turtles, and Donnie was her favorite. He was always going to be her favorite. His gentle reddish brown eyes and a smile that reflected care and something warm. A promise that he would do everything within his power to fix this and bring her father back.

She still feels guilty for what happened.

She turns her head, nodding mutely as Donnie says something to her, and he has the cylinder-shaped container of retro-mutagen in his grasp.

 _("April, please, I-I...I'm sorry!" he had his hand on his chest, a look of guilt and desperation in his eyes, and he continued to apologize profusely, "I swear I will do everything—"_

 _"Just leave me alone, Donnie! I don't ever wanna see your faces EVER again!")_

She's never going to yell at him ever again. Never look at him as if were scum on this Earth.

 _("Donnie, I'm so, so sorry—"_

 _He stopped her as he leaned forward, gently placing his hand on top of hers, and he smiled kindly.)_

Because Donnie deserved the world. He deserved whatever it is he wanted in life.

His voice brings her back to reality and her heart jumps.

Wordlessly, he points to a large billboard of a women with a pretty dress, and April follows the direction he's pointing at, and her heart drops to the pit of her stomach.

At the top corner of the billboard, sucking on the woman's neck, his sharp teeth sunk in and his eyes wild and untamed—"Dad." her voice is rough and her throat feels dry, barely above a whisper as her eyes well at the sight of her mutated, heavily mind-damaged father. It doesn't matter to her if he looks like he could sink his teeth into her neck and suck the life out of her. That's still her father, her wonderful, devoted father. The same man who comforted her when the girls in her ballet class teased her for wetting herself during the recital. The same man who had taken her out for ice cream when her teacher moved her into the more advanced classes for science. The same man she called dad and she loved him so much she would do anything to have him back.

"Alright, April. Hang back. We don't want to rile up your dad like last time,"

Instantly, she averts her longing gaze away from her mutated father and glared at the blue banded turtle with defiance unleashing behind her crystal blue eyes. "But I can help." she hisses, heart thumping in her chest, "I can help calm him down."

She's appalled, honestly. How could Leo do that to her? This was her father, her sweet, kind-hearted, and mutated father. Who was trapped in his own mind, a feral vampire-like beast with bloodlust in his eyes and April feels like she's looking at a stranger when she sees him like that. It's not fair and it's all her fault. Because she was too slow to move out of the damn way, too dumbstruck and she blamed the people who brought him back because she was too selfish and irresponsible. Deep down, she knew this. She knew for weeks that it was all her fault—she's supposed to be a kunoichi. She's not supposed to be too slow to react in time.

But sometimes it's easier. Blaming the people you've known less. Selfish, she knew. But...it's easier pinning the blame on someone else.

Off to her right, his hand dwarfing a paler hand clutched in his larger, Raph snorts. "Last time you tried that, he took you to his net and tried to feet you dead rats."

A flicker of disgust curdles in her stomach, and she resists the urge to let her hand hover over her belly and twist her face in repulsion at the mere thought. She's never really had a distaste for rats, even before she met Master Splinter, but judging by the bloodied cotton-white rabbits Jewel's shown up with in the past, something about a snake she was babysitting for an acquaintance, she can already tell the taste is just as worse than the look of dead animal. Instead, she grimaces as her cheeks flush, and admits, "Good point."

Buzzing is heard next, and April watches as the turtles whip their grappling hooks and stealthily sneak up on the bat. Her heart thumps in anticipation as her fingers tighten from where they're gripping the ledge. She can hear her father's soft, wheezing snores, and she almost melts into a smile, tears welling. She prays in her head, to whatever God was listening, that the turtles would do it.

It's like this energy buzzing through her; her skin prickling like there's this vibrator on it. Her fingers tap against the cold concrete of the ledge, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyes are glued onto her father, wishing more than ever to just follow the guys and just pat his head and comfort him. But she can't do that. Not yet. She has to wait, an art every trained kunoichi learns. So why did her stomach twist and her throat felt dry?

Everything's working. They're approaching carefully. Treading with caution. And she leans forward...

Of course, that's when it all crashes down.

A startled yelp leaves her involuntarily as something—claws—latch onto her shoulders, the skin of her palms harshly scraping through the concrete as her feet leave the ground. Heart in her throat, she kicks and grunts against the mysterious force trying to rip her away from her friends. But it's stronger than she thought and she feels the claws sink in and tighten their hold.

Unfortunately, she hears Donnie calling her name and his brothers shout, and then— _chaos._

Dad's eyes fly open, faster than even Jewel's speed, and an inhumane screech tears from his throat. Angry, hot with rage that's uncontrollable. The turtles try to fight, try to calm him down, but Dad's mind isn't his own right now, and he fights them off with ease. Tears well in her eyes as his wings flap and more screeches , and his grotesque form becomes smaller and smaller until it's the stars. Tiny and far out of reach.

"Dad, _no!"_ her elbow strikes the force's stomach, and whoever it is grunts and she's back onto her feet, albeit gracelessly. She grips the ledge tight, her skin hot with the desperation, and her tongue feels heavy and bitter. Like she just swallowed a bunch of pennies and dark chocolate. She ignores everything around her, her wide blue eyes blown into saucers as she catches sight of some mutant... _bug?_

 _Another BUG?_

It sounds familiar, and whoever it is, it's demanding for the orange vial. She glares at it darkly, because if it wasn't for this nimrod, her dad would be back to normal. But he's gone and still a mutant and this mutant is trying to hurt her friends. And now he's wrestling against Donnie, fighting for the orange vial. Donnie glares, saying with defiance, "Get your claws off that vial!"

Unfortunately, it slips and spins and—

The glass shatters.

It crashes into a bright red truck, falling into a million pieces of glass and orange, the droplets splattering like raindrops.

Everything goes to hell.

Before she can blink, cry, pull her hair out—her feet leave the ground again and the wind bites her skin as the mutant holds onto her tight, and the guys look smaller from this view. Her skin goes pale, and the mutant guy demands for the mutagen. She fights back, kicking out her legs uselessly, but scowl at him with defiance, a demand leaving, "Let me go, you ugly germ farm!" okay it's not her best insult. But it's the first thing that came to mind.

It ignores her. "Silence!" it hisses, the 's' dragging on as it turns its attention back to the turtles. Its bright, jade-green eyes glare down at her friends with an intensity of a flame. It opens its vertical mouth to yell, but Raph beats him to the punch.

"I know who that is. It's Dexter Stockboy!"

She swallows back a laugh.

"Baxter Ssstockman!" Stockman hisses, indignant. He growls at her friends one more time, before he shakes his large, misshapen head, and orders: "Come to my lab, and you will bring me more retro-mutagen, or the girl mutates with me!"

Her skin pales. Heart stops. And the guys are nothing but tiny green dots screaming, and then before she knows it—she's screaming too. Screaming at the prospect of losing her own mind, being torn away from her sanity. The normalcy, however little there's left of it now. The idea of Donnie working endless nights, long hours, high on caffeine with zero sleep. Just for her and others. And she won't see Irma, her first friend, her best friend. Rolling her eyes fondly whenever Donnie stuttered around her, hiding a crush she knows she'll have to deal with. Not tutoring Casey and making jokes with him at school.

Gone...with just one push of mutagen, and chemicals.

* * *

The bite of the cold wind smacks her across the face as Jewel hits the _'ignore'_ icon on her T-Phone, Lion Boy's smiling face popping up on the screen, a doodle of a lion crouching next to him at the corner of the screen, and she stuffs the phone into her back pocket. It's probably another mission, or another patrol, or maybe Lion Boy just wants her to show up for another training session. But she's a busy woman with better things to do than crack a few Purple Dragon skulls or hunt down some more mutagen canisters. So, with another leap, on another rooftop, and then she's sprinting and leaping across the rooftops with perfected precision and grace, a wolf prowling in the dead of the night for new food, new prey.

Her T-Phone vibrates in her back pocket.

She pretends she can't feel it.

With another graceful tumble, Jewel smoothly glides through the fluid motion of rolling along the ground, back on her feet a second later, and springing high in the air as she skids on another rooftop. The soft glow of the moon illuminates along the edges as she stares up at it, slowing her pace into a steady stroll as she leans forward against the ledge of the roof, half her height which seemed ridiculous in her opinion. The dark grey clouded sky is almost a floating silver thanks to the bright, almost full moon. She cushions her cheek with one fist and her other arm is resting on the flat surface of the ledge.

She feels...weird.

Feels like she should've been scared that Karai knew where she went to school, more worried about her safety being compromised because Shredder and Karai were so alike, so full of pride, and very, _very_ vengeful.

But she's more angry than she is afraid.

Angry at the thought that Karai can now out her, angry at the thought of having to combat against Shredder or his goons in plain daylight, _livid_ at the thought of her best friend becoming a tragic casualty. Gwen was a far better person than Jewel would ever be; she deserved to live her life the fullest.

 _(You're allowed to live your life, Julia," her father is telling her, with a gentle smile, and his warm eyes.)_

 _But you didn't get to live yours,_ she thinks to herself, her eyes sad and her whole expression resigned.

She knows she's supposed to be with the turtles, helping Donnie with whatever it is he needs help with, showing Mikey old pictures of her and Gwen at old practices, old photoshoots, and her elementary and middle school pictures. Making fun of Raph with a mocking upturn of her lips and learning new katas from Sensei. And letting Lion Boy shove his tongue down her throat, rolling her eyes playfully when he asks her if she's okay with this or _'does this hurt?'_.

 _(She giggled, the corners of her eyes crinkled with amusement, "You're adorable,")_

But she's not at the lair, doing any of those things. Because she doesn't wanna listen to Donnie promising April every five seconds that he'll cure her father if that's the last thing he'll ever do. She doesn't wanna hear Casey and Raph having a loogie contest in the pit of the lair, or Mikey singing to Ice Cream Kitty in the kitchen, and, sometimes, listen to Lion Boy go on and on about how they need to save Karai, brood because she still doesn't believe the truth. And then it's Jewel being the one who's forced to listen to that, because that's what being a good girlfriend is. Listen to the guy ramble and pretend that you give a shit about his problems. At least that's what Gwen told her.

 _("I just don't understand why you're so_ fixated _on this," Jewel rolled her eyes, her voice rough with irritation._

 _Lion Boy's eyes slowly narrowed into slits, and he glared at her with those serene sapphires, "She's my friend—"_

 _"—_ was _your friend.")_

Karai's the enemy, she was raised by the Shredder her entire life, so does it ever matter whether or not she has Splinter's blood running in her veins?

 _("She's just confused, Jewel," Lion Boy grounded out through his grinded teeth, his glare piercing and cold.)_

A hot curl of jealously flicks in the back of her stomach.

 _Yes,_ a cold, jeering voice bites, _yes it does._


	19. Cherry Blossom Fantasy Part II

**Hey guys! SOSOSOSO SORRY FOR THE REALLY REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE! My schedule has been HECTIC because of school, grades, finals, blahblahblah...**

 **So anyways, I wrestled with finishing this godforsaken chapter. I'm so sorry. I also have two packets but thefirst one is just readingand the other one is too much shit I know I cannot handle so whatever-fucking-shit. Love you and may the force be with you!**

* * *

Realizing with a dejected sigh, there was no way out of these ropes, April could only try her last and, quite embarrassingly, option, was:

"Baxter," she starts, swallows, squares her scrawny shoulders to add conviction, hopes he can see reason, "you don't have to do this. Donnie can help you. He can make more retro-mutagen. It'll only take a few month—I mean—hours," she stumbles on her words.

However, the scientist didn't seem to hear or acknowledge her words, instead rummaging through his desk drawer in search for an object. By the way his multiple eyes light up it doesn't take a genius to know he finally finds said object. He straightens up, whirls back to April, and announces: "If he failsss, I have a back-up plan." He leaves an ominous ring in its wake, and her eyes catch the long coil of a rope in his odd-shaped hands.

Her eyes narrow, discreetly slides her weapon from her belt loop. "So do I."

With the fiercest war cry she can make, April lifts her arm and slashes her tessen at Stockman, slicing what she assumes is his cheek. He staggers back with a grunt, and her beloved weapon returns to her in a similar manner of a boomerang.

She doesn't wait for him to regain his bearings when she turns her heels, making a run for it, pumping power into her long, admittedly scrawny legs. The corner of her lip quirks upwards when she sees her sweet, blissful escape wide and clear, opening its arms to her. She sprints faster.

As fate doomed, there is a blur above her, and Stockman hisses at her, blocking her escape. She lunges, refusing to submit and give in, swinging a leg at him. But the fly was ready for her blows and he cries, "No escape!" while he smacks her with strength she didn't know she had. She blames the mutagen.

There's a faint throb in the area he'd smacked and it leaves her dazed for a split second, presenting him the opportunity to subdue her more efficiently. Two minutes later, after endless swings with her weapons and a blur of limbs and ropes, and she's tied in a helpless position.

April wrestles throughout the entirety of him flying towards the rafters and dragging her like she was a dog. Her whole body freezes with terror, the small of her back going rigid, her expression stiff as board, eyes wide as saucers.

And then she's hanging above a huge vat of mutagen.

"You go here," continues Stockman, like a movie resuming after a long pause, "and I presssss the button. You fall, and I-I jump in. We c-come apart and come together. You, me assss one. More human than I am now."

April recoils in revulsion as his plan sinks into her ears. Funnily enough, even after the endless oddities and chaotic situations she's been in—including learning she was half-alien half-human hybrid—this no longer fazes her like it would have used to months ago.

"Baxter," she barks, desperation cracking through, momentarily forgetting about her pride. "Listen to me. I worked with Donnie to make the retro-mutagen. Dropping us into a vat of ooze isn't going to save you. You gotta trust me on that!"

Whether Stockman considers her pleas or not, she's leaning more on the fact he didn't seem to pay them any mind, or consideration. Instead, he plucks a candy bar from his pocket and her nose wrinkles when he spews yellow acid-like vomit. The chocolate melts and a thin line of smoke rises. He makes odd feasting noises and devours the entire treat in a disgusting fashion. Even Mikey would cringe at the sheer sight of it.

Hopefully the two wouldn't be molded together with her own vomit, if she manages to keep her lunch down after that.

"No!" Stockman shouts, shrill, when he's finished with the chocolate bar. "This is the only way! Only way! Stockman Fly c-c-cannot trust anyone!"

April's hope diminished as the fly dissolved into insane ramblings about how his plan would work, even though she knew it wouldn't. It was clear that like many a mutant his sanity had been effected by his mutation, making him irrational and desperate. A dangerous combination.

Helpless, confined, and immobile, April is left with nothing to do, except have her thoughts distract her for the time being.

 _How do I always wind up becoming the Cinderella of this universe?_ April thinks to herself as Stockman secures and tightens the knot keeping her bound, like an animal. She didn't realize until now, as he buzzes like, well, a fly, and floats about, that she just made an analogy to herself and the iconic Disney Princess. In preschool girls, even her, preferred dressing up as Cinderella for Halloween. With the sparkly blue dress and clear-as-crystal heels they strutted across the neighborhood. But now, as she hovers above the giant mutagen canister, the green illuminating her wary, anxious round-faced features, she has finally made an absolute conclusion:

Cinderella _stinks._

It wasn't until now April saw the fictional character for who she really is; a frightened, hurt little girl who had to be saved from her evil step-mother and sisters. Who had animals to rely on and wept like an infant because her dress was torn apart and she didn't even _defend_ herself.

How _dare_ she?

And now here was April, with pretty blue, like the dress, dangling under a vat of the definition of a death sentence, waiting for the turtles to come and save her, like the Prince.

Huh. Snow White is exactly like that too. Screw Snow White. Screw _all_ the princesses who had to wait for a hero and live happily ever after.

Too stubborn for her own good, April wriggles and tries to wrench her bruising arms free from the ropes, unsure whether or not the heat in her skin was from the terror and frustration she felt or the glowing ooze promising nothing but broken dreams and shattered promises.

 _Damn damsel in distress,_ she thinks bitterly.

* * *

Hearts surround the galaxy that was his mind when he felt warm lips press against his scaly green skin. Warmth floods his cheeks, and he feels like he's floating all over again. It's the same feeling he felt from the elation and initial surprise when April had decided to reenter their lives once again. Her lips are moving, rambling, an avalanche of words tumbling from her lips.

The guys guide Kirby to a curb, the man now reverted into a human once more. It was exhausting, a huge string of interruptions and evading a dog, a fly and a dozen of Foot Bots.

"Hey," April says, settling beside him, her petite hand reaching out and gripping his. Squeezes. Smiles. Her eyes are bright with joy.

"Hey," he mirrors, smiling from ear-to-ear. He squeezes back. Swallows. Grins.

"I just, I," April grasps for words, her mind struggling to fully comprehend what she has back. A hysterical laugh tumbles and spills, beaming brighter than the sun itself. "Thank you, Donnie. Thank you so much. I'm sorry it had to take so long, but..." She gnaws her lips, and her smile becomes soft. "I can't thank you enough."

"Anything," for you, he adds mentally, but he refuses to spoil the moment, "for you two. You've done a lot for us. You're our friend." He squeezes her hand again.

April smiles and stands, offering her hand. He accepts and he stands, noticing with a light blush she hasn't let go as the approach Mr. O'Neil and the others.

* * *

The moon shines down on her like a spotlight on stage. The sky is an endless black sea, filled with tiny diamonds dotted across the dark expanse. It's actually kinda boring, just staring blankly, half-buzzed and half-bored. But it's a nice change of scenery; it lets her think and take her mind off of more stressful situations. The first subject that comes it mind is artists. Why did people even interrupt paintings like they were the most marvelous piece of art? To Jewel, they were just paint splashed across a blank canvas. In her opinion, they weren't masterpieces, they were just pieces.

Letting out a quiet sigh, she took another swig of her bourbon, downing her fourth bottle. The other lay beside her. She had her other arm flung across her forehead, and then a silhouette concealed the moon.

"Jewel," comes the command, an exasperated tone.

"Leave a message at the beep." She pauses, and then half-heartedly: "Beep."

A sigh. "It's one a.m."

She mentally counts to one hundred as her beloved boy-toy begins lecturing her on the medicine of sleep. He recites what Splinter once told the boys that time she felt like eavesdropping, hoping she could find some blackmail material.

"You're not listening to a single word I'm saying, are you?" Lion Boy deadpans, arching an unimpressed eyeridge as Jewel musters what strength she has left to stand on her two feet.

"If I did I'd be half-asleep," she humors, dazzling him with a wry smile. She pecks his cheek when he just shakes his head, exhaustion and exasperation heavy in his gaze.

"Can we just..." he trails off, his eyes suddenly lowering. "What's that?" He points to the empty bottles of bourbon, raising an eyebrow at the half-empty one in her hand.

"Beer." She lifts said hand and downs the entire thing. Unceremoniously, she drops it and it shatters, echoing in the silent nighttime air. He stares with an unreadable gaze, and even with all her extensive training, not even she can properly decipher what he's thinking. She has an inkling, but she doesn't care.

"Let's just go home," he says finally, taking a step and turning away. Unconsciously, his larger hand slips into her petite palm, gently dragging her away from the empty bottles.

The moonlight shines down on the glass.

* * *

The sky is a blanket of an ocean with tiny diamonds winking down at the large, open city. Sirens ring in the distance as flashes of bright lights glide across the inky black shadows. In the speed of a human blink, they're gone. A figure dashes across the streets, silent in the air, others oblivious to what slinks in the nothingness of New York.

A black-haired girl in a grey cloak is sneaking through the docks, double checking her surroundings to be sure that she was not followed. Once clear, she quickly moves towards a warehouse that was located next to the docks. The mysterious female opens the door, goes inside, and shuts it. She lays her back on the door, sighing heavily. Her shoulders sag in relief

"Another day, another secret Kraang investigation," she says to herself before proceeding.

The cloaked-mistress strides towards two big towered boxes like it was nothing, revealing a secret door. She swings it open and, before going down completely, closes the door behind her. The whole place was super dark. No one could find themselves through it…but this girl can.

This black-haired beauty isn't completely human. She has abilities of bat that give her enhanced speed, strength, durability, and instincts. One of them was echolocation.

She has her eyes shut, focusing deeply on her surrounds to help guide herself towards a light and turn them on. The room reveals itself as a secret bomb shelter. There's an old mattress plus blanket, a dusty old bookcase full of dustier books, a mini frig that has a small stash of food plus drinks, a metal table, and an investigation board full of many photos and news prints that are connected by red strings.

The girl walks over, tossing her cloak to the side of her mattress to reveal her features a little better; snowy skin, straight, raven hair, and black eyes. She wears a red, ribbon-like headband tied around her head, a white sleeveless shirt that has some red on the shirt collar, a short sleeveless blue jean jacket with yellow buttons on both sides, and long purple skirt tied to a brown belt around her waist where she wears a long whip, and dark purple granny boots. A pair of purple bat wings stick out from her back. Her accessories were a black stripe like necklace around her neck, and two long grey glovelettes on both arms with one yellow bracelet on both wrists.

Returning to the table, she sets down a small metaled cylinder device that was snagged from her investigation. It contained a fragment of the Kraang's power energy crystals to power up any high-tech machinery. The mystery girl hopes to do more research on it.

She's known these brain-like aliens for as long as she can remember. They've done many horrible things to her. One was being part bat, but another was being stolen from her family away from her with that fire they planted to cover their tracks. She believed that it was because that her father and uncle were in the brink of an investigation that revealed aliens disguised as identical suited men were planning to take over not just the city but the whole planet Earth.

But, little did these Kraang Creeps know, is that they made a huge, _monstrous_ mistake.

"I don't know what kind of invasion plan you pea-brained monsters are working on next, but, rest assured, I will not rest until I figure it out and take you down to justice," the black-haired young girl promises darkly, her cold glare burning down on the multiple photos of the Kraang.

However, she knows that she couldn't do it alone. Which is why she's been keeping an eye on those four mutant ninja turtles that have been saving the city at night in secret many times. One of those times included helping and saving her uncle, Jack Kurtzman. Although, technically, he wasn't her uncle by blood. But he was a great friend of her father since college. In fact, she even considered revealing herself to him, ever since that mutation incident. But the black-haired bat mutant girl didn't want to risk putting Kurtzman in more danger than he already is because of her.

Despite this pain, the mystery girl has used her new mutant powers to protect people in secret from within the shadows. When she sees those who are finally reunited with family, it warms her heart and makes her smile thoughtfully. Although many don't know it's her, watching people out of harm thanks to the bat girl is rewarding to the bat heroine enough.

"Whatever plan you Creeps have, this is something way too big for me to take down," she traces her fingers on a red string towards an old photo of a certain fire wolf model in her early gymnastic years. "And it may require reintroducing myself to an old friend I look up to and saved my life."


	20. Cherry Blossom Fantasy Part III

It was cold outside, Jewel noticed, when she felt the wind's gentle breeze prickle her skin with goosebumps. Everything was dark, as if she were sleeping. Her eyes opened without her permission. Lights. Colors.

Pink.

The pale pink petals fluttered with the wind, as if they were the background dancers of its silent song. The wind ran across the naked limbs of the tree. A squirrel ran up the tree, chittered, disappeared.

As if on autopilot, Jewel unfolded her legs and stood. Her eyes were full of different emotions. Anger, rage, sadness. Guilt was predominant. This was the secret garden of her home. This was her dojo. This place used to hold so much meaning. So many childhood memories.

High-pitched giggles rounded around the corner. She whirled around at the sound, watching with furrowed brows when two six-year-olds ran past her. One had brown skin and the other was pale. Blue eyes and gold eyes.

Jewel and Karai.

On the tree behind her, words were carved into the bark.

 _J.K._

"Bet'cha I can climb this tree faster than you," younger Jewel dared the other girl with a devious smirk.

The corner of Karai's lips hitched up into a smirk. "You're on."

Karai won at the end of the day. But Jewel ended up trying three more by herself to outmatch the other soldier.

She blinked once, and the memory was gone. Erased.

When she blinked again, instead she saw the towering, broad-shouldered form of her father, dragging her younger self from the stream at the end of the trail. Father looked exasperated, his eyes saying he was clearly done with the entire shenanigan.

"But I have to capture the fish!" her younger self protested, planting her heels into the ground. Father wasn't deterred, however.

Once upon a time, she used to be like Mikey.

Without thinking, she turned around. Why, she didn't know. All she knew was that it was instinct, like swinging her leg when she feels somebody behind her.

She's face-to-face with a mirror. Blue eyes stare back at each other, expressionless, cold. She stepped forward. The image stepped forward. The image grabbed her neck and pulled her into the mirror with her, drowning in a sea of reflections.

* * *

"I think we could use more team building activities," Leonardo says the night after Kirby O'Neil's demutation. He had his swords sheathed into their scabbards. Michelangelo looks more enthralled in the videogame Donnie found in a dumpster last week, Donatello is reading the psychology book Mr. O'Neil gave him, and Raphael is sitting beside the genius, texting Gwen or Casey. Jewel had propped herself on the beanbag chair, her leg causally laying on Mikey's legs while her other is pressed up against her stomach, reading a novel she'd borrow from Leo time to time.

"What, don't we spend enough time with the ninja in blue?" Raph murmurs sardonically, evoking an unamused glare from his older brother.

"We would benefit more on missions against the Kraang, or better yet, the Shredder," he retorts coolly.

Jewel lifts her eyes from the book. "Shockingly I agree with Meathead here." She jerks her head to the red-banded turtle, who glares in offense and growls like a feral dog. She gives a sweet-as-sugar smile.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a small break, Leo," Donnie cuts in, defusing whatever argument the two rebels can conjure up, acting as a mediator and neutral side.

"Yeah, it's like Splinter says." Mikey deepens his voice and strokes an invisible goatee. "We must let ourselves rest in the little time there is chaos."

It wasn't exact but it was the general meaning, enough for the rebuttal to die on Leo's tongue. He sighs and flits his eyes at his last saving grace: Jewel. Said girl only shrugs and goes back to reading her book. "We hang out on dates anyway."

Leo bites the inside of his cheek and nods. "I won't be long," is all he tells them, striding towards the turnstiles before he leaps over them. The instant his feet touch the ground he breaks off into a sprint, losing himself to his own mind. The trip to the surface doesn't take long; five minutes tops, and that's most likely because Mikey isn't making a pit-stop for already chewed-up gum. Or that one time Donnie had to break up a fight between Raph and Jewel over whatever ridiculous argument they were having that day of the week.

He mediates on a rooftop, where he last fought against Raph's old pet, Spike turned Slash. He sometimes keeps vigil over the young girl he'd met that night, guilty about the hole Slash and Raph created during their tea party. Initially she was annoying; she threatened to scream if he left with the mutagen. But still. Maybe if he had been quicker or thought of a better plan, he could have grabbed the mutagen and maybe prevented Slash from injuring his little brothers, along with Jewel.

And none of them wanted to go a simple training run with him.

He tries not to be so bitter. He can understand; the last five weeks have been hard, both emotionally and physically. Mikey nearly popped because he and his brother failed to show him he was an integral part of the team. Donnie became more withdrawn after April broke ties with them, determined to search for a cure on her father's mutation. Raph was still gripping to the reality of his most beloved pet no longer being his companion. Jewel was trying to deal with the puzzle that was her mind. Donnie had been a huge help, having gone through some sessions with her. She reported back that she had better control on her powers. And most importantly, Master Splinter was suffering from the fact his daughter thought he was Tang Shen's murderer whilst she still sided with the Shredder.

Life hasn't been easy for any of them.

Simultaneously, he shoots up and unsheathed his katanas, whirling around in that split second. He warily eyes the rooftop, the tails of his mask fluttering in the wind. He side- steps a swinging foot.

"Long time no see, eh, Leo?"

"Karai." Leo blinks in surprise, recovering when she brings down her Tanto sword and they're suddenly engaged in combat.

"Where's your boy band?" Karai teases, smirking at him. "Thought the rag tag heroes in a half-shell came in fours."

"We're thinking about holding some auditions," he can't help but snark back. It's the weirdest thing. He grows less stoic and more sarcastic whenever they banter, even without meaning to. It was in their nature. Or maybe he's just reading into things too much.

"Room for moi?"

"Exclusively mutants."

Karai smiles wickedly. "Now that's just discrimination."

He shrugs one shoulder. "Hey, from the way I see it. Humans don't let us into their shops unless we're dissected and studied in a lab, and we get to live in the sewers without erasing your memories."

"You got the purple one to making memory loss spray or something?"

He pauses. "…yes?"

"You don't sound very confident."

He narrows his eyes. "I thought we were fighting."

Now it's Karai's turn to blink in surprise, the shock coming to her senses when she realizes she hasn't handcuffed one of her most hated enemies. Her smirk drops and twists into a scowl. The second she sneers Leo's gaze hardens and he shifts into a defensive stance, his tightening on the hilt of his swords.

Metals sings in the air when the two revert back into battling each other, but it didn't feel like either were applying all of their force into the weapons. It reminds Leo the first they really fought, but it felt more like sparring rather than an all-out fight. Metal occasionally slices into the skin, green or porcelain, but the cuts are never deep, simply paper cut-like. They're staring at each other again, panting lightly, blue eyes meeting amber.

A beat. Car horns. Sirens blare. Voices fade.

Karai lowers her arm. "You wanna get some coffee?"

Leo arches an eye-ridge. He drops his own arms. "Okay," he simply says.

Karai nods stiffly and waves her hand for him to follow her. "You know I actually can't coffee, right?" he asks, feeling as though it should be obvious.

"Yeah," she says, her strides unyielding in their pace, "I'm aware."

"So…?"

She turns around abruptly, and he almost knocks into her, stopping himself at the last second. He scowls when she smirks, and she orders, "Stay here."

And she hops off the ledge.

* * *

 ** _"MIKEY!"_**

All heads snap to the direction of the hallway, a messy blur of pink and red stomping into the room, warped in all of Raphael's unleashed fury. He glares darkly at the youngest, who only smiles innocently.

 ** _"YOU PUT PINK DYE IN MY SHAMPOO BOTTLE?!"_** Raph bellows. In his own bedroom, Splinter only sighs and returns to his Soduko.

"I thought you could use a touch-up," Jewel says, smirking at him. She and Mikey share mischievous grins. Donnie poorly hides his own laughter in his book.

"You _helped_ him?!" Raph asks with angry incredulity, gawking at her in disbelief.

"You didn't think Mikey came up with that all on his _own,_ did you?"

"Jewel says it comes off after a week," Mikey unhelpfully inputs, before realizing a second too late what she'd just implied. "Hey!"

"Meh." Jewel waved her hand in a so-so gesture, only fueling oil into the fire. Raph bristles, clenching his fists at his sides. He starts to storm over, mouth curling into a snarl, opens his mouth to shout obscenities.

"Raph," Donnie chastises, "how many times has Leo asked you not to attack his girlfriend?"

 _"Look_ at me!"

"Do I have to?" the genius asks, evoking laughter from the two youngest teens.

Raph scowls and retreats to his bedroom, darkly muttering death threats towards the two, slamming the door shut. Soon they hear the loud, vicious pounding of a drum set.

"He's so cute when he's mad," Jewel says after a moment of comfortable silence. Donnie snorts from where he's still reading his book, his pink tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

"He's certainly in another one of his moods."

"Gwendy'll talk to 'im."

Donnie rolls his eyes. "Where did you even get that much hair dye?"

"From some old salon on 5th. Everything's surprisingly cheap for a salon in New York."

"There's no salon on 5th," Mikey murmurs, his thumbs clicking the buttons on the control as he tries to make the monkey in the game jump to the chandelier.

Jewel presses her two fingers to her llips

* * *

"I think I like the coffee we have in the lair better," Leo says when he jostles the paper cup in his hand, sloshing the dark liquid to the sides like the gentle waves of the ocean. The bitter taste lingers on his tongue. He grimaces again when he takes another swig.

Karai shrugs, the rim of her own cup stained with red lipstick. "It's like the mix and water, right?"

"Exactly."

"Their coffee here is shit."

"You're kidding?" his voice drips with sarcasm.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Leo gives her a flat look. Karai clicks her tongue. "Good point."

The two sit side-by-side on the edge of a rooftop building, comfortable silence acting as their barrier. Neither acknowledged the fact that they were rivals, and that one of them was related to the other's Sensei. It was the elephant in the room, or, well, rooftop.

"So," he says.

"So," she parrots.

"What's going on here, exactly?" he turns his head and eyes her cautiously, as if she were going to suddenly turn on him and attack. But she did no such thing. Her eyes are glued to her drink.

She doesn't beat around the bush. "I'm pissed, yeah, but…right now you're the only non-boring thing in this city."

"Amongst the other mutants here?" he dryly replies, blinking at her with eyes flatter than board.

Her face twists. "No, just…" she can't come up with the words, so she shrugs her shoulders and stirs her coffee with her index finger.

"Ah." Leo tears his gaze away and turns his head down to his own cup, mirroring her action. The coffee's cold now. It was never even hot.

"Can we just…sit here, and not talk about the elephant?"

"You sure?"

"Shit is happening."

"It already happened."

"Well, can we just…keep this to ourselves? Can we not talk about it? I need some air to breathe and all this," she waves her finger in a circle, "chaos is giving me a migraine."

"You and me both."

"Truce?"

"Okay." Leo shrugs.

They spent the rest of the evening in each other's companies, drinking their cold, tasteless coffee, and then gaze at the moon.

Karai spills her drink into the flowerpot underneath the roof. Leo rolls his eyes.

* * *

 _Why does green always have to associate itself with nearly ever aspect of her life?_

Jewel's leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest, clad in her uniform—a black breastplate and long black gauntlets over her black Shinobi shozoku. She had her black, wolf-shaped mask concealing her features, grateful it was a Saturday night. Somebody called her cell an hour prior, she answered, he offered a lot of money. Why not? Sure, it would require her to use her powers to kill a weasel, but hey; this weasel was just another business man who lacked intelligence and carried charisma.

It was for the greater good. It's what she tells herself all the time.

The elevator she is on stops abruptly, green lights flooding the room. They signaled there was an error. Other mercenaries shift whilst she stays perfectly composed. She taps a finger against her bicep. Ignores the looks she's getting.

"Yeah, it's a wolf mask, get the fuck over yourselves," she snaps at the grown men staring at said mask.

There is one non-grown man to her right. This non-grown man reminds her of a bat for some reason.

The commander of the entire operation eyes her with distaste. There are wrinkles around his lips, which are pressed into a thin line, and he squints at her. Hums in displeasure.

"Quiet," he orders.

"Yes, Leo," she drones sarcastically, her tone too sweet to be serious.

They all make a face. She smirks at the inside joke.

"I don't think you should use that kind of language," a softer voice speaks up, causing Jewel to dart her eyes from the carpet. She lifts an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell."

"It's just," the other girl, who sounds close to her age, shrugs, "seems unlady-like."

"So is being hired on a high-profile mission to assassinate a CEO of a paper company," Jewel deadpans, staring at the girl flatly.

The girls shrugs again. "Wouldn't hurt to be professional."

She points to two idiots staring at a fly. "Yes it would."

The girl doesn't utter another word.

"You know, you look very handsome today, General. The green really brings out the color of your eyes," Jewel says, acting as the irritating recruit. Who doesn't love the fun recruit? "Or that lettuce you shoveled down at lunch today."

"Knock it off, girl. You keep this up and you may not get your full compensation."

Jewel clicks her tongue. "Ooh. I think I will. These hands aren't just for punching, you know."

"Geez, pal, d'you ever shut up?" one man whispers, probably asking himself. Wow, he's rude. Jewel hasn't even said much and already she's being harassed. How cruel.

"No," she answers anyway, "not when I'm awake."

She hears someone snicker. "See? Someone loves my brand of comedy."

"If you put this much effort into your fighting as you do your wisecracking then maybe we got some advantage," the General says. She forgets his name but he reminds her of a General. Maybe she'll starting calling Leo 'General'. He would love that.

"I'll guess you'll have to find out, won't you?" she dares with a challenging lift of her chin.

The elevator dings.

"Time to go to work."

Like a switch had been turned, Jewel's stance grows stronger, all traces of humor erased, and she jumps right into action. Bullets fly at all of them, deflected by twin Tanto swords she'd stolen from Shredder's trunk. They look more like airplane propellers, spinning furiously as Jewel's body moves with the swords.

She leaps when she sees one bullet aiming for her legs. Ducks. Slides. Turns. Slices one in half. The other recruits blink out of their stupor and jump right into the action with her. Bodies are hit, stabbed. Only one person isn't doing squat.

The bat-girl.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jewel sees the girl gently coax a clueless brunette out from under the table, safely escorting her from the room. What the fuck? That isn't part of the mission.

Before Jewel can do anything to stop her, she wastes no time in turning around and decapitating a random bodyguard. She sees the target cowering underneath his too-big table. Her eyes narrow and she drops the human head kabob she'd just made and strides over to him, confident and fearless. She squats down and grabs a fistful of his shirt, yanking from under the table. The man grunts and paws uselessly at her hand, wriggling in an attempt for his freedom.

She poises her sword across his neck, the edge making contact with skin. He flinches.

A hand wraps around her wrist unexpectedly. "Don't."

She blinks and glances at bat-girl again. Man, she really needs to learn this girl's name. "What?" she barks in confusion.

"We have him, let's just end it there," she continues. Her voice is controlled. Level. Firm. "We don't need to kill him."

"Uh, I don't know about you, Dracula, but I was promised eight grand with this guy's head." The fight has ended behind her, and now eyes are burning into her back.

"It's not right," bat-girl argues, shaking her hand. "Let him go."

In the background, she hears somebody ask, "Who the hell _is_ this girl?"

That's what Jewel'd like to know.

"Don't get in my way," Jewel warns darkly, staring the girl down. The girl looks partially surprised, maybe a little disappointed, but her stance is firm, leveling Jewel with a hard look of her own.

"Let him go," she repeats, stubnornly, her hand tightening around Jewel's wrist.

Jewel's wrist catches on fire.

The girl yanks her hand back, shouting out, startled, cradling her wrist. She glares. "That's cheating."

"This isn't a fair world." Her wrist is back to normal.

Multiple clicks are heard.

Guns point at bat-girl, whose eyes dart across the room, and then she's forced to evacuate, losing the battle. Jewel smirks.

Still in her grasp, the man swallows, wincing his Adams Apple bobs up and down between the edge of her short sword, trembling slightly. She grabs him by the neck and lifts him off his feet, turning out to face to hand him over to the General.

"If you didn't have that mouth on you, girl, you'd be the perfect solider." He smiles in satisfaction and has the other recruits tie the man up. He writes her the check.

Jewel solutes him mockingly.

She returns to the rooftops later that night, having cashed in the check. She counts the bills in her head, and when she's finished, she stares at them.

Green follows her everywhere.

"Son of a bitch," she mutters to herself.


End file.
